WildCat
by Emma1897
Summary: "You know its funny, the humans got over the whole color problem awhile ago. If we are supposed to be so far advanced then why are we having this same problem?" Meet Ciara Lenore, abandoned by her mother for something she can't control. What if she meets someone else in a similar boat? Eventual OC/Bruce Banner *I will edit a chapter a million times before I'm satisfied to move on*
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Trial Run mostly**

 **I have an OC and general concept in my head but have almost no clue where to go from there.**

 **I am planning on writing a Fanfiction about each of the avengers (The First Six Excluding Natasha add Loki)**

 **I am starting with Bruce Banner because this one interest me the least. (tied with Hawk Eye and Thor)**

 **I am going to post my first chapter and see how it is received before going on. Whomever reads this could please give me tips about how to make it better. (Completely Open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism)**

 **If you just plainly don't like please tell me why this is my first FanFic after all.**

 **Its posted on why would you think I own this? I only own Ciara Lenore and her family.**

You know, this was supposed to be a simple job. In and out. I guess life never really turns out the way you planned. Huh?

I'm currently handcuffed to a chair, blindfolded, judging by the humidity I'm somewhere near the water, they can't have taken me out of New York City though.. The Windows obviously had been left open causing a cold draft to flow in. My professional looking button up and pencil skirt hardly protect me from the cold. I did have sunglasses before they blindfolded me, not sure where they went.

The goon clicked the handcuffs almost three notches to tight creating a very annoying pinching around my wrist. I can hear the soft pater of rain drops on the tin roof. I've always hated the rain. The three goons and their boss stop muttering and the squeaking of shoes on wet concrete alerts me that they are coming over.  
I guess I should explain how I got here shouldn't I?

You see I'm an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D. By the name of Ciara Lenore. In case you are doubting me, that is actually my real name. I joined S.H.E.I.L.D. At the age of nine after surviving on my own for two years. Im currently twenty-one.

Within these eleven years I've been with S.H.E.I.L.D. I've become good friends with almost everyone. Clint Barton was the one to pull me off the streets. Natasha Romanoff taught me how to use my looks to get what I want. A little secret I'll let you in on, Fury is my legal godfather. That wasn't just a cover for when I joined S.H.E.I.L.D. I have the same clearance as he does, but I never use it. If the world was in immediate danger then Nick would tell me. I don't need to monitor everything that goes on in S.H.E.I.L.D. I trust Nick.

When I was about thirteen Fury and Maria Hill noticed that I was exceptionally intelligent for my age. After they had me take an IQ test it was revealed that my IQ matches that of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner.

At first Tony didn't know I was connected to S.H.E.I.L.D. he just thought I was a genius like him that wanted to be taken under his and his fathers wing. Howard knew of course, he founded the organization.

Tony wasn't exactly happy about the girl a couple years younger than him was becoming his protégé. However, we bonded quite a lot over Mr. and Mrs. Starks death.  
I'm sent on missions quite often so I wasn't there when Tony was kidnapped in Afghanistan. To add insult to injury I didn't even know until I got back. But by then he had already built the MARK-I and defeated Obadiah. I am secretly very proud, my big brother became a super hero. But aren't superhero's supposed to keep their identity a secret so those they care about aren't targeted?

When Nick contacted him about the Avengers initiative Tony learned a little about my past. We had a huge fight and haven't talked much since. When one of my missions causes us to cross paths we can get along. I think he is still is upset that his 'little sister' was keeping that big a secret from him for almost six years.  
I'm getting off topic aren't I?

Back to why I'm handcuffed to a chair. I was assigned a mission. Normally drug dealers aren't a priority for S.H.E.I.L.D. But a dealer named Pablo Escobar, the richest drug lord to ever exist, has recently started trading globally and employing teenagers. Plus, Nick needed something distract me from wanting to work with the NASA scientist on the Tesseract.

Pablo has been in court several times but he has never been able to be kept behind bars. No one could ever find enough evidence to keep him.  
My cover was all set up nice and neat. I would play Clare Leora, Amado Fuentes second in command. Amado Fuentes is Pablo's biggest competitor. Amado Fuentes is sloppier than Pablo so we arrested him without his crew knowing about it. Kept his arrest out of the papers to be sure.

Then we sent a fake letter to the crew from Amado. It said that he was going on a vacation to the Caribbean and placing me in charge of all affairs until his return.  
I quickly set up a meet with Pablo to discuss an offer. The button on my shirt has a microphone in it recording everything. Pablo seemed very interested at first. But he quickly turned sour after I finished my proposal. I wonder where I went wrong.

I feel the blindfold be ripped off my face and Pablo starts speaking, his Colombian accent very prominent. "Ms. Leora, I would like you to correct something for me." Why is he still bothering to call me Ms? It's not like he is trying to be polite after cuffing me to a chair. I give a small nod knowing that he would have continued anyway.

"Your boss, Amado, wants to propose a deal, the right to trade in Colombia, for free access to his vast collection of airplanes and jets? Am I wrong?" He asks. Looking at him I notice a couple of features on his face. He has mundane and dull brown eyes. His eyebrows and mouth look creased into a permanent scowl. Long (for a guy) black hair that he used way to much grease in. And to top it all off he has a mustache that I've only ever been seen pulled off properly by Hitler.

"No, you are not wrong." I barely have time for the whole sentence before I feel a sharp sting on the side of my face and a piercing snap fills my ears. I know it's going to leave a bruise but I remain completely stone faced an uncaring. This upsets him even more and I feel another slap on my other cheek.

"Let me make something clear to you and your boss. I am the seventh richest man in the world and the most powerful drug lord ever. If I want a airplane I will get one within the next half-hour. I have made sure several times over that everyone knows that Columbia is mine! I'm very possessive over what is mine. The only thing Amado has that would _possibly_ make me give him the rights to Columbia is if he gave me a certain black haired beauty that he made a second in command."

My emotionless façade almost drops at these words. The scary part, if this wasn't just a cover then I would more then likely already been given to him in a trade. Right before I could spit out a retort that would have gotten me killed. My phone starts to ring. I hold back a laugh at the goons confused faces as "I am Ironman" fills the room. Wait…there is no one I assigned that ringtone to, and the person that gave me that phone was…Tony Stark. He gave me that phone a couple of days before our fight. I never noticed because we haven't talked over the phone since then.

Pablo's goon hands him the phone, after he answers it he immediately starts trying to threaten. "Look here-" of course Tony cuts him off. Pablo holds the phone is such a awkward way that I can hear everything. "You see that devilishly handsome man outside the window in a gold titanium alloy suit? Yup, that's me. Put the girl on the phone or I'll come in myself to talk to her face to face."

All of us glance outside to see Tony in the Iron man suit waving at us. I hold back a chuckle as Pablo shoves the phone under my ear. "Hey, Kitten, the pirate needs to speak with you." I go completely still as a warmth fills my chest. He called me kitten. He wouldn't do that if he was still mad at me. "What's wrong Whiskers, cat got your tongue?" He asks with a chuckle. He knows I expected him to still be mad at me. The nicknames are his odd way of saying "I forgive you."

I gather my emotions and reply, "Mr. Eyepatch gave me a job. Why is he pulling me out now?"  
"Fast and Furious told me you would ask something like that, he told me to respond with this and to try not to deviate. 'P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Has been stolen by a snake and cats are some of he best hunters out there. We need a plan and the best one right now is plan A' if that means something to you please fill me in. All I know is that I'm supposed to take you to the tower where Agent Coulson will debrief those who need it."

My mind immediately goes into overdrive. The Tesseract has been stolen by Loki the God of lies, trickery, and mischief. And Nick wants me to join the avengers. "Let me put you on hold." I glance at Pablo meaningfully and he comes to take the phone. Once he is close enough I knee him in the groin. Why didn't they tie up my legs? I thought they were the smartest gang out there. Pablo falls over and I quickly kick him in the head knocking him unconscious. He brought three goons with him, shouldn't be to hard.

I quickly flip the chair over to break it, then jump and pull my hands under me to bring the cuffs to the front. Now, this normally only happens in a cartoon but when has my life ever been normal? Two of the goons both rush at me from opposite sides and when I duck they charge into each other. One of them gets knocked out and the other gets a bad headache. He rolls around on the floor trying to shake the headache.

The third, I'm going to call him Sam, he looks like a Sam, decides to be smart pull out his gun. He tries to shoot me but I push the barrel upward causing the bullet to fly over my head. The boom from the gun causes my oversensitive cat ears to pop out from under my hair. I guess I should have mentioned that, I'm a Neko, my whole family was too. For those who don't know Nekos are half cat, half human. Think werewolf just feline instead of a stupid mutt. I also don't have to worry about the whole full moon thing. I'll explain in more detail later.

Obviously freaked by my sudden cat like eyes, nails, ears and tail the goon I have dubbed as Sam got very unbalanced. I easily disarmed him and broke his right arm and dislocated his knees. Probably a six month recovery time but he will get better eventually. It will be like nothing ever happened.I whip around at the click of a gun cocking. I turn around to see that one goon I didn't knock out pointing a gun at my chest. I may be fast and agile but I'm not fast enough to dodge a bullet, and being half cat does not give you durability. In fact it's the opposite, for a human the minimum force to break one of you smallest bones is 25 pounds for me it's 15. 40% less durable than humans.

It's compensated for by a healing factor. If one of you broke you arm it would take a minimum of one month to heal. For me it takes about a week. But That doesn't matter if I'm dead. Basically, if the hulk were to punch the average human he would break a couple of their ribs and give them a nasty concussion. With me, every bone in my body would be shattered. It sucks but it's fair. Oddly.

I stare at the barrel knowing that is he shoots I'm not going to see tomorrows sunrise. Before the goon can kill me, Tony flies right into his side knocking the gun off center ending with the bullet instead of in my chest in my arm. Tony knocks out the goon quickly and rushes over to me.  
"Ciara! You okay sis?" Always the overprotective big brother. I thought he was going to kill someone when I told him my Ex-boyfriend cheated on me.

I glance at the bullet hole and notice there is an exit wound. At least I won't have to go fishing for it latter. Still hurts like hell though.  
"Yea, I'm okay. As long as I wrap it latter and don't bleed to death I'll be healed in a couple of days. Just help me tie Sam and the other goons up and collect some evidence from Hitler's briefcase. I would appreciate my hands free though."

"I new I recognized that mustache. And who is Sam?" He tires to joke. I can see through him though. He knows the basics of my powers so he knows I'm more susceptible to injury. I point over to 'Sam' and say. "He looks like a Sam, so I called him Sam"

He chuckles and frees my hands from the handcuffs and I walk over to Pablo's brief case that is sitting on one of the tables and notice a heavy duty lock on it. It requires a key, passcode, and a fingerprint. I let out a whistle of appreciation. He obviously has something to protect. I look back and see Tony handcuffing the second of the three goons to a column. The only ones not handcuffed are 'Sam' and Pablo.

"Hey, lightbulb, can you hack the passcode and fingerprint scanner with J.A.R.V.I.S. While I check Hitler for a key?" I ask him trying to convince him I'm completely okay.

"Lightbulb, seriously?" He asks rhetorically while getting to work on the briefcase. I check through Pablo's pockets finding; a gun, magazines, cocaine, cannabis, heroin, cigarettes, another pair of handcuffs (how many do you need?) and the keys. I slip the keys into my pocket for now and handcuff Pablo to a column. I purposely cuff him to tight as revenge for my currently sore wrist, it's not like he will be here long. I absently wonder why he brought three different types of dugs with him. And why keep them in his pocket instead of in the briefcase?

"Got it." Tony shouts victoriously "all we need now are the keys." I toss him the keys as I walk over to him and he opens the case. At first it looks like there is nothing in it then I notice a false back. I pull down the false back to see almost a hundred gold cards. These things can hold millions of dollars each. No wonder he had so many locks on it.  
"If I wasn't already rich I would be tempted to take one." Tony states humorously. I can't help but give a shallow nod. "You think this is enough evidence to keep him behind bars? Over a billion dollars in illegal gold cards and three different types of drugs in his pocket?" I ask rhetorically.

Just as I was about to starts celebrating putting this perverted creep behind bars I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen, my ears pop back out, and a gunshot rings through the air. I knew I was forgetting something. I never completely took care of Sam. I only broke his right arm and dislocated his knees. Don't tell me, he is left handed isn't he?  
I slowly turn around to see Sam have his left hand holding a gun and Tony punch him out cold. He comes rushing over to me and the world starts to look fuzzy. I was already coming down from the adrenaline high, this isn't good.

I can barely hear Tony yelling at me. "Ciara! Stay awake! The police are already on their way to pick these guys up you just need to stay awake so they can treat you!"  
I hear logic in his voice but I just got shot and I think it got my spleen. You don't need that to begin with but it still hurts. I think I deserve a little cat nap.  
"Stay awake! Stay aw-you know what I can't wait anymore!" I feel Tony lift me up and I can hear the thrusters kicking in and we lift off the ground and out the window he smashed earlier. The world is fuzzy but I can vaguely make out the Stark tower just a little ways away. Wow, were really close this whole time weren't we? Tony flies into the tower not even bothering to take of his suit. I subconsciously notice Phil, Nick and Pepper get up of the sofa as Tony rushes into the elevator.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. take me down to the medical bay now! And pull up those instructions on how to dress bullet wounds." He nearly yells at the AI. If I was a little more conscious I would laugh at the fact he asked for directions. I might have asked J. to send me the video of it later.

He sets me down as gently as possible in the med bay. J.A.R.V.I.S. Gives Tony basic instructions on how to stop the bleeding.  
"Hey, Kitten. I've done the best I could but I studied technological science not doctoring, I can't do much more than this. You look very tired so go ahead and take a nap. We will find you a better doctor in the morning."

I don't need any more permission than that and I immediately start to drift off. The last thing I remember before I succumb the darkness is the stark logo on the ceiling. He has to have his name on everything doesn't he?

 **Like I said earlier I am looking at how this is received.**

 **Fun Fact: Pablo Escobar and Amado Fuentes are real drug lords. Pablo was the seventh richest man in the world at one point and Amado did so much of his business by airplanes he was dubbed 'lord of the skies'. So technically I do not own them. Pablo was really Colombian and had Hitler like mustache. Both of them are dead. I pulled them off of a top tens list of most infamous drug lords.**

 **I would appreciate it if you could leave just a simple comment saying if there is anything I need to change or if I should keep going.**

 **Warning: It is very likely that I will update and edit this first chapter a million times before I'm satisfied enough to continue. I have looked over it a couple times and fixed any grammar mistakes but I doubt I've gotten everything. If you notice one please tell me where it is.**

 **Like I said before I have a main concept in my head and an Idea about where I want this to go but nothing is set in stone. If you have an idea don't be afraid to tell me, I might use it! (I will try to credit everyone who gives me an idea)**

 **Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **find it really stupid that I have to say this but I do not own marvel, I only own Ciara Lenore and her family.**

* * *

I woke up in Starks medical bay of the tower. How do I know? Well for starters, the word Stark is on everything, the bed, the machines, the ceiling, and the door. And second, this isn't the first time I've been in the towers med bay. There are 1,273 tiles  
in this first time I've been here andTony has known exactly why I'm in here though. My old excuses were pathetic. Mugged three times? Natasha never got to teach me how to lie, I'll ask her next time I see her.

I look around at the bland white walls. It's such a gloomy looking place. Why is white considered such a pure color? Its only ever brought me misfortune. One of these days I'm going to give this entire tower a makeover. Nothing will be white, everything  
will be something colorful. Except for pink, I've always hated the cliché 'girly' color.

I wince as a sit up in the bed. Right, Tonydosentknow how to remove bullets without killing me. As long as I get it out within the next 48 hours my skin shouldn't grow around it. I also should be careful about my arm too shouldn't I?

I get up off the bed and grab a sling from one of the medical cabinets. I've been in here way to many times if I know where everything is. Putting the sling on is a difficult and painful task but it eventually gets done. I quickly change the bandages  
on my stomach and apply some hydrogen peroxide to prevent infections. I may be immune to most diseases but you can never be to careful.

I start walking to the door and I make the mistake of glancing at the mirror. I cringe at the woman that stares back at me. I have two large bruises on my cheeks from when Pablo slapped me. My once gray professional looking outfit is now stained with  
blood and ripped in several places.

While subconsciously I know I'm somewhat attractive, I can only see the flaws I was raised to see. My hair is pure black. The color you would see if you removed all light from existence. A color you associate with evil and despair. My skin has a light  
tan to it but is still on the pale side of the spectrum. Not pale enough or tan enough to be put on a magazine. My eyes are super freaky. While they only become cat like slits under specific conditions like extreme pain, their color is always odd  
looking.

The color of my eyes changes with my mood. I don't pay attention to which color means what because frankly, a color like red can mean both anger and happiness. It just depends on circumstance. I'm about 5'8", tall for a woman but still a couple inches  
shorter than most guys. My height is the only thing about me that I'm happy about. You can't look intimidating if you stand a foot lower than your enemy.

I walk out of the med bay and get on one of the elevators. "J.A.R.V.I.S. Can you please take me to where ever Tony is? And do you know if Nick and Phil are still here?" I ask the AI. "Of course, Ms. Lenore, Mr. Stark is in the living room with Director  
Fury and Agent Coulson." He (it?) replies and I feel the elevator moving up.

"J. My name is Ciara, please use it." I say while glaring into the camera in the elevator. This argument has been going on for years. "Of course Ms. Ciara, may I ask why you are so against your maiden name?" The AI asks. Why did I help Tony and Howard  
make this thing. Sure it seemed like a good idea at the time but we made him way to curious and nosy.

"It's a personal matter J." I say with a sigh. Noticing it's still dark out I ask the AI "How long have I been unconscious?" He pauses for a moment to do calculations no doubt. "1 hour 5 minutes and 27 seconds."

Only an hour! That's strange it normally takes me at least three to fully rest after any incident in which I am knocked unconscious do to injury,add two bullet wounds I should have been out for a minimum of five hours. Why did it only take me one?  
I'll need to look into that.

"Jarvis please send a copy of all my medical records to my phone." I ask him as the elevator dings, signifying my arrival to the top floor of the penthouse. Tony put the med bay on the first floor for a quick emergency evacuation. Smart, but I bet he  
will build another one on the top floor for easy access.

I hear Jarvis respond with a "Yes, miss" as I get off the elevator. I walk living room to notice Tony looking like a kicked puppy, Phil pacing and Nick, well, Furious.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS ALIVE, THE WHOLE POINT OF YOU BEING SENT WAS TO PREVENT HER FROM BEING INJURED AT ALL!" Nick shouts.

I wince at the volume and Tony looks like he is trying to disappear into the couch. Before Tony can give some sort of excuse and Nick can yell some more I end the conversation.

"If he wasn't there then I would have gotten shot in the heart and would be dead. If he wasn't there I wouldn't have gotten medical attention in time. Plus, I'll be healed in a couple days if we find a doctor to remove the bullet from my spleen." I inform  
them in a bored tone. No matter the circumstance Nick always blows up at someone when I get injured.

Nick lets out a long sigh but concedes. Him and my father were best friends before my dad died of disease. Nick promised my dad that he would protect me I guess somewhere along the way he started viewing me as his own. Don't thinkthis means he favors  
me. Yes, he gave me a plane that everyone calls 'the bus' but when it comes to following orders and finishing a mission he expects the same level of perfection as everyone else. I think he expects even more from me.

"Ciara, good to see you up and about. Excellent job on the Pablo Escobar mission. With the amount of evidence found Pablo will be behind bars for the rest of his life within the next 24 hours. However, one of his goons got away before we could get there"  
Phil speaks up breaking the tension in the room. Normally, courts don't work this fast, but this is S.H.E.I.L.D.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson, now you said you have a mission for me?" I ask Nick. Nick hardly opens his mouth before Tony jumps off the couch with his objection. "No, no, no, NO! You were just shot in the stomach and in the arm and you want to go right  
back into the field? While there is a sycophantic God going around with an artifact that has the potential energy to wipe out the planet?! Sorry Mittens but that boarders on suicidal." So he got filled in. If your finding the cat nicknames annoying,  
welcome to my world. I've stopped trying to get him stop. His middle name is Edward, so I'll call him Cullen every once in awhile, it shuts him up.

I roll my eyes dramatically then pointedly ignore Tony. "What's the mission, Sir?" Tony lets out a noise of shock then grumbles under his breath what sounds suspiciously like 'too stubborn for your own good' HA! Like he has room to talk. Who was it that  
Nick nearly had to drag out of a donut? However hilarious that was.

"As you have probably gathered from my message, I am gathering the Avengers. Phil here is in charge of Mr. Stark, I shall be contacting Steve Rogers" I swear Phil looks like he is trying not to fan boy and keep a look of disappointment off his face at  
the same time. If we sent Phil he would return with signed trading cards and Rogers would have no clue about what's going on. "The reason I'm gathering the Avengers as you've guessed is the Tesseract has been stolen by the Norse god Loki. He somehow  
was able to use his scepter to turn a couple of men into his personal flying monkeys. Among them are Clint Banner and Erik Selvig."

This sends me for a loop. "So the hawk was tricked into bringing food to a different nest?" I ask. Nick raises a single eyebrow.

"You don't seem to concerned about Agent Barton." Clint is like my brother, I would normally blow up with worry.

"If a spell can be put on someone it can be taken off. It looks like your on the hunt for a Norse god of lies and trickery. He is not going to be easy to you've told me what's going on, now what do you want me to do about it?" I rationalize.

"I'm gathering the Avengers, that includes Bruce Banner. You're the only agent that won't immediately engage if Banner shows signs of simple irritation. Are you sure you want to go in now though? Stark does have a good point, you need time to heal. We  
can always wait a couple days for Ms. Romanoff to return from her undercover opp mission." The reason I wouldn't engage is because of how easy it would be for him to kill me! One punch and I'm never getting up. So, I just won't get him angry.

"Bruce Banner is a doctor, he has been hiding out in Kolkata correct? It would take five hours to get their using regular flights three and a half with S.H.E.I.L.D. Quin-jets and can get him to remove the bullet on the flight back. Killing two birds with  
one stone." I point out. I can tell by the looks on their faces I've won. I always do.

Phil eventually lets out a sigh. "I parked the bus at the nearest S.H.E.I.L.D. airport, the coordinates for a landing strip in Kolkata are already punched in. I'll drive you there."

He didn't! "Why were you driving the bus?" I glare right into the depths of his soul, my eyes turning a creepy orange-red. I hear Tony swallowing a lump in his throat. The only time I've glared at him like this is when he just gave away his identity as  
iron man and I had to escort one of his one night stands out of his place in Malibu.

Phil knows I'm joking though. As much as we hate it when the other does it, we are constantly stealing each other's vehicles. I take Lola for a drive and he often uses the bus. We turned it into a tiny war.

"Eventually you will have to give me permission to drive the bus whenever I need to." He reminds me.

"Yes, and on that day you will let me drive Lola whenever I want to." I retort. We glare at each other for another moment.

"The likely hood of me letting you drive Lola is less than the likelihood of one of us getting stabbed by an alien and the Helicarrier falling from the sky on the same day." He points out. This string of events gives me idea. He did just jinx it.

"Then let's make a deal. The day that happens is the day we each give the other a spare key to the vehicles. You get the security codes to the bus I get a key to Lola. I promise to repair all minuscule scratches on Lola and you promise to fix the bus  
back to its original appearance when your done."

He lets out a slow nod. Looking around I see the look of shock on Tony's face and the look of indifference on Nick's and realize we spent five minutes to find a compromise on our vehicles. What? I want permission to use his flying car and he wants  
to use my super decked out jet. The only thing I haven't been able to get on the bus is a pool. I'm working on it!

"You said something about driving me to the bus?" I ask Phil to break the tension. He nods and starts walking to the elevator. When we reach the ground floor I notice that it's Lola he has parked outside. It's quite ironic after the conversation we just  
had. I jump happily into the passenger seat, remembering my injuries a bit toolate.

It takes about ten minutes to reach the airport and I immediately notice my baby. I carefully this time get out of the car and start walking towards her. I notice they attached my Quinjet to the top of her. Phil notices where my attention is drawn.

"After you pick up Banner you will take the bus to Rhode Island, the Helicarrier is currently hanging around not far of its coast. Obviously you can't take the bus to the Helicarrier so you'll take the Quinjet, coordinates are already in the jet, coordinates  
for the Rhode Island base and mission objectiveshave been sent to your mobile. When you arrive in Kolkata there is a hulk-buster unit already to go but I doubt you'll need it." Was I just debriefed in thirty seconds? It's Phil, of course I was,  
brief and to the point.

I wave Phil goodbye as he drives off. I walk up the spiral stairs, to third floor which holds the lounge, bar, game room, karaoke room,living quarters and cockpit. The second floor has the entrance to the containment cell, office, and the debriefing  
room. The first floor is the lab/medical bay and garage. There are a couple of other rooms I didn't mention.

I jump in the cockpit and take off, quickly turning on autopilot and an alert for when I need to come back in and land. I walk back into the lounge and have that sudden 'now what?' Feeling. I go down to the lab and take some painkillers for my arm and  
stomach then go to my room, I'll let you in on a little secret. While the living courters are on the third floor, my room is hidden behind a hidden door on the second floor. Only my handprint on a specific section of the wall will open the door. I  
added that in without telling Nick, so it is only known by me and kept off the blueprints. It even operates on my own backup generator that has no connection to the rest of the bus.

I then strip out of my bloodied and torn clothing. I was thinking about sleeping or even watching some TV (I'm very behind on Supernatural) when my phone dings.

Checking it I notice J.A.R.V.I.S. sent me the medical records I asked for. Here is a crash course in Nekos. We are a completely separate species from both felines and humans. Unlike werewolves we are not 'turned', we are born this way. We have three forms;  
Human, Half-form, and Shift form. Our human form is self explanatory, we look the same as every one else, just faster and slightly stronger. We are born in our half-form, In this form we look humanoid but have our ears, tail, slit eyes, claws, and  
fangs. Our hair color is the same as our tail and ears.

Our shift-form is when we turn into a full feline. You see our fur color and type of feline isn't determined by genetics. It is determined by our 'soul'. Your soul is constantly changing until around the age of eighteen, so that is when you are taught  
to shift. But I haven't been with the clan since I was seven, I was never taught and I don't exactly know howto teach myself. I'm still trying though.

Looking over my medical file frustrates me to no end. I can't compare my statistics to either felines or humans. I have a different body temperature, blood cell count, even skeletal structure. I've studied my biology for years and have gotten most of  
what I need, but they're somethings I can't really get myself. And I defiantly CAN NOT ask one of S.H.E.I.L.D.'s doctors to help me. They are obligated to put all of their discoveries into the data base, which the counsel can get to. I may trust Nick  
but the counsel members will most likely try to turn me into a weapon the moment they discover I'm a Neko. It took over a month to convince themPHASE 2 was a bad idea.

If I were to go to a public doctor they would most likely sell my medical records on the black market, then try to sell my blood, then they would try to sell me! If I ever found a genie lamp (not a gen from supernatural thank you very much, I'll avoid  
those) one of my wishes would be for a doctor that I could trust to patch me up without selling my information. That would make my life so much easier. The second wish is a secret. I'm still thinking on the third one.

After another twenty minutes of trying to discover why my recovery speed has speed up my eyes starts to blur. I _am_ injured, I should probably get some rest. I'm counting on Dr. Banner to take the bullet out on the way back, it would really suck  
if he rejects my offer. I plop down on my queen sized mattress and shout out to J.A.R.V.I.S. (Of course I added J.A.R.V.I.S. to my secret bedroom! J. is the only other person (Machine?) to know it exist. I messedwith his programing so he wouldn't  
tell anyone.)

"J.A.R.V.I.S., would you please wake me up when I have to land?" I say almost pleadingly, I'm exhausted!

"As you wish, Ms. Lenore." He replies

"It's Ciara." I mutter barely conscious enough to hear the sassy response. "I'm aware." I will win this eventually! J.A.R.V.I.S. turns out the lights for me and I almost instantly fall asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry, This is a bit of a filler chapter just setting up future chapters**

 **I am open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and again if you have any suggestions for the story or notice any plot holes and grammar mistakes do not hesitate to speak up!**

 **looking for beta that is good with grammar and can help when I have writers block.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Afternoon Everyone! Thank you for all of your reviews, it's good to know I'm doing something right.**

 **Again, I do not own Marvel, I only own Ciara Lenore and her story.**

Bruce Banners POV:

I love helping people, that's always been true. But I have seeing them this sick. Malaria is quite common in Kolkata and I can't possibly get to them all. Other diseases I've encountered here are dengue, and chikungunya. I'm running out of medicine fast,I'llonly  
be able to treat another few people before I'll have to order more medicine from over seas.

I notice the attending woman arguing with a little girl. I haven't mastered the language but I understand most of it.

"I have to see the Doctor! It's my father!" The poor girl is talking so fast, she must be terrified.

"Calm down, What's wrong?" I ask softly. Keeping calm IS my calmer she says slower, "My Father..." She trails off looking at the two siblings I'm currently treating. "Like them?" I ask.

She holds up her hands to reveal some crumpled up cash and several coins. It looks like she scavenged through her piggy bank to find everything she had. Where is her mother? With so much disease around I wouldn't be surprised if her father is all shehasleft.  
Those soft puppy eyes and her begging break me so easily. I've already given them the medicine and been paid here, I follow the girl quickly.

She leads me all the way to the edge of the city, almost getting run over by government vehicle. I know that they aren't looking for me here but I can't help but hide my face from the car as I stop the girl from getting hit. She leads me into this little  
hutin a bit of a rush. I follow her until she jumps out the back window. If this is supposed to be a prank she was a fantastic actor.

"Should have got paid up front, Banner." I tell myself expecting to be alone. I turn around slowly when I hear another voice.

"For a man who is supposed to be avoiding stress you picked an awful place to settle." Her voice is very soft and melodic but she speaks confidently and strongly.

The first thing I notice about her is the long, dark black hair that makes her eyes look like stars in the sky. Her eyes are a calming blue, and her skin is pale with out the sign of a single freckle. She is very tall for a woman but still a couple inchesshorterthan  
me. She is wearing a simple navy blue dress that goes with her hair. All in all,she looks like she should be in Hollywood, not in Kolkata chasing me down. I believe myself to be good at judging people, she looks like she can bevery gentlebut  
can flip like a switch and become very fierce.

She obviously is connected to some sort of government agency if she knows who I am. The only options I have are running or playing along, lets hope she is not here to try and kill me. Playing along sounds like the best bet right now, she hasn't said whatshe  
wants. "Avoiding stress isn't the secret." She nods her head like she expected that answer. "If it was you certainly wouldn't be here."

Mentally,I agree with her, if I couldn't handle stress I would not be here. "You brought me to the edge of the city, smart. I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?" I ask, and she gives me this look. I can't describe it, it's almost like sheistrying  
to say 'Do I look stupid to you?'.

"Well duh," she says while rolling her eyes. I'm taken back, I assumed she would lie. "I'm not stupid enough to think I can take down the hulk without backup."

Did she just say that? "And your little actress buddy, is she a spy too? Do they start that young?" I ask out of pure curiosity. She looks at me almost sad. I wonder why? My questionis almost immediately answered.

"I did. Sophie and I unfortunately have that in common." She replies. Why? Why do they start so young? Instead of asking that,I ask something that I should have started with. "Who are you?" She gives a little half smile, like I said something funny."That's  
apsychological question I haven't found the answer to yet, but I can tell you my name is Ciara Lenore. Mr. Caterpillar" Seriously? Alice in Wonderland? I did set myself up for that one. At least she is a fan of the classics.

I let out a sigh before continuing, "Are you here to kill me, Ms. Lenore? Because I don't think that is going to work out for everyone." I point out, really preying the answer is no. It would seem for once my prayersare answered. "No. No. Of course  
/couldn't kill you if that is what I was here for. That's why S.H.E.I.L.D. choose me to talk to you. Why would I instigate a fight when I know my chances of winning areless than zero? Most of the other agents would pick afight to tryand  
prove something. And the other Agent who wouldn't pick a fight is undercover until tomorrow."

She isn't very good at keeping info to herself is she? Or she is trying to distract me from something. I glance over her face to see she is holding back tearsand trying to keep her expression neutral. Why? To make sure she doesn't notice me trying  
to deduce why she is almost crying I keep the conversation going.

"S.H.E.I.L.D.? How did they find me?" I notice the way she is breathing is off, and she is crossing her arms in a way that reduces the strain on one.

"We never lost you doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some more interested parties off your scent. Nick and I trust you, but now we need you to come in." She talks about S.H.E.I.L.D. like she is a big part of it. And she is on a first name  
basis withthe Director. She seems like she REALLY needs me to come in, why? "And what if I say no?" Her eye color seems to darken ever so slightly instead of a calm sky blue,it makes her look worried. It quickly becomes calm again.

"I'll persuade you." She says confidently. I can't help but push. "What if the... other guy says no?" She seems to have expected this question. "You've been over a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak." She sounds almost  
like sheis laughing. I can't help but mutter to myself "Well, I don't always get what I want." If she heard me she doesn't say anything and pulls out her phone.

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe." I can't help but laugh. "Now those I actively try to avoid."

"Don't we all." She mutters. She winces as she places her phone on the table showing a picture of a blue cube. "This is the Tesseract. It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." Still not seeing the problem I joke, "What does Fury want me todo?  
Swallow it?" She looks at me in a way that tries to remind methis isn't a joking matter, but the corners of her lip are slightly curved up. She found it funny.

"The last person to touch it for longer than two seconds disintegrated. No, Nick wants you to find it. It has been unfortunately stolen." She sits down,stopping a wince again, Is she injured? "It emits a gamma signature that's to weak for most people  
to only person who almost matches your knowledge on gamma rays is me, but S.H.E.I.L.D. only works with the best." She studied radiology? She sound kind of sour when she said that. I guess it would hurt for someone to say your secondbest  
they really only want me to find it?

"So Fury Isn't after the Monster?"

"Not that he has told me." She replies. Why would he tell her?"And he tells you everything?" I ask mockingly. She scoffs.

"I certainly hope so, I'm his goddaughter. The only two reasons I can see for the other guy to come out to play is if you were to lose control or we fail to find the Tesseract and Loki tries to take over the planet. I don't see either of those things  
happening anytimesoon. I really need you to come in" I still don't believe her. Why should I? She tricked me into coming here.

"You need me in a cage?" I ask her. Starting to get agitated.

"No one is going to put you in a-" I cut her off before she can finish her sentence, fed up with the lies. **"STOP LIEING TO ME!"**

I have never seen someone move so quickly. Within half a second she is no longer sitting down, and I hear two distinct sounds. Something ripping and a gun being cocked. I look up and her fear can be felt from where I'm standing, can be seen in her every  
eyes are no longer blue, they are a frightened Purple and slit like a cats, Her knees are bent ready to run in a moments notice. Her hands tremble ever so slightly, not enough to mess with her accuracy. I take pause when I see two  
black catears poking out from her hair and a black tail coming out from under her knee length dress. Is she an experiment? Why would they experiment on the Directors goddaughter?

Then I notice something else, something that explains everything so far. The wincing every time she moved, the labored breathing, even the ripping noise. I see blood dripping from her arm and her stomach turning red. She must have ripped herwhy  
is she here if she is injured? I try to calm her down, my voice a lot quieter and softer. "I'm sorry, that was mean. I just wanted to see what you would do." I half lie to her. She needs to calm down and reseal her wounds. She slowly lowersher  
gunbut she is still on edge.

"Lets do this the easy way where you don't use that." I point at her gun, "the other guy doesn't make a mess, and you don't tear your stitches some more." I plead with her.

"Ciara?"

She takes a deep breath in and her eyes fade back into a soft blue, not nearly as vibrant as they were before. Her ears and tail also disappear. She whispers into her ear in a very timid voice, "Stand down, were good here." I look over her once more and  
notice afew more things, her sweat combined with the humidity washed out the layers upon layers of makeup she used to conceal two very ugly bruises, one on each cheek, they look like they are just starting to fade. Around her wrist are very  
obvioussigns

of handcuffs that were clipped WAY to tight. "Are you in?" She asks in a slightly stronger voice.

I nod. "Do you need anything from your house?" She asks me while pointing at my suitcase. I shake my head so she starts walking slowly out the door. "Are you going to tell me why you are so beat up? And still came to bring me in?" I askher bringingher  
good armover my shoulders so shecan lean on me. She whispers while pointing at her ear piece, "Not now" We walk out of the building to see almost a hundred men all equipped with hulk-buster equipment.

"You defiantly didn't come in alone." I mutter in her ear as we pass. "Would you?" She whispers back, she got me there. She points us towards a very expensive looking red Camaro and pushes herself off me and into the drivers seat. "You really shouldn't  
bedriving."I tell her, carefully getting into the passenger seat. This thing is probably worth more than I make in three years."It's two minutes by car, ten on foot, I'll deal." She says trying to convince herself more than me. Since it's  
herright armthat's injured, the one closest to me,I pull up hersleeve to see why she is bleeding. I wasn't expecting a bullet wound. At least there is an exit wound and it doesn't need to be removed. Fortunately, it doesn't look  
to be infected, it justneeds to be stitched back up.

"Who ever stitched this up the first time did a terrible job at it." I tell her trying to relive the tension in the air. She lets out a full blown, head thrown back, laugh. It sounds beautiful and melodic."You should tell him that, might help deflate  
his egoa bit." She responds. 'He' does she have a boyfriend or something? I don't see a ring. "He?" I ask. "Yeah, Tony Stark, my brother from another mother." Wait...She has a sister/brother like relationship with Tony Stark, and is Nick Fury's  
goddaughter?"Doyou know everyone?" I ask rhetorically.

We pull up to an airfield as she says humorously, "Not quite." She pushes a little button that looks like a garage opener and the door to a massive jet starts opening. Once it is full down she drives right on to the ramp and presses the button again for  
it tostart closing. "This is 'the bus', my personal plane. The first floor you see here is the cargo hold and medical/science lab. The second floor contains the office, conference room, containment cell and debriefing room, and the third floor  
contains the livingquarters, Bar, lounge, game room and cockpit. There are a couple other rooms not mentioned and the door marked 'in construction' is where I plan on putting a pool once I figure out how to make it safe in a jumbo jet." She  
says in a verytourguide like way. This is all hers? Wow. I guess having connections like she does comes with some perks. The "containment cell" puts me on edge, but I guess it's necessary for a government agent.

I get out of the car and walk over to help her out. I help her the ten feet into the Medical bay. Again, wow, they have everything in this lab, X-ray machine, C.A.T. scans, you name it. The only thing I don't see is a proton splicer. I help herontothe  
tableandstart to work on her arm before she stops me. "I won't die because of my arm. Right now you need to focus on my stomach. Tony may have an ego bigger than the empire state building but even he knows where his limits are. One of  
them removing a bullet."

I stare at her, not only didshe fly across the sea with two gunshot wounds to meet the hulk. She never removed the bullet for one of them.

I lay her down on her back pull out all of the equipment I'll needfor a minor surgery. Man am I glad 'the bus' has a sterol medical lab. While I'm doing that,she pulls out her ear piece and tosses it on to another table. I cut open her dress  
/and remove thebandages surrounding it. This wasn't even sewed up, just bound. "Never let Tony Stark give you medical attention again." She laughs but that quickly turns into a whimper that breaks my heart as I open up the wound and pull

out the bullet.

"Not like I really have a choice." She breaths, trying to ignore the pain. She blacks out and I don't really blame her. I stitch up her stomach but she still lost a lot of blood. I glance around the room to see a fridge market "blood". I open it

to see adozen or so bags all marked 'O Negative'. What does she not have on this bus? I start an IV drip for her and stitch up her arm. I finish just as she starts coming too. She looks around confused before croaking, "How long was I out?"

I look at the clock and tell her, "About half an hour" she gets this far away look in her eye before siting up. "We need to take off." She says before clawing at her IV drip. I stop her before she can just pull it out. "Hey, you just lost a lot of blood,  
I don'tthink piloting a plane is the best course of action, Ms. Lenore." I tell her. "It's not piloting it's taking off so we can actually go somewhere. And call me Ciara." She responded with an eye roll. I give out a long sigh. Why does noonelistento  
doctors orders anymore? "Once you take off your laying down until it's time to land." I say sternly.

She nods and starts heading up the stairs. I follow her to the cockpit to make sure she doesn't push herself. She flips afew switches and we start heading down the runway slowly gaining speed until we are in the air. She punches in the coordinatesbefore  
flipping a switch and the yellow 'autopilot' light comes on. I help her up and onto the couch in the lounge area. "So you want to tell me why you came all the way across the ocean to pull me from Kolkata with a bullet in your spleen?"I ask her.

She lets out a sigh before conceding, "Yesterday, around eight p.m. EST I was deep undercover to get enough evidence to arrest Pablo Escobar. Due to some unfortunate circumstances I was shot a couple times butPablo Escobar is going to prison forever,so  
I don't see it as a failure. Tony is obviously not a doctor so he wasn'table to do much but stop the bleeding." She pauses to pull of a tablet from under the Coffey table. "But due to my 'abilities' I can not trust strangers with my

medical information, they wouldmost likely sell it."

"So, why did you trust me?" I ask quite confused, I'm a stranger too.

She gives a small smile, "For a few reasons, your not connected to any government agency, so, you are not obligated by protocol to sell me out andyou have your own secret, so you understand the value of someone else's. I take it you are still confused  
about whatmy secret is?" I give a nod and she hands me her tablet on it I see medical files all about her. Glancing over it I see she is very different then everyone. Different base temperature, blood cell count, even bone structure but there  
arealso manythings missing, things she couldn't get by herself. It also shows the basics of her powers, her advanced reflexes, healing. It shows her lesser durability and some facts about the different forms she can take. "I take it you have  
questions."

"Just two." She raises an eyebrow but stays quiet. "How did you get these powers and why show me?" She lets out a sigh and lets her head drop down on the cushion right next to my lap. "The first question is easy, I was born this way. To a species called  
Nekos wenormally keep to ourselves, hidden in the more uncharted regions of the Amazon. I was kicked out of the clan when I was seven. The second questions is a bit more tricky, we are on the brink of war, it is unlikely I'm not injured, itwould  
be ahuge help if there was someone there that knew what is the world to do and I could trust. I also asked you to trust me, I believe the first step in getting someone to trust you is to show them that you trust them." I decided tonot  
ask why she waskicked out by her family,that sounds like a tricky subject.

"One more question, What would you have done if I didn't agree to come and didn't patch you up?" She sits up and stands shakily. "The same as I have always done, pull the bullet out and patch it up myself, thenhopeI didn't do something wrong."She  
Stops at the edge of the stairs before turning around and telling me, "I just realized we had this entire conversation while my dress was torn to shreds. I'm going to bed, get whatever you want from the kitchen or bar, I would recommend memorizingasmuch  
of that file as you can. The moment you close it or the tablet gets put in sleepmode it becomes encrypted again. Goodnight."

I honestly forgot I cut her dress to patch her stomach, I was submerged in the conversation. I look through the file some more and notice a couple more things. She is immune to 98% of disease, poisons, and toxins. She was never taught how toenterher  
shift form because she was kicked out of the clan before she became of age. And her healing factor isspeeding up. That's why she was so confused it only took her thirty minutes to wake up. I notice a small section that says "Class" and can'thelp  
but click on it.

* * *

 **Class**

 **The Neko class system is determined by the color of someone's fur and then by type of feline one shifts too.**

 **Color:**

 **1\. White- Royalty**

 **2\. Tan- Nobility**

 **3\. Orange- Aristocracy**

 **4\. grey and spotted- Commoners**

 **5\. Black- because black cats are a symbol of misfortune they were never given a spot on the class system. As an omen for bad luck and tragedy most black Nekos are completely ingnored. They won't be included in any conversations what so ever, most act as though they can't see the neko at all.**

 **If two Nekos of the same color were to cross paths rank is determined by type of feline:**

 **1\. Lion**

 **2\. Tiger**

 **3\. leopard**

 **4\. Cheetah**

 **5\. Small cats**

 ***There is one exception to these one is a Panther they are at the very top of the system. Royalty among the Royalty. A Grey, Spotted, Or even black Panther is higher than the White Lion. Unfortunately, no panthers have been born in the past two centuries***

 **Due to the fact color, and type of cat is determined by the Neko and not their genetics it is extremely uncommon for an entire houseto be in the same class. This helps prevent inbreeding in houses hoping to keep a high status.**

 **The few family's that are all of the same class are very well known through the entire clan. To see these family's please proceed to the next page: Famous 'Flush' houses**

* * *

I stopped reading there. I think of how ironic it is. Ms. Lenore was at the bottom of her clan, if she stayed there she would have been treated like dirt. But here among the humans, She is Director Fury's goddaughter and Tony Starks 'sister'.

Here she is probably one of the most envied peopleamongst the humans. As I walk to one of the empty living quarters I can't help but wonder what type of cat she could shift too, and is this why she was kicked out of the clan? I would hope  
That were so then she will most likely always wish she was physically different. That's no way to live, but its not like I can talk. I'm still trying to get rid of the hulk.

* * *

 **Well I'm going to stop there. Sorry if It was a boring chapter but hey I got through explaining what Ciara is and the way society works without giving up major plot details. You guys have can probably guess a few of them and a few facts about her past but nothing that will spoil too much.**

 **Did I Getbanners character right? Which plot points do you think you can guess so far? No seriously, I want you to try and guess some of my plans. It will help me see if I am being to obvious.**

 **Again Thank you for reading. If you have any Ideas, suggestions, notice any plot holes or grammar mistakes please do not hesitate to mention them. Like I've said before i have next to no plan for this, I'm writing it as it comes along. Any ideas at all PLEASE tell me.**

 **All of the diseases I mentioned in the beginning are real ones most common in Kolkata, India right now.**

 **Hope you all are enjoying your summer so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am trying to keep this as accurate as possible to the movie while still keeping you entertained. If you wanted to see an exact copy you would just watch the movie again.**

 **I am looking for a beta, Grammar is not my strong suit it never will be. I need someone who can help me out. As you can probably tell from me rewriting the first three chapter a million times, I am a perfectionist. I need someone to tell me when to just move on and when I need to fix something.**

 **I have plenty of ideas for this story, I don't know which Ideas I'm going to implement along with when and where. So any ideas you have for the plot would be a huge help. Try to make sure whatever you suggest fits with Ciara though. I'll give credit where credit is due. (Though don't expect credit on every chapter, I already find that redundant with the marvel disclaimer.)**

 **I do not own Marvel, The avengers, the concept of Nekos or any supernatural, Alice and Wonderland, Sherlock, etc.. Reference I throw in. I purely own Ciara Lenore and the Lenore house.**

* * *

Regular POV:

I woke up to J.A.R.V.I.S. alerting me that we were arriving at Rhode Island and I needed to land the plane. I slip out of my PJ's, shower and slip into my S.H.E.I.L.D. outfit. Having the same clearance as Nick has its perks. If he gets to ware alarge  
/overcoat that is defiantly NOT S.H.E.I.L.D. issued then I can customize as well. I have Navy blue, almost black, skinny jeans. The same color long sleeved skirt. I have a utility belt containing my twin daggers, αέρας and γη, pronounced aéras

and for air and earth. I think they match me. Nekos are creatures of the jungle (earth), yet are fast and swift (air), I know that fast and swift can also be compared to water but who associates water with cats? Aέρας has a silver blade and white  
handlewith its name on it in blue runes. γη has a black blade and oak handle, its name is on it in green runes.

The utility belt also has a couple throwing knifes, an Icier or like I like to call them night night gun, and a regular gun. The jeans come up far enough to cover my butt but not high enough that my tail is confined if I shift into my half-form. I Haveback  
combat boots and fingerless gloves (for my claws). All of my outfit is lined with a fireproof and bullet proof material designed by Tony and myself. To top it all of every piece is covered with scriptures from the clan. On my back is the

writings describing awarrior. My left leg depictsfear. My right leg bravery. My stomach assassin. Right arm, war. On my left arm is thescriptures for Peace. To someone who isn't from the clan it would just look like I coveredmy  
outfit with pretty runes. Nick wasupsetuntil I explained what each one meant.

I walk out the door of my room, go up the stairs and slide into the cockpit. I turn off autopilot and line up the bus with the runway. I notice it is still quite dark out. Due to the time difference, it's aboutsix in the morning. The sun is just  
/barely starting to peak out. I land the plane and park it in its spot. Every single S.H.E.I.L.D. operated landing field has a spot designated for the bus, it's just easier if we don't have to play Tetris with all of the other planes to get

her to fit.

I check the coordinates in the Quinjet and notice the Helicarrier is only a half hour away from here. We are not due there until seven. I guess we are a bit early. We should probably head out in about twenty minutes. That's plenty of time for breakfast.I  
Haven't had a proper breakfast since before Pablo Escobar. I head out of the cockpit and into the kitchen/bar area. I open the fridge to find Phil left me a gift. Sushi. Now I really hate the fact that I fall into the stereotype of a cat that

likes fish, but it taste amazing. I don't like flounder or cod though. My favorite is shrimp and crab. The container of Shushi has every type of Shushi imaginable. What did I do to have such a great friend? On top of it is a little note.

* * *

noshade=""

 **Ciara:**

 **This is to say sorry for driving the bus, again, without your permission. I figured that, like always, you would accept the mission immediately and forget to eat before you left. In fact, I bet ($10) that you didn't remember that food is important until you and Banner are on your way back. So this is my "sorry, not sorry" gift and my "You need to take care of yourself" gift.**

 **-Phil Coulson**

* * *

He knows me too well. It is actually kind of creepy. Does this mean I have to give him $10 now? It's not that I care about the money per say. I just hate losing at anything, especially bets. I let out a sigh and sit down at the bar to eat my (very healthy)  
breakfast ofSushi. I let my ears and tail out, I have to keep them concealed at S.H.E.I.L.D. might as well stretch while I can. Just as I was about to eat my last bite and go wake up Dr. Banner I hear him walk into the room.

"Should I laugh at the cliché, or should I frown at such an unhealthy breakfast?" He asks. I roll my eyes and twitch one of my ears in annoyance. "I would prefer you laugh and not try and tell me what to eat." I retort. He lets out a chuckle before grabbingaproteinbar  
from the pantry. "Seriously? I have made sure to stock everything possible on this plane and you go for the protein bar? Have some, Whole grain, Whole wheat, Gluten free or even regular toast. Do you like hickory smoked or brown sugar bacon? You  
/like eggs? I'm pretty sure I have ostrich eggs in nope, you choose a protein bar!" He starts laughing and almost chokes on his protein bar before he can retort.

"Unlike you with your fast metabolism, I actually have to watch what I eat so I don't get fat, but if it's any consolation, I had dinner about an hour before you picked me up. You picked me up three hours ago, I'm not hungry." He says stillchuckling,I  
roll my eyes and throw my trash away. "Are you ready to go? This plane is to big to fly to where we are meeting, so we have to take a smaller jet." I say as I turn to face him.

I looks like he tried to comb through his hair but it refused to cooperate and he gave up. He's dressed in casual street clothes. If I met him on the street I would probably glance right over him. I guess that is kind of the point. He seems tohavebeen  
judgingmeas well. "Your bruises are gone." He says. I walk over to the mirror hanging under the TV to take a look. You can hardly tell that they were there in the first place. "They normally would take about another hour to heal.  
I'm not complainingbutI kind of wish I knew why." He nods before asking. "How long would it normally take for your arm and stomach to heal?"

"Now that they are bound properly," We both shake our heads at Tony's incompetence, "They should be healed by this evening or tomorrow morning. Bones normally take about a week in case you were wondering." He nods again and we start heading up the ladder  
into theQuinjet. I disconnect the landing gear of the jet from that of the bus as Banner takes a seat in the back. Since Phil was nice enough to already have punched in the coordinates all I have to do is turn onautopilot. It's amazing  
how simple this is.

Take of, autopilot, Land. I've never had to use the Quinjets in battle so I've never used a lot of the buttons. I hand Banner a tablet. "This is basically all we know about the Tesseract and who took it, I probably should have handed you this earlier  
/instead of my medical files." Banner takes the tablet and starts going over it.

"You don't mind if I send a report to a colleague, do you?" I ask while getting out my phone. He shakes his head so I call Phil. He answers after the second ring.

* * *

"Hello"-P.C.

"Agent Coulson, I would like to report that I have retrieved Doctor Banner and I am currently about twenty-seven minutes out."-C.L.

"Did he remove the bullet and fix the awful job that Mr. Stark did."-P.C.

"Yes, he did. How was trying to recruit Tony?" C.L.

"A nightmare, I'm pretty sure that Pepper will talk him into it. Right now I am operating a retrieval assignment." -P.C.

"Really, who?"-C.L.

"After Director Fury finished with the debrief I was tasked with retrieval."-P.C. (He sounds like he is going to fan boy right there)

"Please, don't do or say anything stupid! Well, before I forget, Thanks for the Shushi and I owe you ten dollars."-C.L.

"I know you too well. I'll see you at base."-P.C.

"You really do."-C.L.

* * *

After I get off the phone I immediately get out my personal laptop and start hacking. This is probably the only time I'm ever going to use my level ten security clearance. All Quinjets have wireless cameras that can be accessed with the right passcode.  
I happento have created S.H.E.I.L.D.'s latest security system. The only person who could break through is probably Tony. He was the one who taught me how to hack. After a couple of seconds I pull up to visual and audio to Phil's Quinjet. Knowing  
Phil willbe Phil I hit record and set it up so it will automatically send it to my phone.

I see Phil leaning over the cockpit and who I guess is Steve Rogers in one of the seats reading over the same file I gave Dr. Banner. "So, This Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asks. Banners head shoots up and  
hiscuriositygets the better of him, so he slides next to me to see what is going on. "Why do you think your friend is going to do something stupid?" So he was listening to my phone call. "You'll see"

"A lot of people were. You were the worlds first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula." Phil replies. "Didn't really go his way, did it." Rogers asks rhetorically. Phil answers anyway, "NotSo  
Much. When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking." Really? Your trying to use modern references to a guy that's from seventy years ago? You could have said Einstein. Phil corrects himself, "He's like a smart person. I gottasay  
it's areal honor to meet you, officially." Now if he just stopped right there everything would be fine, But Phil is meeting his childhood hero, so he makes everything so awkward.

"I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Poor Rogers, to try and escape the awkward moment he gets up and walks to the cockpit only for Phil to follow. I hear Banner mutter beside me "Oh, That's why." Phil of course tries fix  
his mistake.

"I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice. You know, It's really, it's just a...just a huge honor to have you on board" Steve nods and interjects with another question, "Agent/Vice-Director Lenore, who is she? There  
/is almost no information in her file." Phil nods, "I'm not allowed so say much about my superior. If you want to know anything about Ms. Ciara then you have to ask her directly and she has to trust you. A piece of advice, don't call her by herlast  
name. She hates it."

I pause the live feed. "I think that is enough of watching my friend embarrass himself in front of his hero. J. please send the rest of the conversation to my personal file marked blackmail and title it "He sees you when your sleeping"." I love the factI  
Have J.A.R.V.I.S. on all my personal devices. "Of course, Ms. Lenore."

I let out a sigh, "My name is Ciara, Use it." and like the sassy little thing he is, "You may have told me this before." I let out another sigh before looking up at Banner. He has this look of surprise on his face, so I send I'm a look that should obviously  
read 'what?',"You have a blackmail folder for your friends?" He asks, his voice full of shock. I nod my head, "Yea, it's really easy to find all of this stuff. That will work for awhile with Phil, for Tony I just have to threaten to tell people  
his full name,Clint likes to guzzle gummy worms like a hawk, I haven't found anything about Natasha Romanoff or Nick, yet. I have access to all of the security cameras in S.H.E.I.L.D. they will mess up eventually and I will have it one film."

He stares at me for another few seconds before going back to his tablet for debrief with one simple comment, "Your evil, Remind me to never get on your bad side."

* * *

It took us another five minutes to get to the Helicarrier. Once we exit my Quinjet I notice Phil, Rogers and Natasha all standing together. We walk over as Phil starts introductions, Banner lags behind looking at all of the equipment. "Captain Rogers,this  
isAgent Romanoff and Agent/Vice-Director Ciara." Rogers Immediately begins shaking hands with us.

"Ma'am" I respond, "Captain Rogers" Although he Immediately shoots me down, "Please, call me Steve." I laugh, "Only if you call me Ciara" During this Natasha sends Phil off to the bridge so they can start the face time. "There was quite the Buzz aroundhere,finding  
you in the ice. I thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" I pipe in because I know this is a story Nat would want to hear, "No, but he did admit to watching him while he sleptafterhe  
was brought up from the ice!" Natasha drops her emotionless and cool façade to start laughing, Steve however looks confused. "How did you know that? That conversation happened on the way here." Natasha stops laughing to give me a falsestern  
/look.

"Did you hack the security camera's again?" When I nod she looks even more confused, "How did you know that they're would be a conversation like that at that particular time?" I give a chuckle, "I didn't. I needed to report to Nick, but everyone knows  
that youcan never get ahold of him directly, he is a very busy man. So I assumed that Phil would be at his side like always and would be able to pass a message. However, He told me he was on a retrieval mission to bring in Steve. Phil is the  
biggest Captain Americafan boy to ever walk the planet, So I figured he would do something worthy of my blackmail folder. And I was right!"

Nat starts chuckling again, "You have to send me the video!" However Steve has a slightly different response that I really wish he kept to himself, "You were to one he was talking too on the way here? Why did he mention getting a bullet out ofyourstomach  
and TonyStark doing a terrible job?" All humor left Natasha, she is like my big sister. She acts like an overprotective big sister too. "I was told it was barely a graze, why did you travel overseas with a bullet in your gut?!" I am a very intimidating  
person whenI want to be, claws, red eyes, fangs, the whole thing. That is nothing compared to when Natasha Romanoff glares at you. I am so happy Steve comes to my rescue and points out Banner.

"Dr. Banner." Steve greets with a little to much excitement. "Oh, yeah. Hi, they told me you'd be coming." Banner gives me an expression that I can read very easily, 'Do I just pretend we weren't spying on him?' I give my response out loud, "He alreadyknows."Natasha  
rolls her eyes and steps up "I'm going to assume that you used you telepathy again." I don't have telepathy I can just tell what some people are thinking, "I would like to thank you, Doctor Banner, for patching up my idiot ofa little sister,  
who thinks it is a good idea to travel across the ocean with a bullet in her gut." How many times did she insult me there? She is going to be mad of a little while.

"I wouldn't be mad at her, It was Mr. Starks incapability to remove the bullet and her unique circumstances that backed her into this corner." Banner defends me. I don't think he realizes he just saved my life. Natasha glares at me sending me a vary obviousmessage,'You  
TOLD him your a Neko? You realize that is the worst decision ever right?' I roll my eyes at her, "Like they all aren't going to find out eventually." My small little outburst brings Steve and Banner out of their conversation, Ibelieve Steve  
wastelling Banner he didn't care about the Hulk and Banner tried to sympathize with Steve being in the wrong time.

I hear the engines turning on and move to warn the boys, "Gentlemen, You may want to step inside in a minute. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." I warn them. "Is this a submarine?" I guess a vessel this size couldn't achieve lift off back inSteve's  
time."Really, they want be in a pressurized metal container?" Banner wouldn't be here if we didn't want you here. The engines start lifting out of the water and become visible to the boys. They take a minute to stand in awebefore Bannerexclaims,  
"Oh no, this is much worse!"

* * *

 **I kept on typing jeans with a 'z' but what is funny is that when I went to spellcheck it offered Jensen. The supernatural fandom has even reached spellcheck.**

 **I didn't plan on such a long filler chapter but then ideas kept popping in my head. The blackmail, Ciara's uncanny ability to know what certain people are thinking. Natasha being a protective older sister. I think I messed with Natasha's personality a bit but it fits. Natasha and Ciara have been around each other for eleven years.**

 **In case you didn't notice all of the different symbols on Ciara's outfit are antonyms. Peace and war, Warrior and Assassin, Bravery and Fear. And of course her daggers are oppositestoo; Air and Earth.**

 **If you have any ideas you would like to pitch please do not be shy, nothing is set in stone yet. Open to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, anything that doesn't sound right, doesn't fit, or is just plain wrong please tell me.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **I need a little bit of help, can someone please supply me with a good name for Ciara's mother and father? I probably should have thought of this earlier. I also need a decent villain name. (Something original please!) No rush anyone, this won't be important for awhile anyway. These characters won't come in until the gap between the first movie and AOU. I'll also need a name for her little brother, I'm thinking Zohar (Indian meaning Light) but nothing is certain.**

 **Again no matter how stupid I thing this is I have to say it- Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, the concepts of Nekos or any TV show reference I make. I only own Ciara Lenore and her family. If I like any of the names you guys offer I'll give credit, Just only on the chapter they first show up.**

* * *

Natasha and I lead the boys into the bridge. Every time I'm in here I'm met with two emotions, awe, because it's an awesome structure. The glass panels let you see for what seems like miles. There are about a hundred desks and monitors all lined up nice and neat. The other emotion that flows through me is disappointment and a little bit of rejection. I've pitched so many ideas for this place but I'm never listened too. My main concern is how vulnerable the engines are but S.H.E.I.L.D. has the 'if it's not broke don't fix it' mentality. How hypocritical considering the counsel always try's to stop a war before it starts.

All of the Agents are bustling around like bees. I glance over to a specific desk, yup. Jamie is still at it. A couple of weeks ago I found Jamie playing Galaga. Now a normal Vice-Director would probably scold him, but after watching him do such a horrible job at it I came over and showed him how it's done. Within half an hour I knocked him completely off the leaderboard. I think I hurt his pride. Every time I've come in he is trying to get back in the #1 slot. I glance over again to see him die, He still hasn't gotten within my top five scores. It's kind of funny to see him try to hard. No I am not evil!

I see Steve still in shock hand Nick a ten dollar bill. I wonder what that's about. That reminds me, I walk over to Phil and give him the ten dollars from his joke of a bet on the Shushi. I know he was joking and we never agreed on it. However, if we did he would have won. "I know you way to well." He says as he takes the money. Banner looks around confused before asking, "Are bets common around here or something?" I think every one in this room had to hold back a chuckle. Bets are VERY common between me and Phil. I'm pretty sure half of the Agents whom we have never even seen before know these two things about the Vice-Director and the Directors right hand. 1) They are always making bets and deals. 2) They are always arguing about their vehicles. "Actually we made another deal that's ongoing at the moment." I say.

Agent Maria Hill whom, If Coulson is Nick and I's right hand, Maria is our left, speaks up, "What did you too do this time? Please tell me you didn't bet on peoples relationships again!" I don't know why people are snickering now. When Clint and Natasha found out Phil and I were betting on them, they chased us around for hours. Clint took over the vents and Natasha is fast. If I didn't have the feline speed and agility I would have been a goner. Phil decides to end the laughing, "No we learned our lesson the last time, We made a deal. As you ALL know we argue quite a lot over Lola and the Bus." They didn't even try to stop their laughter here, I but in with a stern voice to get them to shut up, "After a **small** argument over our vehicles Phil compared the likelihood of us giving each other permission too, how did you phrase it again? 'Just as likely as one of us getting stabbed by an alien and the Helicarrier falling from the sky in the same day." Maria lets out a groan, "You guys made a deal that if that were to happen you would give each other permission, didn't you?" Phil and I give a noncommittal shrug.

Nick joins the conversation after one of his longest bouts of silence yet, "The latest gossip and the most apparent jinx ever aside, Doctor, Thank you for coming and patching up Vice-Director Ciara." Banner shakes Nick's hand reply's, "Thanks for asking nicely, So, uh... how long am I staying?" Nick glances at me like I should have already told him this one. How is it my fault he wants it from the original source? "Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, You're in the clear." Banner seems to have relaxed, we have started talking about something in this area of expertise. "Where are you on that, by the way?" He asks, Phil, finally getting back to his job replies, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us." Natasha puts in her two cents, "That's still not going to find them in time."

"I can't help but agree with Natasha, we are dealing with a GOD of lies. If he wants something hidden it's going to be hidden. The only reason Loki, Barton, or any of his men will be on camera is if he wants them to be. And anybody else find it incredibly creepy that we can access anyone's phone without being restricted by privacy laws?" They mostly ignore my second point, a few people at the desks raise their hands for a couple seconds. "You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Nick sounds utterly confused, "How many are there?" I let out a snort, "A lot more than you are expecting, It would take everyone in here to call at least two labs to get all of them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays." I interject. Banner nods, "I could rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition." I pick right back up the pace, "We would only rule out a few places but at least it's somewhere to start. I'll show the Doctor to my lab?" Nick still looking lost at our back and forth nods his head and moves to the next problem.

"Come along Doctor, Your going to love it, I have gathered all the toys." I walk around the table and down one of the S.H.E.I.L.D. hallways with Banner on my tail. "In the lab on the bus you have enough toys to build an Atomic bomb, How is this one different?" I think about it for a minute, I guess there isn't much difference is there? Wait, there are a couple differences, "In this lab, it's **legal** to build an Atomic Bomb. But your right, I normally use the lab on the bus, this one is my back up incase I'm expecting a lot of people to be coming in and out. Trust me there will be a LOT of people coming in and out. If Tony comes in he will be helping out, and everyone is going to want an update every ten minutes." I come up to the door. It's been so long since I've needed to use my lab on the Helicarrier I almost forget my passcode, KAZ_2Y5 (I needed a string of numbers and I have been binge watching supernatural the past few days).

I open the door and I'm very surprised the place isn't covered in dust. But I made sure the rooms I have on the Helicarrier are well ventilated. The AC was never turned off so the dust could never settle for very long. (And even S.H.E.I.L.D. has janitors) The view out the windows is awesome, "Why don't I work in here more often?" I ask aloud. I was not expecting an answer, "For the same reason I am never comfortable in any other car but Lola, The bus is familiar to you. You know every single thing about it. From the secret rooms you kept off the blue prints to the paint scratches on the walls. While you have every twist and turn of this bird memorized its not yours. The bus is basically your home." I turn around to see Phil standing there. "That's really deep except for the part about how it's basically my home, I actually live on the bus. How did you know I put secret rooms on the bus?"

Phil has this little smirk that screams 'I win.', " I have stolen the bus just as many times as you have stolen Lola, and I know that you live on the bus. So how is it that none of the living quarters have any of your stuff in it? You hid your bedroom somewhere on the bus didn't you?" I give him a small clap of acknowledgement before I step on his victory, "Your right, I did create several hidden rooms on the bus and one of them is used as my bedroom, but do you know where they are or how to get into them?" I let that stand before asking, "Why are you really here? It can't be to taunt me about my secrets." Phil stands up straighter as if remembering he is the Director and Vice-Directors right hand, " I am here to inform you that Loki has been spotted in Stuttgart, Germany and that Captain Rogers and Agent Romanoff have been sent on retrieval. Once they return you two shall be placed in charge of examining his scepter. Thank you." He says before walking out.

Banner is the first to speak up, "Didn't you tell them on the bridge that Loki wouldn't be showing his face if he didn't want to be seen?" I let out a long sigh before nodding. He is planning something, well duh, but how can getting caught help him out? Banner and I work for awhile longer and we finish the tracking algorithm. We know The tesseract can't have left America because of all the security we have on the borders. The only places we can rule out are Florida, Maine, and Indiana, every other state has a high enough natural gamma ray emission that it could be mistaken for the Tesseract or the Tesseract could be mistaken for it.

After a few more minutes of being unable to narrow down the search anymore I remember my stitches. "Doctor Banner, instead of staring at the formula knowing we are not going to narrow it down any further can you check my stitches, they should be ready to come out now." Banner seems to come out of a trance or as those in the science business call it, 'the rabbit hole'. "Yea...um, why do you call me Banner when you insist on everyone else referring to you so informally?" He asks as I pull up my sleeve. "I assumed you would want people to call you by your title instead of your name." He shakes his head, "You have the same qualifications as I do, don't you? So why don't you have people calling you Doctor Lenore? Please, call me Bruce." He does have a point, "Doctor Lenore? Who wants a name that rhymes? That is like asking people to mock you, Bruce." He gives me a small smile and finishes my arm. I flex and twist it and don't find a problem. He moves to my stomach and removes the stitches quickly.

"I think your good. You should consider yourself lucky, a normal person would be stuck in an arm sling and bed rest for another week or so." He says putting away his materials. "In a world where everyone is different, what is normal and what is abnormal. I'm normal among my clan yet abnormal here. Bruce, I honestly believe there is no such thing. I wish we lived in a world where normal was considered an insult." It started as a joke but I guess its true, the word normal is just a matter of perspective. He nods seemingly lost in thought. Then I remember something I forgot to do on the bus, "Do you remember that red Camaro we drove to the bus?" I ask him. "The one that is worth more than I have ever made?" He ask rhetorically with a laugh, yup he remembers. I pull the keys out of my pocket and hand it to him, "As a thank you for patching me up and a future thank you for patching me up if I need it before, during or after the war we may or may not prevent." He looks at me like I'm crazy, "Your giving me a very pricy car as a thank you gift?"

"No, as paycheck, that car is like a paycheck for Tracking the cube and patching me up. And you are not allowed to give it back, I had planned on giving you the car from the get go, just forgot until now." He is still looking at me like I'm crazy but he seems to accept it a bit more now. Curiosity gets the better of me so I pull out my laptop and start hacking again. "Who are you spying on this time?" Bruce asks with a sigh. I know he is curious too though. I pull up visual and audio of the jet Steve and Natasha took. The first few things I notice is Bruce hovering over my shoulder, Tony are Steve arguing and Loki just...siting there. No movement whatsoever.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy. This guy packs a wallop." Steve complains to Tony. Tony decides to rub it in that Steve isn't from the 21st century, "Still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow. What's your thing? Pilates?" At Steve's confused face he continues, "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Its like their egos are equal. This is going to be fun in the future. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in." Steve says. Tony rolls his eyes, "Yea, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you. Did you meet kitten? You know black hair, color changing eyes, constantly making bets with Coulson?" Steve responds with, "Agent Lenore?" Loki sits up a little straighter but nothing anyone really notices, "I wouldn't call her that to her face, but yea, do you know If Banner patched her up?" Tired of them talking about me I turn on the microphone in the QuinJet, "You know, You could just ask me, Cullen."

Tony silently fumes while Steve asks, "Your Hacking into the jets again? How long have you been there?" Loki is staring at the ceiling confused its actually kind of funny. "I've been here since 'This guy packs a wallop'." They give the camera this look that gets under my skin, "Hey! Don't look at me like that! I was bored and curious about how this went. Are you two going to be bickering like an old married couple every time your in a room together?" Both Steve and Tony start to fume so Tony spits out, "Did Mr. big, mean, and green patch you up?"

"Oh, yea, I'm good as new. Did you guys get the puppet masters wand?" Tony rolls his eyes but holds up the scepter. I start examining it out loud without realizing it, "Both the Tesseract and Scepter fluctuate different shades of blue at a similar pace, however the Tesseract looks a slightly lighter shade of blue at all times. Kind of like and Ice cube, The Scepter looks like a sapphire. They are both from Norse Mythology so no doubt there some way connected, I don't think they contain the same power though. Different stones, same origin-" Tony cuts me off, "Ciara, Mittens, whiskers, your babbling again. Not everyone has known your for over eight years and can keep up with you." I blink and realize I said all that out loud. I decide to ask the weapons owner how correct I was, "This question goes out to Loki the god of lies, mischief, deceit and trickery, Father of Hel, Fenrir, Jormangunder, I am just going to assume the myth about you being the 'mother' of Sleipnir is actually a myth. That was originally your full title here on earth, I'm curious, how much of that is true and how much of that is just humans being stupid?" Loki jumps up completely surprised, "What? Shocked I didn't just say 'Hey, Thor's brother?' There is a saying here on earth, 'Blood types don't matter, It's the people you care about that are considered family', you obviously don't care for Thor so why would I consider you two family?"

"Your asking the god of lies a question and expecting the truth? Your right, Humans are stupid." He responds coldly. "Good thing I'm not human. I could have asked you about the Scepter or the Tesseract but I know you aren't going to say a single word about that, so I decided to satisfy my insatieable curiosity." I explain, "Curiosity killed the cat." How did he...He can't know can he? "But satisfaction brought it back, to Satisfy a bit of my curiosity, You had Clint tell you everything he knew about S.H.E.I.L.D. didn't you? You hit that nail on the head, just a little to perfectly." He lets out a malicious laugh, "Your fun. I'd like to talk with you face to face later, but to 'bring you back to life' per say, your right, I found Sleipnir and saved his life, he got attached to me. It was that oaf that spread the rumor that I was his 'mother', the humans blew it was out of proportion."

I was about to continue the conversation when I hear Thunder come through the microphone, "Now this has actually been a fun chat but, I have an ancient artifact to find and you have an oaf to talk to. Knowing Nick we will never talk again so see you never, Loptr." Just as before I close the window I hear him respond, "I'll talk to you soon, Darkness."

* * *

 **As you have probably guessed, Loki is my favorite character, so this was a lot of fun to write. If Loki seems a bit more malicious, creepy, evil, or all of the above it is my way of keeping myself from writing him as the OC's best friend/Love interest. However I am writing him to have a sort of interest with the girl who is smart enough to catch all of his subtle hints about his plan. It will help me further the plot however after the battle of New York he shouldn't be brought back, except as Thor retells the Dark World.**

 **If you have any comments, suggestions, concerns, or find any mistakes please do not hesitate to tell me.**

 **There were so many times I wanted to use a supernatural reference but didn't, It kind of hard not to notice supernatural moments when the show has the perfect line for everything.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

 **As always I'm going to complain about how redundant it is to say you don't own something on, but I have to anyway. I do not own, Marvel, any reference I use, the concept of Nekos, the Norse mythology I use as a source, Etc. Etc. I only own Ciara Lenore and the Lenore family. (Is this really necessary each chapter? I figure people get the point after the first two.)**

 **beta'd by nightmarehunter676 (don't think beta'd is a word)**

* * *

Bruce and I continued working on narrowing down the search for the Tesseract when the guards started bringing Loki down the hall. For a moment I entertained the thought, He has never seen me before, how could he recognize me? Then I remembered how Tony  
described me to Steve, 'dark black hair, and freaky eyes that change color.' I know my eyes had to change color at least once in the past thirty seconds, I went from calm, hopeful, fearful, back to calm fairly quickly. Now, my ability to know what  
some people are thinking, isn't really an ability. It's just being really good at reading facial expressions and knowing the person. I don't need either to decipher what Loki is trying to say right now, 'I told you we would see each other face to  
face, it's not going to be that hard to get us to have a conversation.'

The message came through so clear I wondered briefly if Loki is a telepath. That theory was quickly smashed when Bruce pipes up, "I don't even need your uncanny ability to read minds to know he is going to try and have a conversation with you face to  
face." I nod, "Yeah. That was a very obvious message he just sent. Do you know what time it is?" I ask Bruce, "Nine-forty-three PM. Why?" I give out a small sigh. "All of the professional interrogators go home at eight and Nick doesn't like to talk  
about work after 9:30. No one is going to be talking to Loki until tomorrow morning. We should probably get some sleep,tomorrow sounds like it is going to be even more stressful than today was."

He agrees, Packs up his little suitcase, and I lead him to one of the Avengers' guest rooms, although they don't know that it's reserved for the Avengers. I slip down a few hallways, take a shortcut or two, (Phil wasn't kidding. I know every inch of this  
place.) It takes me less than three minutes to get to the Vice-Director's room. My bedroom is right across the hall from Nick, Coulson, and Maria. Natasha and Clint have been moved to the Avengers section. They were supposed to move me too but I decided  
that thefirst day is too soon for the whole team to sleep a door away from each other.

I slip out of my uniform and into some PJ's and plop down face first onto my pillow. Before I can be comfortable enough to fall asleep I slip Aéras and gi under my pillow. There is a murderer on board, whom just so happens to be a god as well. I'm NOT  
going to bed without something close by for protection, because honestly, I believe the only reason Loki is in that cage at all is because he WANTS to be. If he wanted out, he would just use the MAGIC he possesses to get out. I fall asleep relatively  
quickly, not once during the night do my hands stop clinching onto my daggers. I woke up a couple times but was able to get a couple hours of sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with my hands sore from gripping onto the hilt of my daggers. I guess Loki's presence bothers me a bit more than it should. I don't know what is fact or myth. I roll over to stare at the ceiling for a minute. I really just want  
to lay here. My ears and tail slipped out while I was asleep, they normally do. It's not very comfortable to keep them concealed. I reluctantly slide out of bed and into a clean uniform. I always marvel at the runes and what they mean. Peace cannot  
exist without war, Bravery is the concept of overcoming fear, The warrior fights for honor and to protect his home, the assassin kills for money and only serves himself. All of them opposing but cannot exist without the other.

I strap Aéras and gi to my sides and put both a night, night gun and a regular gun in their holsters. I glance out the window to see the sun just coming up, Nick has probably started talking to Loki, or is about to. I walk quickly to the bridge, there  
I find all of the other Avengers standing or sitting around the conference table. I notice a new face that I haven't been introduced to yet. Long blond hair, Shakespearian clothing, and hammer resting on the table beside him… I'm guessing this is  
Thor. I glance down at the conference table to see a small projection of the cell they are keeping Loki in.

"It's an impressive cage, Not built, I think, for me." Loki points out, the sass in strong with this one. Of course it's not built for you, we haven't mastered magic proofing. Nick can't just let the comment slide though, "Built for something a lot stronger  
than you." Loki mocks him, "Oh, I've heard. The mindless beast, who makes play he is still a man. How desperate are you? That you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" I really hope that Bruce doesn't think we built the cell because we don't  
trust him. It was purely just in case we needed him off the Helicarrier. I doubt a fall that high would even hurt him.

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate, you might not be glad that you did." I still don't understand how Nick  
can come up with such awesome speeches before hand. It's almost like he practiced it before hand. I think by losing one eye he gained the ability to see the future, which is what happened with Odin. I know this is unlikely but it's a fun theory.

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what, a warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is." Isn't clean energy Tony's gig? Honestly, S.H.I.E.L.D. is  
more about saving the world from war than saving the world from pollution. "Well, you let me know if real power wants a magazine or something." Nick would have owned that moment if he could've walked out before Loki answered him, "Yes, I do want something  
actually. I want to talk to Lady Ciara." Nick walks out without answering and the video feed turns off.

"Well, exactly how is someone supposed to react when a massmurderer wants to talk to you?" I ask rhetorically. Steve gives a sympathetic shrug before continuing, "Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Thor is taken out of some  
sort of trance once his name is mentioned, "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract. I do not know why he wants to speak with  
Lady Lenore."

I let out a groan, "So let's recap shall we? For some reason Loki wants to talk to me, He has an army from outer space and he is building another portal with the help of our friends, Erik Selvig and Clint Barton! Just an ordinary day." I complain. This  
is getting weird and I'm a NEKO for crying out loud. Steve seems to be the only one who sees the main problem, "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." What have I been telling everyone? He is a god, if he doesn't  
want to be seen, he is not going to be seen.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him." Bruce interjects. "Careful how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Natasha points out, "He killed  
eighty people in two days." "...He's adopted." This entire conversation is starting to annoy me, "Okay, Thor, even if Loki was adopted it was your family that raised him and taught him right and wrong. You obviously messed up somewhere. Bruce, do  
you have something against cats? And can someone Please remember that Loki is a GOD? He should not be as easy to capture as a street thug!" Bruce sends an apologetic look before continuing, "Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?" Was I just  
ignored? By everyone in the room?

"It's a stabilizing agent!" A very familiar voice shouts out. Always with the big entrances isn't he? Tony turns around to talk to Phil so I continue his point, maybe they will listen to me now, "Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay as  
wide as long, as Loki wants." Tony struts up onto the control panel, "You gotta love having a sister that can finish you sentences." I roll my eyes as he starts shouting random and irrelevant orders to the crew, "Uh, Raise the main mast, ship the  
top sails. That man is playing GALAGA! Thought we wouldn't notice but we did!" Poor Jamie, he was just about to reach my top third score too. "How do you and Fury see these?" He asks while pointing to the screens. "Weturn. Now back to your original  
point, the rest of the raw materials Clint can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source." Tony continues, "Something to kick-start the cube." Even if I noticed him placing an implant under the desk, I'm  
not going to say anything. He would find a way to hack ineven if I did.

"When did you two become experts in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asks fairly confused. "Last night." We say in unison. Tony continues without me, "The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Are we the only ones that did the reading?"  
I woke up a couple times last night so I read through them to try and bore myself to sleep. It worked but I still got through most of it. Steve is obviously confused about what we are talking about. His strength is leading and strategizing but he  
manages to keep up somewhat, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

Bruce cuts in, "He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Tony replies, "Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." I point out the main problem with  
this theory, "Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, someone who speaks English! Good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And, I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony rambles excitedly. Steve looks  
completely shocked and confused. I have to cut Tony off, "Ah, Tony. It's not everyone else that doesn't speak English...We speak geek." Tony rolls his eyes while Nick walks in and interjects. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping  
you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his, it might be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve points out. "I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. I-" Nick starts but I cut him off before he can continue, "Sorry to correct  
you Nick, but I don't think they are powering each other. The Tesseract and Scepter are very similar but, the Tesseract is a portal through space. How does the power over space let you control minds? Thor, you probably know the most about them, is  
there an artifact similar to the Tesseract that can control minds." Nick looks angry that I interrupted him, but he agrees that my logic is sound.

"Aye, Lady Lenore, The Tesseract is one of the six infinity stone. Gather all of them you can control all of reality." Thor answers my question. "Call me Lenore again, I don't care if you are a god, I will find a way to kill you. What other stones are  
there?" Thor and Steve look taken back by my threat, everyone else just nods like they expected it. "The Tesseract is the Space stone, and the others are the Reality, Soul, Power, Time, and Mind stones. Lady Ciara." I give Thor a smile before addressing  
everyone else, "Does a Mind stone sound like it can control minds?" I ask rhetorically. "Well, regardless, that's where we are going to start, they are similar, it's the closest match we got." I concede and face Bruce and Tony, "Shall we play boys?"  
Of course Nick has to ruin my day. He is getting revenge for me interrupting him isn't he?

"Actually, Ciara, you are going to be talking to Loki right now." The boys and I turn around shocked. "Why are you sending her in there?" Tony asks worriedly. "Because he asked to talk to her. So, it would seem like she is the most likely one he is going  
to give information to. She was also the first one to get him to talk on the way here. I'm not expecting much information, but you should try to get something. Something about his powers, how he is controlling the agents. Just- something!" Nick explains.

That doesn't sound too hard. Just walk in, indulge him in whatever conversation he wants to talk about, and then satisfy my own curiosity about his powers again. I can do this. To be honest, I was more worried about talking to Bruce. If I did something  
wrong there I would die, but now I have a couple inches of glass between us.

* * *

I'm standing outside the door to the cell room taking a few breaths and putting on an emotionless façade. I know everyone else is going to be watching from the bridge, ready to run down here if anything happens. I take a few more breaths before silently  
slipping in the room. Loki doesn't notice me at first, so I keep to the shadows and further collect my thoughts.

"Shadow sticking to the shadows, How ironic. Told you we would speak again. Now please stop hiding dear. Let me see your face." He says turning to me. I step into the light and he quickly looks me over. Slow enough to judge me, fast enough to not seem  
creepy. "Those are some interesting markings on your uniform. Peace and War, Fear and Bravery, Assassin, I'm going to guess that Warrior is on your back. All the scriptures pertaining to battle. Those are some very old runes. They hail all the way  
from Alfheimr."

That throws me for a loop. He can read them? Why did they say they are from a different realm? "The symbols aren't from Alfheimr, It is curious that you can read them. There are not many that can." He seems amused, did I say something funny, "Oh, but  
they are. Your name, Ciara Lenore, translates to 'Darkness of the Light". You were practically named an outcast. The darkness in a family of the light. You can't have been in the clan for very long to not know your basic history. So, tell me, when  
did they kick you out?" Why does he have to bring up my family? And then point out why I will never belong?

"I was seven." I say, not giving him the satisfaction of any emotions. "Oh, Please stop hiding who or really what you are. I already know dear. All you're doing now is making yourself uncomfortable." He points out. He is mostly right, but Thor and Steve  
do not know. I guess I would have to tell them eventually anyway, might as well as take this opportunity. I let my ears and tail appear and let them stretch. It is mighty uncomfortable to keep them concealed. Well, I guess I have to explain a few  
things to Steve and Thor once I get back up there.

"There you go, because your ignorance is quite pitiful, I'm going to fill you in on a couple history lessons you missed. The Neko clan originally hailed from Alfheimr. They kept themselves primarily unknown, until a group of hunters found one of you.  
After killing that one Neko the flood gates were opened and Nekos were viewed as the biggest game out there. That first Neko had black fur. Ever since then black furred Nekos have been regarded as a symbol of misfortune among the clan. They were originally  
viewed as Royalty due to their rareness, after that they were ignored. After years of being hunted there was only one clan left, to protect themselves they fled. They ended up landing in Midgard. That's basically all of the important details about  
your clan."

I take a minute to absorb all the information he just gave me. "How do you know all this?" I ask. He gives me a little smirk, "Books" Three books appear in his hands, I'm not going to question how he got them to appear. One is green and another one of  
them of the same style that's blue. Then there is this little red one that looks different then the others. Older. "The Blue and Green ones are from the Asgardian library. It's mostly history with some biology and their known abilities. They only  
go up to the time they fled Alfheimr. Nothing is known about the Nekos after that point; no one could find them after they fled. It was finding you here that let me know that they fled to Midgard. The red book was found in the Nekos library, It's  
written in there native scriptures, only Nekos ora magician with a translation spell would be able to read it. It's a training guide for Nekos, 'How to shift and stuff like that'." The books start to levitate, they phase through the glass and  
into my arms.

This shocks me, "Thank you but why are you giving me these? Why are you helping me? What's the catch?" He looks surprised, whether it because I thanked him or assumed there was a catch I don't know. "Look at Volume II, Chapter 17, section three, you have  
such potential. It bugs me that you were never taught exactly how much just because you're different, because of something you can't change." Like him. He would probably never admit to it in a million years, (now that I think about he will actually  
live long enough for this to be true) but the reason he is helping me is because I remind him of him. He was abandoned by the Frost giants because he was short among them. He was avoided throughout Asgard because he was a Frost Giant. I was abandoned  
by my clan because of the color of my hair. And I would be mostly avoided if people were to know I ama Neko.

"Now, you have indulged me in my topic choice I think it's your turn. Any curiosity that's killing the cat?" He asks humorously. Oh, he thinks he's funny doesn't he? "A few, can you clarify one of the myths for me? It will sometimes say that you are telepathic,  
but then the next myth will say you are not. Which one is it?" I ask. He seems generally surprised, "I guess you can say both instances are true. I can read minds, but not greater minds. Most humans are easy to read, like the soldier. But some are  
very good at keeping me out, such as the Spider and the Director. I imagine I can't read the beast because there are two minds in there. Same concept with Asgardians, I can read Thor but not Odin. Next."

"Why are you still here? If you can phase books through the glass, would it really be that much harder to escape yourself? What are you waiting for?" The look on his face is half amusement half disappointment, "You already knew I wasn't going to answer  
that one didn't you? That is for me to know and you to find out. Any more questions you have?" He's right I wasn't expecting him to answer but, I figured it was worth a shot since he was answering questions. "Yea, I assume your not going to answer  
anything about the spell on our agents," He pointedly shakes his head, "So I just have one more silly question, just because I'm wondering." I hold up one of the Asgardian books to show it was written in English, "Did Asgard decide to use the Midgardian  
language, did you translate them for me, or do humans have no originality and use your language?"

He laughs at my question, it was rather silly, "Humans actually created English all on their own. I translated them from Asgardian when I summoned them. I left the third book alone because there are no exact translations." I nod, Glancing over at the  
clock I realize I've been in here for about half and hour. "Thank you for answering my questions and giving me the books, but I should probably go up there and explain to them why I have cat ears. Now this time, I'm pretty sure, we won't be speaking  
to each other again." I start walking out the door before I realize something, "Did they feed you?" He shakes his head. Now that's just cruel. "If you are okay with Midgardian food I'll get an agent to bring you something. If you can phase books out,  
I'm assuming you can phase food in." He nods his head, "That would be most appreciated." I'll have to make sure who ever I send isn't going to try to drug him, but I doubt it would work anyway.

I start walking to the bridge, holding the books to my chest. I decide to leave my ears and tail out, they already know. I wonder how much I'm going to have to explain- The basics, orentire life story. Regardless of what they want I'm going to give  
them a simplified version. There are some secrets I'm not ready to tell.

* * *

 **Well that ended up a bit longer than I was expecting.**

 **If you have any comments, story suggestions, questions, or notice any plot holes or grammar mistakes please do not hesitate to tell me.**

 **When I originally thought up Ciara, I viewed her as very mature, down to earth, confident, Etc. Etc. but then I realized I also wrote her living with Tony for seven (I think that was the number) years. She is going to be influenced by his personality a bit. Her slight childish manor is a lot more fun to write that what it would have been with her being super mature.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody!**

 **Here is the required, stupid, idiotic and redundant disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Anything I reference, the concept of Nekos, or Nick's eyepatch. I only own Ciara Lenore and her clan.**

 **Beta'd by nightmarehunter676**

* * *

I walk confidently onto the bridge, tail flicking back and forth, my ears twisting different directions every time I hear another sound. The Agents play the part of diligently working employees, but I know each and every one of them has an ear turned towards the Avengers and me. Even Jamie has stopped playing Galaga to listen better. It's not everyday you learn that your boss isn't even human, especially straight from her.

I place the three books on the table before wrapping my tail around my waist to I can sit without worrying about sitting on it. I lean back in my chair and glance around at everyone. Nick and Bruce look like they are contemplating the fabrics of reality. Steve and Thor show honest curiosity. Phil and Maria seem indifferent. Then there is Tony and Natasha, they look absolutely livid. This conversation is going to be loads of fun. All sounds are silenced when I open the flood gates: "I take it you have questions."

I'm talking mostly to Steve and Thor. Everyone else already knew. Tony is the first one to speak up, "I've had questions since I found out all of those years ago, I'm just trying to accept the fact that an alien, one you only met yesterday, knows more about you than the person you call a brother does." I was not expecting that as a response. Judging by Natasha's nod, she has the same thoughts. I would have preferred they yell at me for being careless enough for Loki to find out. Not this, the disappointment mixed with betrayal.

"I keep secrets, and I'm sorry that makes you feel like I don't trust you. So let me make it up to you. Tell me where to start and I will start talking. Just remember that there are some secrets I'm going to keep. Some memories I'm not ready to relive." I plead. I fought with Tony for over a year and it tore at me. He is my brother, best friend, and a terrible influence all wrapped into one. And I love him for it. Natasha is my sister, the only other girl on this boat with a sense of humor (Only when we are off duty). Having either one of them mad at me hurts a lot.

"Everyone is entitled to their own secrets. But when they come out, your friends and family should be the first to know. Start at the beginning, for the sake of those who just found out a few moments ago." Natasha speaks up, soft enough to let me know they aren't as mad as I think they are. I nod my head and begin, "If I'm starting at the beginning, the first thing you should know is that I come from a clan called Nekos." I swish my tail and twitch my ears to add emphasis.

"There is a pecking order within the clan, a way of deciding who the royalty is and who the rabble is. It's mostly decided by someone's fur color. If you are a white cat, you are royalty, there are a bunch of other colors in the middle, but punch line is, if you have black fur, you're at the bottom of the barrel. Now, spotted and grey furred Nekos were the commoners, but Black furred Nekos? We are ignored completely. If we talk, no one hears. If we stand in front of someone jumping up and down in pink sombrero, on one sees us. The black cat is such a bad omen, they like to pretend we don't even exist." They nervously glance at each other then back to me and nod for me to continue.

"Now the color of a Nekos fur has nothing to do with genetics, similar to the type of feline you shift into. The color of your fur is determined by your fate or 'destiny'. The type of feline you shift into is determined by your personality. Your personality will go through many changes before it settles, so you're taught how to shift into your feline form around the age of eighteen. Too bad I was never there." I look around to see how they are keeping up so far. No one seems lost so I continue further.

"Due to this method of deciding ones color it is very rare for an entire family to be the same class. So naturally, my family is one of them. My last name, Lenore, translates perfectly into light. The family of the light. Every single member of my family for generations has had white fur. I'm talking every child, aunt, uncle, second cousin twice removed. Then there's me. Not only am I a walking omen of bad luck and misfortune, I was born into a family of good luck and purity. So they named me Ciara, it means dark-haired, but that is the worst insult you can give someone in the clan. The Harry Potter mudblood equivalent."

"My mother, Stephanie Lenore, her name didn't have a hidden meaning, my grandparents just liked the name Stephanie. When I was born and she saw my black hair and ears, her first instinct was to kill me. Protect the purity of the family tree. However, it doesn't look good if someone discovers the Royal family killed their heir. So a lie was spread, I was one of the clans rare sickly children. Couldn't go outside or interact with other kids. Kept inside like a prisoner. There were a couple people that were nice to me. Taught me how to read and write, taught me Basic mathematics. But then at the age of seven Stephanie got tired of keeping me around. She dropped me off under a bridge, where I survived for two years until S.H.I.E.L.D. Found me. You wanted my story, that the basics of it." I finish. I expected that I would break down crying but I feel more angry than depressed. "Any questions?"

Steve raises his hand like this is some sort of school, "I have a couple, say two people had the same color fur, how would someone decide who is the greater authority? And what are your abilities?" I chuckle at the fact he raised his hand. "They would decide by the type of feline you can shift too, in order of nobility it is lion, Tiger, leopard, cheetah, and then small cats. If you are the same type of feline and have the same fur color, it's seniority. If you still can't differentiate then you just accept you are equal. The only exception to these rules is if you are a panther. If someone is a panther they are at the top of every ranking chart regardless of color. But there is normally only one panther born every three centuries. Now, abilities is a bit harder to explain, The main ability I should mention is the ability to shift into a feline, but as you've probably gathered I have no idea how to do that. The only other things worth mentioning is accelerated healing, advanced reflexes, speed and agility. Any other ability I have I haven't discovered on my own yet." I pick up the Neko training guide and wave it around in the air. "If I do have any hidden abilities they should be in here."

They mostly seem to accept my response until I bring up the books, "You're really going to keep the books a mass murderer gave you?" Tony asks with a pointed look. I roll my eyes at him. "Why did he give you those in the first place? Was it something about it 'bugging him that your potential is being wasted'?" Tony continues mockingly.

I shrug my shoulders and look through at the book covers. The blue one from Asgard is labeled; "History of the Alfheimr species-Neko Volume II" that looks like the book, I flip it open to chapter seventeen section three and start reading.

* * *

 **While the Nekos do not specialize in magic, all creatures of Alfheimr possess woodland magic. Very few Nekos are able to access their magic roots. Most Nekos seem to have been born without magic at all, however every once in a while, a Neko is born with magic. Magic is constantly changing to match the world around it. If the world around it is at war than magic will become destructive. A similar process is made with emotions. If a Neko possesses magic their eyes will change color with their moods.**

* * *

Unbelievable, nope, nada, negatory. I cannot possess magic! I turn the book around to they can read it while I open the Neko training guide and I briefly glance over the table on contents, easily reading my native language.

* * *

 **Chapter one- shifting**  
 **Chapter two- adding wings to your shift and other tricks**  
 **Chapter three- telepathy**  
 **Chapter four- animal communication**  
 **Chapter five- plant communication**  
 **Chapter six- animal control**  
 **Chapter seven- plant control**  
 **Chapter eight- growing plants from nothing**  
 **Chapter nine- controlling earth**  
 **Chapter ten- healing**

* * *

I close the book and hold my head. So much information to take in so quickly. What emotion am I supposed to be feeling right now? Am I supposed to be excited I'll finally learn how to use and control the abilities I was born with? I am I supposed to be frightened that I have MAGIC and no one ever told me? But the only thing I can feel right now is confusion and hunger. I glance at the clock. 10:30 AM. So early and I'm already prepared to take a nap. I hear my stomach grumble and I realize I haven't eaten since that sushi yesterday morning. "Well, instead of trying to contemplate this, I am going to have lunch since I forgot to eat both yesterday and this morning."

No one argues. I think they are just as shocked as I am. I pick up my new books and start heading to the cafeteria. I quickly slide into the cafeteria grabbing two bacon cheeseburgers and some French fries. I slip back out onto the main hallways heading towards the containment cell. Once I get in there Loki moves to speak but I cut him off, "I'm not here for another conversation. I'm here to bring you some food." He nods and levitates one of the burgers from my hand and phases is through the glass, "If your going to take over this planet you should be familiar with one out most popular meals, a bacon cheeseburger. Now if you will excuse me." I tell him before walking out.

I head to my Laboratory. Once I reach there I sit down at one of the tables and start eating my burger. I have magic. Not quite abracadabra but still MAGIC! I open the book again. All of these 'spells' are something that sounds capable through science. I mean in the olden times humans thought fire was magic, maybe magic is just science we don't understand yet. I mean telepathy is possible by syncing your thought frequency with someone else, so maybe communicating with plants is just aligning my thought frequency with the frequency in the plants cells nucleus? It's sort of the same thing with animals. Looking at it this way helps me calm down about the fact I have magic. I mean, I've always known I had the ability to morph into a feline, why should I freak out about this?

I decide that I don't need to be panicking over my abilities at the moment so I decide to open the first volume of history. I skim through most of it. Loki did a pretty good job of summarizing it all without leaving out anything important. I practically don't need this entire first volume. I move on to the second volume and start reading. After a chapter or two I hear footstep walk into the lab. "There she is! Are you going to help find the cube or are you going to spend all day looking at those books?" Tony asks, I roll my eyes and keep reading, I'm going to help them, I just have a minor tick where I can't stop in the middle of a chapter.

I keep reading and something catches my eye. "Bruce, I think I figured out why I've been healing faster lately." Bruce walks over as I start to read a paragraph out loud, "Due to the connection Alfheimians have with the world around them they absorb energy; From plants, animals, and the air around them.' My healing sped up after the Tesseract was activated. And if I absorb energy every time one of them is activated I absorb the discharged energy. So it was used to speed up my healing." Bruce nods then glances over at Loki's scepter that is lying on the table.

"At what point do I just say I've had enough weird for the day and go back to sleep?" I ask after noticing it's only 11:30 AM. "You passed that point the moment you got the truth from a god of lies." Tony points out, "Now, let's get to work. If we bypass their mainframe and direct a reroute to the Homer cluster, we can clock this around six hundred teraflops." Tony says pulling me from the books and into the science.

"And all I packed was a toothbrush." Bruce jokes, "I asked if you needed to pack anything else." I grumble without them hearing me. "You know, you should come by Stark towers sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it, it's candy land." Tony brags to Bruce.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke….Harlem." Bruce says embarrassed. "Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension, No surprises." Tony said right before he shocked Bruce with his mini taser. I still don't know why I helped him build that. "Ow!"

Steve walks in at just the right time to yell at Tony, "Hey! Are you nuts?" Steve….you have no idea. "Jury's out. You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow Jazz? Bongo drums? A huge bag of weed?" Until the day he dies Tony will never stop throwing wise cracks, in fact, I bet he will throw some at death himself. "Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asks sounding seriously annoyed. Those two are going to fight everyone they are in the same room with each other aren't they? "Funny things are." Yup. They are.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doctor." I decide to let there argument fade into the background for a couple minutes, it's just going to be arguing for another couple minutes. Tony is known for hiding food everywhere, I wonder if there is any in this room. I slip around and find a pack of blue berries under the table, he will never change.

"You think Fury is hiding something?" Steve asks. "He's a spy. Captain, He is the spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging him too." Tony replies dragging Bruce Into the conversation. "I just want to finish my work here-" Bruce tries to escape but it cut off, "Doctor" he lets out a long sigh.

'A warm light for all mankind to share', Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." Steve nods, and Bruce points at Tony before continuing "Well, I think that was meant for you. Even if Barton didn't tell him, the tower's all over the news."

"The Stark Tower, that big ugly….building in New York." This little civil war those two have started is actually kind of funny. I just hope they don't remember one of them has a weaponized suit and the other is a super soldier.

"It's powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining power source. So why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him on to the Tesseract project?" Bruce asks rhetorically. I decide to butt in. "You do realize you're questioning S.H.E..L.D. in front of the vice-director, right? Though don't feel bad. I wasn't allowed anywhere near the Tesseract either. The Pablo Escobar mission, it was Nick's way of keeping me distracted from the Tesseract. Tony, how far along is J.A.R.V.I.S. cracking my encryptions?" Tony doesn't look to surprised I know. "You're getting better I'll give you that, but I was still the one who taught you how to hack. I'll be inside S.H.I.E.L.D around 2:00 PM." I shrug my shoulders and go back to devouring Tony's blueberries. Steve seems confused, "You're just letting him waltz right through your organization's personal files?"

I laugh at Steve's face, "He is going to get in, no matter what I do. And things haven't been adding up recently. Tell me Steve, you can't tell me that you haven't found this organization's actions kind of fishy?" He walks off after a simple reply of "Find the cube."

"That's the guy my dad wouldn't shut up about? I wonder if they should have kept him on ice." I roll my eyes at Tony's stupidity and go back to my book. I've skimmed through everything of importance in the history books so I go over to the training guide. Looking it over I decide these should probably be practiced where others can't get hurt. "Hey, you two got this?" I ask them. Tony doesn't even look up as he responds, "YeaH, we got this. Go learn magic." We know each other way to well.

* * *

I slip back into my room and place the training guide on the floor. Since shifting is a skill every Neko learns it's probably the simplest so I decide to start with that one. I open to the page and read over it,

To actually shift into a full feline form is quite simple. You just have to vividly imagine it happening. What is difficult is processing all of your senses when you are there. The first time you shift it is advice that you block out all of your senses before hand. Once you mentally force yourself to shift slowly focus on one sense at a time. Start with your ears, focus solely on your ears and focus them to hear only what you want them to hear. Once you have control over your hearing then move to your nose, then open your eyes. Once you shift, all of your senses will be heightened, so take it slowly the first time or you will find yourself overwhelmed. To shift back just imagine it.

Once you shift for the first time the type of feline you shift into will be the type of feline you shift into forever. Once you shift back in to your human or half form there will be runes etched into your skin. Most runes change depending on the person. The only rune that is universal to one type of feline is the lion, which shall incorporate the sun.

Seriously? All I had to do was imagine it and I shift? I was expecting something a bit more complex, but I guess that's why I never bothered trying this. It's so obvious it almost seems too obvious. I close my eyes and start fading out my senses. I breathe in and out focusing on my sense of smell until it vanishes. Next my hearing, I meditate and eventually there is only an eerie nothing. I then focus on shifting. Sitting down on my knees I imagine my fingers becoming webbed, shorter and shorter. I imagine my leg bones shifting, changing positions until I can no longer sit on my knees and have to brace myself with my hands. I imagine my shoulder blades shifting until my arms go forward naturally instead of to the side. I imagine my face becoming more angular and my nose flat. I imagine fur starting to cover my whole body until there I look completely feline. I stretch and flex my muscles to find my limbs bend in slightly different directions now.

I start bringing back my hearing, slowly. I can intently tell my hearing is much more acute in this form. I can hear Tony and Bruce arguing about whether the Hulk is a blessing or a curse. I take a few moments to experiment with my hearing, listening to different conversations around the Helicarrier. Jamie dying after another game of Galaga. I can hear Natasha's footsteps as she paces in her room.

Satisfied with my control over my hearing I start working on my sense of smell. I start by trying to smell my perfume in the bathroom, them to see if I can smell the burgers in the cafeteria, then if I can pinpoint the smell of oil from the engines.

Happy with my sense of smell I start to open my eyes. I am at first overwhelmed by the change in color. Greens and blues are so much more vivid, and it's harder to differentiate between shades, but then I realize I can see in the dark and see so much clearer.

Content with my senses I start moving my muscles some more. Walking in circles, small little jumps, swishing my tail back and forth. Getting used to the way I move in this form. After I'm done with getting used to my form I imagine myself returning to my half-form. I'm surprised to see my clothes disappear in my full form yet are back to perfect in my half-form. I'm just going to leave that mystery alone.

I do the exercise about fifteen times to make sure I have complete control. I was just about to continue to the next chapter when I hear in my ear piece, "Loki means to unleash the Hulk! Keep Banner in the lab." " I'm on my way!" Oh no.

* * *

 **This was actually hard to write. How does one describe the feeling for turning into a feline when you have never done that?**

 **Sorry if the life story bored you to death. I'll try and make the next chapter more interesting.**

 **If you have any suggestions, questions or notice any mistakes please do not hesitate to mention them.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated lately, We just moved and I wasn't allowed the internet password until I had finished unpacking. I hope this makes up for it.**

 **Here is the stupidly redundant disclaimer I am required to say: I do not own, MARVEL, the concept of Nekos, Norse Mythology or any references I make. I only own Ciara Lenore and her family.**

 **Beta'd by nightmarehunter676**

* * *

I run to my laboratory, panicking. If Loki's plan is to release the Hulk, chances are it's going to happen. I don't think any of us can defeat the Hulk. Thor maybe, but even then, the casualties in the crossfire would be catastrophic. Let's just hope Bruce has as good a hold on the Hulk as he thinks he does.

I run into my laboratory just as the actions starts in would seem. "What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" Nick asks accusingly. "Uh...Kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony retorts. Oh, Nick found out Tony had J.A.R.V.I.S. hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.

"You were supposed to be locating the Tesseract." Nick reminds him. "We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within a half-mile." Bruce interjects. "And you'll your cube back, no muss, no fuss." Tony continues. J.A.R.V.I.S. beeps, "What is PHASE 2?"

PHASE 2 was shut down on executive orders from Nick and me. Why would any files still remain active? There is a bang on one of the tables causing my ears to pop out. Wasn't like I was trying to keep them hidden anymore. I look over to see Steve quite pissed with a HYDRA weapon on the table, "PHASE 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D. using the Tesseract to make weapons. Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're-" Nick tries to explain before Tony cuts him off. "I'm sorry, Nick. What, were you lying?" I look at the screen to see a nuclear weapons design powered by the tesseract. "We shutdown PHASE 2. We both agreed it was an unnecessary action and dangerous. That possessing weapons like this would start another cold war, but this time with extraterrestrials. So tell me _why_ PHASE 2 was activated." I say at nearly the top of my lungs. Giving Fury one of my most hateful and angry glares. I trusted him to tell me _everything_ and he kept me in the dark. All other conversation stops and everyone looks at me and Fury.

"It was the council's decision, I agree with you. PHASE 2 is stupid." Fury tries to cover up. But I'm already upset, it takes more than one simple explanation to calm me down after I get like this. "You and I both know that if the council makes a truly stupid decision we can veto it! And you could have explained that the council made a decision. Why did you keep me in the dark about this?"

"Because, I knew you would explode. Just like you are now." I give him one last look before turning to Bruce, "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment Bruce? If Loki truly wants to mess with your head I don't imagine it being difficult." I asks much calmer. I'm still mad, not about the fact the Fury went through with PHASE 2, but that he kept it from me. I feel mostly betrayed.

"I was in Kolkata, I was pretty well removed." Why is he mad at me? "And you would know what Loki wants wouldn't you? You seem pretty buddy, buddy with him lately." He doesn't trust me. That's why Loki helped me, not just because of it bugging him I wasn't using my true potential. Because, if I accepted his gift it would look like we are working together.

"Loki is manipulating you." I try to warn. My tail swishes back and forth worriedly. I see out of the corner of my eye that Natasha and Thor are in the room. "And you have been doing what exactly?" This is bad, like really bad. "You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." I remind him. He came he to try and help save the world from a war. "Yes, and I'm not going to leave because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to make weapons." He doesn't trust me at all. He is not going to believe a single word I say from this point out. I hope I can still trust him. I gave him all of my medical files. If he sells that information, I am toast. I still don't think he is the type of person to do that, no matter how upset he is with me.

"Because of him." Fury says pointing at Thor. "Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." Seriously? That's his excuse? "My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor tries to reason. Nice effort, Thor, but Fury is more stubborn than me.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched, they can't be controlled." Fury explains further. "Sorry, Director Fury," I interject. He doesn't show it but I know that hurt. I would never call him so formally if I wasn't mad. "I didn't know that not being able to control me was such a threat. Are you going to go after my entire clan next? Humans surely can't match us, can they? Then are you going to go after Dr. Xavier's school? That's a lot of kids you're targeting. Oh, and then you can go after a friend of mine named Wade Wilson, I would love to see you try to kill him." I say mockingly. After he feels safe against aliens I know for sure he will go after the Mutants and Nekos next.

Thor helps out my argument, "Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." I told them, "Cold war with aliens, betcha that wasn't what you were aiming for." I comment. "You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury continues.

"Nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Tony interjects. "Remind me how you made your fortune, Stark? And Ciara, you were the one who worked with him. You don't have room to talk." So let's recap, he betrayed my trust and then tries to make _me_ look bad? "I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be about neck deep-" Steve starts and Tony interrupts. "Wait! Wait! Hold on! How is this now about me?"

"We stopped making weapons because it was doing more harm than good." I point out. "I'm sorry, isn't everything?" Steve says to Tony before turning to me, "And you can't say anything. You didn't decide to stop making weapons. You weren't even there at the time. You were across the globe in the Amazon on a Classified mission that you won't tell anyone about. While your brother figure was missing you were not even there!" That hurts, but he is right. I wasn't there.

"I wasn't there when Tony needed me, that's true. And I really wish I was. But I can't be in two places at once. And what I was doing was important too." I reply truthfully. "I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor intercedes. "Excuse me, did _we_ come to _your_ planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asks rhetorically. "Do you always give you champions such mistrust?" Thor asks.

"Are you all really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on a watch list?"

"We all are."

"Above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to god, Stark, one more wisecrack-"

"Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened."

I watch as the arguing gets louder and louder. More aggressive. "You speak of control yet you court chaos." Thor continues. "That's his M.O., isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're...we're a time bomb." All eyes go to Bruce with that comment. "You need to step away." Fury tries to say calmly. "Why shouldn't the guy let off some steam?" Tony asks. How can one of the smartest people on the planet be so stupid? "You know damn well why! Back off." Steve says.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony replies. Uh oh.

"Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

He has a point. I fade out this argument. It's just going to be them bickering like an old married couple for a few minutes. I bring my attention back to conversation when I hear Steve say, "Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." That is when I realize something is _very_ wrong. Everything in Steve's file says that he is the righteous man. Never, fights unless 100% necessary. So why is he picking a fight now. "You people are so petty...and tiny." Why would Thor say the earth is under his protection if we are such a petty group of people?

"Everyone stop! Something isn't right!" I nearly shout. They all ignore me. I know I was just as into the argument a couple minutes ago but now something is very wrong. I watch them argue further. Turning on each other. Helpless to do anything to stop it. "In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tired!" What in the world did I miss? I look at Bruce in shock, but not pity. No matter what the situation is, No one, No one _ever_ wants to be looked at with pity.

"I got low, I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good, until you guys dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Bruce continues. I try to walk up but he just turns to me with a glare. "You want to know my secret, Agent Ciara? You want to know how I stay calm?" I see him reach over to the scepter. I don't even think he knows it's in his hand.

"Doctor Banner...put down the scepter." Steve says calmly. Bruce looks at the scepter confused for a moment before the computer dings. "Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." You know what? I'm good. The cake topped with bickering was enough chaos for me, Thanks.

Steve, Tony and Thor start arguing about who is going to get the Tesseract. Just before I could but in and say we would go together as a team there is an explosion. And that is when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Bruce, Natasha and I fell down into the storage area below. I hear in my ear Maria and Fury talking about an engine being down. I told them the engines were too vulnerable. Why does no one ever listen to me? I look around to see that a bunch of pipes landed on my leg. Nothing landed on Natasha or Bruce thankfully.

Bruce is obviously having a hard time keeping the Hulk at bay. Natasha and I need to get out of here, _fast._ I try to move my leg out from under the pipes but it's stuck and a shooting pain crawls all the way from my ankle to my knee. It's broken, hopefully just a fracture. With my healing being sped up lately it should only take a couple hours to heal, instead of the normal week.

Natasha tells everyone else that we are okay in her earpiece before coming over to me. "Come on we got to get you out." She says very calmly but I can see right through her. She's panicked. While she tries to get me out from under the pipes I try to get through to Bruce.

"Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. Listen to me." I notice two agents coming up to help. I wave them off and they bolt. There are too many people down here. I talk into my ear piece, "This is Vice-director Ciara, evacuate _everyone_ from section B-12 and the surrounding areas!" I say trying to get everyone out. "Natasha, that includes you."

She looks at me like I am crazy, "Are you serious? You're trapped. I'm not leaving you behind." She says trying to argue before I cut her off. "Natasha, get out of here. This is an executive order. I _promise_ , I will be fine." I've backed her into a corner. She reluctantly runs off and I turn my attention back to my leg and Bruce.

"We're going to be all right okay. Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of here you will walk away, and never-" I try to promise before he cuts me off, "Your life?" His voice no longer belongs to Bruce. It's twisted, threatening. A sick amused growl. His previously chocolate brown eyes are now an emerald green. It would be a pretty color if I wasn't so terrified. "Bruce." I plead.

Bruce continues to transform, the process looks painful. His thrashing knocks the pipes both sending me into more pain and letting me free. I get up hesitantly onto my leg, never taking my eyes off of the Hulk. He glances back at me, Bruce is still in control at the moment, but he is losing fast. His face gives a very clear message, 'Sorry, now RUN!' I don't waste a minute longer.

The pain on my leg is excruciating. Every step adding black spots to my vision, but I don't let it slow me down. I don't let myself so much as wince. I need to get away. My fight or flight response kicking into overdrive. I gracefully slip in between pipes, under vents, and over storage. It would be so much simpler to shift into my feline form, but the pain won't let me concentrate for long enough. I'll have to work on that.

I slip through another narrow passageway and pull out my gun. I know it won't do anything against the Hulk but the gunshots in my earpiece are telling me Loki has agents here. I wonder if he's happy right now. The Hulk's growls and roars are certainly loud enough for him to hear. The Hulks rips open the passageway I used and tries to get through. I shoot one of the pipes blowing a cooling agent into his face and continue running. I doubt I bought myself much time.

I run onto the catwalk. Ahead I see some glass doors. I know for a fact the Fury was made almost every door and window on this boat Hulk proof. I just hope this set of doors was included. I bolt towards the doors. Step by step I get closer to safety. Step by step I can hear the Hulk getting closer to me. Just as I was about to reach the doors I feel my entire world go sideways. I fly right into the wall. There is an unnerving crack in my ears, pain fills my chest and I'm finding it harder to breath.

He stomps over to me. This is when I get a good look at the Hulk. He towers over me, his hand alone is probably bigger than most of me. I notice all of things that make the Hulk different from Bruce. But there are several things that remind me that Bruce is still in there. The same facial structure, the same shaggy hair that I would hate to have to comb in the morning, this was originally Bruce.

My observations are cut off when the Hulk reaches down and grabs my tail. You know that horrible feeling when your arm is about to be pulled out of its socket? Now imagine being held up by your pinky finger. Both hurt like hell right? Now put those two feelings together and still aren't even close to the feeling of me getting picked up by my tail.

Thor isn't my favorite person but I certainly owe him something. Thor flies right into the side of The Hulk pushing them both through a wall causing the Hulk to drop me. One fractured leg, two broken ribs and my tail is dislocated. What fun. I want to take a nap right here but that is probably a horrible idea. At least I didn't die, that was what I expected to happen if I ever encountered the Hulk.

I stumble back onto my feet, slowly, painfully. My breathing is a bit labored but I keep going. I limp through the glass doors and start the painful trek upstairs. I hear a second engine malfunction. Oh, look we are falling out of the sky. Phil I swear if you end up getting stabbed I will murder you. The whole bet was a joke, _please_ don't do anything stupid.

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" I hear Fury say. I can barely walk, I hope someone else can get him. My prayers are answered, "This is agent Romanoff. I copy." I hope that she will be okay. I know that she is going to have a hard time fighting her best friend.

I continue up the stairs, slowly but surely, I make my way. What am I even expecting to be able to do? Fight? I can barely move. Judging from my injuries, on a normal day, I would take me about six days to finish healing, But I can feel the energy being released from the scepter. I have no idea how much that is going to speed up my healing, but it will do something.

"Agent Coulson is down." NO! You dumb idiot! "Paramedics are on their way." Please tell me he is okay, "They're here...They called it." I go numb. Nothing hurts anymore, not my leg, my ribs or even my tail. I hardly even notice as I start to run. My adrenaline rush is back in full force. I'm not headed to Nick. I'm not going to Phil's body. I'm going to mine and Phil's place.

During my first week or so here, everyone scared me. I didn't trust anyone. Whenever someone particularly scared me, I would hide. In this little spot that almost no one could find if they weren't looking for it. Phil was always the first one to find me. Instead of dragging me back, he would sit and comfort me. He was a teenager back then as well. While we had a different Helicarrier back then, I made sure that this one had a similar spot.

So there I lay, completely ignorant of my injuries. I want to cry, but there are just no tears. I only get up when Nick calls everyone to the bridge.

* * *

Steve, Tony, Nick, Maria and I are all sitting around the table on the bridge. Everyone is silent. Jamie isn't even playing Galaga. Everyone was friends with Phil. "These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." Nick announces throwing his Captain America trading cards on the table. Low blow, Nick. Low blow. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I've got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming."

"I really did jinx us, didn't I? The Helicarrier fell from the sky and Phil got stabbed by an alien on the same say." I say glumly. Then I remember something Phil told me once. I hope he doesn't hate me for asking this. "You know, I remember something Phil told me once, I think it was something about T.A.H.I.T.I. and how he always wanted to be buried there." For a second I think I saw Nick smile. "We were already planning on it." I nod, my spirits slightly raised. "Take the Bus. A deal is a deal." I feel kind of bad for not telling the others but it would be cruel to raise their hopes and it not work.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something riskier. There was an Idea, Stark and Ciara know this, called the Avengers initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we need them to. To fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died believing in the idea...In heroes." That's an even lower blow Nick. Tony stands up and walks off. "Well, it's an old fashion notion." I let out a long sigh as Steve walks out to follow Tony. "Nick, when are you going to realize manipulating emotions like this is just plain cruel?" I ask before walking out.

While that one sentence was meant to scold Nick for his words, it told him I forgive him for his actions. How am I supposed to help fight a war when I'm arguing with my family? Now let's just hope that my injuries heal quickly.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Again, any suggestions, comments, etc. are welcome. Notice any plot holes are grammar mistakes do not hesitate to speak up.**

 **Thanks for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody!**

 **I have nothing really to say here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own next to nothing! Not the Avengers, Not my references, I don't own Nick's eye patch, Tony's sass, Thor's hammer, Natasha's charms, Clients bow, Steve's language, or the Hulks pants. I only own Ciara Lenore, her story and her family.**

 **Beta'd by Nightmarehunter676**

* * *

I go after Steve and Tony, still in a lot of pain but I block it out and don't let it show. I follow them to the room where the containment cell was kept. "Was he married?" Steve asks. We don't even have to ask who he's talking about. Phil is still on everyone's mind. "No. There was a uh...Cellist, I think." Tony answers.

"No there wasn't. That was a lie Phil and I spread to get Natasha off his back. If that woman finds out you are single, she will continue to set you up until she can't breathe. You don't even want to know how serious she is when she has an OTP." It's the truth. One time she thought me and this other agent -I think his name was Carl- would be a good match...It was like she was trying to sell me something. Every other sentence she was talking him up. The worst part, Carl didn't like me either. She just thought we would be cute.

"I can see that happening. He seemed like a good man." Steve says trying to show his respect for a man both me and Tony respected. "He was an idiot." Tony and I say in sync. "Why? For believing?" No one is an idiot for believing in something. If that was true then everyone in the world is an idiot. "For taking on Loki alone." Tony tells him.

"He was doing his job." Steve argues. What is it with these two? They are always fighting. "No he wasn't. He is the director's right hand. Sort of like a secretary or an assistant. If Nick and I give an order it's Phil's job to make sure it gets followed." I interject. I notice I keep on speaking in present tense. Like he isn't dead. Neither of them seem to notice, and if they do they probably assume it's me refusing to let go.

"He shouldn't have gone." Tony agrees. "Sometimes there isn't a way out. It may not have been his job, but it was his responsibility to try." Steve continues. "Right, how did that work out for him?" Tony grumbles walking away.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asks Tony. I bet Steve assumes I'm used to losing comrades. Unfortunately, he is correct. Tony whips around so fast, it's hard to believe he didn't give himself whiplash. "We are NOT soldiers! I'm not marching to Fury's fife!"

"None of us are! But that doesn't mean we can't work together. Loki needs a power source. What would be suitable-" I start, then Tony cuts me off. "He made it personal." I give him a questioning look. "Yeah, that's the point...That's Loki's point!" I say starting to understand Stark's thinking.

"He hit us right where we live, why?" Tony continues, "To tear us apart." Steve answers. "He had to conquer his greed, but he knows he has to take us out to win, right?" I ask. "That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

"He is like you, Tony. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the sky with his name plastered-" I stop. All the pieces falling into place. Tony is not going to be happy, "Sonofabitch!" Called it. "Tony, get a suit. Steve, you go retrieve Natasha. Tony, you fly ahead, the rest of us will fly there in my Quin-jet." I order. Huh, I thought that was the Captain's job.

* * *

While the others we gathering what is remaining of the Avengers I headed to my room. I slipped inside and restocked. More ammo, More poisonous throwing stars, and I sharpened Aéras and Gi and slipped them back into my utility belt. I glance around trying to think of anything else I might need.

I see the training guide laying on the floor. It wouldn't hurt briefly reading through the next chapter. I open it up to chapter two.

* * *

 **Chapter Two- Adding wings to your shift and other neat tricks**

 **To add wings to your shift is relatively simple, the same way you will your way into a feline form you will wings onto your back. You need to be sure that all of the bones and ligaments are connected correctly or you will never achieve lift off.**

 **A harder trick is changing the size of your shift. The smallest size recorded is that of a kitten. The largest size is that of a house. To achieve this, you guessed it, you will it to happen.**

 **Once you get the hang of it these tricks will be much simpler than shifting. To shift you must focus entirely on making sure all of your bones, ligaments, muscles, and even organs rearrange themselves correctly. When changing your size you are simply making all of these grow or shrink to a degree.**

 **If you notice, there are many things you can do by just willing it to happen. Many have questioned why Nekos are incapable of willing themselves into other forms. Like that of a canine or an avian. It is speculated that it is because of DNA. A portion of a Nekos DNA is the same as that of a feline. Due to that similarity your body, on instinct, will always shift into our distant relatives.**

* * *

They used an entire chapter to say that? That's kind of stupid. I glance in the mirror for a second to fix my uniform when I notice a small little rune. On my collar bone, normally covered up by my uniform is a small symbol, about three inches in diameter. It's a cat sitting on a crescent moon. Is that my rune? I guess so. That is when I realized I never checked to see what type of feline I was.

I know I am some type of large cat because when I was practicing I was taller than the bed, but I never looked into the mirror to see. Why was I such an idiot and not check? It's kind of an important piece of information! I look over at the clock, 2:53 P.M. Is it just me, or is today going on for ever? Today I have, Talked to a god of mischief, ran from the Hulk, lost a friend, discovered that there are plans to resurrect lost friend, and now am about to go to war. I head out the door, continuing to ignore the pain of my injuries.

I walk out and into the garage where they moved my Quin-jet. Steve, Natasha and Clint are starting to walk up. Clint? He is okay? I run up and give him a hug. I haven't seen him since a he got back from New Mexico. "Good to see you have your head on straight again." I tell him. He chuckles, "Good to be back, Kitten, now what is this Natasha has been telling me- about you flying across the ocean with a bullet in your gut?"

Really? I can't get five minutes before he starts scolding me for something? I was trying to enjoy having one of my big brothers back. I roll my eyes and walk up to my Quin-jet. The agent placed in charge of her tries to get me out. "Excuse me, you're not authorized to be in here." I raise an eyebrow at him before sassily replying, "Excuse me, whose jet is this? Who can say two words and you are fired? Please, step aside." I think I scared him. A lot of the agents know my name but not my face. He probably didn't know it was me. I don't think he is ever going to forget me now.

We head off. Clint and Natasha driving, Steve and I in the back waiting. I absentmindedly hum, 'This is War' by Thirty Seconds to Mars. What a fitting song to have stuck in my head right now. Once we get closer I can see the tower. We watch as the Tesseract activates creating a enormous portal in the sky. I feel a sudden rush. Like I drank four cups of coffee and ate every last piece of candy at Willy Wonka's chocolate factory. My bones no longer feel like they would snap under the lightest pressure. I feel my leg, tail, and ribs heal almost instantly. Am I absorbing energy from the Tesseract? Probably, I feel amazing. Like I could do anything. After this is all over and we shut down the Tesseract I'm really going to miss this feeling.

At first it looks like there is only a couple dozen Chitauri flying around, but that number quickly doubles, then triples. Soon it seems like there are at least a few hundred flying around. Is it too late to go back to bed? There are so many, with all of this destruction there is no way we can save everyone. I see three options. Evacuating everyone, that would be impossible, this is New York City. We would never get everyone out in time.

Option two would be to keep this contained within this area. Losing some civilians, but keeping the Chitauri from spreading around the state, then the world. Then we would find a way to shut down the portal. Then my least favorite, Option three, the one I _know_ the counsel is going to try and implement. Sacrifice everyone here to take out the enemy. Most likely with a nuclear bomb. Let's hope we can achieve option two before the council makes that decision.

"Stark, we're heading north-east." Natasha informs Tony. "What, did you stop by a drive through? Swing up park, I'm gonna lay 'em out for you." Tony replies. We do as he instructs, taking out several Chitauri, but I can help but retort, "Yeah, we stopped by Burger King. You want some fries?" Burger King has always been his favorite, what did he call it? 'Poor-people-food'r King

I can practically hear Tony rolling his eyes as we fly to the tower. There we see Thor and Loki fighting, "You know, I don't think sibling rivalry is supposed to go this far." I comment but am ignored as Clint and Natasha start firing at Loki. This is why they are driving. Why does Loki have to be bulletproof though? It makes everything so much harder. We would shoot him and everything would be over. Loki fires the Scepter and hits one of the engines. Seriously? He destroyed my Quin-jet? Oh, I better get a new one when this is all over. If I am still alive, that is.

We head towards the ground quite quickly. Steve and I try and brace ourselves but when we land I still end up jostled around quite a bit. I notice a few cuts on my hands. Watching them it takes about three seconds for them to disappear. The Tesseract is making me heal faster than Wade Wilson right now. That's awesome. It has been a while since I have seen Wade, I will pay him a visit when this is all over, share stories. I should still be careful. Just because I heal quickly does not mean I can grow back limbs. It would be cool if I could, but it looks like it hurts a lot.

"We got to get back up there." Steve points out the obvious. I was about to respond when something huge flies out of the portal. You remember Transformers: Dark of the Moon? Those huge ships that don't actually do anything except act like a gas station. It looks sorta like that. But with teeth, a TON of armor, and I'm not looking at it through a TV screen. We watch as Chitauri jump off its sides onto nearby buildings. "Stark, you seeing this?" Steve asks.

"Seeing, still working on believing." Tony replies. He can believe the Hulk and Nekos are real but not a giant Leviathan? I worry about his brain sometimes. "Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?" He asks. "Bruce?" I respond confused. He fell out of the Helicarrier when he was all Hulkified. "Just keep me posted." We all nod and start fighting this seemly hopeless battle.

Loki flies overhead in one of the Chitauri vehicles, shooting at everything he sees. Blowing up a small group of cars. In the middle is a bus filled with people, trapped. "Those people need assistance down there." Steve says, glancing questionably at Natasha, Clint and I.

I ignore him and shoot three more Chitauri. Guns don't seem to work very well unless you hit a soft spot in their necks. I'm so glad Natasha and Clint drilled me until my accuracy was 100% with a broken arm. Although at the time I was cursing them for actually breaking my arm. "We got this. It's good, go!" Nat tells Steve.

"You think you can hold them off?" He asks Clint and me. I roll my eyes, "The three of us have been working together for years. We got each other's back." Clint answers the question in his own way. "Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Steve runs off and I can't help but mention, "You do realize he is not actually a captain right? S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't even establish rank through captains and generals. We have levels one through ten."

Tony comes through in my ear as I take down another two Chitauri, "Hate to break it to you, Kitten, but this isn't S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. This is the Avengers, and if anyone is in charge it's me. You and Steve can be my seconds though." Every single one of us roll our eyes at this comment. I think even Thor sighed. I learn that poisonous throwing stars do nothing as Natasha, being the voice of reason, stops this argument before it can even begin, "If this little club continues after today then we should probably ditch the concept of a leader. This is a TEAM. Remember that old saying, there is no 'I' in 'team'?"

It's probably a good thing she ended that. We would just end up fighting ourselves again. Besides I'm a terrible strategist. We'll I'm terrible at coming up with things on the spot, give me time I can create a great plan. It's just things never go exactly to plan. I don't do improv. I continue to take down Chitauri when Natasha makes a comment I knew was coming, "Just like Budapest all over again!"

"We all remember Budapest very differently." Clint responds shooting more arrows. It's true, Natasha remembers it as a lot of fun, Clint remembers it as terrifying, and I remember it as extremely tedious. Thor and Steve come back to us, taking down several Chitauri. They need a nickname, Chitauri is such a long word. Difficult to pronounce too. Chits? Auris? Tauris? Looks like I'm stuck calling them Chitauri.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asks. "The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor answers, obviously annoyed at something, probably his adoptive brother. "Thor is right. We gotta deal with these guys." Tony adds in our ears. "How do we do this?" Natasha asks the big question. "As a team." Steve answers like it's obvious. That's going to be his slogan isn't it? Together, As a Team, I can do this all day, etc. "I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor continues. Don't we all?

"Save it. Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us-" Steve starts, you know he makes a good leader. Clear, to the point, and makes plans quickly. He stops talking when Bruce shows up riding a really old motorcycle. What an exciting entrance. Sarcasm at its finest.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce points out. "I've seen worse." I say. He looks at me really apologetically. "Sorry." Is he the type of person to beat himself up over this? I shrug it off. "We actually could use a little worse right now. I'll tell you what- I'll show you my latest trick, if you show us that party trick you promised us in my lab." He nods along.

"Stark? We got him." Steve says in his earpiece. "Banner? Then tell him to suit up, I'm bringing the party to you." Tony then flies around a building with a leviathan on his tail. "I don't see how that's a party." Natasha say humorously. Really? All we need are some party hats and a cake and this becomes like every single one of my birthday parties. Well, this is the first one involving aliens. (Bad guys don't stop being bad guys just because it's your birthday.) I take this moment to slip behind everyone and perform my party trick.

I close my eyes and imagine myself changing. But this time not into just a feline. I remember all of those anatomy courses I took and add the wings of an eagle to my back. Then I will myself bigger. I stop growing when I am about as tall as the Hulk. I open my eyes to see the Hulk punch a leviathan in the face. Tony flies over and shoots a rocket into a soft chunk of flesh. The explosion pushes me back a little bit, but I sink my claws into the pavement so I don't move too far.

It is this moment that everyone notices me. Their faces are hilarious- even Tony in his suit can easily be read. The Hulk looks just as confused. I wonder if I can still speak English. I never focused on changing my vocal cords. "Whatcha looking at?" I ask them with a grin. Can cats grin? I'm lucky that my voice is still human, but I sound almost like I am purring.

"Where kitty come from?" To everyone's surprise, it's the Hulk that asks this question. "Ciara, is that you? I thought you didn't know how to shift." Barton asks. "I learned a couple tricks. Although the wings and size I learned how to do just now. Can you do me a favor and tell me what type of feline I shift into? I never looked in the mirror when I was practicing." I say standing tall, slightly proud of myself for managing this.

Everyone just stares for another moment before Steve speaks up, "You're a bus sized, winged, Panther." He deadpans, "Alright listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, we're gonna focus on containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash." Steve starts giving orders. He makes a good leader. I'm still trying to contemplate the fact that I'm a Panther. No Panthers have been born in centuries.

"Wanna give me a lift?" "Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

"Thor, you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Thor flies off and Steve points to Natasha, "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk...SMASH." The Hulk grins as he jumps away. "Ciara, you do the same as Hulk. Help anywhere you can. Try not to overdo it, as you said you just learned how to get wings." I nod to Steve before opening my wings.

When I thought of eagle wings I got eagle wings. Nearly thirty feet long, golden wings. I flap my wings a couple times to get used to them before taking off. Now I don't want to admit this but I almost flew into a building at first. "Very graceful, Ciara." I hear Clint mock in my ear. It would seem that the earpiece somehow stayed in. Not going to question that. I flap my wings a couple more times and finally get the hang of it. "This is my first time flying. I'm much more graceful that a baby hawk, that's for sure."

I extend my claws and start swiping Chitauri out of the sky. As I get used to the feeling I start flying faster and faster. Soon I'm zipping past buildings. Getting enemies left and right. "Do you have any idea how stupid it is to try something like this? What made you think it was a good idea to learn how to fly in the middle of battle?" Clint starts to scold.

I roll my eyes and continue flying after enemies- swiping Chitauri off of buildings with my claws, biting the airborne ones I catch up to. I use my tail as a rudder to steer where I'm going. The energy rush I'm getting from the Tesseract helps me swipe faster, bite harder, and fly swifter. I notice a group of civilians trapped in a building, so I shift into a smaller form. Now just slightly bigger than a normal sized Panther.

Slipping inside the building I quickly take down the Chitauri in there. Knocking a few over with my wings and biting the last one. I fling myself against the door opening it and letting everyone out. One of the little kids that was trapped points at me, "Look mama, we were saved by a kitty!" It's so cute. I walk over and sniff the kid. The same way a house cat would to get to know someone. "Oh, little one. I'm no tame little kitty. I'm wild." I purr.

The mom seems like she is stuck between pulling her child away and thanking me. "Look mama, a talking kitty. But the kitty said it wasn't a kitty. The kitty said it was wild. What's a kitty that's not a kitty?" I nearly laugh at this adorable little boy. I rub my tail against his face then stretch my wings to fly away. Just as I leave the ground I hear behind me, "Bye bye, Wildkitty."

I fly off and continue to take down Chitauri when I hear in my ear, "Wildkitty, Huh? That's a cute hero name." Tony mocks. "Oh, shut up." I growl. I wasn't expecting me to actually growl though. "Ooh, looks like the Wildkitty is angry! You've always been good with kids though. Gonna have some of your own one day?" Clint continues. Are those two teaming up against me?

I'm never having kids. I'm not going to subject a child to this world. As I fly by the building Clint is on I quickly slap him with my tail. Not enough to hurt him, but enough for him to know I'm not happy. Then I go back to fighting. When I fly around the corner of a building I run straight into one of the ships. Only it's not Chitauri that's on this ship. I'm currently standing on Loki's ship, staring him right in the eye.

I don't think either of us really know what to do. Do I engage? Do I not engage? "Well, hello darling. I see you've looked through that book I gave you." Loki says to me. "Yeah, it was a real page-turner." I see ahead of us Natasha driving one of the mini ships. What in the world is she doing? Loki tries to shoot her down and I swipe at him, spreading my wings to block his vision.

"Well, that's no fun." He says before throwing a couple knives at me. They go right through my wing but it heals almost instantly. Annoyed, Loki throws me off of the ship and flings me up against the wall of a building. He uses his magic to pin me down so I can't move and twists some of the pipes so I'm stuck. "That's better." He says before flying off after Natasha.

Seriously? We are in the middle of a war and I am strapped to the side of a building. Fantastic. I watch as Clint shoots Loki out of the sky. Thank you! Loki lands inside Tony's tower again. I don't stay stuck there for long. The Hulk lands beside me and punches the pipes holding me down. I'm lucky he pulled his punch or he would have gone through me too.

The Hulk jumps away into the building where Loki is and I fly after him. I land through the window to see the Hulk repeatedly bash Loki into the ground. If he wasn't a god he would be very _very_ dead. Not almost dead, all dead. "Puny god." I laugh at the Hulk's catch phrase.

The Hulk notices me and stomps over. "Cute kitty." He says. He runs his fingers behind my ears once before jumping out the window. Was I just pet by the Hulk? I am unsure what to think about this. You know, today has been truly crazy. But that...that takes the cake. I think I'm going to check myself into a psychiatric ward after this. I can't tell if I'm dreaming anymore.

I take down about thirty more Chitauri before I hear Natasha's voice through my earpiece, "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down." Finally! "Do it!" Steve nearly shouts. They must be getting tired. I just realize, I'm not even out of breath. The energy I've been absorbing from the Tesseract has kept me from faltering at all. "No, wait!" Tony exclaims.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" Steve shouts confused. "I've got a nuke coming in, It's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." Tony explains. "Tony, you know that's a one way trip right? I can't lose another brother." I tell him.

Tony takes pause, "When I get back you're telling me all about this brother you've lost." He tells me before disappearing into the portal. He will come back! Life may not be fair, but it's not that cruel. I fly up ready to catch him if he doesn't come back through conscious. I'm probably four hundred feet off the ground. "Close it." Steve says solemnly. I let a tear fall and watch as the portal closes. It is like losing Zohar all over again. Suddenly, that energy rush I was getting from the Tesseract is gone. My wings feel like they have been over strained. My vision gets blurry. I try to keep flapping my wings but I'm just so exhausted. I can't see and I almost too tired to move. Not good.

I see Thor catch Tony. Tony did made it back! I'm not losing another brother. But then I start to feel myself start to fall. Less than one hundred feet from the ground I someone catches me. Or something. We both land on the ground kind of roughly. I feel a couple a bruises forming but nothing's broken. I look over to see it was the Hulk that caught me. He has saved me twice now. Does that make up for almost killing me? I think it does.

Thor lays Tony beside me. I start to drift off but bolt straight up when the Hulk roars. It's not threatening like in the Helicarrier, but it sure is loud and startling if you weren't expecting it. Tony and I both start gasping for air. Well, I'm not tired now. "What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." I laugh. It sounds so weird in my feline form, like a hiccup. "We won." Steve responds. We did?!

I take a moment to drink that in before Tony ruins the moment. "Alright. Yay. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried Shawarma? There's a Shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is but I want to try it." Food does sound good right now. But I'm too tired to shift right now. I hope they are okay with Panthers in the building.

"We're not finished yet." Thor reminds us. We all take a moment to remember what this was all about. Loki. Not the Chitauri, Loki. Let's just hope we can finish this quickly. A nap sounds wonderful.

"And then Shawarma after." Tony declares. Agreed.

* * *

 **So what did you think? I tried to keep it light hearted yet still at war. Do I start too many sentences with 'I'? If you have any comments, concerns, questions please do not be afraid to speak up.**

 **If you noticed the Princess Bride reference you win a virtual hug. And to anyone who hasn't heard 'This is War' by Thirty Seconds to Mars- look it up. It's a good song.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Everyone!**

 **As you have probably guessed seeing as this is the 3** **rd** **chapter I've written in the past 48 hours...I'm bored. So here we go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own, The Avengers, Norse Mythology, Tony's sass, Thor's poptarts, The Hulk's pants, Hawkeyes children, Natasha's past, or Shawarma. I don't even own most of the references I use. I only own Ciara Lenore.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

Tony clusimly gets up and I move to do the same, only I can't. It's not like I'm paralyzed, I can still move, It's like my muscles decided they don't want to lift anything more than three pounds. I try to get up again only for my arms and legs to immediately give out. I try to flap my wings to fly instead of walking, but I only end up creating a breeze.

"Hey, hey, hold on. Stop pushing yourself." Steve says, putting one hand on my shoulder to keep me from trying to get up again. Steve tries to lift me up, but I am currently a full grown jungle cat, I'm not light. "Can you shift back into your human form?" He asks.

I don't even try to shift, "No, too exhausted. Shifting involves rearranging every muscle, bone, tendon, even organ. I'm not even going to try. It's too easy to mess up without full focus." I answer, hoping my explanation is satisfactory. "But there is something I can do..." I trail off.

I focus on shrinking down, I keep going until I am the size of a house cat. The book was right, changing sizes requires almost no concentration at all. I try to get up again and, once again, fall right back onto the ground.

Steve gently lifts me off the ground but is stopped by a voice we weren't expecting. "Hulk carry pretty kitty?" The Hulk asks. Everyone here stops for a moment. Steve looks at me and I give a half hearted shrug. "Sure, why not."

I can tell Tony has plenty of 'why nots' he is ready to berate me with but he stays quiet. Steve hands me over to the Hulk who carefully places me on his shoulder. And I thought today couldn't get any weirder. I am riding on The Hulk's shoulder after stopping the alien apocalypse. Yup, someone definitely spiked my lunch.

It takes us about five minutes to get to the Stark tower after Tony retrieved Clint. The suit still has some power left, just not much. We all squeeze into the elevator. So in this elevator we have, A super soldier, a man in a metal suit, an archer, a Hulk, and a cat. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke. Thor's lucky, he still has enough energy to fly up to the penthouse, and Natasha is already there.

J.A.R.V.I.S. brings us up to the penthouse and before he lets us out he asks, "Mr. Stark, where is Ms. Lenore?" I don't even bother correcting the AI, I'm so exhausted. I just raise my head off of the Hulk's shoulder and meow, to everyone's amusement. I'm too tired to form a complete sentence right now.

"My apologies, Ms. Lenore." I glare viciously at the camera in the elevator before putting my head back down. J.A.R.V.I.S. opens the elevator doors and we all walk out into the penthouse. We notice Loki just starting to wake up, we all crowd around him in a very intimidating circle. I just flick my tail and scrunch my shoulders to make it look like I am prepared to pounce, Loki doesn't know I'm to exhausted to move.

"If it's all the same to you...I'll have that drink now." He says with a wince. He was thrown around like a rag doll by the Hulk, he is probably in a bit of pain. Thor just walks up and snaps some handcuffs on his wrists. They look Asgardian, so when did Thor get those? I take pause when Thor also fits him with a muzzle. I know he has a 'silver tongue' but is that necessary? He isn't some stupid dog.

It takes about fifteen minutes for S.H.I.E.L.D. to show up. In that time, I nearly fall asleep on the Hulk's shoulder. He doesn't seem to mind. Nick walks up to us as they load Loki into a jet, "We are going to keep him in a holding cell designed for mutants with teleportation and telekinesis. But I have no idea what to do with him." Nick admits.

"Might I suggest something?" Thor starts, Nick nods so he continues. "Loki needs to return to Asgard to face justice and the Tesseract needs to be kept someplace safe. Might I use the Tesseract to transport me and my brother to Asgard then place the Tesseract within Odin's weapons vault, where it originally lay centuries ago?"

Thor's logic is sound. It's probably for the best that the Tesseract isn't within humans grasp anyway. Nick nods, "We will have the Tesseract set up for you tomorrow at noon." And with that Nick gets on the Quinjet and they fly off back to the Helicarrier most likely.

"Well, I don't know about you but Shawarma sounds delicious right now!" Tony says excitedly. Food does sound appealing. "Hulk." I purr softly, trying not to upset him. He grunts so I take that as my signal to continue. "Do you think you could let Bruce back out? I'm sure he would like some food as well." I continue to purr rhythmically, almost like a lullaby.

I don't know what I was expecting when I asked this question. Him to go into a rampage? I was not expecting him to just nod and immediately start to shrink. I wish he would have waited for me to get off his shoulder. I fall off and, like all cats, land on my feet. Only my limbs and still weak so I immediately fall onto my side, facing away from the Hulk.

"I'll...uh, go get you some pants." Tony says awkwardly. You know what, I'm glad I landed facing away. An overly awkward situation is _not_ what I need right now. Tony comes back in about thirty seconds with a full outfit. "Thanks, can someone tell me what I missed?" Bruce says.

Everyone pitches in a bit to tell him what happened in the last half-hour. I stay quiet, wondering if they are ever going to notice I'm stuck on the ground. When they finally get to the point of the story involving me riding on the Hulk's shoulder they notice my lack of input.

"Where is Ciara anyway?" Bruce asks. I raise one of my wings, "Down here, I've fallen and I can't get up!" I say humorously. "A little help." They all notice me laying about three feet from the couch, on my side, waving around my little wing.

Tony, who took off his suit awhile ago, picks me up before plopping down on the couch again with me in his lap. "How long are you going to be stuck like this? And why are you stuck like this in the first place?" Clint asks.

"When the portal was open, I was absorbing its discharged energy. It felt like I had the entirety of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory in an IV drip. So when the Tesseract was shut down, all of the energy went with it. I imagine this is kind of like a massive sugar crash. How long did this last? I have no idea, there isn't exactly a guidebook for when a Neko absorbs the power of an ancient artifact. Thor, you know anything?" I speculate as best I can.

Thor regretfully shakes his head, "Nay, my apologies, lady Ciara, but my brother is more knowledgeable about these matters than I." I nod my head expecting it. I wasn't, however, expecting Natasha to lightly slap me. It doesn't hurt, she pulled it not knowing how durable this form is, but it sure got my attention.

"What is it with you and making dumb choices lately? Within this past 72 hours you have, flown across the ocean with a bullet in your gut, accepted a gift from the god of lies, ordered me to leave you behind with the Hulk, no offence, Doctor, and implemented a tactic in battle you have never done before! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Natasha rants.

When you put it like that it look pretty bad. Clint looks taken back, He didn't know about a couple of those things. He is going to be mad at me as well isn't he? Bruce shrugs, not taking any offence, while I try and figure out how to format my words so that she calms down faster. Luckily, Tony comes to my rescue, "Look, she has made some pretty bad decisions the past few days, but she is alive now, and we are all hungry. I do believe we agreed to try Shawarma after the battle was over."

* * *

It turns out the employees at Shawarma don't care about pets. They didn't even mention the fact that this odd group of people walked in with a Cat. Bruce was the one to carry me in. We all sit down at the table. The place isn't exactly a five-star restaurant but it's most likely the only place open in the city.

Bruce just sat me on the table so I could reach my food. I can sit up now but I can't stand of walk yet. Turns out Shawarma is grilled meat, shaved and then placed into a burrito, topped with whatever you want. It is kind of hard to eat as a cat, but I manage. Around the Table it's Steve on one end. Then Thor and Tony. On the other end of the table it's Bruce. Then on the other side it's Natasha beside Steve, Clint in the middle, and me beside Bruce.

"So who is this brother you lost?" Tony asks. I let out a long, depressed sigh. Steve looks like he would have slapped him if he wasn't a couple chairs over. Natasha and Clint, Who have somehow ended up halfway into each others chairs, look up curious. Thor takes his face out of his burrito to listen. Bruce looks at me curiously.

"I was hoping you would forget about that." I say with another sigh and chew on another piece of chicken that fell out of the wrap. "Sorry, but my curiosity has been peaked. The only people I know of you calling a brother is Birdbrain over there, and me."

I think everyone here wants to slap Tony for being insensitive. "I'm not talking about you two. I'm talking about my biological brother, Zohar." I start. They all look surprised but I ignore them and continue, "He isn't dead if that's what you're worried about. I guess I should probably start from the beginning."

"Zohar is two years younger than me. While I am a black furred Neko, He is a white furred Neko. So as mother named me the darkness of the family, she named him the light. Zohar and I were the best of friends. Despite the class difference. When my mother discovered our friendship she was furious. I think that may have fueled her wanting to get rid of me. When she dropped me off under that bridge I'm sure she spread a rumor that I went rogue, even if I was only seven. Once you leave the clan you can't get back in unless someone of high social standing lets you back in. That's never going to happen." I pause for a moment to catch my breath. There is still a few more things I need to say.

"So, I didn't actually lose my little brother. It just feels like I did." I glance up at Steve before continuing, "You asked what I was doing in the Amazon while Tony was in Afghanistan. Well, that happened to fall on Zohar's eighteenth birthday. There is a ritual, a sort of coming of age like thing. The first full moon after your eighteenth birthday you are left in the wilderness, there you must remain until the next full moon. As this is after your eighteenth birthday you have already been taught how to shift. Therefore everyone knows the entirety of your rank, both color and feline. So they use this time you are in the wilderness to move all of your stuff into the housing facilities that match your rank."

"Those that are White are in the castle, and then it slowly digresses. I was in the Amazon during the month Zohar was in the wilderness. I didn't interfere with his coming of age, I just watched over him in case he did need any help. While I should have been here for Tony, I'm glad I went to see my brother. Even if my help was unneeded. That is probably the last time I will ever see him. He is a white lion, currently being groomed to basically rule the clan. There is not going to be another time he leaves the village." I conclude, letting a cold tear fall. They can't be seen though, they almost immediately soak into my black fur. It's not like my fur could get any darker.

They all sit in silence for a moment before Steve speaks up, "I'm sorry I used that against you back at the Helicarrier." The dark atmosphere seems to lighten a bit as I chuckle and respond, "I think we all said some things we shouldn't have back on the Helicarrier. I'm blaming all of it on Loki's scepter."

Everyone nods. "So is this it? After today we all go our separate ways? I'm not sure about you but I thought this was an awesome team up." I say, I glance behind me and out the window. The Stark tower is easily viewable from here, I notice on the side only the 'A' is still in place on the tower.

"You know, I have an awesome idea. If you're up for it." I start, everyone looks at me confused so I continue, "If you look at the tower, only the 'A' in Stark is left. Why don't we keep it like that? The Avengers tower. A place where we can live, prepare for battle or just hang out. Standing in the spot where we originally became a team." I propose.

They all take a moment to digest the idea, "Are you asking me to give up my tower?" Tony asks, I roll my eyes, "I'm giving you an excuse to upgrade your tower. Plus, you have more in Malibu, Florida, one in Texas for some reason, and another in Michigan. You're not losing much."

Tony nods, "It will take time but I'm game."

"Sure"

"Why not."

"When I return to Midgard It would be helpful to have a place to stay."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. comes first but it wouldn't hurt to have a place to stay that isn't always moving."

"As long as you add an archery range."

Looks like the Avengers tower is a go. "Tony, how long do you think this will take?" I ask. "Well, if you let me implement _all_ of my ideas it should take a couple months or so. With your help it should move along much faster as well." He replies after doing some mental math. "So until then, we go our separate ways, but after that we all start moving into the Avengers tower. The only one here with an excuse is Thor." I say giving all of them a stern look.

"You're not nearly as intimidating when you're the size of a house cat and we know you can't move." Clint say chuckling. I give him a little grin before practically prancing over to him. I noticed I could hold myself up about three minutes ago. Probably shouldn't try to fly or anything like that though. The look on Clint's face was priceless.

I glance over at the clock on the wall...it's 4:57. "Is it just me or has today dragged on forever. Today I have 'interrogated' a god of lies, learned I have magic, the Helicarrier fell from the sky, got chased by the Hulk, fought in the alien apocalypse, then ate Shawarma. If I didn't know any better I would say this is one messed up dream, or someone spiked my lunch." I say.

"And it's only 5 o'clock." Natasha agrees. "Let's just say today has been one of the weirdest days in history, and I'm glad that it's over." Clint adds. "Today was hardly odd. The strangest day I have encountered is when Loki and I had to retrieve Mjolnir from Thrymr." Thor interjects. I nearly burst out laughing.

I don't know how much of the myth is true but it's quite the funny tale. Mjolnir was stolen by Thrymr. The only way he would give back the hammer is if Freya agreed to marry him. Freya refused so Thor dressed in drag and Loki shifted into a handmaiden to pretend to be Freya and one of her servants. I want you to imagine Loki and Thor in drag for a moment...It is quite hilarious isn't it?

"What's so funny?" Bruce asks me as I get up. I fell down from laughing so hard. "Are you familiar with that legend?" I ask them. After they shake their heads I start to open my mouth but Thor gives me this look that I decipher easily. 'Please don't say anything! I didn't mean to bring it up it just slipped out!'

I shake my head, "Then you wouldn't get it." I say. Thor has lost Mjolnir so many times in Norse mythology, if they were to actually look it up then they most likely wouldn't even see the same legend. Thor sends me a grateful look and I give a small nod before we all continue picking on each other. I drew the line when Tony tried to write on Steve's face, who had fallen asleep. I can't wait until the Avenger's tower is done.

* * *

We are currently in Central Park. S.H.I.E.L.D. has already gotten to work on fixing those three blocks the Chitauri messed up. This morning I could concentrate long enough to shift back into a human form. It's been an overall good day so far.

We are all standing in civilian clothes while Loki is glaring at each of us. Bruce hands Thor a glass container holding the Tesseract. Thor makes Loki take one end of it, after twisting it they disappear in an all too familiar flash of blue light. I feel myself absorb the energy discharged but it is nothing compared to when the portal had been kept open for half an hour.

Nick comes up to me, Natasha at his heels. "Ciara, within the past 72 hours you have endured, two gunshot wounds, three broken ribs, a dislocated limb, a broken leg and other injuries. A normal agent would be put on about a two month leave to heal, perhaps even longer. This is not me asking, Take a vacation." Nick says sternly. This is probably a dream come true for most people, my boss _telling_ me to take a vacation? Who am I to refuse? Natasha seems to have read my mind and pull out from behind her my suitcase. Inside I see, the books Loki gave me, my daggers, some clothes and my electronics.

"If I am needed, I expect you to call me!" I say as sternly as possible. "Of course, then you could injure yourself again and we will force you to take more time off." Natasha says with an eye roll. I don't get injured every mission do I? I give Natasha and Nick a hug before practically skipping over to the car Tony and Bruce are about to get in. "Have room for one more?"

* * *

 **If you have comments, or notice any mistakes please tell me. Does anyone have some suggestions or would like to try and guess where I'm taking this? I feel like I started to ramble at the end there. It's 4:05 A.M. I probably did.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone!

I started writing this 6/29/2016, at 5:40 P.M.-I'm putting this on here as a test to see how long it takes me to bust through my writer's block.

I don't own Marvel in this reality, the next reality, or any reality. Okay? Do you understand? I only own Ciara Lenore, her story, and her messed up family.

Beta'd by Nightmarehunter676

* * *

It turns out that Bruce and I are going to be staying at Tony's place in Malibu until the tower is done. I want you to do something for me, if you are reading this on your computer then get out your phone and google Malibu, California. Okay, then I want  
you to google Central Park, New York City….That is a 39 hour drive, without traffic.

You're going to think this is funny, but I can assure you, it was not funny to me. Bruce and Tony led me to believe that we would be driving this distance. So I was mentally preparing myself for 40 hours in the back of Tony's red sports car. Knowing Tony  
we would probably stop every six hours for food and every 18 hours to sleep.

Imagine my surprise when we pull up to Tony's private jet. I glare at the two of them as they burst out laughing. "Oh come on! It was funny. The look of horror on your face when you thought you would be in the car for so long!" Tony says, in between laughs.  
I stay quiet, I will get both of them back for this. I slip on to the plane without a word. I think that scared Tony more than screaming would.

When you imagine Tony Stark's private jet what do you see? Do you see comfortable velvet couches? A fully stocked bar area? Three giant flat screen TV's? A king sized bed in the private room? Decked fully in Red and Gold? Well, check, check, check, check  
and check. I'm not going to ask about the stripper poles in the bar area.

I place my bag on one of the couches effectively claiming it. Bruce takes the other couch and Tony doesn't have any stuff to place anywhere. That's right, he has full stocked closets in both the tower and his home. I used to have a room at all of his  
places, that was before we fought though.

"Hey Tony, What did you do with all of my stuff that was in Malibu?" I ask him as he comes back from the cockpit. He glances around guiltily. "Uh….Well, your cloths I burned, your electronics I threw in the ocean, but I didn't touch any of your photos!"

Bruce just glances back and forth between us confused, "Should I ask, or just stay quiet?" I chuckle at his confusion before turning back to Tony, "Tony and I met around eight years ago, I was thirteen, His father and him taught me what I know about engineering,  
technology, etc. I neglected to tell Tony that I was connected to S.H.I.E.L.D. resulting in an argument a year ago when he found out. We made up only recently."

Tony nods, satisfied with my explanation, "In my anger, I destroyed everything in her room." He continues, still sounding quite guilty. Does he realize he is talking to the Hulk about anger problems? "J.A.R.V.I.S., can you order replacements for everything  
of Ciara's I destroyed?" Tony says to air.

I should have expected the plane to have J.A.R.V.I.S. "Of course, sir." He responds before one of the TV turns on by itself. On the screen it shows Tony chucking my laptop of the balcony into the ocean, Why is J. showing this? "I believe you will regret  
this, sir." J.A.R.V.I.S. says in the video. The video shuts off any we just sit there in silence.

"Was that J.A.R.V.I.S.'s way of saying 'I told you so'?" I ask, still dumbfounded. Tony just nods and we sit in silence for another minute. I shake my head and grabbing the remote, I flip the TV over to the news to see what people have been saying about  
the Chitauri invasion.

At Bruce's questioning glance I shrug, "What? If people are going to talk about us I want to know what they are saying." One channel is some big reporter asking where in the world we have disappeared too and why we aren't taking responsibility for the  
destruction of New York City.

We disappeared so we could avoid the press, (Except Tony. He is probably going to set up interviews just to tell people how brave and heroic he was)

S.H.I.E.L.D. is going to have the city cleaned up within the week. It's just how they operate.

I flip over to another channel to see someone getting his beard shaved to match Tony's. "That's what I'm talking about!" Tony exclaims beside me. Great, like he needed an ego boost. I roll my eyes and flip the channel again. This time it lands on a little  
kid trying to roar like the Hulk. He has a green shirt and mask too.

Bruce chuckles as I change the channel again. "Superhero's in New York? Give me a break?" This older guy says before turning back to his chess game. I've seen this guy everywhere- New Mexico, a few of Tony's parties, everywhere. I wonder who he is.

The next channel has a blond girl recounting how Captain America saved her life, and how she would like to thank him. Tony scoffs. "Steve is allowed to have some fans, the world isn't all about you, Tony." I roll my eyes and change it to the next interview.  
There I see a familiar young woman.

"We were trapped, There were five of those things keeping us there. But then in from the window comes this winged black panther." The woman says obviously shocked. I then see a little boy jumping up and down, trying to get in the frame, "The Wildkitty  
spoke to me!"

I suddenly remember who the woman is. She is the mother of the adorable little boy I saved. The cameraman adjusts so that the little boy can be in the shot as the reporter leans down to the boys level. "Hello, what's your name?" They little boy gives  
a huge grin before replying "Hi! My name's Andy!" He says still bouncing up and down.

"Nice to meet you Andy, Now can you tell me, What did the Wildkitty say to you?" The reporter asks. Andy looks kind of shy before continuing, "She said that she wasn't a kitty, can you tell me mister? What's a kitty that's not a kitty?"

Both Bruce and Tony are chuckling softly, they find Andy adorable as well. "Well, Andy, When a kitty grows up they are called a cat." Andy's eyes light up like he was just told he could go to Disneyland.

He bounds up happily to the camera and exclaims excitedly, "Thank you, Wildcat for saving my mommy and me! I hope I get to see you again!" The reporter continues to talk about things like the money in property damage and how much is unknown about the  
Avengers.

I sit there for another few minutes with a silly smile on my face, "I think I just found my hero name." I announce simply. Tony just shakes his head, "I really hope that you like the name Wildcat, because that is not going away. When a child that adorable  
gives you a nickname, that nickname sticks."

I get up and walk over to the kitchen area, sustenance is important. I was getting up for something healthy, like a sandwich, but then I saw that Tony has red velvet cheesecake in his fridge. Who needs to eat healthy, anyway?

I get out the cake and cut me a 'small' slice. And start walking back over to the couch. I think the gods hate me, (Loki included) as I was walking back to the couch fantasizing about how delicious this cake is, we hit a turbulence. I fall right into  
Bruce's lap.

Now if this is all that had happened I would simply laugh it off and get up, but no. My delicious slice (More like ¼ of the cake) of Red velvet Cheesecake got mushed into Bruce's face. I quickly get up and grab some napkins from the kitchen and start  
wiping the cake off of his face. The stuff seems like it just doesn't want to come off.

I don't even notice that I'm straddling his lap until his cheeks are clear enough for me to see that they are very flushed. I awkwardly get up and hand him the rest of the napkins. I look over to see Tony fighting to keep in his laughter. "J.A.R.V.I.S.-  
send Natasha -a video - of the last - five minutes." I am going to kill him! "J.A.R.V.I.S. please don't-" "Message sent, sir."

I'm dead. I'm going to die of embarrassment. Natasha shares everything with Clint and Clint will have the video circulating around S.H.I.E.L.D. for the next week. I glare at him viciously, "Tony-" "What are you going to do about? Huh, Wildkitty?" He mocks.  
"Anthony Edward Stark, I had already planned on getting you back for that prank earlier, now I'm not going to hold back." I warn, my cheeks slowly losing their red tint. Why am I getting so embarrassed over this? I normally have better control over  
my emotions. My eyes probably even changed into a yellowish gold for a minute.

"Wait, your middle name is Edward? Like the vampire?" Bruce asks, happy to have the focus away from him. Tony grumbles something under his breath and plops down on the couch. The rest of the flight is in a similar manner. One of us will do something stupid,  
the others make fun until the attention shifts to the next person. It's fun.

* * *

The plane lands in Malibu a couple hours later. As we get out of the plane I see a Bugatti Chiron, a 2.5 million dollar car….I feel like Tony is compensating for something. The license plate on the vehicle is 'STARK 41', Egotistical Jerk.

We get to the house a bit late, the place is the same as always, eventually he needs to get some new decor. A painting or something. "Ciara, you're in your old room, Bruce, there is another guest room right beside hers." Tony says pointing at the doors.

We nod and start moving our stuff into our rooms. My room isn't a mess like I was expecting, it looks like it's been cleaned to almost perfection. "Miss Lenore, I took the liberty of having DUM-E repair as much of your room as possible after Mr. Stark  
destroyed it. I hope everything is too your liking." J.A.R.V.I.S. tells me.

I'm surprised DUM-E could manage this. He was named DUM-E for a reason. "Call me Ciara." I say with a sigh. When will this AI learn? "Of course Miss Lenore." Apparently never. My stomach growls so I go out into the kitchen. Only Tony would put a kitchen  
in such a stupid place.

I'm not in the mood for anything fancy so I settle for a turkey, cheese and mayonnaise sandwich. It would appear that Bruce and Tony already went to bed. I'm proved wrong when Bruce comes into the kitchen. I swallow the last bite of my sandwich to say,  
"Evening."

He nods and starts making his own sandwich. "I would like to apologize for smashing cake into your face, earlier." I say conversationally, as simply as if I were talking about the weather. There is no need to make this awkward. "It is no big deal, you  
were probably the victim, you lost a piece of Red velvet cheesecake, which was delicious by the way." He says with a grin.

I just stand there with my mouth open gaping at him for a minute. He just chuckles and walks back to his room. Living here certainly isn't going to be boring.

* * *

I take it back, the first few monthswereactually quite boring. The only things of interest that happened is I read through more of the Neko training guide, (I can now talk to animals and plants), and Tony tried a couple more pranks.

The pranks were nothing extravagant, the classics like replacing the filling of Oreos with toothpaste or replacing my shampoo with hair dye. Neither of them worked, I could smell the toothpaste and it is kind of obvious when my shampoo was green instead  
of blue. I don't even think that the hair dye would work very well in my midnight black hair. Somehow, it worked on Bruce's brown-ish hair, though.

I would have thought all of our prank wars when we were teenagers would make Tony learn, I don't fight in a prank war, I annihilate. And I have plans, but first, I need to get Tony out of the house for at least three days. My perfect opportunity presents  
itself soon enough.

Tony, Bruce and I were watching a Supernatural (I convinced them that they should watch it) when Tony brings up casually, "I'm going back to New York for a couple days, Apparently the builders ran into a problem with the tower. I'm going to see what the  
issue is. I'm leaving in a couple hours, be back late on the fifteenth." I nod trying to seem all innocent. That gives me three days. This will be simple.

After Tony leaves I turn to Bruce, "As you know, Tony has been trying to prank me." He nods, Tony has gotten him too a couple times, "I am going to use this opportunity to get revenge. You have two options: stay out of the way, or help me get justice."  
I propose, backing him into a corner.

I look at his green hair already knowing what his response is going to be, "Let's give him hell."

* * *

I drive me and Bruce to the nearest shopping center. I hope they have everything I need. My list is quite odd. Bruce and I dash through the aisles grabbing what would seem like very random items to anyone else. I don't even think Bruce knows why we are  
getting half of this stuff, but I have a plan.

As we pull up to the check out I glance at what is in the cart. Almost 40,000 sticky notes, multi-colored sharpies, twenty different alarm clocks, a pair of walkie-talkies, 5,000 plastic cups, red hair dye (Tony's shampoo is red so he won't be able to  
tell), a bunch of plastic spiders, a mannequin, a faceless mask, A couple dozen cans of glittery pink and purple paint, and hello kitty stickers.

The lady at the checkout looked at us weird but didn't say anything. When we got back to the house Bruce finally asks, "Why did we get all this stuff?" I lead him to the garage where Tony keeps all of his cars and Iron man suits. "We are going to put  
sticky note all over each of his cars and write 'Revenge never tasted so sweet' on each of the windows." I say with a smirk.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. you are not allowed to say anything about anything to Tony or I will alter your voice to make you sound like Siri!" I threaten the AI. "Of course Miss Ciara." I scared the AI, WOW, he even used my first name like I've always asked him too.  
Tony has about fifteen cars in here. This is going to take a while.

It takes us about eight hours to finish the sticky notes, another hour to write on all of the windows. Bruce calls it a day and goes to bed but I'm not quite done. I take the pink and purple paint and give them all to J.A.R.V.I.S. "J., I want you to paint  
every single one of the suits pink and purple." I tell the AI.

"Of course, Miss." Yeah, I scared the AI. He normally wouldn't give in so easily. I go to bed as well after eating some food. The next day we both wake up around Noon. What? We aren't allowed to sleep in? "So, what's next? I know we didn't buy all this  
stuff for just sticky notes."

"Your right." I lead him back to the garage where J.A.R.V.I.S. has already finished painting the Iron man suits pink and purple. "We are going to cover all of his suits with the Hello Kitty stickers." I get out the stickers and get to work while Bruce  
just stands there, "When you said we were going to get revenge I thought we would do something small and simple, not turn his whole life upside down!" Bruce says then starts to get to work.

"This isn't the first prank war I've had with Tony. It always, ALWAYS escalates and it keeps going until one of us admits defeat. I'm just jumping right to the ending." I say with a shrug. It does not take us nearly as much time to add stickers to all  
of the suits. So we get to work on the next project.

We grab Tony's ladder and start taping the spiders to his ceiling. I stand on the ladder as Bruce hands me the spiders. I make the mistake of leaning over to far and I tip the ladder over on it's side. Bruce tries to catch me but just ends up falling  
down as well, but with me on top of him in his arms. It is actually quite comfortable here, I notice as I catch my breath. I try to get up but Bruce never let go of me keeping me trapped against his chest. Looking into his chocolate brown eyes I can  
see the underlying emerald green that is the Hulk. After a minute I break out of whatever trance that was and ask, "Bruce, you want to let me up?"

He regretfully releases me and we finish putting up the spiders. We got the super realistic ones so it looks like his room is infested with spiders. Then I get out the mannequin. We dress it in one of Tony's fancy black suits and the faceless mask. It  
looks like Slenderman. We place it in his closet.

"This is going to scare him half to death." Bruce says after we are done putting the mannequin in the closet. "That is kind of the point." I nod, happily skipping along with a pep in my step. The rest of my plan shouldn't be implemented until tomorrow  
anyway. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Bruce says as I order a pizza.

The bacon and pepperoni pizza arrives in about fifteen minutes. "How did you come up with these pranks?" Bruce asks. "Honestly, I didn't come up with any of them except for the slenderman. A lot of them are from a YouTuber and all the others I got from  
a top tens list of best pranks for revenge." I say truthfully.

The next day I am sure to wake up early, Tony will be back tonight and I want to be finished before he gets here. I let Bruce sleep in though. I quickly replace his shampoo with the hair dye, careful to make sure it's in the same spot.

I get out the twenty alarm clocks and set them all for different times. A couple for 1 o'clock, another for 1:30, some for 2 o'clock, 2:30, 3 o'clock, 3:30 and 3:45. I hide them all around his room then get to work on the cups.

I fill each cup up with water and then start placing them all around his room. You can't step in-between them without knocking one over. I'm about ¼ of the way done when Bruce comes out of his room, "You could have woken me up." He says starting to help.  
"You were asleep, I didn't want to bother you."

It takes up several hours to finish covering Tony's floor with plastic cups filled with water. As I place the last cup I get a text from Tony, 'On my way, be there in a few hours.' Perfect. "Now to implement the final steps." I say plopping on the couch  
with my laptop.

"What are you doing now?" Bruce asks, sitting beside me and looking over my shoulder. "J.A.R.V.I.S. would you please disable the silent and vibrate features on Tony's phone?" I ask all innocent. "…Done, may I ask why, Miss?" I just giggle and open a men's  
dating website.

Name- Tony Stark

Phone- (310) 555-7875

Email- IAmIronMan

Then I open Facebook, Tony's password is so simple, IronManRules, only took me three tries to figure it out. My first attempts were IAmIronMan and TonyStarkRocks. I then post one simple post.

(310) 555-7875

"You do realize his phone isn't going to stop be- OH, that's why you disabled the silent and vibrate options!" Bruce realizes. "J.A.R.V.I.S. at exactly 3:52 A.M. tonight I want you to slowly open the closet that we hid the mannequin in." All of the doors  
in the house can be opened by J.A.R.V.I.S. including the closets. I hide all of the couch cushions under my bed and remove the outer handle to Bruce's and my rooms. I explain at Bruce's questioning glance. "I removed the cushions so he can't just  
sleep on the couch, I removed the outer handles to our rooms so he can't come and get us when he has had enough. Speaking of which, J.A.R.V.I.S. you are not allowed to let Tony into our rooms."

I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't going to hold back. And now we wait for Tony to come home...

* * *

That was a TON of fun to write. I'm going to have to do some of these pranks myself one day.

Did I start to ramble or did any of this feel rushed? (I added glitter)

Again if you have any suggestions, comments or notice any plot holes do not hesitate to speak up.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I am not sure how long this chapter is going to run for. I will try and make it my normal 3000 words.**

 **None of the Five voices in my head came up with Marvel. Do you understand? I only own Ciara Lenore, her family and her story. I don't even own most of the pranks she pulls.**

 **Beta'd by Nightmarehunter676**

* * *

Tony's POV:

I have a confession to make, there was no problem with the Avengers Tower. I just wanted to get Bruce and Ciara alone for a few days. After I sent Natasha the video of those two on the plane she immediately wanted to start setting the two of them up. Ciara was right, that woman is crazy when she has an OTP.

I use this time to think up more plans for the Tower. I set up J.A.R.V.I.S. so that if any Bruciara (Bruce x Ciara) moments happen he will send me a video. The only video he sends is when Ciara falls off a ladder and Bruce fails to catch her, resulting in them both on the ground with her on top of him. I don't think they even realize they just stared at each other for a good five minutes. I forward the video to Natasha and get back to work.

The next day I pick up Pepper and we get start our way back to Malibu. I send Ciara a quick text saying that I'm on my way back. I leave Pepper's presence a surprise, it's been forever since the girls have seen each other.

About five minutes latter I get a text, but not from Ciara. It's from this random dude trying (and failing) to flirt. Then I get another from a different guy. Then another, and another. They just keep coming until I have about fifteen different guys asking me on dates. What in the world is happening? My question is answered when I read one of the text.

' **I saw your profile on [insert random gay dating website here] and might I say you look fine!'**

Say what? I never signed up for any- CIARA! Before I can call her to yell at her I get a call. I timidly press the accept button, "Tony Stark speakin-" I barely have time to get the entire word out before I'm cut off by a very high pitched female voice that almost breaks my ear drum. "OH MY GOD, IT REALLY IS TONY STARK'S NUMBER!" I cancel the call before I permanently lose all hearing in my left ear.

After that my phone just lets out one continuous ring. I try to turn off the sound or even put it on vibrate but it doesn't work. "J.A.R.V.I.S. why can't I put my phone on silent? And why are so many people calling me?!" I nearly yell. Pepper is laughing up a storm in the corner. What does she find so funny? "It would seem that your vibrate and silent options have been disabled." J.A.R.V.I.S. says, pointing out the obvious.

"Well fix it!" I scream at the AI, "I'm afraid I cannot sir, going against this would be detrimental to my health." Did he catch a virus or something? I try to just turn off my phone but the texts won't stop coming in for long enough for me to do so. Pepper is still laughing in the corner, "And why are you laughing?"

She shows me her phone and I see she has been texting Ciara, 'I posted Tony's phone number on his Facebook and signed him up for a dating website. J.A.R.V.I.S. is being forced to play along under threat of changing his voice to Siri.' I fume, what is she playing at?

I pull out my laptop and open this dating website she signed me up for and close the account. She made the password 12345. I open Facebook and type in my password, IronManRules, 'Password is incorrect', What? IronManRules, 'Password is incorrect'. She changed my Facebook password.

The remainder of the flight are absolute hell, I can't use my phone, My girlfriend is laughing at me and the first two seconds of 'I am Iron man' never stops playing. Eventually, when we are about half an hour away from landing I have had enough. I take out a little screwdriver and unscrew the back of my phone before disconnecting the speakers.

I spend the rest of the plane ride blocking out Pepper's giggles and enjoying the sound of my own thoughts.

* * *

When we drive up to the house I notice Bruciara (equivalent of FitzSimmons) waiting for us outside the entrance to the garage. Pepper immediately jumps out to give Ciara a hug. "Can Pepper stay in my room tonight so we can catch up?" Ciara asks hopefully. I simply lift up my phone for her to see the speakers falling out from where I disconnected them, "Get it to stop and sure." I say before driving into the garage.

When I pull into the garage and see what they did to my other vehicles I'm furious. It takes me 2.7 seconds to get out of the car and look around at all of my babies. Every single one of them is covered in sticky notes and on every single window is written clearly, "Revenge never tasted so sweet." Oh no. I started a prank war and this is her striking back.

I look at my Iron man suits to see every single one has lost all of its masculinity. They have been painted with Pink and Purple glitter paint and covered in Hello Kitty stickers. Now, if she just messed with my phone and cars, I most likely would have gotten over it and laughed at it later. But she messed with the Ironman suits. That is a line she is not allowed to cross!

I race up the stairs and start pounding on her door. "Ciara let me in! I will get you for this! You don't mess with the suits!" I shout. She removed the handle to her door and she has J.A.R.V.I.S. on her side. Both Ciara and Pepper giggle from the other side of the door. "You can't hide in there forever!" I yell before turning towards my room.

I notice Bruce's handle is missing too. He was in on this?! I wanted them to bond but not over pranking me! I open the door to my room to be greeted by hundreds of plastic cups. All filled with water. That's why the cushions to the couch are missing, I can't just decide to sleep on sofa tonight. I start the long process of moving and dumping out all of the cups. It's around 10:30 when I finally get all of them.

I take a quick shower, shampooing my hair and beard. Yes, I shampoo my beard, get over it. I slip into my Iron man pajamas. Then I notice that my hair and beard are no longer brownish black...There Red. "BITCH!" I shout knowing Ciara can hear me.

I plop onto my bed, done with today. I roll over and almost immediately jump right back out of bed. "AH!" One the ceiling are almost a hundred very life-like fake spiders. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" At least they were nice enough to leave the ladder in my room.

After a couple hours of placing the ladder down, only being able to reach about four spiders and then moving the ladder again, I have thrown away every single plastic spider. Looking over at my clock I see it's 12:30. I really hope I can go to sleep now.

1 o'clock- I wake up to the sound of an annoying fog horn. What the fuck is that? I follow the noise to find several alarm clocks under my dresser. I turn them off and go back to sleep.

1:30- Why are there police sirens blaring in my ear? I open the bottom drawer to my nightstand and see several more alarm clocks. I turn them off and roll back over in my bed. At least I didn't have to get up this time.

2 o'clock- This time it is just the generic beep that wakes me up. You know what, this is enough. I stumble out of bed and start pounding on Ciara's door. "Ciara, please turn the rest of them off! I surrender, you win the prank war." I get no reply.

2:30- Why do you hate me?

3 o'clock- Please, not again.

3:30- After I turn them all off I don't even bother trying to go back to sleep. I'm just going to be woken up again in thirty minutes.

3:52- I lay there waiting for the next bunch of alarm clocks to go off, when I hear a creak. Ever so slight, I wouldn't have noticed it if I wasn't listening for the alarms. Then there is another creak, louder this time. I look up to see my closet door slowly opening. Through the crack in the door I see a tall man in an expensive suit with no eyes or mouth….Slenderman.

"HOLY MOTHER OF- FUCK, SHIT, SHIT, FUCK!" I don't think I have ever moved faster. "Bloody fucking hell, Ciara, whyyyyy…?" I dash out of my room and into the kitchen cursing like a sailor. For the next four hours I sit there, rocking back in forth in the kitchen. With every light on. I am never pranking Ciara again.

Ciara's POV

Pepper, Bruce and I wake up around eight in the morning. When we walk into the kitchen we see Tony sitting at the table staring into his coffee cup, bags under his eyes. "Sleep well?" I ask rhetorically. I know exactly how he slept, I could hear him cursing down the hall at four in the morning.

He just sighs and takes a sip from his coffee cup. As he takes a sip the words I wrote on the bottom of it become visible, 'I run from the monster in my closet.' Pepper giggles and points it out to him. He lifts the cup over his head to see the writings, "Remind me to never prank you again." He says placing the cup back down.

"You say that every time but you still do it anyway." I remind him. "I told you I wasn't going to hold back." He nods, "If I go back to bed is there another prank waiting for me?" he asks running his fingers through his red hair. "Nope, Slenderman was my final trick."

Tony walks into his room only to come back out a few seconds latter with 'Slenderman' dragging behind him. He plops the mannequin on the table, "I am going to get some sleep now. Please, put my couch cushions back." he says before stumbling back into his room. I don't think the coffee affected him at all. He was out in seconds.

Bruce works on putting our handle back on our doors while Pepper and I get the couch cushions and place them back on the sofa. I get all of the alarm clocks and throw them in the trash. The I get to work on making the mannequin not look to terrifying. I put Tony's suit onto a hanger and hang it up above his door. He can grab it when he wakes up. Then I take the faceless mask off and throw the mannequin in the dumpster.

"So are we going to leave all of those sticky notes on his cars for him to clean up?" Bruce asks. I shake my head, "No, I'm not that cruel. Tony promised to end the pranks so my job is done. I'm not going to force him to clean up a mess we created. I'm going to force you to help though."

Bruce nods his head so we get to work removing all of the sticky notes and throwing them out. It barely takes up half the time to put them all in trash bags then it did putting them all up. We then fill up some buckets with water and soap to start washing off the marker, but it refuses to come off easily, "I know that we got markers that would wash off!" I state annoyed.

"Well, apparently not." Bruce says a little sassily. Did he just, I flick some of the water from my bucket in his direction. He raises an eyebrow at me, "Do you really want to do this?" I respond by flicking more water in his face. He then flings his entire buckets worth of water at me. I dodge some of it but most of it hits me. My ears and tail pop out at the freezing water.

I weave in between the cars and make my way over to the hose. I then whip around hose in hand ready to spray anything that moves. All I see is cars. Where did he go? My question is answered quickly answered when Bruce tackles me from behind. I try to spray the hose behind me but Bruce twists it out of my hand and then sprays the back of my head. Since he has one hand on the hose I try to squirm out of his grasp but Bruce drops the hose to keep a hold on me.

He lifts me off of the ground and starts carrying me up the stairs. I try to wriggle out of his grasp but it is of no use. He carries me right through the living room where Pepper is talking with Natasha. When did Natasha get here? I see my chance, "Help me! Hel-" I try to get there attention but Bruce puts a hand over my mouth to silence me. "Nothing to see here!" He tells the two of them with a grin.

I don't think Pepper and Natasha know what to think. They just dumbly nod as I struggle to get them to help me. Bruce continues to carry me out the back door and onto the pool deck. No, no, no, NO! He is not about the throw me in the pool! He proves me wrong by doing just that.

When I resurface I just sit there and pout. "You win." I grumble. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He asks with a huge smirk on his face. "Yeah, yeah. Rub it in. You heard me!" I scream at him while pulling myself out of the pool. I shiver from the cold water. Bruce didn't even get wet apart from when he was carrying me up the stairs. The wind out here freezes me right down to my core.

I feel Bruce wrap a towel around my shoulders and pulls me into his arms. Again I absentmindedly notice how comfortable it is like this. Safe and warm too. I could fall asleep like this. After a few minutes of comfortable silence a sound knocks us out of our trance. My stomach growling.

"I guess it's time to go inside." I say chuckling. He nods and we both head inside. I throw the towel he gave me in the dirty laundry hamper and quickly change into some dry cloths. I walk out into the kitchen and grab a box of cereal from the cabinet. You know how the Japanese have like 70 flavors of Kit-Kats? Well, they do the same thing with cereal. This is chocolate flavored frosted flakes. They taste great.

After I'm finished with my bowl of cereal I walk out into the living room where Pepper and Natasha are still chatting, but they've gotten Bruce to sit down as well. Natasha notices me standing there looking at them and calls me over, "Ciara, good you're here. Listen we need to talk." Uh oh.

What did I do this time? There are only two reasons Natasha Romanoff will ever say the words 'we need to talk' to someone. One- You have won the lottery or something greatly spectacular has happened to you and she doesn't want you bouncing off the wall when she tells you. Two- Someone in your family has passed away. Or, Three, she has been assigned to kill you.

Seeing as I have the worst luck in the entire universe I'm leaning towards the third option. She doesn't have access to my biological family, so one of them can't have died. None of the Avengers could have died without making channel eight news. So what did I do that would make her want to kill me?

* * *

 **Well there we go. Tony gets scared half to death by a mannequin, we get ourselves a ship name, Bruce throws our main character into the pool and Natasha is about to kill someone. Neither me or my beta are willing to search the deep dark web to get you an actual web address for the random gay dating site. Sorry.**

 **Until Next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am writing this after an all-nighter, if it sucks I blame the lack of sleep.**

 **Marvel is Stan Lee's brainchild. I'm babysitting for a bit.**

* * *

I sit down beside Bruce nervously. Bruce looks almost pleased. I'm confused. Why would Bruce be happy that Natasha is planning to kill me? I thought we were friends! Natasha is going to kill me and she has Bruce and Pepper in on it!

I am very surprised when Natasha laughs, "You look like I'm going to kill you! I swear it's not that bad!" I blink at her surprised. "So I am not going to die today?" I tilt my head to the side and Pepper starts explaining.

"As you know Christmas is coming up within the next few week and I was hoping that Tony and I could spend some quality time together." Christmas? I check my phone, sure enough it's December Sixteenth. We fought in the Chitauri invasion in July! That was five months ago! In that time pranking Tony was the only interesting thing to happen. Bruce has been working in the lab. Tony formed an obsession to building Iron Man suits. I've mostly been working with the Neko training guide Loki gave me, however I'm hesitant to try out some of the tricks. Telepathy and controlling animals? That just sounds like a recipe for disaster.

Pepper continues talking, interrupting my inner monologue. "I know this is really selfish but I was wondering if you two would mind getting out of the house for about a week." Pepper says looking really worried. "It's not selfish to want to spend quality time with your boyfriend. Especially around the holidays." I reassure her.

"I agree with Ciara, but just one problem...Where would we go?" Bruce agrees. Natasha intercedes, "That is what Pepper and I have been discussing," She hands us two little brochures, "Listel Hotel Whistler, a ski resort in Canada. We could have everything set up and you two there by tonight."

If Pepper wants quality time with her boyfriend she should get it. Besides, "You're offering us a vacation to a five-star resort. Give me ten minutes and I'll be packed and ready to go." The grin on their faces concerns me. "How long should we pack for?" Bruce continues, addressing something I forgot to consider. "Until the day after Christmas, so we will exchange gifts when you get back." Pepper tells us. We nod and head to our rooms to get packed.

Okay so from now (The 16th) to the day after Christmas (The 26th). Ten days, I need ten days' worth of clothing. Nine nights worth of pajamas and all of it needs to be suitable for the snow. I pack long sleeved sweaters, thermal everything, woolly socks, a snow jacket, some combat boots, beanie, gloves, scarf and most importantly...Earmuffs.

I also slip in my daggers, Night-night gun (icer), and regular gun in there. (Can't be too careful) I throw in my wallet. What? S.H.I.E.L.D. pays their agents you know, I have money! I don't rely on Tony or Nick to pay for my stuff...and I still need to get Christmas presents.

I zip up my bags and walk out the door, (almost forgetting to grab my phone charger). I find Natasha, Bruce and Pepper waiting by the door. "That was ten minutes and 37 seconds. You're getting slow." I roll my eyes, leave it to Natasha to actually time me.

* * *

Bruce and I are in the same plane that we used to get to Malibu. We both claim the same couches and wait. It isn't that long of a plane ride compared to most, but it is still going to take a while. I relax into the sofa before mentioning my concerns, "Natasha and Pepper are planning something."

"What makes you say that?" Bruce questions, I guess my accusations did come out of left field. "While I'm not saying that Pepper doesn't want alone time with Tony, sending everyone else in the house across the continent is a little much. Even then why did she consult Natasha? Also the grins they gave us as we were leaving gave me the creeps." I explain, giving all of my reasons for suspicion.

"They are also sending us on an all-expenses paid vacation. I checked- everything we buy on the resort will be charged to Tony's account. While I'm not denying their actions are suspicious, I'm also not rejecting this vacation." Bruce reminds me.

I nod. Natasha and Pepper are like my sisters, so whatever they are planning, it can't be too bad. I'm glad they are sending us to a ski resort instead of a beach. Going to the beach for Christmas is kind of against the point. Winter should be full of hot chocolate and snowball fights. Not Jet Skis, tans, and sunburns. That stuff can wait until the summer.

We sit in silence until my stomach growls... When was the last time I ate? Probably yesterday or this morning if I can't remember. I slip into the Kitchen area and start scavenging for food. What is it with Tony and always have some sort of dessert on this plane?

In the fridge there is a Triple chocolate, Strawberry topped, fudge drizzled, chocolate cake. Is Tony trying to make me fat? Cutting myself a piece (That is again ¼ of the cake) I start to make my way back over to the couch. Remembering what happened last time, I take every step slowly and carefully.

Step, step, step, step, FREEDOM! I sit down on the couch and start to enjoy my slice of heaven. I ignore Bruce's chucking and envelope myself in the taste. Imagine heaven, covered in bliss, dipped in happiness, and then soaked in dreams. That is how magnificent this cakes is... Until Bruce happens.

I didn't even hear him move, didn't see him get up until it was too late. He sat beside me...Then pushed my Triple chocolate, Strawberry topped, fudge drizzled, chocolate cake right into my face! And he calls _me_ evil. I wipe the cake out of my eyes to glare at him.

I'm not mad that he pushed the cake into my face. It's just fair since he got a face full during our last flight. I'm upset that **both** times I have lost a slice of cake. Is it so wrong for me to enjoy a slice of cake in peace? Did I upset the god of cake? Is there a god of cake? Next time I see Thor I will have to ask him.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. You did set up everything nice and neat for me." Bruce tries to defend. I lessen my glare and roll my eyes. I wall over to the kitchen sink and wash my face, almost crying as the icing washes down the drain.

I send one more glare at Bruce before plopping back down on the couch. Bruce moves back to his own couch and I open Tumblr on my phone. Do you have any idea how much the Avengers have blown up on social media? Every single post is either something about, Supernatural, Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Who, or the Avengers. It's like the four horsemen of the internet.

Avengers would be war, since we just stopped one. Sherlock would be famine, because everyone wants more. I can't decide if Supernatural would be Pestilence, since it spreads everywhere like a disease, or if it would be Death, because everyone dies. (Multiple times) I can't say anything about Doctor Who since I never watched it.

I glance over all of the different ships people have created, Stony, Ironhawk, Thorny, Clintasha, There are even ones involving Loki. I try to ignore all of the Hulkitty or Bruciara ones. People are crazy. How do you think Steve and Tony would react if they saw Stony? It would be hilarious, but don't people know Tony is with Pepper? One comment makes me stop.

 **"Why is everyone so obsessed with this Wildcat girl? All I see is a freak. Almost as tall as the other Avengers? Eye's that change color? How come everyone else can't see it? She obviously isn't human. So why is everyone treating her like she is someone to aspire to? Are you saying we should aspire to be abominations? At least Bruce Banner doesn't pretend he is human." -Anonymous**

I put down my phone. That's enough internet for now.

* * *

When we first got off the plane I almost couldn't believe it. There is snow everywhere! The ground, stuck it the trees, on top of buildings. I watch as a snow plow drives by pushing more snow into the already gigantic piles on the side of the road.

A second later I realize it's snowing...and I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt...Not even a jacket. And it's cold! I quickly grab my stuff and race to the car waiting for us. What kind of idiot walks out in the snow in practically nothing!

Bruce races to the car as well, also in jeans and a t-shirt. I guess neither of us thought ahead on this one. I thought we were supposed to be geniuses. The driver takes us to the front of a very classy hotel.

It looks very old timey with a classic feel. The front doors aren't revolving or automatic, they're heavy oak doors that come up like a dome. There are marble pillars holding up the car port. The bellhop quickly grabs our bags and escorts us inside.

The inside looks super fancy as well. More marble pillars. The staircase to what looks like a restaurant are carpeted with fancy golden handrails. But all the walls are wooden, giving it a log cabin like feel.

The receptionist is super nice and has a Canadian accent, "Good evening, how can I help you two today?" She asks with a smile. Working in a place like this I would smile too. It seems like almost no one is here. "We have a reservation, Should be under the name Stark." I tell the woman.

She types in the name to her computer then gives us another smile, "It has you here for until the 26th in the penthouse suite. Anything you need please do not hesitate to call." She says handing us two room keys. "And I might I say you two make an adorable couple."

Bruce and I do a double take, "We aren't- We're not- We aren't dating. " I stammer out, Bruce in no better shape. "Oh, you're not? You should be." She says, slightly bummed out. Bruce and I walk awkwardly to the elevators.

The elevators require our key to move to the top floor. Once the doors open they open directly into our room. The penthouse has a large living room, with velvet couches a flat screen TV, a beautifully decorated Christmas tree, all topped off with a propane fireplace.

There is a full kitchen, complete with a stove, microwave, dishwasher, and even a coffee machine. The counters are all wooden. Outside the patio doors you can view the mountain ranges surrounding this whole area. The entire resort is surrounded by mountains. Over on one mountain there is the ski slope with people still coming down despite the sun setting. They will probably have to stop within the hour. The entire room has a log cabin look and smells like cinnamon.

The bellhop, who I forgot was there, places our bags through a door. That must be the bedroom. Before the elevator doors close the bellhop makes one simple comment, "You two really would make a cute couple." And then he's gone.

Bruce and I again stand there dumbfounded. What does one say after that? Both Bruce's and my stomachs growl at the same time and we give each other sheepish looks. "I saw a restaurant down stairs." I mention. "That sounds good."

After I slip the room key in my pocket we get in the elevator and hit the button for the second floor. Before we reach the second floor the elevator stops at the fifth. In comes in this elderly couple and they push the button for the ground floor. Bruce and I slip into the corner to give the couple their space when we hear, "You two are so adorable. Reminds me of Carl and me in our glory days." The old woman says, squeezing her husband's hand.

"I- I'm sorry ma'am but, we aren't a couple." Bruce corrects. The old man, apparently named Carl is the one to speak up this time, "We said the same thing." The man and woman grin at us, like they know something we don't. It's actually kind of creepy.

Bruce and I waste no time in getting out of the elevator when it stops on the second floor. We let out a sigh of relief when the doors close and we can no longer see the elderly couple. The waiter in charge of the restaurant comes over, "Table for two?" He asks.

He leads us past other tables and to a table by the window. The whole restaurant is lit up only by the string of lights around the window and the single candle that sits at each table. Bruce pull out my chair and helps me in before sitting down himself.

"What would you like to drink the evening?" The waiter asks. When you think waiter what do you see? Do you see some teenager in some cheap suit trying to keep a fake smile? Yea, this is completely different. Think more along the lines of butler, then you can sort of see how the waiter looks.

Stupidly expensive tailored suit, white apron around his waist, he even stands completely straight with perfect posture. I glance over the wine menu, half of this stuff isn't even written in English, I can read it but it must be expensive to have it shipped from another country. Bruce orders some sort of Indian drink, "I'll have the same." I tell the waiter.

The waiter gives a small bow before leaving to go get the wine. "Why did you get the same wine as me?" Bruce asks. "You're the one who has lived in India before, I figured you wouldn't order it if it wasn't good." He gives me a look, "I ordered it because it was suggested to me while I was living there. I have no idea how it tastes."

"If it sucks we order something else. Tony's the idiot who attached everything we but to his credit card." I say with a shrug. Both Bruce and I were still chuckling by the time the waiter gets back with the wine.

We both hesitantly take a sip. It's actually taste quite good, strange of course, but not bad. I glance through the menu and see that all of it looks delicious. I'm able to narrow it down to a couple options. We are going to be here for quite a few days, I'm sure that we will eat here more than once.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asks. Bruce nods and begins, "I'll have the chicken pie and she will have..." He trails off, not knowing what I want. "The Chicken Alfredo" The waiter writes that down on his little notepad, "Both of those come with a starter salad and soup, what dressing would you like for the salad."

"Ranch." Bruce and I say in unison. The waiter gives a small grin, "I will have your food right out, and you two make a wonderful couple." And with that he walks away. We let out a sigh. I take another sip of my wine and Bruce speaks up, "I just realized I know almost next to nothing about you."

I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean, nothing about me? You've been told practically my life story." I argue. "Knowing your past is different than knowing who you are. What's your favorite color?"

"Emerald green, I know almost nothing about you as well. What's your favorite color?"

"A calming blue. Favorite animal? Mine's a dog."

"A stupid mutt, seriously? My favorite animal has always been almost any type of bird, I used to envy them for being able to fly, for being completely free. Favorite season?"

"Yes, I like the stupid mutt. Loyal to the very end. My favorite season is spring, when the dead world comes back to life. Yours?"

"Winter, because when every single flake of snow and every single frosted window is the same color, color doesn't matter. You start to notice what makes each snowflake unique." There is silence from Bruce. I don't know what he is thinking, and honestly I don't think I want to know...

Bruce's POV:

I'm stunned into silence. The laws of her clan really hurt her, didn't they? Her favorite season is winter because in the frozen world everything is equal. There is no bottom and there is no top, there is simply beauty. A world she was not fortunate enough to be a part of.

I think back to her other answers and what she has told us about her past.

 _'So a lie was spread, I was one of the clans rare sickly children. Couldn't go outside or interact with the other kids, kept inside like a prisoner.'_

' _My favorite animal has always been almost any type of bird, I used to envy them for being able to fly, for being completely free.'_

She keeps a smile on her face but inside, she probably feels... unwanted. Then there is Pepper, who just asked her to leave for a while, who didn't want her around for the holidays. I've read some things online, some people have reacted to her happily, others, well, not so much. I hope she didn't read any of those, or at least didn't take them to heart.

The rest of dinner goes without any major conversation. She doesn't even eat half of her food. We get into the elevator to go back to the room, she pull out her phone and unlocks it. When phones unlock, they open to the last app you were using- hers opens to Tumblr. I'm not trying to be nosy, but when I see her frantically try and close the app I can't help but read whatever it is. I don't get very far but I understand the gist. It's a hate comment, calling her a freak. I've found a few of those about myself, but after years of being the Hulk I've grown used to it. People have only discovered her abilities recently.

When we get back to the room and she still hasn't said a word I break. I wrap my arms around her and plop down on the couch, she weighs almost nothing. "You shouldn't believe whatever you read, if it said you're a freak, tell yourself that you are unique. If it says that you're unwanted remember that Tony, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Fury, Maria, Even Thor, Coulson... and myself, we all value your company. If it says you're not human, well, humans are stupid anyway. Abominations are things that create hate, the people around you don't hate you. If it says that you are unneeded then I'm here to tell you...That I need you."

I know I'm being hypocritical right now but she needed to hear this. Ciara tries so hard not to cry, breathing out to keep herself from sobbing as she says, "I'll believe you if you do something for me..." I don't even hesitate, "Anything."

"Take your own advice." That's all she can say before her voice cracks. I nod and she buries her head into my chest and starts crying silently. I guess after years of nobody caring for her in the clan she learned to keep her tears silent. I don't think S.H.I.E.L.D. agents would be the most caring either.

Her ears pop out of her head and tickle my nose, but I don't care. I gently run my fingers over her ears, they are so soft. Her breath hitches but she doesn't tell me to stop, so I don't. It takes a while but she is eventually calm enough to raise her head from my chest. I'm actually quite disappointed when she moves off of my lap.

"Sorry, you had to deal with that." She says looking around embarrassed. "It's no big deal, I'm just glad I was able to comfort someone I care about." I do care about her. When did that happen? When did she go from the agent that I had to patch up to one of the people that's closest to me?

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." She says before standing up and walking into the bedroom. I follow her, it is getting late. Only, when we get through the door, there isn't two queens like we were expecting, but one king.

"I'll...uh...sleep on the couch." I offer turning back around to do just that, but I'm pulled back around by a hand on my wrist. "No, you are not. I already feel guilty enough crying on your shoulder like that, I'm not forcing you onto the couch as well." She protest.

"Well what do you suppose we do? Because I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch." I say. She glances around nervously before timidly suggesting, "We are both adults, I'm sure we can manage to sleep in the same bed without it making things awkward."

I nod and we both slip into opposites sides of the bed, both trying to stay as close to edge of the bed as possible. Eventually, we both fall asleep.

* * *

 **When I originally started this chapter I hadn't planned on Ciara breaking down like that but that is just how it happened.**

 **Again, If you have comments, suggestions, notice any mistakes please do not hesitate to speak up.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Everybody!**

 **I don't know if insomnia is my best friend or worst enemy. I get so much done when I just can't sleep.**

 **None of the five voices in my head came up with Marvel, no matter how much the second voice believes we did. I only own Ciara Lenore, Stephanie Lenore, Zohar Lenore, her currently unnamed father and Ciara's story.**

* * *

Normal POV:

I wake up because of the sun shining through my eyelids. It's too early and I'm too comfy to get up right now. My blankets are all wrapped around me, like a burrito. It feels safe, warm, like all of my problems, worries and fears refuse to touch me, like something is scaring them off. If only the sun would be scared off as well.

I burrow my head into my pillow to block out the sun. Sleep, come back to me! I cuddle further into the blanket and pillow, the warmth and soft beating lulling me back to sleep...Why does my pillow have a heart beat?! I slowly open my eyes to find my face right up against Bruce's chest! I feel blood rush to my cheeks and my heart rate to increase. How did this happen?!

I think back, we ate dinner, came back up to the room...I broke down crying. My cheeks heat up even more when I remember him comforting me until I stopped crying. I didn't mean to break down like that, It's just...He said exactly what I needed him too. He knew exactly what was running through my head without me saying a word. Very few people have gotten to know me that well.

I remember us trying to remain as close to our opposite edges of the bed as possible. How did we end up like this? His arms around my waist, holding me close to his chest protectively? My tail wrapped around one of his arms? My head against his chest with my ears grazing his chin?  
I try to slip out of his arms without waking him up but, he just tightens his hold on me in his sleep. What does one do in this situation? No please tell me, I must have missed that day in class. What do you do when you're trapped against the chest of a cute guy? Did I just call him cute in my head?

I try to slip out of his grasp again only to be pulled even closer to him. I didn't even think that was possible. I guess my only options here are to wait for him to wake up on his own or to wake him up. I go with the second option despite my brains protest, "Bruce." No response.  
"Bruce! I would really appreciate it if you would let me up." I say again in a sing-song voice. He shifts a bit, still not releasing me at all. "I don't want to." Bruce responds groggily, I don't even think he understood the request, he's so out of it. "Wake up. Time to seize the day and all of that nonsense."

"If it is such nonsense then I should just go back to bed." I roll my eyes. "Fine, you can go back to sleep. After you open your eyes for about three seconds." I say. He sighs and complies. After opening his eyes it takes him 2.6 seconds to notice how we are laying. He is not going back to sleep now, "Wha- How...Umm... How did this happen?" He asks removing his arms.

"I have no idea." I unwrap my tail from his arm and start getting up, silently missing the feeling of his arms around me. I slip into the bathroom and change into some proper winter attire, then put my hair in a ponytail. I brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom.

Bruce changed into some more weather appropriate clothing as well. He wasn't able to fix his hair though. He is forever doomed to have bed head. It looks good on him though. I tie the laces on my winter combat boots and start heading towards the elevator. "Breakfast?"

Bruce nods and we head towards the lobby. When we reach the front desk, I notice it is a different woman sitting there. "Excuse me, does the restaurant here serve breakfast?" I ask her. "Yes, we do! You two look adorable by the way!" She says cheerfully. How can anyone by this chipper this early in the morning? "We're not a couple." Bruce says with a sigh, I wonder how many people are going to make that mistake.

We walk up the stairs to the restaurant, apparently it's set up as an all you can eat buffet in the morning. We both pile our plates with eggs, bacon, biscuits, pancakes, and mini donuts. "We are going to get fat." I say in between bites. "It's a ski resort, we will just have to work it all off later today." Bruce says after consuming the rest of his omelet.

"Speaking of which, do we have a plan for that or are we just going to do whatever seems fun?" I ask. "Well, there are plenty of options here. It would probably be best if we have some semblance of a plan." Bruce agrees.

"Today, we will finish eating then we can laugh at each other learning to ski, then tomorrow we try out ice skating." I suggest, "The third day, we can just explore town, see the scenery, The fourth day is Christmas shopping because we both forgot to do that." He continues. "The fifth day we will debate on hiking, then most likely end up doing something else. The 25th we stay in doors, the 26th we pack up, and all days in between we return to our favorite option." I complete.

We pay for our meal and then head back up to the room. I get into my snowsuit, snow jacket, gloves, beanie, scarf, earmuffs, and put on probably three pairs of socks. Bruce does the same. I'm actually surprised we can move in all of this.

Skiing goes exactly like I said it would. We both sucked. I did a little bit better than Bruce but that's not saying much. We both practically failed- horrendously, horribly, hilariously failed. Bruce had no control and kept on almost running into things. I kept on going so fast I would stumble. It was fun though.

When we got back to our room we quickly hung up our snow suits to dry. We both showered and slipped into some pajamas. Then ordered room service for dinner.

"Well, that was a failure." I say chewing on my burger. I know, five-star hotel and I got a bacon cheeseburger. I wanted a burger, so I ordered a burger.

"Failure? That's putting it lightly. I nearly ran into a kid! At least you got to the bottom of the slope without nearly injuring someone." Bruce argues. "And when I got to the bottom I couldn't figure out how to stop, so I ended up falling on my face."

We both laugh and call it a night. Like yesterday we stick as close as we can to our side of the bed without falling off and slowly drift to sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next morning to Bruce hissing in my ear, "Ciara, wake up." But why? It's so warm here. "Ciara, open your eyes." I oblige, to find Bruce and I tangled together again. Only this time I'm the one that won't let go. I sigh and release him, "How did this happen? Again."

He shrugs his shoulders and gets up. I silently protest the loss of heat and get up as well. We both slip into some warm cloths, "If we are just going ice skating today we don't really need to bundle up as much as we did yesterday. It's not like we will be rolling around in the snow." I mention, only pulling on one extra layer.

He agrees and we start heading out the door. We grab a small breakfast on the second floor asking more random questions.

"What is your favorite fast food restaurant?" Bruce start. "Mine is Burger King, don't know why, just is." I snort, that's why him and Tony get along so well, "Sonic, whenever Tony comes along it's hilarious to watch him try and fail to eat their hottest wings. How many languages do you speak? I've learned most of the main ones, English, Spanish, French, Chinese, Japanese, and a few from smaller countries."

"I try to learn the language of every country I have lived in, I honestly lost count. How did Fury end up your godfather?" I pause, "That is a slightly longer explanation." I say, "We got time, but if you don't want to answer you don't have to." Bruce adds.

"No, I want to…I'm just trying to figure out where to start." I pause to gather my thoughts, "Before my Father married he worked alongside Nick. Nick hadn't joined S.H.I.E.L.D. yet. My Father was a white tiger, stil royalty but not in charge like my mother, a white lion. Since he didn't have any responsibilities as royalty he was free to do whatever he wanted. He decided to see what living like a human would be like, meeting Nick."

"My father was called back to the clan and had an arranged marriage with my mother. They were relatively happy despite the fact neither of them wanted the relationship. When I was born my father didn't care about my hair color, he took care of me when my mother wouldn't. When I was seven he died of illness, without his protection my mother had no more reasons to keep me around. Dad named Nick my godfather because he trusted Nick, his old friend, to take care of me if he was unable to." I finish.

"I believe it's your turn to ask a question." Bruce points out, trying to get past the tension that formed. "I've got no more questions right now, I think it's time we started heading towards the ice-rink." I reply and start standing up. "Yeah, probably."

We clean up from breakfast and start heading out the door. It takes us about fifteen minutes to walk to the Ice-rink, more small talk to fill in the time. Apparently, Bruce doesn't like horses- they don't trust him and he doesn't trust them.

The Ice-Rink is outdoors. It's beautiful, the snowy mountain tops can be seen from the rink, the snow is still gently coming down. There are other people here, but hardly enough to be considered crowded. I nearly pull Bruce over to the stand to get some skates.

"How many and what shoe size?" The man in charge of the stand asks. "Uh...Two." Bruce answers then proceeds to give him our shoe sizes. "This will be charged to your room, I hope you enjoy your time. Your one of the cutest couples to come through here in awhile, by the way." And with that he moves to the next customer.

Bruce and I sit down at one of the benches to put on our skates, "What is it with people calling us a couple?" I ask not really expecting an answer. "I'm not sure, every single person here, It's almost like they were paid to do this." Bruce adds. "Yeah, and it's annoying."

Bruce seems taken back, "Why? Surely it's not that bad for people to assume you're dating me." Oh, he took that the wrong way, "It's not them assuming that I am dating you that annoys me, It's the fact that they are incorrectly assuming. I don't like it when people assume something without asking first." I mend. I finish strapping on my skates and stand up.

It's not hard to stand in skates, it just takes a bit of balance. Balance that I possess naturally as a Neko, Bruce, however, is not as blessed. The moment he stands up he nearly falls on his face. In fact if I wasn't there to steady him, he would have. After a few steps he gets the hang of it.

We walk over to the rink and I immediately jump on, not even faltering a little. Bruce stays by the entrance. "I am suddenly regretting agreeing to this." He says stepping out on to the ice, holding on to the wall to prevent himself from falling or sliding away. I practically skate circles around him. "Oh, come on it's simple." I exclaim, "Push, glide, push, glide." I say, going just that to emphasize my point.

"Yeah, well I'm still working on how to stay on my feet. I'll learn how to move in a little bit. How are you so good at this? This is your first time skating too, isn't it?" Bruce retorts. I roll my eyes and skate in another circle around him. "Yeah, I just find this simple. Balance is my strong suit."

"Well, it's not mine." Bruce retorts. After a couple more seconds he gets the hang of it and start trying to skate away from the railing. He stumbles a bit but we are moving around the rink. "Was that so hard?" I say mockingly. He tries to push me down only to fail and almost fall down himself.

"Seriously? Resorting to such childish action?" I ask Bruce. "Then stop mocking me! I wasn't born with super balance powers!" He exclaims. I roll my eyes. "You're being ridiculous." I grab his hand and drag him to the exact center of the rink. He releases my hand and high tails it back to the edge where he can grab the railing if he falls. "See! You got over here without falling, you're doing fine." I tell him, again dragging him away from the railing but not out into the middle again.

Just then a bunch of teenagers skate by pushing me and Bruce. We try to keep our balance but end up falling. Ending up with my draped across Bruce. I hear a cracking sound, "You okay?' I say, trying to catch my breath. "What did you say about me doing fine?" Bruce says sarcastically. I roll my eyes and get to my feet.

Once Bruce gets to his feet I learn what that cracking sound was. His watch broke when we hit the ice. "It's not anything special, Just a present from my ex-girlfriend." He says with a sigh. It sounds like something special to me. We pick up the gears that slid across the ice and throw them in the trash.

We skate some more, only falling once or twice before we start heading back to the hotel. "What makes you the happiest?" Bruce asks. Apparently we are back to our game of twenty questions. "There are a lot of things that make me happy, but I think the moment I enjoyed the most was the first time I held my baby brother. I'm not a fan of kids but I loved spending time with Zohar. I miss him." I trail off.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that would be such a depressing subject." Bruce apologizes. "Don't, you didn't know and it makes me feel a little better for asking this next question." I say, "What happened with your ex-girlfriend?" I don't think Bruce was expecting that question. He takes a minute to gather his thoughts before answering.

"I dated her before the accident, but the first time I lost control...I hurt her. She didn't trust me after that and left." Bruce says. He kept his explanation very simple, most likely so he wouldn't get any flashbacks of his time with her. "Sorry I asked, but it gives me a segue to this question, why was the Hulk so nice to me during the battle of New York?" I say. I can see the hotel a couple blocks ahead.

"I have no idea. I think that was his way of apologizing for the Helicarrier, but ever since then he hasn't shut up about the 'pretty kitty'." He says rubbing his head. I let out a giggle, I wonder what the Hulk talks about. If I ever suck it up and try out telepathy I'll find out for myself.

"My turn, Why haven't you tried out more of the tricks in the training guide Loki gave you?" Bruce brings up. "Mostly fear, I can see so many things going wrong. Another part is I need a volunteer to test some of the abilities on." I respond honestly.

We walk into the hotel and start going up the stairs to the restaurant. It's the same waiter as before that takes us to our table. "Well, when we get back, I'm okay with being your guinea pig. If you mess up, it's not like you can kill me. The Hulk seems to like you but let's we don't have to bet on it." He offers.

"No pressure!" I say sarcastically, "The only trick I need help with would be telepathy, all of the others I'm just afraid of losing control." I elaborate further. "Tony lives miles away from any town or city, it's not like you're going to hurt anybody." Bruce pushes.

I roll my eyes and huff, "I hate it when your right." "No, you hate it when you are proven wrong." Bruce corrects. We continue talking about random subjects until we finish eating and end up in the penthouse again. "So tomorrow we just explore?" I ask.

"Yeah, we will just do whatever, then the next day we go Christmas shopping." Bruce explains. I nod a change into some Pajamas before slipping into bed. I don't stay right next to edge of the bed as I have the past two nights but I still try to stay away from Bruce. Within the next fifteen minutes I'm out.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I went four-wheeling yesterday...I hit the break to quickly and flipped the thing. I only scuffed up my hands a bit and got a few bruises but It kind of hurts to type. I'm also going on a vacation. I may write within the next two weeks I might not, I'm not sure.**

 **Again, any ideas, comments, concerns, questions, Etc. Etc. Please don't hesitate to ask. I'll normally answer any questions as long as they don't reveal anything big.  
Thank you for reading. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello Everybody!**

 **Did you know the difference between a toad and a frog is that a toad has tadpoles and a Frog gives birth to baby frogs? I didn't know that. Random fact of the day.**

 **Marvel has been around for longer than I have. It is impossible for me to have created Marvel. (But what if I met the Doctor, went back in time and told Stan Lee about all of these ideas?) That probably didn't happen. (won't happen? Time travel is so confusing)**

 **Beta'd by nightmarehunter676**

 **Wolfy the Shadow wolf on Quotev helped me come up with ideas.**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to someone sighing in my ear, "We did it again, didn't we?" I ask opening my eyes getting my answer. We are again, curled up in one another and like every other time, I don't want to get up. Bruce tries to get up but I grab his arm and pull him back down, "I'm not ready to get up and you are really warm. Laugh all you want later but right now I just want to lay here."

He chuckles and lays back down so I can snuggle back up into the warmth. Then he has to ruin my day by whispering into my ear, "As much as I want to stay here, It's 10:02 and the all you can eat breakfast buffet closes at 10:30. Do you want to lay here, not letting me get up, or do you want to go down stairs and eat the French toast they have on special today?" His breath tickles my ear and the words hurt my soul, "Curse you and your decent logic!" I exclaim stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom to change into some decent clothes.

I walk out of the bathroom, "You happy? We can go and eat your French toast now!" I practically yell at Bruce. "Yes." He says with a smirk before ducking into the elevator. Yeah, you better run! I slip into the elevator right behind him.

We eat breakfast quickly so we don't end up being kicked out. The French toast wasn't magical but it was good. Then we head out onto the streets. "So, where to first?" I ask. Bruce just shrugs his shoulders, "We just go wherever I guess." Seriously, we came out here with no plan whatsoever? I roll my eyes and start walking down a random street.

There are actually a lot of people around the resort. It looks like a festival, just without any rides. Stands selling random foods and drinks, games, performers, Etc. Like a Christmas festival. I turn around, Where's Bruce? He was here just a second ago. After a second of waiting he shows up through the crowd, I guess I was walking kind of fast. "Wait up, will you?" Bruce asks, catching his breath.

I roll my eyes and look around again. One of the carnival games catches my attention. It is quite literally a tightrope that you have to walk across. I'm a cat, that should be easy. "I bet you I could do that in my first try." I say pointing it out to Bruce. "You probably could, which prize do you want once you win?" Bruce asks.

"I'll just take whatever they give me, I just want to show them how easy of a game they have set up." I say them I bound right over to the stand. "How much is it for one try?" I ask the man in charge. "$5 for one try, $10 for three." Its probably a twenty foot long walk and there are two ribbons around the wire. A blue one at the five foot mark and a yellow one at the 12ish foot mark. "If you fall you get a small prize, if you make it to the blue ribbon you get a medium prize, make it to the yellow you get a large prize, and if you make it all the way you get a gigantic prize." The man running the stand says.

I hand him five dollars and walk right up to the start. I take off my large jacket so it won't mess with me and throw it to the side. Cat's use their tails to balance, but I don't want to expose myself do I? Wait...The entire world knows what my powers are, why do I care about concealing it anymore? I let my ears and tail pop out to help me balance. The sound of shock that came from the man was absolutely hilarious.

I ignore the cold and start my way across the wire. I take a couple steps to see how tight the wire is. It's actually pretty tight, it doesn't bounce at all. After that I just walk right across, no hesitation, I didn't even stumble. The man in charge comes up to me with his mouth gaping open, "You-You're the Wildcat!" He stutters. I nod and flick my tail just for effect.

"Uh... I only have one gigantic prize and I'm really sorry about what it is." He says still stuttering. "I think you broke him." Bruce says next to me. "I think I did." I agree. "And there is the Hulk, now I'm really embarrassed about the prize you won." The kid continues to stutter. He looks like a teenager, this is probably his first job. "Hey, kid! Calm down okay? I'm Ciara, this is Bruce." I say calmly.

The kid takes in a couple breaths then goes to get my prize. Now I know why he was so embarrassed about it. The gigantic prize is a four foot tall stuffed Hulk with a winged panther sleeping on his shoulder. Bruce and I don't know what to say. It's actually kind of cute. "I'm so sorry, I can try and find you another prize." The kid tries to apologize, his nametag says his name is Mike.

"Don't bother, this is adorable." I say taking the stuffed Hulk. Mike looks relieved and Bruce looks shocked. "You find the Hulk adorable?" I roll my eyes and turn to Mike, "Thanks for getting this down for me." He shakes his head, "Oh! No problem! Sorry, but could you maybe sign something for my sister? She is a huge fan of yours." Mike asks scratching the back of his head.

I give him a small smile, "Sure." He hands me a T-Shirt with the Avengers logo on it. (When did we get a logo? Tony was the one that probably let it leak) 'Ciara Lenore AKA The Wildcat' I write on the back in Sharpie. Bruce takes the Sharpie and writes 'Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk' beside my signature.

"Thanks, I don't mean to tell you how to do your jobs or anything but, why are you in Canada instead of helping the president out with dealing with the Mandarin?" Mike asks. What's the Mandarin? At our confused faces he elaborates, "You know, the terrorist that has been blowing up different cities in America trying to teach your president some sort of 'lesson'?"

What has been going on? "We've avoided the news the past couple of days. We were given time off, and I don't think they have gotten to Hulk level of emergency yet. They would call us if they truly needed help." Bruce explains as I flip out my phone and scroll through my contacts.

When I reach Natasha I immediately call her. She answers after the third ring.

* * *

"Why wasn't I called in or debriefed about the Mandarin?!" -C.L.

"*Sigh* Because if you knew you would try to get involved." -N.R.

"It's a bad thing that I want to help?" -C.L.

"No, it's not a bad thing. It's just unnecessary. You have been labeled as an Avenger, It is important that Avengers do not intervene in any political affairs. We are to remain separate from any one country." -N.R.

"Okay, I get it. We are earth's mightiest heroes, not America's mightiest heroes. Just fill me in on important stuff like this. If you don't want me to get involved I won't, I don't like to be left in the dark." -C.L.

"Will do. Can I use that line? We are earth's mightiest heroes, not America's mightiest heroes? It would be a huge help with the counsel." -N.R.

"Sure, we can have it printed on the Avenger's T-Shirts that seem to be everywhere. When did we get a Logo?" C.L.

"Tony." N.R.

* * *

And with that comment she hangs up. "So, what did she say?" Bruce asks. Mike is helping the next customer. "Basically, That this is a job for the U.S. Government. The Avengers only operate on things that affect earth internationally. But I can see that rule being pushed aside if the bad guys make anything personal." I say slipping back on my jacket.

We try out a couple other games, ring toss, balloon pop, Bruce even tried out one of those bell ringer towers. He did decently but didn't win anything major. Whenever we did when something we would give it to the nearest kid. (Along with an autograph to the ones that recognized us) The only prize we kept is the Hulk with the sleeping winged panther on it's shoulder.

We stopped at the hotel around four to drop off the stuffed animal. "So where to now?" I ask eating my funnel cake. Who doesn't get a funnel cake at a festival? It's cinnamon flavored to celebrate the holidays. "I heard that around the lake has the best scenery." Bruce offers. I nod my head and put the rest of the cake in the fridge for later.

He is right, the best scenery is around the lake. The lake froze over creating a mirror that reflects the mountain tops beautifully. There is a frozen weeping willow that is stretched over the water. It looks more like a painting than something right here in front of me.

I notice that Bruce has zoned out, He is paying no attention to me. He's going to regret that. I drop down low and race behind a tree so that I can see him but he can't see me. Then I start building my arsenal. Once I've built the fifteenth snowball he notices my absence. "Ciara! Where are you?"

I stay silent as he starts wondering around looking for me. A little closer...closer...closer...Now! I jump out and barrage him with snowballs. I miss with most of them but a couple of them hit him in the chest or the back when he turned around to protect him face. I reach for another snowball...I'm out. Bruce turns back around, "You just started a war." Bruce tells me calmly. I'm not scared.

And so the great snowball fight of 2016 begins. We quickly dive in opposite directions and start forming more snowballs. We both get hit once or twice, I scamper over to one of the oak trees and start climbing. I only climb onto the first branch but it's still a good ten feet off the ground. From there I grab the snow that has formed on the branches.

"That's not fair!" Bruce yells up at me from the ground as I throw another snowball at him. "All is fair in love and war!" I shout back at him. He rolls his eyes and starts trying to climb the tree. At first I don't do anything, he isn't a cat, climbing trees isn't his forte. But then he gets close. Oh no.

I try to scamper further up the tree but he grabs my leg and pulls me back down onto the branch I was sitting on. "You're not getting away that easy." Bruce says. Then he drops a snowball into the hood of my jacket and forces it over my head. That's cold!

I struggle to get away and end up toppling off of the branch. Bruce, who is still holding onto me, gets pulled down with me. You know that old saying, I have no idea where it came from, 'Cats always land on their feet'? This is normally true, we can use our tail to shift in the air, But it is slightly harder to do when you have a passenger.

Bruce and I fall out of the tree and land on the ground ten feet below. I'm grateful for the snow, it broke our fall, kind of like a gigantic pillow. "Truce?" I ask. Getting up from where I landed beside him. "Truce." Bruce agrees.

I help him up and we just stand there for a moment catching our breath. I glance over at the small crater we made in the snow and start laughing, "What's so funny?" Bruce asks. I take him hand and get him to stand where I just was. "What shape do you see in the crater?"

Bruce starts laughing as well, "I see a winged cat." Wait, what? I saw the Hulk. I shake my head and get and idea. Why don't I make a shape that really looks like a winged cat? I glance around to make no one is looking then I shift into my winged panther form. I make sure that I'm the size of a house cat, I don't want to scare anyone who does look over here.

I put my wings straight up and down (Like a butterfly) and fall over on my side creating a perfect winged cat. "You know, this is a very irresponsible use of your powers." Bruce drawls. The grin on his face gives him away though. He finds it funny.

"Is it odd that I'm very comfortable like this?" I ask my voice coming out like a purr. "Not really, with all that fur you can't feel the cold. You're just cocooned in a soft cloud." Bruce answers, sitting down beside me. I continue to lay there for a couple more minutes. The sun starts to set over the frozen lake and it's absolutely beautiful.

We lay there and watch as the sun fades and each star starts to poke out from the darkness of the night sky. Only then to I notice how much Bruce is shivering and how his lips have turned blue. I quickly get up. "I'm so sorry! If you were cold you could have just said something!" I try to apologize.

"Don't apologize, I'm glad we got to watch that." Bruce cuts me off. "Come on, let's go back inside." I say. I try to move my wings from their upright position but they won't budge. I try harder and pain shoots through my skin. It feels like I'm trying to pull the feathers off of my wings. "Bruce," I start worriedly, "I can't move my wings."

He carefully runs his fingers over them, "Your wings have froze together." He says simply, "Can you shift back into your human form?" He continues. "Not with my wings stuck in this position!" I nearly yell.

"Calm down, calm down. Panicking is just going to make you start thrashing around, pulling on your wings." Bruce says putting a hand on my shoulders, in between my wings. I take a couple deep breaths, "So what do I do?"

"We go back to the hotel and wait for your wings to thaw." Bruce says simply. I nod and try to take a step forward, only to have it pull on my wings whenever I move my paws. It also doesn't help that the snow is almost as high as I am tall. I sigh, "You're going to have to carry me."

Bruce doesn't argue, he just carefully places his hands under my stomach and lifts me to his chest. Again, I am greeted with a feeling of comfort and security. It takes us about fifteen minutes to get back to the hotel, within that time Bruce started subconsciously petting my ears. I swiped at him the first couple times but now I'm content to just purr and accept it.

The lady at the front desk gave us a weird look but didn't say anything as we got into the elevator. When the doors opened to our room Bruce walks over and sits on the couch, me still in his arms. He continues to run his fingers through my fur and I'm lulled to sleep.

You know that feeling when someone runs their fingers through your hair? Well, it's kind of like that, Just a million times stronger. "A question I'm going to regret asking, Where did your clothes go when you shifted?" Bruce brings up. I absentmindedly shrug my shoulders, ignoring the pain it brings to my wings, "I don't know actually and I don't think I want to try and figure that out. I'm content to leave it a mystery." I respond.

"Wouldn't knowing be better? I don't expect me to believe that a scientist like yourself is fine with accepting 'magic' as an answer." Bruce argues. "Normally I wouldn't but I don't exactly care about the answer to this particular question." I answer honestly. Bruce continues to rub my ears and I drift off into the world of dreams, happily snuggled up in his lap.

* * *

 **And there is chapter Fifteen.**

 **I already know what Christmas presents they are going to get each other, when should they give each other the gifts? Before or after the events of IM III?**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I didn't create Marvel, My parents didn't create Marvel, None of my five siblings created Marvel. I only own, Ciara Lenore and her family.**

 **Beta'd by Nightmarehunter676**

 **Thanks to Wolfy the Shadow Wolf on Quotev for helping me create Ideas.**

* * *

I wake up in my cat form, curled up under Bruce's chin. I wiggle my wings- they are unfrozen! I stretch them out behind me before I wrap them around me like a cocoon. I could be getting up, shifting into my human form, and getting ready for today. But why do that when I can lay here on the couch, all warm and cozy next to someone I care about?

Care about? When did Bruce go from the doctor that could kill me to one of the most important people in my life? I can't really pinpoint the moment. Tony became my best friend after we comforted each other about Mrs. Stark's death. Pepper and I became friends over a cup of coffee after we kicked out one of Tony's one-night stands.

Clint saved my life. Natasha took me shopping for new clothes after I was picked up off the streets. With each and every one of the people I value more than anything, I can pinpoint the exact moment that caused our relationship to form. I can't do that with Bruce. Sure, I remember how we met, and I remember a time when we were just Agent Ciara and Doctor Banner. I can't tell you when we turned into the friends. And I can't tell you when we became best friends.

Bruce wakes up after another twenty minutes, "Hey, you're up. Did your wings unfreeze yet?" He asks through a yawn. I nod and stretch my wings for emphasis. "Then why haven't you shifted back yet?" He inquires, "I was comfy." I saw simply. I glance over at the clock. It's 7:38 A.M. How in the world did we wake up before ten? The world will never know.

I shift back into my human form, slip into the bathroom, and change into some new clothes. When I get out I notice Bruce changed as well and is now finishing taking a pouring himself a cup of coffee. I take a cup and sit on the couch, turning on the TV to the news.

 **"Last night there was another attack by the Mandarin. A China theater was blown up. There were fortunately few casualties but many injured. Among the injured is Happy Hogan, Tony Stark's former body guard from before he became the iconic hero known as Ironman. Mr. Hogan has been proclaimed stable as of 7:05 this morning and will be allowed visitors around three. At that time we will bring to you Mr. Stark's reaction to the latest Mandarin attack."**

The News lady says. She then continues to go on about the statistics of the blast. I pull out my phone and call Tony. He doesn't answer, and I don't blame him. I leave him a voicemail, "Tony, as Avengers we have been instructed to remain impartial to any one country's affairs, like a Terrorist group. But we are allowed to act when something is made personal. I'm not saying that getting revenge is a good idea- it's not, it's a truly idiotic idea. As your friend I have to tell you to stay out of this, it's too dangerous. As Happy's friend, if you go after this guy, you better give me time to get over there so I can have your back."

I let out a shaky breath, "Tony, just...don't do anything stupid while I'm not there to clean up your mess." I hang up the phone as Bruce turns off the TV, all of the deaths were starting to get a little depressing. I check my phone again, there is almost no signal out here. He is probably not even going to receive my voicemail until later today.

"So, ready to go Christmas shopping?" I ask Bruce in a false chipper voice. He gives me a look, like he can read right through my façade. I'm anything but chipper, a friend of mine is in the hospital and I'm worried that Tony is going to do something stupid. He nods and we head out the door. After I almost forget to grab my wallet, that is.

* * *

It takes us about twenty minutes to walk to the mall. We walk around a bit just to see what different shops are here. I notice a shirt that says 'I may look innocent, but I know how to kill you with a napkin.' That looks perfect for Natasha. I walk over to it to try and find one in her size. I didn't even notice I left Bruce behind.

"What is it with you disappearing on me? One moment you're there the next you're not! Do I need to put a bell on you?" He asks when he finally finds me. I guess I do disappear on him quite a lot, don't I? "Relax, I found a gift for Natasha." I tell him. "Besides, I think it's best we split up anyway. I need to get you a gift and I can't exactly keep it a secret with you by my side now can I?"

He lets out a long sigh, "Yeah, you're right. It's 8:02. So, we can meet up back at the hotel at 2:30ish. That enough time for you?" Bruce asks. "Yeah, I already have an idea about what I am going to get everyone, I just need to find it all." I say. We each go in opposite directions.

So I got one gift for Natasha, but it's not very personal. I'll try and find something else. I walk into the nearest jewelry shop. There are many beautiful pieces but nothing that screams Natasha. Plenty of pieces that I love though. There is this little charm bracelet that I find adorable. It's a simple plate that is engraved to look like it has a rose bush wrapping around it. There are Five slots you can hang charms from. To bad I'm here to get other people gifts.

I look around for a bit longer before I find a simple onyx ring with rubies surrounding it. It's beautiful, simple, but looks deadly. I bet with just a few alterations it could be made to inject poisons into whomever you punch. This is perfect for Natasha.

Tony is easy. We have has an ongoing joke to see who can find the most outrageous gift. Tony won last time with a life sized purple and pink giraffe. (Yes, I still have it. It's in a storage facility.) What can I get that is absolutely random and crazy. I walk around for another few minutes trying to find something odd...When I see a life sized wooden Indian for sale. Perfect.

Should I get something for Thor? Christmas is a Christian holiday, probably not something the Norse celebrate. Steve, what should I get for Captain America? He probably needs to catch up on modern society, so why not get him something that is extremely well known and referenced a lot nowadays? I get him the entire Harry Potter collection.

Clint is a bit more difficult, I get his kids and future kid 3DS's. I get his wife that crock pot she keeps on going on about. (To the point Clint has complained about her complaints.) For him specifically I get a new set of tools (if he is going to tear apart his house and put it back together he needs the equipment to do so.)

Now for Bruce…I almost pull a complete blank. What do you get the guy who is your best friend, comforted you when break down crying, and has broken down every single wall you've built up? I can't get him a simple gift, like I did Steve, that is not personal enough. Think back, is there anything he has said he wants? Anything that he needs?

I don't remember him saying anything about wanting something. He doesn't really need anything, we live with Tony after all. Wait..his watch broke earlier this week. I could get him a new one! I head to the nearest jewelry store. (Why do they sell watches at jewelry stores?) I look through all of their selection. I don't want to get one exactly the same, then it's lost all personal value. It will just be a copycat.

I look through them. I honestly can't tell the difference between them. Then I see one the is perfect. I'm not going to bother trying to explain the shape of the watch. It looks like an ordinary watch. Circular with three hands pointing at different numbers. What made me choose this watch it the phrase engraved into it. 'Spend your _time_ with someone who brings out the best in you, not the stressed in you.'

It's perfect! It incorporates his past, it lets me apologize for being partly responsible for his old one breaking and it says 'I'm not afraid of the Hulk'. Now to get each present to their proper recipient, people are starting to wonder why I have Woden Indian being lugged behind me. Believe it or not, this mall has a post office. It doesn't take much for me to have all the gifts going to the right place. (I may have stalked Steve's files to find his address) I make sure to send the Wooden Indian to the tower so Tony doesn't see it.

If you're wondering why I didn't get Pepper, Nick or Phil a present, then answers are simple. Nick refuses to accept presents from me, he just marks my promise to stay alive the coming year. Pepper and I have a tradition to have a girls day out in replacement of a gift. (Ultimately cheaper and a lot of fun.) And Phil, I did get him a gift. I had Steve sign the trading cards so he can be 'buried' with it. They are actually hidden in one of the secret compartment on the bus. I'm going to text him their location on Christmas Day.

I look at the clock after each gift is wrapped and on its way to its destination. It's only 2:00, I have time to grab some lunch before heading back to the hotel. I eat at one of those Japanese restaurants in the food court. It's okay- for mall food.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Bruce is already at the hotel. "You get everything?" I ask before hiding the bag with the watch in it in my suitcase. "Yeah, it funny. The people you know the best are the hardest to shop for." Bruce comments. I nod, "Unfortunately."

I sit down on the couch beside him and turn on the TV. The lady this morning said they would try and get Tony's reaction to the Mandarin. I just hope he takes my advice and doesn't do anything stupid.

"We are here outside the local hospital where Happy Hogan is unconscious from the Mandarin attack on the China theater. Inside is Tony Stark, whom we are hoping to get a statement from." The reporter says. As if on cue Tony walks out of the building and all of the reporters barrage him with questions.

Tony normally ignores questions from the Paparazzi, he probably would have if one man didn't ask this question. "Hey, Mr. Stark. When is somebody going to kill this guy?" Tony stops all movement and turns around, slowly. "Is that what you want?" Tony asks, not really expecting an answer. Even if the reporter was going to respond, Tony's rant keeps him for opening his mouth.

"Here's a little holiday greeting I've been meaning to send to the Mandarin. I just didn't know how to phrase it until now." Tony starts, all voices have gone silent to catch his every word. "My name is Tony Stark and I'm not afraid of you." Tony what are you doing! "I know you're a coward so I've decided that you just died, pal."

Tony you really should stop now! "I'm going to come get the body. There's no politics here, it's just good old fashioned revenge. There's no Pentagon, it's just you and me." Okay Tony, you just threatened a terrorist, now please stop talking! "And on the off chance you're a man, here's my home address. 10880 Malibu Point. I'll leave the door unlocked." Tony you IDIOT! He proceeds to throw the man's phone at a wall and drive off.

Bruce and I just sit in silence for a moment. "THAT IDIOT!" I nearly shout, whipping out my phone. I'm about to call Tony when my phone gets snatched out of my hands. "Hey!" I shout at Bruce. "If I let you call him right now you will end up arguing. Besides he is currently driving, he doesn't need to be on the phone. Take twenty minutes to calm down and give him time to get home." Bruce says calmly.

I was about to argue when Bruce gives me like look. I can't really explain it, it's a look you would give a child but I don't really feel like I'm being treated like a child. He is not trying to say 'you're being childish', it's more along the lines of 'you know I'm right, but your pride won't let you admit it.'

I, quite maturely, stick my tongue out at him before plopping down on the couch. He lets out a sigh before sitting down beside me. We continue to watch the reporters speculate about what Tony's threat will bring to himself, his loved ones, the other Avengers and the general population.

After my twenty minutes were up (Yes I timed it) I hold out my hand and wait for Bruce to give me back my phone. He sighs and places the device in my hand. It takes me three seconds to dial Tony. He is so lucky he answered.

* * *

"Hey Mittens, enjoying your vacation?" –T.S.

"Don't you 'Hey Mittens' me! You did exactly what I told you not to do!" –C.L.

"You encouraged me to get revenge. In fact, you wanted to get revenge yourself."-T.S.

"I told you not to do anything stupid! Threatening a terrorist is the definition of stupid!" –C.L.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure the definition of stupid is-"-T.S.

"Tony! You're missing the issue here!" –C.L.

"I'm doing exactly what you asked me too, going after the Mandarin. So, please tell me, what is the issue?" –T.S.

"The issue is, that you know full and well that you could have gone after the Mandarin without painting yourself as a target!" –C.L.

"Then I would be just as much of a coward as he is!" –T.S.

"Just…wait until I get there to do anything else stupid? Please."-C.L.

"I don't want to pull you out of your vacation. And I don't need your help. I've been Ironman for years, the only time I've needed your help is our first Avengers play date. I don't think the Mandarin has an army up his sleeve." –T.S.

"Promise me, that the moment, NO _second_ the Mandarin becomes to much for you to handle you will call SOMEONE for backup! I don't care if it's me, Steve, Rhodes, S.H.I.E.L.D. I don't care! Promise me you won't let your pride or ego get you killed!" –C.L.

"I promise, that I won't let my ego get me killed. You happy, Kitten?" –T.S.

"I'm going to hold you to that. By the way I totally have this year's Christmas competition in the bag." –C.L.

"We'll see about that. I'll see you on the 26th!" –T.S.

"See you." –C.L.

* * *

I hang up the phone and see Bruce giving me an exhausted look. "Why did I even bother trying to get you to not yell at him?" He asks rhetorically. "Because you love me and don't want to see me fighting with my 'big brother'" I suggest jokingly. I don't know why that comment made my heart beat pick up.

"Could be. Are you sure you're okay with staying here?" He asks. I sit down and add solemnly, "Tony wasn't lying. He doesn't _need_ me. Never has, never will. Why would he now?" It's true. He didn't need me to deal with Obadiah, who ever that was with the whips, and he technically didn't need me during New York. All I did during that battle was faint.

I elbow to my side brings me out of my thoughts, "You're going down the rabbit hole again. Tony doesn't need you to keep him safe, he will always need you to be his little sister." How is it that Bruce always knows exactly what to say?

We speed the next three or so hours talking about whatever. We even tried to guess what the other got us for Christmas. Bruce hasn't been close, I don't think my guesses have been much better. We decided to leave the news on during our conversation. If anything of importance happens it's most likely they will cover it.

I can't tell if I am grateful for that or resentful. Bruce noticed it first. The camera footage was that of the outside of Tony's house. The press just found out where a celebrity lives, why wouldn't they take pictures of the house? But then I saw it… A missile headed straight for the house.

Bruce and I watched in silence as it grew closer and closer. Until finally it went through the glass windows. We can't see what's going on inside of the house but I doubt it's pretty. After a couple moments I see the ironman suit flying out of the front door. At first I thought it was Tony, but then it disassembles and flies back into the house. Leaving Pepper on the outside.

Several of the helicopters attacking the house are taken down by Tony, but not fast enough. We watch as the final structural pillar is taken down and our home crumbles into the ocean. I wait, and I wait. I wait for any sign of Tony among the wreckage, only there is none.

Only when Bruce turns off the TV and softly sets a hand on my shoulder does it sink in. "Ciara?" Tony is dead. My brother, my best friend since I was thirteen….is dead. I know I'm not physically hurt, but the pain is excruciating. It's not like with Phil, where I just went numb then cried.

The most similar situation I can remember, and am still going through, is with Zohar. While Zohar isn't dead, I still believe, it is unlikely I will ever see him again. That causes this empty hole in my chest but even then, it is completely different.

Right now, I am anything but numb, there is no sudden emptiness, it's fire, It's knives, it's pain. It feels like someone is stabbing my heart and I don't want to curl up in a ball and forget. I want to stand up and punch something. I want revenge.

Just as I was about to declare my quest for vengeance, Bruce says simple words that if only said before none of this would have happened. "An eye for an eye only makes everybody blind." If this had been said to anyone else, they would have just heard words and continued to drown in their anger.

It reached me however. Because I understood the meaning behind the words. It used to be my favorite quote after all. And with those words I understand so perfectly my anger vanishes. My way of dealing with the sorrow by tuning it into rage is halted. Because that's really all it was, my brain turning depression into aggression to lessen the pain.

With my anger stunted my sorrow hits me at full force. The man who raised me more that my father did, more than Nick could ever dream of doing, was dead. My best friend whom I used to have prank wars with, is dead. My fellow Avenger, protector of earth, is dead. Tony is dead, and he is not coming back.

And what's worse, I could have stopped it, but I'm never there when I need to be. Afghanistan and now this. If only I wasn't selfish and went on vacation. If only I had done my job as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and as Tony's sister. Pepper is going to hate me isn't she? My failure to be there when it counts killed her boyfriend.

Without any rage to hide behind I did the only thing I could, I cried. I cried until my eyes were red and puffy, I cried until my voice had long since gone hoarse, I cried so hard I hiccuped when I tried to speak. I cried until Bruce could have won a wet t-shirt contest.

Through the whole thing Bruce remained right there. Trying his best to comfort me. Cradled in his lap, he would wipe the tears when I had a moment's pause to catch my breath. At some point he moved us to the bed, but I just remain attached to his shirt.

Later I would be embarrassed, but for now I'm grateful he is here. If he wasn't I most likely would have drowned myself in alcohol and suffered alone. I'm grateful that I'm wrapped in his arms, feeling the most safe and secure I have ever been. Here I cry until I go completely numb. Here I cry until I fall asleep, but not once do I ever let go of him. Because if I let him leave my side for even a second…he might just leave me too. I can't lose anyone else I love.

* * *

 **That took a depressing turn.**

 **Sorry if it takes forever for me to update, the place we are staying at didn't have any internet.**

 **Well anyway, thanks for reading. If you have any comments or questions do not hesitate to speak up. I normally reply.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone!**

 **I have no idea when this chapter will be posted because my internet sucks. But that doesn't mean I can't write. You guys will most likely get several chapters on the same day when I finally get my internet back.**

 **I have not bought Marvel in the past couple days. Sorry.**

 **Beta'd by Nightmarehunter676**

* * *

The tears don't seem to end. The sun sets and rises before I can completely stop crying. The sun peeks through the window of the bedroom, slightly burning my red and puffy eyes. I lick my lips, tasting the salt of the tears that now cake my entire face.  
Bruce didn't fall asleep, he stayed up to keep me company. Not that I would make the most entertaining companion at the moment.

I sit up and open the blinds, letting in more light. It's a view I would have gawked at yesterday: the sun peaking up over the mountaintops, the golden light glistening on the snow. The clear sky turning into this indescribable mix of pink, orange, blue,  
red and even green. But that's not what I see today.

Today I see a world without my brother. Today I see a world that has been denied Tony's sarcasm and sass. I don't see a beautiful sunrise, I see a ball of fire that consumes everything in its path. I see the explosion that destroyed my home and killed  
my best friend.

I see the mountaintops where an avalanche could take something else from me. I see an odd mix of colors that Tony would have found a way to make fun of. I see the glistening snow and how the way it reflects the sun's light so it burns my eyes. The death  
of a loved one really make someone pessimistic, doesn't it?

I feel Bruce's arms wrapped around me, lightly, as if I'm made of glass. "You feeling any better?" He asks softly, like a loud noise would break me. "I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." I reply honestly. And I don't. Any other person would be depressed,  
miserable, or even angry. I just don't feel anything at all.

Bruce moves away and walks out of the bedroom. I follow right behind, not wanting to let him out of my sight. He walks over to the phone. The one that all hotels have so you can call the front desk. "I'm ordering room service, what do you want for breakfast?"  
He inquires, "I'm not hungry."

There is something about the look he gives me that gives me an odd feeling. It's not pity, it is a combination of sympathy, worry and dread. "You haven't eaten since lunch yesterday, your going to eat something." He pushes, I shrug my shoulders and repeat,  
"I'm not hungry."

He ignores me and calls room service anyway, "We are in the Penthouse suite, can you please send up two breakfast plates?...Just charge the room….Thank You." I remember the breakfast plates, it's two pancakes, some toast, scrambled eggs, two sausage links  
and three pieces of bacon. "I said I wasn't hungry." I remind him.

"And I said you are going to eat something regardless, I'm not letting you starve yourself." Bruce retorts. It takes about ten minutes for the food to get up here. Bruce practically drags me over to the table, "Eat." He orders. I roll my eyes and take  
a few bites. It doesn't taste good, it doesn't taste bad… It just reminds me of Tony.

The first week after the death of Mr. and Mrs. Stark were difficult for us, emotionally. But we soon ran into a different problem. Food. Tony wanted to seem responsible and assume the big brother role. He tried to cook us breakfast, after so many years  
of having his parents or the private chef cook for him, he had no idea what to do. Instead of eating the burnt omelettes he tried to make, we went to IHOP. There I had a breakfast platter of pancakes, eggs and two slices of bacon.

That was the day I started calling Tony my big brother. He pushed away his own grief to help me deal with mine. I was still in my early teens at the time, and despite living on my own for two years, I still wasn't truly ready for the world. So, Tony forced  
himself to mature (somewhat) to take care of me. I'm sure Nick would have come and got me if Tony couldn't take care of me, but he didn't know that. He did everything he could to make sure I was okay.

With the memories coming on so quickly my previously non-existent appetite replenishes even further. I'm able to eat maybe half of it before I get up to throw the rest away. I'm met with no argument from Bruce, so apparently I ate enough for him to be  
satisfied I won't starve.

I need something to get my mind off Tony. I sit down on the couch and start flipping through the channels, there has to be something that won't remind me of him. The TV shows the title screen for "Back to the Future." That sounds safe.

After not being able to laugh at the first half of the movie we get to the part where Marty sings "Johnny B. Goode." I guess I was wrong, this movie does remind me of Tony. When I was sixteen I got really upset over all of the things I was missing out  
on because I was homeschooled instead of attending an actual high school.

I was missing the opportunity to join a sport, I wouldn't get the chance to dominate in senior assassins. I would never actually wear a cap and gown to get my diploma, that was sent to me in the mail. Believe it or not, I _wanted_ to be able to gossip  
about stupid things with other girls. But the thing I wished for the most, was the chance to go to prom. And Tony delivered.

He rented the entirety of Central Park for a night. Not sure how he did it but Central Park was reserved for us. He posted online, Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr, you name it. He posted an invitation to "Ciara Lenore's Senior Prom." Tony set up security all  
around the park, no one older than eighteen could get in. He also got my favorite band, Panic! at the Disco, to perform.

I ended up with teenagers from across the country coming to this massive party, dancing to awesome music and having the time of our lives. I may not have known anyone there but it was the time of my life. There are so many fond memories of that night,  
I still can't chose a favorite, but I've chopped it down to three.

The first is meeting the band. The second is Tony getting up on stage and singing "Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time." How he even knew the lyrics, I don't know. Then for the first time, I got to ride back from a party with a completely sober Tony. The  
security wouldn't let any alcohol in since it was a party for nothing but minors.

I turn off the TV, all wrapped up in my thoughts once again. "Hey, I'm going to go out for a bit to get some stuff from the store" Bruce calls. NO! I jump up and run to his side in less than two seconds. "Is that necessary? I'm sure the hotel staff could  
pick you up whatever you need." I push, trying to make him stay.

Bruce looks confused for a moment before relenting, "Yeah, okay. I'll just call the front desk in a while then." I let out an inaudible sigh. He's not leaving, he's not going to just disappear on me. I still stick by his side though.

The next four days go by in a similar fashion, Bruce practically shoving food down my throat, something reminds me of Tony, I drown in my thought for awhile and me following Bruce around like his shadow. Bruce would guide me to the bed to get some sleep  
and I would just stare at the ceiling until the scorching ball of fire peaked out above the potential avalanches.

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch, playing with a Rubix cube Bruce had the front desk send up. Tony and I used to play with these all the time. We would race to see who could solve one faster. I shake off the memory and place the now complete cube on the coffee  
table.

I keep one eye on Bruce, like I have for the past few days, and move on to the equations I've been messing with. The guide Loki gave me explains how to do things but not how it works. I was hoping to scientifically explain how I would be able to manipulate  
the growth rate of plants, or why abilities similar to telekinesis are described but can only be used on the element of earth, but I'm too unfocused to complete the formulas.

"Natasha, I need your help." Bruce says into his phone, trying to be quite enough that I can't hear him. "Ciara is a mess. She hasn't slept, barely talks. The only food that's gone into her system is what I force down her throat. She hasn't gotten worse  
but she definitely hasn't gotten better either. You've known her for longer, what do I do now?" He lets out a shaky breath, "Call me when you get this."

He hangs up the phone and sits down on the couch looking exhausted. "Sorry." I say meekly. His head shoots up, surprised. I really have only said a few sentences in the past four days. "I know I can be a pain, so, Thank you." I continue. He looks ready  
to object but I just keep talking. "Thanks for putting up with me. If you weren't here I most likely would be starving myself and wouldn't have talked at all."

He shakes his head and pulls me into a hug. "I don't find you a pain. You're acting exactly how I would expect someone in your situation too. I just wish that there was something I could do." He says softly into my hair. I sigh.

"There is something you can do. It won't help me get over losing Tony, but it will help ease my mind." I tell him, slightly scared of what I'm about to ask him. "Anything, as long as it will help." He pushes. I gather my thought on how to word this. I  
withdraw from his arms slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I need you to promise me not to leave me too. Promise me you won't die like Tony or my father. Promise me you won't suddenly not be a part of my life anymore like Zohar." I plead. Hopefully he understands just how much this has been bothering me.

"Well, the other guy won't let me die, so you don't have to worry about that. But I can promise you this. I, Bruce Banner, promise to _never_ leave you behind, for any reason." All of my fears of him disappearing on my vanish. Looking into his eyes  
I can see the sincerity of his words just as much as I can hear it. I now have another reason to be grateful for the Hulk's existence.

"I think it's only fair if you promise the same. I don't want you to die or leave me either." Bruce says, I don't even hesitate to repeat what he said to me, "I, Ciara Banner, promise to never leave you behind, for any reason." And I mean every word.  
I keep my promises, especially when they are to people I love.

I don't know which one of us moved first and I honestly don't care. Because, in those few moments in which my lips met his, everything else faded away. The pain of losing everyone around me dissipates, the memories of a war against aliens get forgotten.  
There is no up or down, left or right, light or dark.

There is only Bruce and I left. Along with a promise. Along with assurance that I won't lose him too. During those moments my previously numb self becomes overwhelmed with sensation. Spreading from the tip of my nose to the ends of my toes. The butterflies  
grow ten times in size and only get bigger when Bruce starts running his fingers through my hair and over my ears. The second we need to breathe quickly becomes my single least favorite moment of all existence.

The pain starts coming back, I can tell which way is up or down, right or left and what is light or dark, once again. The forgotten memories start knocking at my subconscious. But all of this can, for once, be ignored. They are drowned out by the relief  
flooding my mind that came with his promise. They are brushed away by the butterfly's wings, that still haven't calmed down.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Bruce and I whisper in unison. And I wouldn't put it past either of us to do just that. I grip onto his shirt and snuggle my head into his chest. Those four nights without sleep finally catch up with me. And for the first  
time, in what feels like forever, I sleep without to worry that when I open my eyes, someone else I care about will be gone.

* * *

Bruce's POV:

I gently run my fingers over Ciara's ears. Now that she is finally asleep I don't want to wake her. When she said that there was a way for me to help I definitely wasn't expecting that. It does explain a few things though, she has been acting extremely  
nervous every time I leave a room or get close to the elevators.

Everyone has their fears…I just didn't expect that one of hers would be someone leaving her. I can't deny that the promise that's now between us relieved me just as much as it did her. The Hulk tends to scare people away, I never hoped or even dreamed  
that someone would be begging _me_ not to run away.

Why would I leave Ciara? Her pranks and practical jokes have never failed to make me laugh. She isn't afraid of the Hulk and probably most importantly, the Hulk actually _likes_ her. The Hulk files people into two different categories, 'Smash now'  
and 'smash later'. Somehow Ciara has gotten into 'Smash never'.

The Hulk goes on and on about this 'pretty kitty'. I never would have imagined the Hulk is a cat person. 'Pretty kitty promise not leave Hulk?' like always his voice inside my head startles me. I can normally block it out, I guess I got a bit distracted.  
'Yeah.'

I don't reply to him very often. I usually just ignore him, 'Then Hulk too make promise! Promise to never smash pretty kitty! Hulk protect new friend!' he exclaims excitedly. His loud words bounce around in my skull giving me a headache.

One of these days I'm going to get him to stop talking in third person and read to him a dictionary. I send the Hulk my thanks before blocking him out again. It's only seven o'clock at night, I turn on the TV to pass the time until I go to sleep.

 **"Earlier today the private plane escorting the President of the United States of America fell out of the sky. Before the plane went down it can be seen, Colonel James Rhodes, or the 'Iron Patriot' as he has become known as, leaving the plane. It is assumed that the president is safe with the Iron Patriot but nothing has been confirmed. Weather or not this was a Mandarin attack is yet to be seen."**

This is getting ridiculous. People Ciara cares about have been attacked. An Avenger has been killed. At what point does the Mandarin become an Avengers matter? I think it has been made plenty personal.

Three more days. I give the United States of America three more days to deal with the Mandarin. If they are not going to deal with a problem after it has cost them an Avenger and almost cost them their president, then someone else has to step in.

If S.H.I.E.L.D. won't do it, then I guess I'll just have to gather the other Avengers. I know I told Ciara 'An Eye for an Eye just makes everybody blind', but that was mostly to prevent her from becoming blind with anger. But at this point it has nothing  
to do with revenge, it's about saving lives that law enforcement is failing at, too.

I don't want to let the Hulk out, I don't want to risk hurting innocent people, but something has to be done. I watch as it shows more footage of the plane going down and the different explosions across the United States. Yeah, something has to be done.

size="1" noshade=""

 **And there is chapter seventeen!**

 **Thanks for reading! Any comments, suggestions or questions please do not hesitate to speak up! I will normally respond.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello Everybody!**

 **Having fun playing Pokemon Go? I am! However, I can't feel my legs at the moment. I just have one question for all the other Pokemon Go players. Why is everyone hating on the other teams? We are all playing the same game! (I'm not telling you my team because someone would have something mean to say! It doesn't matter what team I'm on, someone will try to insult my intelligence.)**

 **Anyway! I have not yet convinced Stan Lee to give me Marvel. Don't think I will ever meet the guy to ask!**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

Normal POV:

I wake up the next morning to the sun in my eyes, my head resting on Bruce's chest. Of course we fell asleep like this. I close my eyes again and burrow my head further into his chest, trying to block out the sun.

My 'pillow' bounces up and down as Bruce laughs at my actions. I grumble and burrow even further. "Merry Christmas." He chuckles in my ear. It's Christmas?! I bolt straight up and look at my phone, which was resting on the coffee table right beside the couch.

Sure enough, today is the 25th of December. "It's Christmas." I say in slight shock. Christmas kind of crept up on me this year. I guess that happens when you're depressed. I make a silent vow, today is supposed to be about spending time with those you care for. I can be upset about Tony tomorrow, I'm not going to ruin Christmas for Bruce.

"You doubt me?! I thought you trusted me enough to at least know which day it is." Bruce says in mock hurt. I laugh. We both know that's not true. I can trust him yes, trust him to know what day it is, no. We both have a habit of going into the lab and not sleeping or eating for days, just because we forget. We have both lost track of which day it was more than once.

"Merry Christmas." I finally reply, now able to accept I've been so out of it I didn't notice Christmas of all days steadily approaching. Tony and I used t- NO! I'm not spending today wallowing in the past, I did that yesterday, I'm probably going to do it again tomorrow, but not today!

"Do you want your present now or later?" Bruce asks. I stare at him, unimpressed. Did he just ask that of me? "I am going to respond like any other human on the planet would respond." I say flatly. "You're not human." He reminds me sassily. Did he just- Did he just pull _that_ card?

"Yes, I would like my present now. However, after that card I don't feel inclined to give you yours." I say just as sassily. I see the color drain from his face. We both try not to raise our expectations of those around us, but when it's something like a Christmas present, you expect at least something from the people around you. No matter how selfless you try to be.

I laugh at his terrified expression before getting up and retrieving his gift. I grab the little bag holding his gifts from my suitcase and plop back down on the couch. Bruce hid my gift in the pantry behind all of the healthy garbage.

"Who goes first?" He asks. I don't even bother answering and reach down into my bag and pulling out a green little box. I wait for him to open it with a Cheshire cat like grin on my face. He opens the little box to find a five dollar, digital, Hulk watch. Something you would find on the wrist of a ten year old boy, definitely not a full grown man.

His face is a mix of shock, disappointment and just below the surface, unnoticeable to someone who doesn't know him, is amusement. My giggles are uncontrollable. Bruce tries to quiet me with a glare, but his heart's not in it. He find it just as funny as I do.

It takes me a couple seconds to stifle my laughter. It feels good to laugh after frowning all week. I shake off the last of my giggles and pull out another box, this one black. Inside this one is his real present. A simple gold watch, it's lacking all of the number apart from the twelve, three, six and nine.

The strap latches like a belt would. It has three hands. Watches with a second hand always bug me, you can never seem to get the second hand synchronized with the actual time. None of these details are why I got it though. Engraved on the side is a saying/quote that fits Bruce perfectly. 'Spend your time with someone who brings out the best in you, not the stressed in you.'

He gapes at the watch, "My gift no longer seems so spectacular." Bruce says softly. I don't see what he finds so amazing, It's just a watch. It tells you what time it is, That's it. I even got the gift because I broke his old watch. The only thing personal about this watch is the saying engraved on the side.

Bruce finishes latching the watch onto his wrist then pulls out my present. It's this little oak box, obviously holding a bracelet. I take it and open the box ridiculously slowly, just to annoy him a little bit. When the box is opened enough for me to see what is inside, I quickly forget annoying Bruce.

The bracelet itself it simple, A silver band with a rose bush wrapped around it. The charms hanging off of it however, are amazing. There are five of them. A cake, "For all the times we have shoved cake into each others faces." Bruce explains. A Red Cross, "For the times you have and will patch me up." I continue.

A chibi Slenderman, "To remind the world, of the best prank ever pulled off." He flatters. A paw print, "For all the hilarious situations in which I am stuck as a cat." I go on. Bruce chuckles and pulls the bracelet out of the box. He gently straps it to my wrist, "And the last charm, the bell, is so that you can't disappear on me." He says softly.

While he may have gotten this gift as a joke, because I would vanish from his side every time I saw something interesting the past few days. After the conversation we had yesterday, it has a whole new meaning.

Most people would take it as mistrust, That he doesn't trust me to keep my promise not to disappear. I see it differently. For me, it tells me that I wasn't the only one worried the other would disappear, That I wasn't the only one with doubts, I wasn't the only one expecting people to leave me...I wasn't the only one afraid.

I move my hand, not sure if I'm happy or annoyed with the little ringing of the bell. "You know, there is no way I can sneak around on stealth missions with this." I point out, making the bell ring for emphasis. "The Avengers seem to be more 'Stopping the Alien Apocalypse than 'stealing secrets', I honestly doubt there will be any stealth missions. If there are, You could...I don't know, take it off?" Bruce sasses.

I roll my eyes, The bell ringing is actually quite comforting. "We both got each other wrist-wear." I point out, "What is the theme for next year? Rings? Neck-wear? Hats?" I ask rhetorically. Bruce takes the question seriously though, "We will decide that next Christmas."

I kiss him lightly and get up off of the couch. I get the phone to order room service, "I don't have to shove food down your throat this morning?!" Bruce asks in shock. I roll my eyes again, "Good Morning, does the kitchen have any Mangos?" I ask, they confirm, "Could you please send about a dozen to the penthouse?...Thank you."

"Do I want to ask?" Bruce asks as I get out some flour, salt, sugar and other ingredients. "One year, on Christmas day, Tony tried to make us pancakes for breakfast." I start. "He wanted blueberry pancakes, he used blackberries. It wasn't the worst mix up, still tasted fine. But it started a tradition. So each year we would choose a completely random ingredient and make pancakes out of it. This year we were planning on making mango pancakes."

I finish explaining just as the elevator opens. It's the same guy who brought our bags to the room, "Here are your Mangos, have a Merry Christmas." He says placing the Mangos on the counter then getting back into the elevator.

"While that sounds like a lot of fun... it sounds like one year could turn out absolutely horrible. What is the random ingredient is something like tuna? Tuna and pancakes don't really mix." Bruce points out. I laugh, "There have been a couple odd ones. The strangest so far has been Macaroni and Cheese pancakes, Tony liked it, I did not."

This is probably going to be the last year of the random pancakes...Tony isn't here for us to draw a random ingredient out of a hat. We even used the Iron Man helmet this year. I shake my head to rid the depressing thoughts then start mixing together the batter. A lot of the ingredients were already in the cabinets, I just needed the mangos.

Bruce stops right beside me and starts cutting up the mangos. "Well, mango pancakes are some of my favorite type of pancakes. I think you will like them." He says before flicking a mango piece into my face. Did he just? "Are you sure you want to start this?" I ask. He responds by flicking another mango at me...Isn't this exactly what happened with the water fight? Just the other way around?

I think Bruce made a mistake, I'm the one with access to the flour. I whip around real fast throwing a cup of flour into his face. His skin is covered in flour to the point he no longer has a slight tan, he is completely white. I laugh at his face until he shoves a whole mango in my mouth.

I spit out the mango and add some sugar to his face full of flour. And that is pretty much where all hell broke loose. It takes a good hour to stop World War III and finish making the pancakes. We both sit down at the table, covered head to toe in flour, sugar, salt, and mango pieces.

Bruce was not lying, the Mango pancakes were delicious. "I think it is safe to say, the Great Flour Battle of 2016 has reached its conclusion. Both parties withdraw under the promise of pancakes." I say all officially, the same way some college student would write it on their world history exam.

"Agreed. The tie breaker event will occur at a later date." Bruce responds. Sounding like he is the announcer to some football game. I roll my eyes at his tone buy agree with his words, knowing us we will find a way to settle this once and for all.

I place the leftover pancakes in the fridge and plop down on the couch. I don't care about the flour getting on the couch, we are leaving tomorrow anyway. With Tony's house in Malibu at the bottom of the ocean I'll most likely go back to living on the bus with Phil, Where will Bruce go?

I feel Bruce sitting down beside me and pull me into a hug. "Penny for your thoughts?" He asks. I sink into his arms, "Just thinking about how everything is going to be different once we get back tomorrow. I'm probably going to go back to living on the bus but..." I trail off.

"I promised not to leave you. I'm not going to hightail it back to Kolkata if that is what you are worried about." I love his ability to read my mind, I love my ability to read his. I think wherever we end up, I'm going to take him up on his offer to help me learn real telepathy.

I snuggle closer and turn on the TV, I need something to take my mind off of Tony. That seems to be the concept of this week. The moment the TV turns on it shows a picture of Tony. It was ready to turn the channel when my eyes flicked over to the caption. 'Live interview with Tony Stark- Back from the dead'.

He is alive! He is alive! He is alive! HE IS ALIVE! Color seems to come back to the world. I can feel the depression getting washed off of my shoulders. "Mr. Stark, could you please run through the entire event for us?" The interviewer asks.

He's alive, my brother is okay. A couple bruises here and there but otherwise okay! "From the beginning? Okay, well some people believe that it all started with darkness and then this one guy said 'Let there be light!'-" Tony sassily says before the interviewer cut him off. "Excuse me, sir. We were actually hoping you would start at when the Mandarin attacked your house in Malibu."

He is real, no one could replicate that sass. Not even my own hallucination could make it that perfect. "I'm not dead, right?" I ask Bruce, who is just as surprised, "I can't die, so why would I be here with you?" He whispers back.

"Oh, you wanted me to start there. Well, in that case, I went under the water with my house. In the Iron Man suit I waited until the helicopters had left. I flew to Tennessee where I investigated the Mandarin quietly. You see, after talking to a friend of mine it was brought to my attention that Threatening a Terrorist is both A, Reckless and stupid and B, a sure fire way to make the people around me a target. So I let the world think I was dead so I would not make the civilians around me a target." Tony summarizes.

I pull out my phone and start dialing Tony's number, "I don't think yelling at him while he is on television is a good idea." Bruce points out. "No, but the world will find it hilarious." I finish dialing and wait for it to connect to Tony's phone.

"Who was it that brought up those points?" The interviewer asks. It is that moment the call goes through and Tony's phone starts making a sound comparable to an angry cat. "Her actually." He says before getting out his phone. "Mind if I take this?" Tony answers the call and puts it on speaker.

"Hey snowball! Enjoying Canada weather?" Tony asks sarcastically. "Anthony Edward Stark, you have two minutes to explain why you were incompetent enough to not pick up a phone to tell me, Bruce or any of the rest of the team you were alive?" I say calmly, like I'm talking about the weather. Tony visibly pales, my tone scaring him.

"You do realize you are on speakerphone while I'm in the middle of a _live_ interview?" Tony stresses- I think he is hoping I'm not going to vow to kill him with so many witnesses. "I know, I'm watching the interview right now, you're wearing that ridiculously ugly orange tie both me and Pepper want to burn. You also are wearing a pair of sunglasses indoors, making you look like a Jonas brother. Now answer my question!"

"The tie and glasses are awesome!" Tony argues before the interviewer cuts in, "You didn't tell the other Avengers you were alive?" He asks shocked. "No, he didn't. I just found out five minutes ago when I turned on the TV." I say, fighting to keep my voice calm.

"I told Pepper! I thought she would pass along the message!" Tony defends. I let out a deep breath. "I don't want to argue with you on live television, so I am just going to say this. Next time you threaten a terrorist, because we all know there is no use telling you not to, bring in the rest of us! Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, me, Anybody!"

"I got the bad guy perfectly fine without your help." Tony says in a mocking tone, "I don't need you to be here." That hurt more than it should, because it's true. While I've been a sobbing mess, If I were to die Tony would just move on with his life. He does not need me, physically or mentally. I only needed him.

Bruce brings me into a hug, he knows how much that comment hurt me, even if I don't show it. I need Bruce too. Over this week he has shown me repeatedly that he needs me as well. "I know that you don't need me Tony. Just as I know you don't have to tell me important details. It would just be nice if you did."

I know Tony caught that double meaning, but he doesn't show it. "Ciara, since we have you here, do you mind if we ask a few questions?" The interviewer asks. "Not at all.""How did you get your powers?" Of course they immediately ask the important questions.

"I was born with them. I'm not human never have been, never will be. I'm from a Species called Nekos. We have been living alongside you for the entire time. The rest of my clan find humans to be self destructive and have avoided you." I answer honestly. I hope none of my answers lead to a war.

"Do your kind have any plans of attacking us?" The interviewers ask worriedly. "Not at all. We just want to be left alone."

"What aren't you avoiding humans like the rest of your people?" I fall silent for a moment. "No comment." Tony tries to cover up. "No, I will answer. I'm not wanted there. I was kicked out when I was seven. I have no choice but to live alongside the humans and obey your laws." I tell him honestly. But very bluntly.

"No offence, but I didn't call to answer questions. I called to yell at Tin Man over here. Now that I am done with that I just need to discuss visiting plans since we can't go to the house in Malibu. Tony take me off speaker for a moment." Tony takes me off speaker and I start talking. "Where are we staying now that the house is destroyed?" I ask.

"The Tower will be up and running within the next two months. Until then go wherever." He responds. I nod knowing he can't see me then hang up. I don't want to talk to him anymore. I also turn off the TV. "We have been abandoned for the next two months." I say bitterly.

That's kind of what it feels like. If Tony wanted us around he would have told us where he would be staying. I think about all of my options. If I choose to stay on the bus Bruce can't come with me because Phil's 'rebirth' is supposed to be top secret.

"Do you have any idea what you want to do?" He asks. I glumly nod. "I have options, but you can't come along with any of them." I say solemnly. We really got attached to each other this past week huh? "It's only two months, I'm sure we can survive without the other for two months." Bruce points out.

"Okay." I nod, "I needed to record some more S.H.I.E.L.D. hours anyway. Where are you going to stay?" Bruce gives a half hearted shrug. "Figured I would stay at some hotel." I shake my head at him. I'm not just going to let him stay at some, one star hotel for the next 60 days.

"I will take you to New York, there is this one hotel that doesn't require payment from S.H.I.E.L.D. members." I offer. He nods his head. It seems we have a plan. We use the same jet that brought us to Canada. The ride was gloomy and not nearly long enough. We stay attached at the hip until we reach the Hotel I was talking about.

After flashing my badge I escorted him to the room I would normally stay at. "I will see you in two months." I promise. We kiss, this one is not nearly as overwhelming, but it still demands that I forget everything else. "Two months." Bruce agrees.

I turn away and walk out of the hotel. It's a nice four star hotel, he will be fine. The cold winter air of New York nips at my nose. I pull out my phone. "Phil, where are you?" I ask after he answers, "Headquarters in DC, I'm about to interview an agent for my team."

He has been trying to get together a team for awhile now. "Give me ten minutes I'll be there." I tell him, "Aren't you on Vacation from missions?" He asks. "I'm placing myself in your team for the next two weeks. I need some place to be until the Avengers Tower is up and running." I don't know what Phil has to think about this development. I shift quickly and start flying to headquarters. I wonder what the next two months will bring.

* * *

 **There you have it. Bruce and Ciara will spend the next two months apart. Ciara is joining Phil's team for now. I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to write every episode of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. up until AOU or just a few here and there.**

 **Any comments, questions, or suggestions do not hesitate to speak up!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello Everybody!**

 **The only thing I own is regret. I played Pokémon GO for five hours. Can't feel my legs.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

I arrive at headquarters in exactly ten minutes like promised. Some of the agents gave me odd looks, I guess it is not every day a winged Panther flies in the window of the 29th floor. I head to conference room 7. (Phil is more superstitious than you'd think)

I slip into the corner I see Phil standing in, giving him a quick hug. "Did I miss anything?" I ask, referring to the Interview. "Nah, Agent Ward hasn't arrived yet. How did you know I would use this conference room?" Phil responds, "Seven." We truly know each other _way_ too well.

Maria and another agent (I am going to assume it's Ward) walk in and sit down at the table. Phil and I are in a corner of the room so he can't see us. Maria can though. "What does S.H.I.E.L.D. mean to you Agent Ward?" Maria starts.

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Ward responds in a tired voice. "And what does that mean to you?" Maria pushes. "It means someone really wanted our initials to spell out Shield."

Nick (and Peggy Carter) really did want us to spell SHIELD. It took us the greater part of two weeks to decide on that. I can see it changing into something simpler in the future. "It means we're the line, between the world, and the much weirder world." That's a nice way of putting it. I wonder which world I belong in. Probably the weirder one.

"We protect people from the news they aren't ready to hear, and when we can't do that...We keep them safe." It's like this guy has rehearsed this. He start reaching for something in his pocket, "Something turns up, like this Chitauri Neural-link, we get to it before someone bad does." He slides the device over to Maria.

I thought we were done with the Chitauri and Loki. "Any idea who Vanchat was planning to sell it too?" Maria asks putting the device in a containment device. "I'm more interested in how this 'Rising Tide' group found out about it. I thought they were just hackers. What changed?"

"Rising Tide?" I whisper to Phil. I was pulled out of the game for five months, I missed a few things. "Debrief later." Phil whispers back. I get this funny idea and shift into a cat again, no bigger than a house cat. Then I jump into Phil's arms. "What are you doing?" He asks. "When you step out to reveal yourself in a minute, you will look like some evil mastermind stroking a black cat." I explain, leaving out the part about liking it when my ears are rubbed and Bruce isn't here to do it.

"Everything's changing. A little while ago most people want to bed thinking the craziest thing in the world was a billionaire in a metal suit. Then aliens invaded New York and were beaten by, among others, a giant green monster, a costumed hero from the 40's and a god."

Don't hate on the Hulk! I may or may not be slightly biased seeing as me and him are...Dating? I don't know, I do know that it would hurt if he were to date someone else. "I don't think Thor is technically a god." Ward points out. I depends on how you look at it. He did not partake in the creation of the universe, but he does have complete control over lightning. So he is the god of lightning and thunder.

"You haven't been near his arms..." Maria slips, while I hate to admit it, there is this teeny tiny little part of me that agrees with her. Maria snaps out of it and gets back on track, "The battle of New York was the end of the world. This, now, is the new world. People are different. They have access to tech, to formulas, secrets they're not ready for."

"Why was I pulled out of Paris?" Ward gets to the point. "That you will have to ask Agent Coulson." Maria responds cryptically. "Ah, Yeah...I'm clearance Level Six. I know that Agent Coulson was killed in action. Before the battle of New York. I got the full report."

Well ain't he in for a surprise, "Welcome to level Seven." Phil says walking out of the corner. "Sorry, that corner was really dark and I just couldn't help myself. I think there's a bulb out." Phil jokes. Ward just stands there surprised, Maria speaks up. "Why are you petting a black cat like some sort of comic book villain?"

Phil rolls his eyes, "I'm not. Can you get up now? I pet your ears." Oh, so he did know I was only after that. We know each other too well. I roll my eyes and jump out of his arms, shifting in the air. I land on my feet looking at Maria and Grant, I'm in my customized S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. I changed on the flight to drop off Bruce.

"It's nice to see you again Maria." I acknowledge before turning to Agent Ward. "It is nice to meet you Agent Grant Ward. I am Ciara Lenore, but please call me Ciara." I tell him sweetly, holding out my hand. "What she means is 'It's nice to meet you, after this I will only refer to you as your first name. Call me Ciara or you will lose a finger." Phil pipes in, Maria nodding along.

"Ciara, as in Vice-Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ciara?" Grant asks shaking my hand and making sure to follow Phil's advice. "Yes, I am." "What are you doing here, Miss? Shouldn't you be running this organization with Director Fury?" Maria answers this one for me.

"After sustaining a ridiculous amount of injuries during the invasion, Director Fury found it best that she be excused until the New Year. I do not know why she is here now." Maria explains looking at me with an accusatory look in her eyes. "I needed a vacation from my vacation. I'm going to join Phil's team for the next two months." I respond.

"And speaking of Agent Coulson. Can you please explain how you are alive?" Grant asks. "Walk with me." Phil says and start walking towards the debriefing room. Phil explains all of the basics during the elevator ride.

"So Fury faked your death, to motivate the Avengers." Ward says in surprise, "Well, the death of a common ally is a particularly effective team builder." Hill responds. It definitely worked. "Do they know? The Avengers- that Fury played them?" Grant asks.

"It is supposed to remain a secret, the only ones that know are me, Clint, and Natasha. But Tony is known for hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. whenever he is bored. They will find out on their own eventually." I respond, cutting off Maria.

"Plus, it wasn't that much of a stretch. I stopped breathing for 40 seconds." Phil goes on, picking up a few files and continuing to walk to the debriefing room. "8, it gets longer every time you tell it." Maria corrects.

"Yeah, well, you get shanked by the Asgardian Mussolini, you can tell it your way. I was looking at a big white light and it felt like a lot longer than eight seconds." Phil retorts. "Phil, you do know that stupid deal was a joke, right?" I say jokingly.

"What?" Grant asks. "Yes, but I still get to use the bus." "And I still get to drive Lola, but I was joking when I proposed that deal." As Phil and I go back and forth, Grant asks what in the world we are talking about.

"As most agents have heard through the Grapevine, Agent Coulson and Ciara love to make bets and deals. Their latest one was, If the Helicarrier were to fall from the sky and one of them get stabbed by an alien they would let the other use their vehicle at any time." Maria explains.

"Why do the bad guys always love you? Loki stabbed me but he offered to teach you how to master your abilities!" Phil questions. I don't know, but it's annoying that's for sure. I shrug and keep walking.

We walk into the control room where a video is playing. It shows a man jumping out of a window carrying a woman. "What is that?" Grant asks. "That's a superhero, Agent Ward." Phil says. "An Unregistered gifted. Identity...Unknown."

I hate the fact those with powers have to register and be tracked like dogs. I'm on the list as well. They monitor me even closer because I'm not human to begin with. The screen changes, "Another present from the Rising Tide." Phil explains.

"How are they getting this stuff before us?" Grant asks. "The same way they cracked our RSA implementation, They're good...So I need better." Phil replies. They have managed to get into S.H.I.E.L.D.? "What level of our encryptions have they gotten through?" I ask.

"Everything except for the ones you set up." Maria states. That helps calm me down, they aren't getting into the super classified stuff. "So they have all the information that someone with level five clearance could get?" I ask rhetorically. That still isn't good.

"Agent Coulson has requisitioned a mobile command unit, to which you are assigned." Maria starts. "You want me to cross them off?" Grant asks. Well, that is definitely not Phil's style. "Wow, no. I want to use them to get to him." Phil says pointing at the video. "This man's world is about to become very weird. He is going to need some help."

"I'm sorry, I was trained from day one as a specialist. I go in alone, I get it done. Defusing a nuclear bomb? I'm your guy. A welcoming committee?...Not my speed." Grant objects. "I know it's not what you want. Agent Hill did a very detailed assessment of your last three missions. Combat...Top grades. Espionage...She gave you the highest score since Romanoff. You even beat Romanoff's protégé over here." Phil says pointing to me.

"What?!" I look at the paper. "Oh, that's not going to fly. I need to step up my game." I say in annoyance. Phil rolls his eyes and continues, "Under people skills, She drew a...I think it's a little poop, with knives sticking out of it." Grant looks at the paper confused and Maria tries to correct him.

"That's bad right? And given your family history, I'm surprised it's not worse." Grant tries to object again, "I think you're the guy for this. And if I'm wrong, you go straight back to your bombs." One of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s lead medics come in.

"Team's approved. Physicals are all fine. Fitz-Simmons is not cleared for combat. Agent Ward here is almost too fit." He states. "You're bringing in Fitz-Simmons!" I say slightly excited. It's been forever since I've talked science with those two.

Grant tries to use his extensive experience in combat as a reason he can't join the team. Maria shuts him up by dismissing him. "I'll meet you in an hour!" I say following Grant. Phil knows that whenever we need to meet we will do it in room 777. (He is way too superstitious.)

I follow Grant, "Hey! Grant, slow down for a second!" He turns around shocked. He wasn't expecting the Vice-Director to want to speak to him. "Ma'am." He acknowledges. "Call me Ciara. Why are you so upset about joining Phil's team?" I ask, walking along beside him.

"I wasn't trained to be a welcoming committee." Grant says annoyed. "That's true, but this unregistered is only the first mission. The team isn't just going to disband after that. The next mission may as well be right up your alley. It's a good way to broaden your horizons." I respond, that is a good little speech that came out of nowhere.

"Pardon me if I'm crossing any boundaries but, Why are you joining Phil's team? Why aren't you with the Avengers or helping Director Fury?" Grant asks, stopping at what seems to be his S.H.I.E.L.D. issued living space. "The Avengers tower won't be up and running for another two months. Plus, I was dying for a mission." I respond.

Grant quickly packs up his stuff and get's ready. "The bus is currently stationed here," I say handing him a piece of paper, "You will need to have your comm receiver encoded by Fitz-Simmons. I will see you then." I say then walk away. What a fun adventure I've joined.

* * *

I meet Phil by room 777 with my bags. He shows up along with Melinda May. "It's nice to see you again Melinda." I say immediately, giving her a hug. "You too, Ciara. I'm only here to drive the bus." She says. Phil got us a pilot, even though I know very well how to drive my own baby.

"The bus is currently in hangar four. We will meet you there." Phil says. Effectively dismissing her. He then turns to me, "You want to tell me the real reason why you want to join my escapade?" Phil asks, walking into the lounge area and sitting on the couch. Sometimes us knowing each other so well is a curse.

"There are several reasons. I need a place to stay for the next two months, I'm dying to be on a mission, and I need some place to master my abilities." I say. Phil looks at me for a second, "For some reason you can't be around Tony for the next two months, so you're using missions to distract yourself from your problems and this is the perfect opportunity to master your powers. You can't hide from me." Phil analyzes.

I nod, he hit the nail on the head. I stand up, "You done psychoanalyzing me? I want to make sure they don't destroy my baby." He nods and stands up as well. "You're not upset about Tony are you? It's something else that is eating at you." I guess he is right. But I can't pinpoint what is bothering me.

We walk down to the garage where I see Lola standing there all pretty. I place my bags in the back and hop into the passenger seat. Phil slides into the driver's side. I'm slightly happy I made that deal, Now I can drive Lola whenever I want. "Let's go, I've missed my baby."

* * *

We drive into the bus and some Agent tries to strap in Lola, "Don't touch Lola." Phil and I say in unison. I see Fitz and Ward looking over at us. Phil takes Grant upstairs to explain some more things. I walk directly into the lab. "Fitz! Simmons! It's been too long!" I say giving them both a hug.

I see a prototype night-night gun on the table. "Did you finally get it finished?" I ask picking her up. It's a lot bigger and harder to carry than the one I have in my back pocket. "Well...Ah, you see..." Fitz starts, "When he gave you that prototype he did so without writing down the formula he used for the bullets." Simmons completes.

"Oh! You could have just asked for it back." I say pulling it out of my pocket and handing it to them. "If it makes you feel any better that formula worked on Chitauri." I say as they go over it. "Have you guys been enjoying my bus?" I ask. They both stop, "This is your plane? We are on the Vice-Director's personal plane." Every movement suddenly becomes very careful and calculated.

"You're not going to break her! I built her to last. Now that I think about it I have a side project for you two. You will see a door that says 'in construction, that is where I want to put a pool. Could you two design a pool that is safe 40 thousand feet in the air?" I don't know what surprised them more. The fact they are on my private plane or the fact I just asked them to build a pool on my private plane.

"We will get right on that." Fitz says. I wonder when they will realize I'm messing with them. I feel the plane take off. Well, I should probably figure out what in the world the first mission really entails. I head up the second floor and into my secret bedroom. I wonder how long it will be before they find this room.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. you up?" I ask the room. "Yes, Ms. Lenore. I am fully operational." The AI sassily responds. "It's Ciara. Pull up everything that is known about the Rising Tide." I order. "Of course Ms. Lenore." What a difficult computer. "Also, Mr. Stark is currently under the impression you are mad at him. Care to explain?'

"I'm just annoyed with some of his choices lately. Tell him I will be at the tower in two months to the day." I tell J.A.R.V.I.S. I unpack my bags while he explains everything about the Rising Tide. Apparently it's a group of people who want the truth, even if they aren't ready for it.

I finish unpacking and open my Neko Training guide, I've already mastered talking to plants and animals. I still need to learn how to control them, Telepathy, Healing, and apparently terrakinesis. I read over the healing and Terrakinesis chapters when my phone goes off.

* * *

"Where are you?"- Phil

"In my room." -Ciara

"Come to the conference/control room." -Phil

* * *

Phil hung up on me. After ordering me around! I roll my eyes at him and start heading towards the Conference room. I feel the plane land and pull to a stop. I walk into the room where everyone else is waiting. "Where were you?" Phil asks immediately.

"You know just as well as I do I have secret rooms all over this thing." I say sassily. "My personal quarters are on the second floor behind a hidden door. You could have just called me with J.A.R.V.I.S." I point out.

"J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Grant questions. "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System, Mr. Ward. I am Mr. Stark's and Ms. Lenore's personal assistant. They are my co-creators." J.A.R.V.I.S. informs. "My name is Ciara, use it! I added J. to the bus awhile ago. It should make our jobs easier." I continue.

"Um... Exactly how humanoid is J.A.R.V.I.S.?" Simmons asks. "He has a favorite type of music and a favorite color, he is intuitive, understands the concept of sarcasm and has opinions that neither Tony nor I programmed him to have."

"We will talk about this later. For now we discuss the plan." Melinda interrupts. "We have found a member of the Rising Tide. The same member that has hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. Ward and I will go and retrieve them. Agent May, Fitz and Simmons will check out the laboratory that exploded. Ciara, I have zero command over you, so you do whatever." Phil orders.

"I will prepare the containment cell for the interrogation. Which I want to be involved in. And Phil, while I may rank higher than you at headquarters, this is your team. You make the calls." I say then walk out. I go into the containment cell and start preparing everything. Handcuffs on the table just in case, put pillows back onto the twin sized bed etc.

Phil and Grant are back in about twenty minutes. With them is a blindfolded woman. Deciding to mess with the woman I shift into a small cat and sit on the table. Grant rips the bag off of her head and she immediately starts defending herself. "You're making a big mistake."

"You don't look that big." Grant sasses...OTP. "Sorry for the lack of finesse. Agent Ward here has a little history with your group...The Rising Tide." Phil apologizes. She starts to stutter out a response. "Look there are two ways we can do this." Grant threatens. "Oh. Is one of them the easy way?" She mocks. "No." "Oh." These two would make cute couple.

"What's your name?" Phil asks gently. I hop into her lap and she start petting my ears. "Skye." She says timidly, "What's your real name?" Grant demands. "That can wait. It's another name we need...A certain hero." Phil interrupts. "What makes you think I know that?"

"Well, you made a little mistake. The phone you filmed the hooded hero with had the same cryptographic signature as a few of the Rising Tide posts." Phil goes on. "Wow. Yeah. Was that a mistake? Or am I now sitting in the center of your secret headquarters? What is this? A plane? I got inside. And by now, you've discovered you can't beat the encryption on my equipment, so you got nothing." She goes on, then she realizes something important.

"Why am I petting a cat?" I start laughing, which sounds really bizarre as a cat. Phil lets out a sigh, "You're not...Ciara, you've had your fun." I meow and jump back onto the table, giving her a huge grin. "I'm sure you have heard of the Avengers." Phil starts, getting up out of his chair.

I jump into the chair and shift into my humanoid form leaving out my ears and tail. "Ciara Lenore, Vice-Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., known most commonly around the world as the Avenger named Wildcat by a little kid called Andy." I say giving my full introduction.

"I was just petting an Avenger?!" Skye says in shock. I wave off her shock and continue on the point Phil was on, "We have a fairly strong coincidence, You being one scene right before it went up in flames." I point out. "How did you know the hooded man was in the building? Did you blow it up to draw him out?" Grant asks, going straight to the point.

"Did you?" She fires back. "That's not really our style." I comment. "I was just kidnapped by your style! S.H.I.E.L.D. covered up New Mexico, Project Pegasus. Of course you'd be covering up Centipede." Centipede? What's that? "Holy… no way. You don't know what that is. Billions of dollars of equipment at your disposal, and I beat you with a laptop that I won in a bet?" In my defense I've been out of action for a couple months.

"Boys, can I have some time alone with Skye?" They know it's not a question, rather, like Nick often does I'm simply disguising my order as one. "I'll be back in twenty minutes with Plan T." Phil says and walks out. I love PlanT! Truth Serum to Trust.

With the two of them gone Sky relaxes slightly, "What is Plan T? Torture?" She asks worriedly. I laugh at her, "We don't do that unless it's extreme case, The last person who we contemplated torturing built a portal and invaded New York." I explain.

"Why did you want to talk to me alone?" She asks still wary. I let out a long sigh, "J.A.R.V.I.S. bring up everything you can find on Skye here." I say to the air, she must think I am crazy. Then a holographic projection appears in the middle of the room.

It shows her face and name. Nothing else. "J.A.R.V.I.S. here is an AI designed by Tony Stark and myself. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. He can go skim through every digital file on the planet in ten minutes. In the Fifteen minutes you have been in the room he has found nothing. So that leaves two options, one- J.A.R.V.I.S. is losing his touch." I say.

"Nice to see you have so much faith in me, Ms. Lenore." I roll my eyes. "My name is Ciara. Or, option two, you're a fantastic hacker and erased yourself from existence." The look on her face is a mix between wonder and horror. I guess I flipped over that rock faster than she was expecting.

"If you want even further proof that J. isn't losing his touch, this entire table is one giant fingerprint scanner. A novice hacker could find something with that." I continue. She immediately takes her hands off of the table. "I want to make a deal with you, I had a similar deal going on with Loki actually." That got her attention.

"A give and take situation, you ask a question I will answer completely honestly. Then I can ask a question. If either of us doesn't want to answer, we just say pass." I offer. "I can ask anything at all and you might answer?" She asks in shock. "Yup."

"Is what you said on TV true? Are you really not human?"

"Not human in the slightest. Is Skye your real name?"

"It's the they gave me, I don't know what my parents wanted to name me. Where are the rest of the Nekos?"

"They hide in the Amazon. Who are they?"

"The orphanage. Why were you kicked out of the clan?"

I pause...she really asks the important questions, "The clan has a class system, Those with white fur are the royalty, Those with black are at the bottom. I was born to a royal family, and, disgusted with me they left me on the side of the road, That is where S.H.I.E.L.D. found me. Have you ever gone looking for your family?" I continue our little game.

"Wouldn't you? Sorry about your family, What are the other Avengers like?"

"Tony is egotistical and sarcastic, Steve is very polite with a good heart, Natasha and Clint are like my protective older siblings, I don't know Thor very well and Bruce...Bruce is really kind, while the Hulk may act all big and tough but is really just a big softy. Have you found any information on your parents?"

"Not enough for me to be satisfied, Are you dating any of the Avengers?"

Again I pause...I think my pause gave her more information than saying anything would have, "Really? Which one?!" I let out a sigh. "I do not necessarily know if we are dating or not." I look down at my bracelet which decides to chime at that moment.

"If he was the one to give you that bracelet you are definitely dating. What do each of the Charm's mean? The pawprint is obvious, what do the others mean?" Sky pushes. I let out another long sigh, "The chibi Slenderman is there because we hid a giant mannequin dressed as Slenderman in Tony's closet. The cake is because everytime I try to eat cake it ends up in one of our faces. The Red Cross is because the first time we met he had to pull a bullet out of my spleen...and the bell..." I trail off.

"You two sound adorable." She says excitedly. "What does the bell mean?" She asks gently, "The bell started as a joke, I would disappear from his side like a ninja. So he joked, 'Do I need to put a bell on you?' So he did. But then we promised that we suddenly wouldn't just up and vanish from each other's life." I explain.

"Girl...if that's not dating someone I don't know what is. That promise is something an old married couple would say! You have already told me it is one of the Avengers, It can't be Tony because you teamed up to prank him, you don't know Thor all that well, you said Clint is like your brother. That leaves Steve and Bruce. Which one is it?!" Sky questions excitedly.

I am saved from answering by Phil walking back in with Grant and the Truth Serum. "I don't get it! Two minutes with you and you have people telling their secrets! It only took you fifteen minutes to get Loki to explain some of his powers and ten minutes for Sky here to admit some of her backstory." Phil whines. "It's because I don't want this information to exploit it. I'm just curious." I point out.

Knowing what Phil is about to do, I leave the room. Sky sure gave me a lot to think about. She would make a good gossip buddy. I plop down in the lounge area and pull out the Training Guide again. I'm thinking healing would be the best skill to learn right now. And I definitely do not want to focus on what she said about Bruce and I.

* * *

 **I feel like I started rambling. Is this easy to read?**

 **Again Thank you for reading. Any comments or Suggestions please speak up!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello Everybody!**

 **It is currently 3:24 A.M. and I can't sleep. So i'm just going to write until I pass out.**

 **Again, all I own is Ciara Lenore and her family/Story.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

I end up rereading the entire training guide before Skye comes out of the containment cell. Eventually I will stop being afraid of my powers and actually learn how to use them- just not right now.

I walk into the conference room where Phil is talking to Skye. "Did Agent Ward give you anything?" He questions. "He told me he has been to Paris, but hasn't really seen it and that he wishes you had stayed in Tahiti." Skye admits. "It's a magical place." Phil responds automatically.

"Ward doesn't like your style, I think I do." Skye continues. The screen shows a man attacking a factory worker, "What about his?" Phil questions. Skye stares at the screen in shock for a moment before babbling out, "This is not...The guy I met. He was...He just needs a break."

"Then give him one." I join in. "What do you got?" She looks around before placing an ID on the table, "Oh, that will do nicely! J.A.R.V.I.S. ready to prove you're still on your game?" I exclaim, "With pleasure." The AI responds, "Call everyone up here, They will need to hear this." Phil orders.

It takes ten minutes for everyone to get to the room. More than enough time for J. to finish analyzing the person. "Michael Peterson... factory worker, married, one kid. Gets injured, gets laid off. Wife jumps ship. Good guy, bad breaks. Best guess is, somebody tells him they can make him strong again, make him super." Phil debriefs.

"Who has the tech to do that? And why would they want to?" May questions. "Fitz, what do we have from the security footage before the blast?" Phil inquiries. Fitz plays around with a few buttons before a very blurry picture shows up on the screen. "What are we seeing?" I ask.

"Well, the man is angry at the other man." Fitz tries to explain, failing quite miserably. Simmons tries to cover for him, "The data is very corrupt, I-I can't sync the time code without..." They trail off, after completing one another's sentences. "What if you had the audio? I was... running surveillance on the lab. I had my shotgun mic pointed at the window before the blast. The digital file's in my van. There's too much background noise for me, But you could probably... You can clean that up, can't you?" Skye brings up.

Fitz and Simmons break off into their own little argument. "Find a sync point and use cross-field validation to find..."

"But I can't scrub for expression patterns when the vit-c is all..."

"Well, is there a chrominance subcarrier?"

"Yeah, attached to the back porch. Brilliant. Um, that audio would be great. Thank you very, very much. We will take that audio, please."

"Your van's here but you were right. We couldn't decrypt the files." Phil admits. "She has them coupled to a GPS marker. You just have to get her van to the right location." I say absentmindedly hoping onto the table. The looks I receive are priceless, "What? I had five minutes. Skye, a piece of advice, you always want to encrypt the type of encryption you are using." I defend.

Not that it will do you much good against Tony Stark's protégé, I add in my head. "She's right, get my van back to that alley and I'm in business." Sky admits. Phil orders Skye and Melinda to go get the audio, while Fitz-Simmons and I go down to the lab.

* * *

I pretty much stay in the background as Fitz makes an accidental innuendo and Simmons has a lot of fun examining the Alien metal. Grant doesn't look to happy with Plan T. After a couple minutes Fitz pulls up a holographic projection of the lab that exploded.

"It's like magic!." Fitz exclaimed, "But...It's science." He tries to cover up. After watching the video play out Fitz stops it and makes it rewind. "Wait. Did you...Did you see that on his arm? What does that look like to you?" I glance at the device on his arm. "A Centipede."

"It's an intravenous filter for his blood. This goo, sir... very similar to the serum Dr. Erskine developed in the '40s for the super soldiers. I'm reading alien metal, gamma radiation, the serum... every known source of superpower thrown in a blender." Simmons says. I take a look at the formula she has brought up and let out a long sigh.

"Erskine's formula isn't the only one in there." I start drawing their attention to me. "J.A.R.V.I.S. pull up Killian's formula and cross reference it with this one." The different molecular structures of each formula show up in the holographic projector.

"After going through some of J's recorded video files I found this formula. This is what the Mandarin was injecting his men with. It gave people the ability to grow back limbs and control fire. If they lost control they would explode. From what I see here, the different formulas together give each subject all of the abilities, Super strength from Erskine's formula for example. But they are masking each other, not letting either one shine to their full potential." I say, trying to explain as simply as possible.

"If both formulas were unstable to begin with..." Simmons trails off. "And who knows what the alien metal adds to this cocktail of disaster." Phil responds. "We need to see the origin of the blast, run it back from the last point recorded." He orders.

The video play backwards showing the explosion turning into a man. "Extremis, It's new. Completely unstable." Phil states, "The poor man didn't bring an explosive, And Mike has the same stuff in his system." Simmons says sadly. "And judging by his strength level, a lot more." Grant adds. Not helping!

"So any minute now..." Fitz trails off. "He will take out anyone within a two block radius." I confirm. "Well...you wanted a bomb." Phil sasses at Grant.

* * *

I decide to stay with Fitz-Simmons to help them find a proper paralyzing solution that will work on Mike. I wouldn't be the biggest help in the field. The last thing they need is channel eight news coming over because an Avenger has been spotted chasing what seems to be a civilian. Plus, he has super strength, my bones are 40% less durable the humans, I don't need to be taken out of action for the next week when it could have been avoided.

"Come on give me more paralysis, less rigor mortis!" Fitz shouts at the screen. "Come on! No, no, no, no, no." He stresses. "Just pretend it's an exam! We are just taking an exam." Simmons tries to help. "An exam. Okay, Yeah. I don't want to get an 'F'. 'F' equals massacre."

Okay, he is clearly not calming down! I need him focused, not in this frazzled state! There is one way I can calm him down, but it's risky. If I don't, hundreds could die so I guess I will have to risk it.

I close my eyes. Around your head is a wall of sorts, it keeps your consciousness inside your head. I find that wall and smash it down. Making sure to keep one part of my being latched onto myself, I reach out to Fitz. Those who have never trained in keeping a telepath out of their head have natural chinks in their 'wall'.

I slip in between some of those 'chinks' and start sending calming thoughts into Fitz's head. _You can do this! All you have to do is relax. You did it before you can do it again._ I bring his memories of the first time he created the Night-Night gun to the front of his mind.

"I can do this...I can do this." Fitz starts to mutter to himself. I didn't even notice Phil and Grant leaving. I spend the next five minutes sending calming thoughts and encouraging messages into his skull. Then he finally gets the formula right.

"Got it!" He exclaims, We quickly load the formula into a couple bullets and jump in the car. "They are at the train station!" Simmons tells me and I stomp my foot down on the gas, I hope we get there in time!

* * *

We end up arriving at the train station and getting the Night-Night gun to Grant mere seconds before Mike would have blown up. We all gather at the front of the train station. "Well, looks like mission complete." Phil comments.

"Yup, We stopped an explosion, there were no casualties and I learned another ability." I agree. They all look at me oddly. "I didn't see you do anything spectacular." Grant mentions. "It's not really a showy ability. When Fitz here was trying to fix the 'Night-Night' gun he was panicking to the point he couldn't think..." I trail off.

I focus my mind to sending a message to all of them at once. ' _Guess who learned Telepathy!'_ I tell them mentally. Phil, Melinda and Grant stay unaffected, used to odd things happening. Fitz-Simmons is fascinated, probably wanting to figure out how this works. Sky however, looks completely shocked.

"While I am thrilled you learned another one of your locked abilities, you had five months to learn. Why did you only succeed now?" Phil asks. I really hate the way he can see through me sometimes. "All of my abilities come with a certain level of risk. For instance shifting into a Panther or adding wings. If I make a mistake, forget to move a certain muscle, I could end up shifting incorrectly and sustain muscle damage. With Telepathy, there are two risks, One I end up trapped outside my own head, or two I destroy the mind of the subject. I was scared." I explain.

Fitz looks quite shocked, "So if you messed up, I would have been left without a mind?" He stutters. "In theory, I was careful. Every mind has its breaking point, I didn't go anywhere close to yours." I respond, trying to calm him down.

"I would recommend practice," Simmons starts. "Dr. Xavier has telepaths at his school. None of them have ever destroyed someone's mind on accident. Perhaps it gets easier the more often you use your ability!" Simmons offers. "That's how it worked with shifting." I agree.

"I'm fine with Telepathic communication, Just don't go poking around in our heads." Grant says sternly. Does he have something special to hide? "Everyone is entitled to their own secrets." I agree.

We all start getting in the cars and driving back to the bus when Phil brings up a good point. "Is it possible for all of us to be able to communicate through your telepathy?" He asks, "Like a telepathic chat room?" I ask, after he nods I think about it.

"I imagine the safest way to do that is to bring a sliver of your consciousness into my own mind. You all would be able to communicate but I think it would take a minute to keep your private thoughts private and say what you want to say." I respond.

"If we would be inside your mind, wow that sound weird, wouldn't we be able to look around at your memories?" Skye asks, is she staying on this team? I hope so. "No, I would be able to set up a 'wall' of sorts to keep you out of my memories."

We pull back up to the bus and I immediately get out. I love my baby. "Skye and I are going to escort Mike's son, Ace, to his grandmother's house. You all stay here and get situated." Phil says getting back in the car. He drives off and we get hit with a 'What now?' Feeling.

"Ciara, you said that there are other abilities you have locked away...What are they? And how do they work?" Simmons asks. Melinda went to her room, Grant is staying around I guess he is curious. "Walk with me." I tell them.

I lead them to the lounge where I left my Training guide. I hand her the book, "This explains all of the abilities I should show." Grant and Fitz-Simmons sit down on the couch looking at the book. "I don't know If you realized this, but this isn't written in English. Or any language for that matter." Grant points out.

"Oh! It's written in my language, the language of the Nekos. There are no exact translations so I guess I will have to paraphrase." I say. I honestly didn't notice, English is my second language after all.

"I'll start with the ones I've learned. I've already explained shifting and telepathy so I guess I'll start with animal and plant communication. If you go back millions of years, before there was English or Spanish, before dogs barked and cats meowed everyone and everything spoke the same language. We just over the years adapted the language to ourselves. While not everyone knows how to speak it, everyone can understand it. Including the plants and animals." I explain.

"So you're saying that this little book, no bigger than a elementary school textbook, taught you an entire language along with other skills?" Grant says skeptically. "No not at all! If you can understand the words automatically when you hear them then they are somewhere in your mind already. This little book just told me where to look." I go on.

"So no matter what you say, we will understand it if it is in that language?" Fitz asks. "Ono eru raehta.( You are Right)" I respond sassily in said language. They all just nod along, I don't even think they notice I spoke in said language. "Ono sjon? (You see?) You do not understand the words per say, but their meaning is unmistakable."

"Okay, enough with the magical language! Please explain some of your other abilities." Fitz exclaims. I laugh at his expression, they are having a hard time understanding a language they have never heard. "Controlling plants and animals can happen one of two ways. Say you want a dog to sit, you can either ask the animal telepathically in this language and maybe it will listen, or you can put the thought in its head. You overwhelm it with the order until obeying is the only thing it _can_ think about. I would prefer the first option than forcing it against its will." I explain.

"Would that work on people?" Grants asks. "I'm not going to find out." I respond sternly. Honestly, it probably would, I just really don't want to. I was about to go on and explain more of my abilities when the control panel started making sounds. "Looks like we have a mission." I comment.

We all walk over to the control/conference room and see what the mission entails. "An 084 in Peru?!" Simmons says shocked and slightly excited. Grant calls Phil to tell him the news. Phil get back with Sky in ten minutes.

"It would take a normal jet eight hours to get to Peru from here, luckily I have made a couple alterations to my baby, we can get there is four." I tell everyone as they all sit in the lounge. "However, since this is my baby, there are a couple things you should know!" I say getting all of their attention.

"One, there are firearms hidden all over this thing. Under all of the couches are handguns, There is a sniper rifle under the bar." I place my hand down on one section of the wall and it opens up to be a fully stocked Armory. Every gun imaginable it there. "Every single flat surface on this plane can record fingerprints, all of your fingerprints have already been added to the mainframe. You can open all of the gun safes."

Grant, Melinda and Phil all nod with appreciation, the others just look shocked. "Two, there are several hidden rooms. On the second floor is my bedroom, hidden. There may or may not be an arcade behind the laboratory. I don't care if you try to find these hidden rooms just stay out of my personal bedroom." This time Fitz-Simmons and Skye look excited at the prospect of a game room, it's Melinda, Grant and Phil that look disappointed.

"Three, The containment cell was built with the Hulk in mind, do not lock each other in there as a practical joke." Phil rolls his eyes at this one. "You're the only one here who is known for pulling pranks."

"And finally, The kitchen and bar have almost every type of drink on the planet! The stuff I labeled...You do not touch! The popcorn, the Cheerwine, the sushi and the vanilla yogurts are **mine!** " I think I scared Fitz-Simmons.

"She broke Tony Stark's arm for taking her food." Phil pipes up. I'm never living that down am I? Within a week Clint and Natasha had spread that little detail all over S.H.I.E.L.D. I narrow my eyes at him, "J.A.R.V.I.S. could you play the latest video in Phil's blackmail folder?" I ask the air.

The TV turns on showing Phil making a complete fool out of himself in front of Steve. "It's so nice to finally meet you...Officially. I- I mean, I sort of met you. I watched you while you were sleeping." Phil in the video says.

Phil jumps up and tries to turn off the TV, it takes him a minute but he eventually turns off the TV. "Something you should know about me...I **will** find some way to blackmail you, the only people I have failed to have embarrassing videos on are Natasha Romanoff and Nick Fury. Something you should know about Phil here, is that he is the biggest Captain America fanboy on the history of the planet." Everyone is halfway between scared and cracking up.

Which reminds me...I reach over to the coffee table and tap of it, Once, Three times, Twice, Then I swipe. In the middle of the table a small opening opens. Inside is a little box. I reach over and pull it out then hand it to Phil. "Merry late Christmas." I tell him.

He opens the box to find his Captain America trading cards. Every single one of them signed. "I told him that you were going to be buried with them." I tell him. "Sorry I don't have a gift for the rest of you, I didn't know I would need one." I told the rest of the gang. They all wave it off.

"I'm going to start the bus, We will arrive in Peru in four hours." Melinda says, getting up. "We will approach the 084 tomorrow at 10:00 A.M." Phil says. Sky drags me into the room she has designated as hers, "And you are going to tell me more about your 'not' boyfriend." I was right, Skye makes a fantastic gossip buddy.

* * *

 **I have a confession to make...I stole that fake language from my favorite book series. If you can name the series you win a virtual hug.**

 **I hope you liked, I'm not going to write every episode of AOS, just the ones I think Ciara would make entertaining.**

 **Again, any comments, questions, or suggestions do not hesitate to speak up!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello Everybody!**

 **I ended the last chapter with zero ideas. Then I decided to go to sleep and my head exploded with ideas. Anyway...**

 **I do not own Marvel, yada, yada, yada. All that jazz.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

Skye pulls me into her quarters and sits me down beside her, "Okay, spill. I want everything!" Skye demands. "So, you want me to spill absolutely everything about a guy I'm not even positive I'm dating?" I ask sarcastically.

"Tell me all about him and I will help you determine if you are dating." She pushes. I let out a long sigh, she isn't going to give up is she? "Only if you promise not to let anything I say leave this room!" I tell her sternly.

"Just because I like to spread the truth doesn't mean I don't know how to keep a secret." Skye defends. I give her a hard glare, my eyes turning a creepy orange. "Okay, Okay! I promise not to tell anyone about this conversation. Happy? Man, that glare of yours is scary." She gives in.

"Very." I say in response to her rhetorical question. "Since you won't tell anyone, It's Bruce." I say cautiously. "I _knew_ it!" She exclaims in glee. I roll my eyes at her. "Oh, sorry for interrupting. Please keep going."

I once again roll my eyes at her. "Start at the beginning, how did you meet?" Sky asks. I let out another sigh, "He was a retrieval mission. It was my assignment to get him to come to the Helicarrier. I cannot tell you why, but during this mission I had a bullet in my spleen." I start.

"That's why he gave you the Red Cross charm, because the first time you met he had to save your life." Skye says in realization. "If he wasn't there I would have just pulled out the bullet myself. He didn't save my life, he just saved me from a lot of pain." I correct.

It's her turn to roll her eyes at me, "Okay, Whatever. He still saved you regardless. Now continue." She Nags. "Our interactions were mostly professional until after the battle of New York. As I have said, I am the Vice-Director. Well, within 48 hours I had sustained injuries that would put most people on worker's comp for life. Despite the fact I could heal and be in for work the next day, my godfather, the Director, demanded I take a vacation. So I lived with Bruce and Tony for the next five months." I continue.

"You're the Directors goddaughter?!" She asks in shock. "I knew you were somehow connected to Tony seeing as you lived with him for around eight years, but I never even thought you were Fury's goddaughter!" I laugh at her shocked expression.

"You didn't know? I'm sorry, it's just...There are certain things that everybody knows around S.H.I.E.L.D. The Vice-Director is the Directors goddaughter. Agent Phil Coulson and I are known for making bets and deals. Natasha Romanoff is the last person you want to know you are single. She will find you a husband like her life depends on it. Etc." I apologize.

"Prove you are sorry by continuing with the story." Skye demands. I huff at her pushing but continue anyway. "Something mentionable happens on the jet ride to Malibu. I'm convinced Tony is trying to make me fat because everytime I open his fridge there is some sort of cake in there. On the ride to Malibu, I believe it was a Red Velvet Cheesecake." I start explaining the story behind the cake charm.

"That sounds absolutely delicious!" Sky agrees. "Bruce informed me it was. The dumb plane decided to hit a turbulence on my way to sit down. I ended up in Bruce's lab and the cake was in his face." I finish. Skye stays silent for a minute, "I don't know whether or not to laugh at your luck or cry because you lost the cake." She comments.

"Miss Lenore, why are you leaving important details out of that story? If Miss Skye here want to help you with your relationship with Bruce, she needs all of the details." J.A.R.V.I.S. puts in. We both jump at the unexpected interruption. I really hate this AI sometimes. My current hatred is doubled when he turns on the TV in Sky's room.

After one look at the screen I know exactly what he is playing. The video Tony had him save of that incident. I glare at the camera in the room, I know that he isn't going to turn off the video, so I don't even try.

I look around Skye's room, anything to keep me from watching the embarrassingly cringeworthy moment of my existence. Her room is small, like all of the others. (Except for mine, of course) She has zero personal items in here, I guess that is to be expected.

The video ends and Skye lets out a shrill squeal. A mix between an excited teenage girl and a flute playing it's highest pitch. "That was adorable!" She exclaims with a _huge_ grin. "Okay, so you explained the cake, the Red Cross and the paw print is obvious. Tell me the stories behind the others." She demands.

I let out yet another sigh, "J.A.R.V.I.S. can you pull up the entire video of Bruce and I pranking Tony?" J. pulls the video up on screen. I quickly press pause, "Tony had been trying to prank us for about a week before hand. He didn't get me but he dyed Bruce's hair green. It took us three days to set up but this... is our revenge." I explain and hit play.

It's a lot funnier on video than I expected it to be. The video started out showing Bruce and I setting it all up in fast forward. "I'm not even going to mention the cute little moment when you fell on top of him." Skye brings up. How can she not mention it if she just mentioned it?

The video continues playing until Tony drives into the garage. It probably takes him 2.7 seconds to get out of the car and look at all of the cars. After a quick glance at hit Iron Man suits he rushes upstairs and starts pounding on my bedroom door. "Ciara, let me in! I will get you for this! You don't mess with the suits! You can't hide in there forever!" Tony yells at my door.

It shows him moving each and every cup in fast forward. We don't want to watch two hours of cup moving. He then goes into the shower. There aren't any cameras in the shower of course. He walks into his bedroom once again, both hair and bread bright red. "BITCH!"

Skye is now cracking up beside me. I don't blame her, it's quite funny. He lays down to go to sleep, almost immediately he jumps back up, "Ah! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" He shouts. Unfortunately for him I was already asleep.

"What did you do?" Skye asks. "I placed almost a hundred realistic fake spiders on his ceiling." I say casually, like I'm talking about the weather. "Your evil." She comments, "Remind me to never get on your bad side."

My mood dampens slightly. Why? Why is that phrase making me upset? Why do those words make me feel...lonely? I shake off the emotion and continue watching the video. After he gets all of the spiders he crawls into bed. The first alarm goes off at 1:00. He shuts it off them climbs back into bed.

The second one he didn't have to get up for. For the third one he goes straight to my bedroom door. "Ciara, please turn the rest of them off! I surrender, you win the prank war!" Oh, I wasn't awake for that. Even if I was I wouldn't have turned them off though.

He doesn't really react for the next couple hours. Just turns off the alarms and sinks back down into the bed. At some point he just gave up on sleep. Then 3:52 rolls around and J.A.R.V.I.S. opens his closet door which has a slender man in it.

"HOLY MOTHER OF- FUCK, SHIT, SHIT, FUCK! Bloody fucking hell, Ciara, Whyyyy!" By now both Skye and I are laughing up a storm. The video turns off and it takes us a couple minutes to stifle our giggles. "Okay, lesson learned. Never initiate a prank war with the Wildcat." Skye says seriously.

"You got Tony freakin Stark to both surrender and scream like a four year old girl. I am _never_ getting on your bad side!" She exclaims. "Okay, so you have explained the stories behind all of the charms except for the bell. I want the full story." Skye demands.

I let out another long sigh and continue, "For the greater part of the week before Christmas, I thought Tony was dead. That hurt, a lot. I cried for days, I didn't sleep, I wasn't hungry. Bruce comforted me. Gave me a shoulder to cry on, forced me to lay down even if I couldn't sleep. He literally shoved food down my throat. I'm pretty sure if he wasn't there I would have jumped out of the window."

I sigh again. I was very depressed. "He asked if there was anything he could do. Anything to numb the pain. I told him to promise me, Promise me he wouldn't die like Tony, Promise me that he wouldn't suddenly kick me out of his life like my family did. He agreed, on the condition that I made the same promise." I finish.

I glance down at the little bell, moving my hand to make it ring. The soft little chime is calming and puts a small little smile on my face. "Wow, you two got really attached to each other didn't you?" Skye asks rhetorically. I nod my head anyway. "If you two promised to never leave each others sides then, why? Why are you here? Why aren't you with him?"

I start to open my mouth when she cuts me off, "I've heard several reasons you are here, To get away from Tony, You were dying for a mission, You needed somewhere to master your powers, Etc. I want the truth, not a half-baked lie." She says glaring at me. It's not nearly as effective as Natasha's but it gets the point across.

Why did I leave? I know that I needed to get away, but from what? "Honestly, I don't know why I left. I didn't want to be around Tony after he didn't tell me he was alive but that's not the real reason. I think I'm scared..." I trail off.

"I can't help you if you don't give me all of the details, Scared of what?" She pushes even further. "Myself. The black cat is called bad luck for a reason. Death and misfortune seem to surround me. So far me being around Bruce has caused him to be pulled from a place where he was happy, he Hulked out on the Helicarrier and he was brought into a war. None of that would have happened to him if we weren't Friends. So how much worse would his luck be if we were dating?" I ramble.

I was not expecting Skye to bring me into a hug, "Oh, Ciara. Forget about stupid things like bad luck for a moment. Do you want to be with Bruce?" Sky asks. "Yes, of course I do. He is one of the best friends I have ever had." I say pulling out of her arms.

She sighs, "No, do you want to date Bruce?" I think about it. If I date another superhero then I don't have to worry about people targeting him to get to me, but I will also have to worry about- "Stop thinking! Answer the question with the first answer that pops into your mind. Do you want to date Bruce?" She nearly shouts at me. "Yes."

Sky lets out a sigh of relief. "Then the Pro's and Con's don't matter. All you need to worry about is if he wants to date you. But from what I've heard, I can almost assure you he does." I nod, the weight on my shoulders I didn't even know was there vanishes. "So, now that you know this, are you going to go to him?" She asks.

"No, I wasn't lying when I said this is a great opportunity to learn how to use my powers. I'll leave in two months, when the Avengers Tower is fixed." I respond. _Plus, someone has to keep this team from destroying my plane_. I tell her telepathically.

 _I'm going to go get some sleep, we have a mission tomorrow._ I tell her then start to get up. I take two step out the door and my legs give out. I hit the floor hard and my vision gets blurry. "Oh my- Ciara! Are you okay?" I try to move but I just can't. It feels kind of like what happened after the battle of New York. "Simmons!" Sky screams down the hall.

I try to get back up but my limbs just won't listen to me. I feel someone's hands helping me turn over. It's Phil, Fitz-Simmons, Grant and Melinda are to the side watching with worry. "If you can hear me blink twice." Simmons says. I roll my eyes, "I can still talk, I just can't move anything other than my face."

I can see the worry etched onto Phil's face. "I need you to help me get her down to the lab." Simmons says. Phil picks me up bridal style and starts walking down the stairs. "Go back to bed, we got her." He shouts behind him. Everyone else reluctantly goes back to bed while Phil, Simmons and I head to the lab.

He gently sets me down on the table and Simmons immediately starts running tests. "Your symptoms suggest a vitamin deficiency. However it will take hours of test to figure out which vitamin." Simmons says still running tests. She pulls an IV bag out of the fridge and sets it up in my arm. "So for now I'm just going to give you all of them." Well ain't that swell. "If you stay hooked up overnight you should be fine in the morning."

I grumble under my breath. "Well, can you at least pull out the cot and let me sleep there?" I say, nodding my head towards a section of the wall. Confused they go over and touch the wall. It immediately pulls out to be a twin sized bunk. Phil rolls his eyes and sets me down on the bunk. "One of these days I will learn every little secret there is on this bus." He warns.

"I'm sure you will, but until then I will enjoy the look of surprise on your face every time I reveal another one." I say in response. Simmons double checks the IV then heads upstairs with Phil...I'm in for a long night aren't I?

I sit in bed for the greater part of an hour not be able to reach even a semblance of unconsciousness. It's not that the bunk isn't comfortable, I made sure it would be. It's just something doesn't feel right...Something is missing. I try everything to get to sleep, counting sheep, I even had J.A.R.V.I.S. play a guided meditation video. Nothing. The only reason I think I got to sleep at all it because I 'accidentally' slipped some sedatives into my IV. Oops.

* * *

The sedatives wear off a couple hours sooner than they were supposed to. I was hoping to sleep until around eight, but nope. I wake up at 5:25. The first thing I notice is that I can move again. I guess the IV worked. I get out of the bed, take out the IV and head to my room on the second floor.

I take a quick shower and throw on a clean uniform. It's still only 5:45, Phil always wakes up at 6:15 on the dot, I have time to make everybody breakfast. I head up to the kitchen and start preparing breakfast.

Phil likes bacon and jalapeno omelets, I don't know why he just does. Melinda said she liked fruit smoothies once. I am not accustomed to everyone else's preferred meal so I just cook bacon, eggs, toast, some hash browns and blueberry pancakes.

Grant, Melinda and Phil all come out of their rooms just as I finish setting the table. "Oh, good. I timed this right. Grant, could you wake up the others? Melinda there is a Banana and Strawberry smoothie in the blender, Phil your omelet is on the table."

Phil happily sits down where his omelet is, Melinda gets her smoothie and sits down at a random seat. Grant goes and wakes up the others. Fitz-Simmons came out grumpy but immediately perked up at the smell of food. Skye just stays grumpy. "I don't care if there is food it's 6:30 in the morning!" She grumbles but sits down beside Grant anyway.

"You didn't have to cook us breakfast, Ciara." Fitz says getting a couple pancakes. "No, no, no! Don't tell her not to cook! If you tell her not to cook she won't cook and if she won't cook I will never get one of her omelets again!" Phil interrupts. I roll my eyes at his exaggeration. Sure I'm a good cook, but not worth that much praise.

"Are you some super chef or something? Your omelets seemed to have wrapped Coulson around your finger." Grant comments taking a bite of pancake. "Oh, that's why." I roll my eyes. "I'm not a super chef or anything like that. I lived with Tony for eight years and he manages to burn water. I had to learn something! If you want five-star French cuisine go to a five-star French chef. You want a delicious lasagna, I can make it for you." I correct. Not super amazing, just slightly above average.

"Does _he_ know you can cook?" Skye asks slyly. I hope she realizes she is in a room full of spies, she is going to have to be more sneaky than that. _No, we always ate out. We did make mango pancakes once, but more batter ended up in our hair than into actual pancakes._ I tell her telepathically. Everyone else just assumed I ignored her.

We all eat our fill. "Sorry I only made Melinda and Phil personalized food, I didn't know what you like so I went with generic." I apologize picking up all of the dishes. They all give me their favorites, then Phil speaks up. "Ciara, thank you for the meal. Now! I want everyone ready to go in half an hour. Meet us by the jeep." He says getting to business.

We all nod and get ready, I grab my guns (Fitz gave me back the Night-Night gun) and my daggers, Aéras and Gi. Let's go! I hope no one dies on our second mission. That would be a buzz kill.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Any comments or suggestions will be taken into account.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Advice- Do not eat half a cherry pie in one sitting, you will feel like you are dying.**

 **I do not own Marvel**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

We all pile into the jeep. To save space, I turn into a small cat and ride in Phil's lap. Once we get closer I start to feel energized, like I inhaled a bunch of sugar. I let out a groan, "Why?!" I ask rhetorically. "Mind filling us in on what is so terrible?" Grant asks.

"Nekos can absorb energy and radiation. During the battle of New York, when the Tesseract was discharging all of that energy, I felt like I had eaten the entirety of Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory. I'm getting a similar rush now. It's not nearly as strong but...whatever this 084 is, it's powered by Tesseract Technology." I explain, rolling my eyes at Grants tone.

Phil too holds back a groan. "Great, no matter what happens we do not let anybody outside of this team touch the 084. You hear me?" Phil demands. Why does the Tesseract keep coming back to bite us? It's not even on this planet anymore! It's locked away in Odin's weapons vault!

Melinda stops the car and I immediately jump out and stretch my wings. I fly around everyone's heads happy to be out of the cramped car. "You know, most people aren't used to flying miniature Panthers." Skye comments. I roll my cat eyes and land on Simmons shoulder. "Happy?"

Skye shrugs and continues walking. "I would love to see a capuchin in the wild, Maybe even a yellow-tailed woolly monkey." Simmons comments looking around. "You know, um, Peru has 32 species of monkey." Fitz says trying to impress her.

I get a wicked grin on my face. I wonder how that look while I'm a cat. I close my eyes and mentally search for the nearest Capuchin. He is only a couple trees away. _Kausta, eka weohnata néiat haina ono. (Come, I will not harm you.)_ I tell it mentally.

The Capuchin monkey swings across the tree branches until it lands just a little ways away. _Look to your left._ I tell Fitz mentally. He sees the monkey and points it out to Simmons. Oh, they are adorable! Is it acceptable to have more than one OTP? Grant and Skye would be adorable but I also really want to see Fitz-Simmons get together too.

 _Thank You,_ Fitz replies. I never exited his head so I guess it also allowed him to talk to me back. I don't even think Fitz realizes I heard him. It takes a couple minutes to walk to the 084, the energy I'm absorbing from it getting stronger every second.

Curious I try something. I reach out to everyone with my mind. _Can you all hear me?_ I ask. Grant is the first to respond, _And how are we supposed to answer that? You never told us how to reply._ Figures he would say something like that. _Just like that._ I tell him.

 _This feels odd._ Simmons says. _Trust me, there are weirder things out there._ Phil comments. It only takes a couple minutes for everyone to become adjusted to speaking telepathically and keeping what they want hidden, hidden. _Bashful! Why do you have to malfunction right now?!_ Well, almost.

I stay outside with Grant and Ward, shifting into a full sized Panther. "Where is your sidearm?" Grant asks Melinda, "If I need a gun I'll take one." She responds coolly. "Right, I forgot I was working with 'The Calvary'." I wince, I hate that nickname just as much as she does.

"Don't ever call me that." She growls. My ears twitch, there's someone out there. I sniff subtlely. Several people actually. _There's someone there._ I tell Grant telepathically. He starts moving towards the bush where one of them is hiding. "Apologies, I've heard the stories - what went down in Bahrain, about you in action. You know, it was smart of Coulson to pull you out of retirement. It's nice to have a trusted friend who has your back."

Grant then pulls the man out of the bush and takes him down. Two more pop out of the bushes and Melinda takes their guns from them, pinning them to the ground. About twenty more men show up from devil knows where and point every single weapon at us. They smartly decide that the giant winged Panther is the greatest threat. I'm able to take four down before they throw a net over me and tie me to the ground. Where did they get the net?

"Should have taken more guns." Grant sasses. A woman hops out of one of the vehicles. Seriously?! _Phil, it would seem we have a situation. Your old girlfriend is here._ I sass through the telepathic link.

Phil comes out and starts talking to the men, "Philip?!" The woman asks. "Camilia?!" He takes a brief glance around, double taking when he sees me ties to the ground. "Do you mind?" He asks rhetorically. Camilia shrugs, "After you." Everyone seems to all stand down at once, but no one lets me up. "Hello! Can you let me up!" I shout.

"Can you please let up the Panther?" Phil asks. "It's abnormal wildlife found in Peru, under protocol I am required to bring it in for study. I'm not sure my superiors would be happy with me just letting a Winged Talking Panther go." Camilia says. Oh...I really don't like this girl, I never have.

I let out a long huff before shifting back into human form and cutting myself out with Gi. I walk straight up to her. "It's nice to see you again, Camilia, but as you can see the winged Panther is human. I thought it was illegal to study humans?" I ask tilting my head.

"I thought you admitted on live television you weren't human?" She asks right back. "Okay! Agent Grant Ward, Agent Melinda May, this is Comandante Camilia Reyes. Camilia, I'm sure you remember Vice-Director Ciara Lenore. We all used to work together." Phil says breaking up our little quarrel. _Why do you always end up fighting with her?_ Phil asks Telepathically.

I roll my eyes, _I didn't like her then I don't like her now. Back then she was a bitch, now she is a bitch with power._ I reply, keeping my eyes trained on Camilia. _Well, if this mission calls that we work with her, will you be able to do that?_ Phil asks.

 _I can push away hatred but don't expect me to trust her._ I respond. Phil nods and continues. Why do I have to work with Camilia of all people? I don't know what it is but I have never trusted her. I stand guard with Melinda and all hell breaks loose.

Everything is exploding the temple seems to be coming down, _Rebels_ Phil says through the link. _I didn't notice._ Melinda says sarcastically. Oh, she _can_ be funny. _Listen, Ward you get Fitz-Simmons and Skye to the jeep, May you get the jeep. Ciara, you fly around and help any of the military you can from getting blown up._ Phil orders.

We all jump into action. I shift into my Panther form and start helping where I can. I pull several soldiers out of burning vehicles, getting several burns myself. I notice one vehicle tipped over on a man's leg. I rush over and start lifting up the side of the vehicle with my wings and back. The hot metal feels like I'm being burned alive. "Move!" I shout when there is enough room for him to get his leg out.

I drop the truck and help the man get to his feet. His uniform says his name is Timothy. When I get him to his feet he immediately falls back down. His leg is severely burned, he isn't going to be able to put any weight on it.

 _We are ready to go, Coulson, Ciara, get to the bus!_ Grant shouts in our minds. I shift into a slightly larger Panther, ignoring the strain it puts on my burnt skin. "Tim? I need you to crawl onto my back. I will fly you to safety." I tell him.

He probably thinks he is hallucinating but he gets on my back either way. I flap my wings and take to the skies. I'm missing some feathers and it's torturous on my burnt skin but it only takes us a twenty seconds to fly into the hangar of the bus at my top speed.

The moment I clear the doors they close behind me. I collapse in the lab area, careful to make sure I don't jostle around Tim's leg. "Tim, you awake up there?" I ask, panting slightly. The other soldiers in the hangar help get him off of my back. "His leg got trapped under a car and burned pretty bad." I tell them, still trying to catch my breath.

This one man comes to the front, "Thank you for helping my brother." He says, his English sloppy but understandable. I get up and shift into my human form, ignoring the pain of my burns. "Okay, Listen up!" I say in their language so they will understand me. "This here plane is mine. I have stocked her with almost everything imaginable. Help yourself to drinks, food and medical supplies. Just a couple ground rules. If any food is labeled do not touch it. If a bottle of alcohol is anywhere north of $200 do **not** touch it, and please stay out of the private rooms. Thank you." I address the 14 soldiers in the room.

I don't think any of my rules are unfair. I then walk into the lab with my head held high, blocking out the pain. I see the group gathered around a bag. I guess that is where the 084 is. I sit down next to them as close as I can be to the 084. "Will you get away from the highly radioactive and dangerous device?!" Skye asks.

I roll my eyes. "If you didn't hear me before, I absorb radiation. The closer I am to this little device the faster these burns will heal!" I say pointing at my back. Simmons immediately starts examining them. "Oh my- Ciara if these were any worse you would need skin surgery! How did this happen?!" She asks.

I point over to Tim, who is currently being smothered by his brother. "That soldier was trapped under a burning vehicle, I lifted it off of him and brought him here." I say, wincing a bit as she applies pressure to the burn.

"Next time I tell you to help someone from being blown up, don't sacrifice your own skin to do so." Phil orders sternly. I nod, dissolving the telepathic link. It's taking up to much energy to keep going. "The more radiation I absorb the faster I heal. During the battle of New York I was healing bullet wounds instantly." I say scooting closer to the 084.

"I'm really going to hate it when we dispose of this thing." I say offhandedly. The looks of confusion invite me to explain, "After we shut down the Tesseract and there wasn't as much radiation and energy being discharged into the atmosphere, I crashed. It felt like coming down from a sugar high. I didn't even have enough energy to stand up. The 084 may not be the Tesseract but the energy is the same." I respond.

My burns have already faded into severe sunburns. Simmons suddenly jumps up like she had an epiphany. "Radiation! When you dropped last night it wasn't because you were lacking a vitamin! It was because your body was reading your lack of radiation exposure as a deficiency!" She says in excitement.

"If her body needs Radiation then why hasn't this happened before? I don't think she has been in contact with Radiation her entire life." Phil brings up. "That can be explained also, take Ward here for example, every morning he has drank a protein shake...If he were to not drink that shake one morning he would feel tired all day. Because his body has adjusted and become used to that shake. Somehow Ciara's body has become accustomed to absorbing Radiation and energy, so when she joined this team and wasn't being exposed to the Radiation her body assumed the difference was a deficiency." Simmons explains. It mostly makes sense.

"Okay, then how have I been absorbing Radiation to the point I'm used to it?" I ask. It's Skye that comes up with this answer. "The Hulk...He was created through Gamma Radiation, what if he emits low levels of it also?" She questions. While it is a 'What if' question it makes sense.

Wait...If that's true then I am literally having withdrawal symptoms from a person! It would explain why I am always so at ease around him though. "Okay, so we know what's going on, now how do I get used to not being around radiation?!" I ask. "I'm not just going to spend every night in this lab so I can absorb energy from your experiments!" I yell.

I'm glad all of the soldiers went upstairs, this is a lot of secrets to be exposing right now. "I see two options, adjusting your body back to a normal amount of radiation or we can find a way to let you absorb energy." Simmons says.

"I'm going to be next to Bruce again in two months, so adjusting me to a normal level is pointless. So how would I absorb energy without A) having to stay in the lab every night or B) have the Radiation in the atmosphere kill you guys?" I ask.

"What about solar?" Fitz interrupts. "Radiation is still radiation, regardless of whether it came from the sun or some alien technology. If I were to design something that amplifies the sun's rays you would only have to participate in missions since they are mostly outside. It wouldn't harm us because we need Vitamin D anyway."

I nod, it sounds workable. "Could you find a way to incorporate it into my uniform, like a belt?" I ask. "Ooh, well it is doable but it would take some time." I develop a little smirk. "You forget, I helped Tony Stark develop the first Arc Reactor. Would my help speed things along?" I ask.

"Very much so...With help I could have it finished in a couple of days. I know you don't want to, but until then it would be best if you slept in the lab. The machines in here emit a low level of radiation, not enough to harm the rest of us. Enough for you though." Fitz nods.

"Okay, we have a plan. Oh, and please try to keep this development quiet until the belt is complete. Fury is already upset with me, I don't need him to know that there are medical problems with his goddaughter right now." Phil says then walks upstairs.

Grant and Skye leave not shortly after. "Okay, let's get working on a Solar Utility Belt!" I say. "...We are not calling it the S.U.B." I amend a second later, that sounds stupid. "I mean, technically it is your substitute method of absorbing energy when Doctor Banner isn't around." Simmons notes.

I roll my eyes, I accidentally gave this device a name that both fits and is a perfect acronym, but I hate. Sub?! Seriously? I sigh and get to work. "The belt needs to be able to sense my vital signs. That way it only amplifies the solar rays to a degree that will keep my radiation levels steady." I bring up.

"I'll work on figuring out the level of radiation we should set it to keep you at, you two work on making the actual S.U.B." Simmons says. I groan at the name but get to work regardless. I want this to be complete as soon as possible. I really don't want to be stuck sleeping in the lab for too long.

I sink down into what people call 'The Rabbit hole'. I get so focused on my work that I don't even notice something is wrong until there is a crash behind me. I turn around to see two men, each restraining Fitz-Simmons and holding a gun to their head.

They slide me a set of handcuffs across the table. "Put them on or we blow their brains out." I glare defiantly at the two men but none the less snap the cuffs around one of my wrist. "Around your back." The man adds. I let my eyes turn red, my ears pop out, my claws sharpen and my fangs elongate. I let them know exactly how mad I am right now.

I put my hands behind my back and snap the cuff around my other hand. Once they are sure I am cuffed they slightly relax and cuff Fitz-Simmons. I never let up my glare in the entire time it takes them to strap me down to the hangar door.

Within a couple minutes they also bring down Sky, Grant and Melinda. Seeing Melinda unconscious makes me harden my gaze. "Lessen the glare, kitty cat! After we land and take the weapon we're bringing you to one of our research centers. They would be happy to dissect a rare species!" One of the men mock.

After all of the men retreat back upstairs I let out a menacing growl. "I am going to kill them all!" I swear. Grant, who is sitting right beside me nudges me with his elbow. "I understand why, but you're scaring the scientist." I take a deep breath and my eyes turn a more pink than red. I'm not nearly calm enough for them to turn blue or for my claw and fangs to shrink.

"This is my fault. I should have learned Kung-Fu." Fitz says. "No it's not. I was the one that became absorbed in the, I'm going to hate saying it, in the S.U.B. and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." I tell Fitz. "Well you're also five months rusty." Grant reminds me.

"None of this would have happened if May wasn't on the stick. She would have busted out some of her Ninja know-how." Sky says. "May? She transferred here from administration." Simmons objects. "Really? Well, I have seen her destroy a guy." Skye continues.

"Have you ever heard of 'The Cavalry'?" Grant asks. "She hates that name!" I remind in a sing song like voice. "She is the Cavalry?!" Fitz-Simmons ask in shock. I roll my eyes and start trying to use my elongated nails to pick the lock on my handcuffs.

"I thought I told you to never call me that." Melinda says sitting up. "Nice to see your back to the world of the living!" I comment. "So how do we get out of here? We can't go through the doors, they're bolted, tied to the pressurization lines." Simmons brings up.

"The three geniuses have nothing?" Skye asks, shocked. I roll my eyes. "Normally I would use J.A.R.V.I.S. to open the doors. However, I designed those doors specifically to keep out hackers. They are manual. No electronic password, fingerprint scans Etc. You need an actual key. " I say.

Fitz starts to panic so I use my telepathy, _It's fine, okay? Just relax. You could figure out the Night-Night gun in time. We can figure out this in time._ I tell him. I brought everyone into the telepathic conversation. Imagine my surprise when Grant speaks up. _Besides, there are other people here. You don't have to come up with the whole solution, just a part of it._

"Okay, so now that everyone is calm...To do anything we have to get untied first. How do we do that?" Skye asks. Just as she finishes her question I finish picking the lock on my handcuffs. "Freedom!" I quickly stand up and hide under the stairs when the guard comes around to check on us.

I move to take down the guard, but before I can do anything he topples off of the railing. I look to see Melinda had already taken him down. "You're getting slow." She says tossing Grant the keys. "I'm rusty!" I defend, helping them all up.

"Okay, so we need to open those doors. The way to open the doors is to lower the pressure inside the plane. How do we do that?" Fitz asks. I groan at what I'm about to suggest, "We could blow a hole in the side of the plane. The 084 is essentially a death ray, we could activate it." I offer glumly.

They chuckle at my dismay, "Sleepy could fly through the vents and activate it." Fitz offers. "But they are in the lab and the only way to open the lab is from upstairs." Simmons reminds us. I get a happy little grin on my face. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?" And with that the lab doors open.

And so we get to work. _Phil, fair warning. We are going to blow a hole in the plane...secure yourself._ It's best that one of our own doesn't get thrown out of the plane. "Sleepy is in position." Fitz says. Okay, I'm so sorry baby.

3

2

1

Boom!

I'm so sorry baby. I promise to patch you up later. After a couple seconds the pressure lowers enough that the doors open. Skye and Fitz-Simmons have been tied together so they don't end up flying out the hole in the plane.

Melinda quickly slips into the cockpit, while Grant and I take down all of the men. Have you ever tried to take people down while falling out of the sky? Let me tell you...Not fun. I couldn't breath, it's hard to move and there is the added fear of falling out of the plane.

I take down the four men I was assigned quickly enough. The man I take down nearly gets pulled through the hole in the plane. I grab the man's hand and lock my legs around the chair. "Hold on!" I shout. The man looks at me with fear in his eyes...It's Tim's brother. I glance around the room. Tim is strapped into one of the sofas.

I'm remember the look of relief that flowed through him when he realized his brother was fine. I wouldn't be surprised if they are all they have left. I look directly into his eyes. _I am not going to let you go. All you have to do is hold on for a couple more minutes._ I wasn't lying to him. Within the next thirty seconds Skye inflated the emergency raft and used it to fill the hole in the plane. I hope she realizes that is almost scientifically impossible.

I stand up and handcuff that man next to his brother, Tim. "I'll make sure that you share a cell in whatever prison S.H.I.E.L.D. send you to." I tell them. I know that they don't want to be in prison but there gratitude is obvious.

"I told you they were good." Phil tells Camilia. "And I told you she couldn't be trusted." I say standing next to him. Phil rolls his eyes, "Yeah, you told me so." I give him a huge smile. Now we just have to dispose of the 084 and repair the bus.

* * *

The entire group is currently sitting at the edge of the plane waiting for the 084 to be disposed of. "I can already feel the energy crash that is about to happen." I say. "Sorry, the S.U.B. won't be finished for another couple of days." Fitz apologizes.

"So, you're really calling it the S.U.B.?" Grant asks. "It fits. It's her substitute Banner." Skye comments. I narrow my eyes in warning. Melinda and Phil also give me odd looks. I just roll my eyes and take another sip of the beer bottle I was handed.

"You know it takes nearly twice as much of this to get me drunk right?" I ask. "Just drink the alcohol." Grant rolls his eyes. I shrug and take another swallow. "Melinda, do you think we could spar every now and then? This mission has emphasized how out of practice I am." I ask.

"Your S.O. isn't here. I guess someone has to." She responds. "Wait, who was your S.O.?" Sky asks. I give her a little smile. "Natasha Romanoff, AKA the Black Widow." I say with a grin. Their face of shock is quite hilarious. I don't even think Grant knew that.

And that is when the rocket carrying the 084 launched. It's quite pretty. The fire with the sunset behind it. After a couple seconds it disappears from sight. "Ciara, Fury wants to talk to us." Oh, goodie.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Ciara lets you use her bus. Then within six days you blow a hole in the side of it?! And on top of that, you were concealing the fact that Ciara is having medical issues from me!" Fury yells at Phil. The crash is in full effect. I can't get up off the couch if I wanted to.

"Nick, it was my idea to blow the hole in the plane and my medical issues have already been solved." I try to appease. "Really? Then get up off of the couch." He demands. I know that I wouldn't be able to, but I tried anyway. I barely get to my feet before I start falling back to the ground. If Nick hadn't caught me I would have face planted.

"Don't push yourself." Nick whispers setting me back down. While he seems strict and mean, Nick is my godfather. He doesn't show it much, but he loves me like his own daughter. He then turns back to Phil. "This is Ciara's bus. Return it to the way you found it. Don't go adding bizarre projects, like a fish tank, without her permission." He shouts, again.

"And if Fitz doesn't have the 'S.U.B.' Done within the next four days. Ciara, you will either need to go back to Banner or come into S.H.I.E.L.D." He adds. It's reasonable. I'm sure with my help we can have the S.U.B. done within two days. "I better not be called within the next week with anymore issues!" Nick warns before leaving.

Once Phil is sure that Nick is gone, "So about the fish tank." "As long as there is a puffer-fish."

* * *

 **So there is chapter 22.**

 **Any comments or suggestions will be replied to and considered.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello Everybody!

I woke up this morning at 10:30 to my cat licking and snuggling into my face. Do I 'aww' at the adorableness? Or do I groan at being woken up?

I do not own Marvel

Beta'd by NightmareHunter676

* * *

The past few weeks have been crazy. Fitz-Simmon's idol confirmed the existence of gravitonium. Phil's old protégé, whom most people thought was dead, was turned into a slave through a robotic eye.

A man, ironically named Scorch, went crazy after being kidnapped by Centipede. Also during that mission, Skye tipped off a member of the Rising Tide. Phil is making her wear one of those stupid bracelets. She is being punished for looking for her parents and helping a friend. You got to love what S.H.I.E.L.D. stands for.

Honestly, it doesn't matter why Phil is making her wear the bracelet, I just hate the bracelet in general. I have ever since Nick made me wear one for a week. It was his way of grounding me. The bracelets have a GPS to track my movements and they wouldn't let me use any electronics. I don't even remember why I was being 'grounded', I just know I hate those stupid Bracelets.

Then Simmons got infected by a Chitauri disease and jumped out of the plane to try and keep us safe. While I am immune to over 90% of all illnesses Phil didn't want to risk me being anywhere near it. Given my luck I wouldn't have been immune to this one.

Then the last important event; Grant and Fitz got sent behind enemy lines. It wasn't until Skye hacking into the hub that we learned there was no extraction planned. I am level 10, I should have access to all files. But I wasn't told there was no extraction plan. That bugs me.

Phil and I retrieved the redacted document that refers to Skye's parents. We don't know what to think about that either. There are so many secrets buzzing around and someone is restricting my access to important files. I will have to talk to Nick about this later.

Right now we are cleaning up after Thor's latest battle. "I am suddenly very glad I didn't have to clean up after the battle of New York." I say throwing some more rocks into the disposal bin. "You know it'd be nice if, for once, Thor and his people sent down the god of cleaning up after yourself." Phil agrees.

"I just wish they left their alien ship behind." Sky pipes up. I shake my head at her, "So we could clean that up too?" I ask her. The Radiation in this room is bizarre, almost like it is clinging onto the walls. I turn off the S.U.B. around my waist, I don't need it right now.

"So we could go inside, take a peek under the hood, maybe take it for a spin." Sky corrects. "But we would have to clean it up afterward." I remind. "Besides, I can't think of a single time when anything alien in human hands ended well." Phil interrupts.

"Wouldn't mind getting my human hands on Thor. He's so dreamy." Skye says. "Well-" I try to argue but Skye cuts me off, "Don't even start, your biased. You're dating one of the other Avengers so you're in no position to judge the others." I give her a cold glare. "I was going to agree with you, but his personality leaves much to be desired."

"Wait, wait, wait! Back up! Your dating an Avenger?!" Phil exclaims. "Yes, I am. And Skye over here was supposed to keep that little detail a secret." I respond intensifying my glare on Sky. "Which one?" Phil asks curiously.

"Ten bucks says it's Banner." Melinda pipes up. I let out a low groan and regretfully hand her the money. "And you didn't tell me." Phil grumbles under his breath. Well sorry! I decided to, for once, have a secret that you didn't know about! It's not like you've never had a secret.

* * *

We finish cleaning up and head back to the bus when we get another mission. "Okay, apparently a silver stick and a girl with super strength was reported. Simmons, Ward and I will go check out to scene, everyone else stay here." Phil orders.

It takes five minutes for them to leave and for me not to know what to do. I decide to plop down on the couch and try out some new abilities. Apparently I should be able to make plant life grow without anything remotely plant like being there.

Okay, focus girl. Focus on the energy around you. 'Grasp' ahold of it. I start with just moving the energy in the air. Making it form different shapes, a circle, triangle, heart, a horse, a dog, then a cat. For the fun of it I will it into the shape of a mini Hulk.

Okay, now that I have control of the energy around me, will it into the shape of something plant like. I imagine a rose. Dozens of petals interweaving. I imagine each and every petal. Then will the energy into what you imagine it is.

I will the rose to appear. When I open my eyes, there is a rose all right, But it is not red. It looks brown, like it wilted. What did I do wrong? I try to pick up the rose but the second I touch it, it crumbles away. It's dry! I only imagined the shape of the rose, I never added the roots, or the biology that lets the rose survive.

I try again. This time making sure that the rose I am imagining is hydrated and has enough glucose to survive. This time when I open my eyes the rose is sitting there beautifully. Curious I try again, this time making the rose purple. It worked! I try again and again until I have a rose of every single color.

This is amazing! What if I were to try something bigger? I walk outside of the landed plane and sit on the ground a little ways away. Okay, the roots need to form underground, the trunk of the tree is only going to be five feet tall to start and there will be two branches. One in a southern direction the other in a northwest direction.

I will the tree into existence. Can I change it once it has already been created? I close my eyes again, willing the oak tree to be a cherry tree and a couple feet taller with more branches. I open my eyes again to see that I am currently standing under a twenty foot tall cherry tree. This will probably stand here for a century as long as someone doesn't tear it down.

I happily skip back inside and sit on the couch again. I just created a tree! If I can create plant life why can't I create inanimate objects? I try to make a rubber ball, but it just won't be willed into existence.

Why can I create plants with my supposed woodland 'magic' but not other things?...Woodland. If this is 'magic' designed for plants and animals I guess it makes sense that I can only create plants...Can I make animals?

If I mess up this will be a bloody mess, literally. I wanted to start with something simple, I did, I truly did, but the Idea of creating a kitten was so tempting. I imagine the little kitten, black and white, pink paws with black spots, blue eyes.

I make sure to imagine every single organ, heart, lungs, brain, stomach, esophagus, intestines, liver, kidneys, Etc. I decide to make it a boy. I will the little thing into existence. I open my eyes when I hear a soft meow. I made him just old enough to eat solid food. (No, I did not give him a slightly more intelligent brain so he could learn English. Whatever would give you that idea?)

Hello, little one. I tell it in my mind. The exhaustion that comes with creating dozens of roses and a tree wasn't very much. The exhaustion that comes with creating an animal however...Using this ability in battle is not a good idea.

W-wh-who a-are you? It asks back, struggling with the language I taught it. It does that adorable little head tilt. Aww. I'm a friend, little one. I tell it. He needs a name soon. I bring out my ears to show him I truly mean no harm.

The door slams shut and the little thing immediately hides behind me. "Phil! You scared him!" I shout at Phil who just walked in with Simmons and Grant. Melinda, Fitz and Skye are right behind them. "Him?" He asks.

It's okay little one, They are friends too. They won't hurt you. The adorable little kitten curiously peeks out from behind me. He hops onto the table and meows. I'm the only one here that understands the little meow. "He says 'Nice to meet you.'" I translate.

Skye and Fitz-Simmons 'Aww' and come over to pet the little thing. Grant shrugs and sits on the couch. Melinda remains unresponsive. Phil shakes his head, "What is it doing here?" He asks confused. "He is here because of me. I was experimenting with my powers..." I trail off.

I sigh then quickly make a rose in my hand, "Apparently I can make plants. I was wondering if I could make animals as well. So he came along." I explain. The little kitten looks taken back, You made me?! He asks shocked. Did I just emotionally scar a kitten?

"And I gave him the ability to understand human speech." I say sighing. "Aww, your just adorable, yes you are, yes you are!" Skye says in that high and squeaky voice everyone uses when talking to animals. I guess I could get used to this! The kitten purrs. I mean, technically I'm his mother.

"What should we name him?" Simmons asks. Phil just shakes his head again. "May, can you get the plane moving? I'll be in the office. Don't disturb me unless necessary." I guess it is something to get used to. When he left the only pets they had were the fish in the fish tank. Now they have a cat.

We spend the next hour or so trying to name the cat. Grant even came up with a few, but the kitten has rejected all of them. "Miss, sorry for the interruption but it would seem that someone is hacking into the Facetime feature on your television." J.A.R.V.I.S. says. Oh great.

Within the next two seconds Tony's face appears on the television. "You are a difficult one to find." He says. "He Tony." I reply, "This is Agent Grant Ward, Simmons, Fitz, Skye. " I hold up the kitten, "And this little guy has yet to be named." I introduce everyone.

"Call him Tony!" He proposes. The kitten makes a little gagging sound. I knew I liked him for a reason. Tony rolls his eyes. "I didn't call to talk about a cat. What in the world were you thinking!" I'm taken back.

"You disappear off the face of the earth. I had no idea where you were! I didn't know if you were dead, got kidnapped and were being experimented on or if it was something worse!" He starts to rant. "I you sure you're dating Bruce and not Tony?" Skye asks.

Tony freezes mid word. "Your dating Bruce?" He asks calmly. "Skye, you are terrible at keeping a secret." I tell her, waiting for Tony to blow up for not telling him. I only figured out we were dating on this plane. "YES!" Tony exclaimed. Wait, what?

Where is the ferocity? Where is the trying to ground me even though I am an adult? Where is the look of betrayal? "Natasha owes me twenty bucks!" Tony exclaimed excitedly. "You were betting on Bruce and I?!" I shout into the TV.

"No! Of course not. Natasha said that you wouldn't figure out you were dating on your own. You're not that oblivious." Tony says. "Bruce, however, I literally had to spell it out for him to realize you two were dating."

Skye cracks up. "Sorry to break it to you, but I had to spell it out for her too." Tony's face immediately falls. "Whatever, that's not why I called. The tower got finished a week before I expected it to. Your room is already set up. I'm calling to get you to come back."

I don't know what to think here. Yes, I want to be back beside Bruce again, but I've had a lot of fun hanging out with this team. No, I am an Avenger. I need to be at Avengers tower. "Okay, I'll be there by this evening." I tell Tony then shut off the TV.

I knew I wouldn't be staying with the team forever but, I had a lot of fun. "Well, It looks like my vacation is over." I say standing up. "Vacation? There were people trying to kill us most of the time." Fitz argues.

Melinda and Phil walk into the room perfectly timed, "Like she said, a Vacation." Melinda comments. I go around and give each member a hug. I was practically forcing it onto Grant. "Okay, it's been a good time. Now I need to get back to the real world." I say grabbing the training guide.

"What are you talking about? You're an Avenger. It sounds to me like you are just going further down the rabbit hole." Skye comments. I slip downstairs and grab all of the important stuff out of my room before meeting everyone in the hanger.

"I know this is bad timing and ruins the mood but...Can we keep the kitten?" Simmons asks. I look at the little thing that sitting in front of all of their feet. "What do you want?" I ask it bending down.

You created me, so you're technically my mother but I would like to spend some time with these guys. To everyone else it just sounded like two meows. "He wants to stay here for awhile. You have my number, if you need anything do not hesitate to call." I tell them all.

They all nod and I shift into my Panther form. I flap my wings and I'm off.

* * *

I don't know how fast I can fly, I just know it only takes me a couple hours to fly from London to New York. I gently land on the helicopter pad on top of the building and shift back into my human form, Swinging my arms around to get rid of the ache. Piece of advice, don't fly for three straight hours.

I walk into the building. Tony really outdid himself. Lush carpet, velvet furniture, The ceilings are high enough that I can fly indoors without worrying. I notice Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Tony all sitting in the living room. "Hello, when is Steve getting here?" I ask, sitting down next to Bruce.

They left this seat open on purpose didn't they? "Spangles isn't going to be here for another week or so." Tony answers. I roll my eyes at the nickname. "So, did you enjoy tagging along on top secret missions assigned to a top secret team?" Clint asks. We have both found it stupid how almost everything that goes on in S.H.I.E.L.D. can't be told to our fellow Avengers or the public.

"Yup, and the top secret team's, top secret team captain sends his love." I respond. "Well, the next time you join the top secret team on a top secret mission, tell the top secret team captain I hope to see him again soon." Clint keeps the joke going. Natasha rolls her eyes.

"But unfortunately my S.O. wasn't there so Melinda May had to substitute." I say sending a pointed look at Natasha. "Well, glad to see she kept you from getting rusty." Nat replies. "Wait, I thought Agent May retired?! She joined administrations." Clint says shocked.

"Can you please stop with the Spy lingo!" Tony exclaimed, Bruce laughs at Tony's expression. I just roll my eyes. Why should I? I ask him Telepathically, making sure to bring everyone into the conversation. "Because it's annoying!" He responds.

Everyone stops moving, "Did you just talk to me telepathically?" He asks slowly. Yes, Yes I did. After another moment of silence, "Is that cool or freaky?" Clint asks. I shrug, "You decide, while I was gone I learned a couple of tricks though." I respond.

"Like?" Natasha asks. "Mostly things like animal and plant communication, I can also now force plants to grow now." I respond with another shrug. Tony moved to ask a question but was interrupted by my phone going off.

It's Skye. I answer the phone and put it on speaker. "Okay, Skye one, you're on speaker in a room full of Avengers, two, I left a couple hours ago. What do you need now?!" I say. "Oh, hi Avengers who are most likely judging me!" She calls out. I roll my eyes at her even though she can't see me.

"Is Thor or the Captain there?" She asks excitedly. "No, why?" Tony answers for me. "Aww, those are the dreamy ones!" Tony lets out a groan while Clint laughs at him. "What did you call for?" I ask getting back on to the point.

"Oh! A couple things actually. I wanted to update you on the mission, We currently have an Asgardian in the containment cell and we are apparently after the Berserker Staff. It's actually kind of cool." Sky says. "Agent P.C. just seems to be thankful the containment cell was designed for the Hulk." I huff.

"So let me get this straight. The second I leave you get a super cool mission?" I ask. "It's not been that great a mission. Ward touched the Berserker Staff and has been acting really odd." Skye argues. "Are you sure it's the staff? We are talking about Ward here." Clint comments.

Yeah, everyone knows how hard Agent Ward is to deal with. "I think it's the Staff...Anyway, I also wanted to tell you we found a name for the kitten! Hulk!" Bruce get taken back, "Why is there a kitten named after the other guy?" He asks. "Oh, nice to meet you Bruce! Anyway, Hulk was the only thing he would answer to." Sky continues.

"Thank you for keeping me updated, I'll talk to you later." And with that I hang up the phone. Everyone sits in silence for a minute. "What kind of people have you been hanging out with for the past two months?" Tony asks. "Awesome ones."

Natasha just rolls her eyes, "Good to see you again." She says getting up and walking to the elevator. I'm assuming she is either going to the gym floor or to her room. Clint gets up and follows her a couple minutes later.

"Your room, well actually it's your floor, is the one under Bruce's." Tony says getting up and getting a drink from the bar. "I'll walk with you." Bruce offers. I nod and we head to the elevator and down to my floor.

The doors open to a beautiful living room, it's an odd combinations of purples, greens, browns, and blues. The entire floor looks like a perfect mix of the forest and my favorite colors. "Tony was unsure about how to decorate your room and couldn't figure out how to contact you. I hope I got it right." Bruce comments.

He designed this?! I walk over to him and pull him into a kiss. A kiss to show him how perfect this room is yes. But it also conveyed how much I missed him over the past two months. "I missed you." I whisper. "Me too."

"Miss, while I hate to interrupt this moment, Fitz-Simmons want to remind you to take off the S.U.B. for now." J.A.R.V.I.S. speaks up, sounding sincerely sorry for interrupting. I laugh and take off the belt, "Thanks J."

Bruce picks up the belt and examines it. "Why were you wearing a means of absorbing solar radiation?" He asks worried. "It's called the Solar Utility Belt..." We spend the next several hours just talking, catching up. After all of the stories I tell him about my time on the bus, I don't think he ever wants to let me go again. And I'm slightly okay with that.

After hours upon hours of talking we both fall asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms like always. And might I say, it was the best sleep I have had in two months.

* * *

I think I had to much fun writing about her powers. Oh well.

Thank's for reading, You have any comments or suggestions do not hesitate to speak up!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I don't have anything creative to say...**

 **Marvel is not mine**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

I wake up to a bright light flashing in my face, "Shit!" "You idiot! Why didn't you turn off the flash?!" I hear two people argue. Those voices sound familiar...it's two guys, I can tell that much. I wiggle slightly in Bruce's hold. Wait...If I am snuggled up to Bruce, the only other two guys in the tower are...Tony and Clint.

I growl and get up, waking Bruce up in the process. "What are you two doing!" I yell angrily. They stumble back, away from my glare."We were- I was just-." They stutter, trying to complete each others sentence. "Time! Now let's try this again. What are you two doing?" I ask calmly, which just scares them even more.

"You two looked so cute together and we just-." Clint tries to explain. I glance over at the clock. 6:02. I normally get up at 6:30 anyway. I sigh, "Why are you on my floor to begin with?" I ask. "Natasha left earlier this morning and you are the best cook." Tony answers softly.

Bruce shakes his head and gets up, "And you didn't use J.A.R.V.I.S. because?" He asks. "Ciara programed him so that he would never wake her up unless she is late or the world is under attack." Tony answers.

I shake my head once again and start heading upstairs, expecting them to follow me. "Okay, so I understand why you came down to wake me up, but why did you take a picture?" I say through another yawn, slipping into the elevator.

"Oh come on! Tony, Natasha and I have shipped you two since you met!" Clint exclaims. I roll my eyes again. Tony's the drama queen, so why is Clint the dramatic one? I can't wait until Steve and Natasha get here, they are the only ones who can control their boyfriends.

I walk into the kitchen on the penthouse level, I guess this floor is the Avengers floor? And all the floors below are private ones? I shake off the thought and start getting out ingredients. "So what do you guys want?" I ask.

"We were supposed to make mango pancakes for Christmas this year! We could have those." Tony reminds, Bruce and I start cracking up. "Oh please no! I'm still washing flour out of my hair!" I say through the giggles.

"Did you two- Did you- Did you make mango pancakes without me!" Tony asks offended. "You were dead, Tony." I remind a little bitterly. "Now seriously, what do you want to eat? I can't cook if I don't know what to cook!" I ask again.

They don't say anything, "Omelets it is. Tony, your favorite is bacon, Clint, if I remember correctly, you like cheese and tomato... what do you want Bruce?" I ask, already knowing what Clint and Tony would want. I've cooked for them a few times.

"Whatever is fine." Bruce says sitting down at the table, "Dude, your girlfriend is one of the best cooks ever, what do you want her to make?" Clint pipes up. I've never been able to beat his wife's cooking, I come in at a close second, apparently.

Having someone other than Skye call me Bruce's girlfriend hits me hard. Skye always did it to mess with me, but Clint just said it in casual conversation. It's not a joke to him, he see's it as fact. This is the first time it really sinks in: I am Bruce Banner's girlfriend. Reality finally caught up with me.

I shrug off the thought and start making Tony's and Clint's omelets. "This is your last chance to choose or you're getting bacon and cheese like me." I warn Bruce. "That sounds fine." I shrug again, his loss. I would have made a pickle and tuna omelet if that is what he asked for, probably puke while making it, but I would have made it none the less.

"What do you guys do all day?" I ask. "Bruce and I have been in the labs mostly, Clint and Natasha have been hanging out in the gym." Tony answers getting what is probably his second drink today. "Put down the alcohol! It's not even bloody noon!" I yell at him, flipping the omelets.

Tony relents and puts down the bottle, "Bloody? When did you become British?" Clint asks. "I've spent a lot of time with Fitz-Simmons lately, so sue me!" I respond, placing the now finished Omelets on the table.

"Who is Fitz-Simmons?" Tony asks, digging unceremoniously into his food. "It's the combination of Agent Fitz's and Agent Simmons' names. Those two have been joined at the hip for the entire time I've known them." Clint answers. Clint and Natasha were actually the ones to introduce me to Fitz-Simmons.

"Oh, so like BruCiara?" Tony mocks. He made us a ship name?! "Yeah, exactly. Just like Stony and Clintasha." I bite back. Clint just shrugs it off and goes back to his food, people have been shipping Clintasha since he refused to kill her.

Tony's face response however, was unexpected. "What the hell is Stony?" Clint, Bruce and I immediately start laughing. Who's going to tell him? "Not it!" Clint and I chorus. We turn to Bruce. "Sorry honey." I apologize. "Well, I love you too then." He replies and shakes his head.

I'm taken back. I know he said it as a joke. Sarcastically even, but there is this little, teeny tiny, part of me that wanted to give me this stupid grin. "Okay, Stony is a ship name for you and Steve." Bruce says quickly and bluntly.

The look of absolute horror on Tony's face made my day. He looks horrified, terrified and mentally scarred for life, but under the surface there is an odd look of curiosity. "Aw, Yuck!" Tony exclaimed, he then goes silent for a couple seconds, "Double Yuck!"

We all start laughing again, did he just...Picture it?! We continue laughing our way through the meal. When we have all ate our fill we start cleaning up. Or well, they do. "The one who cooks doesn't have to clean up!" I claim and plop down on the sofa.

"You're just lazy!" Tony, who is putting the dishes in the dishwasher, calls out. "Says the guy who built robots to do all of his dishes for him!" I call back, playing with my powers. Within a couple seconds every single wall is covered in flowered vines.

"What are you doing?" Bruce asks sitting down beside me, observing. "Experimenting." I respond, making a rose bush grow over the coffee table. The entire room is starting to look like a garden. "Well, can you please do this in your room?" Tony asks after sitting down on a chair.

Rolling my eyes, I snap my fingers and all of the plants disappear, having been turned back into energy. "Have you found your limits yet?" Clint asks, also sitting down on the sofa. "With growing plants? Not yet. With bugs I will tire out after a couples hours or so, with animals I can only create a maximum of five before I need to rest." I answer, creating a little blue bird for emphasis.

"That is incredibly cool. Is that how you got that kitten?" Tony asks. I nod and let the bird fly out the window. "Yup." I respond. I move to sit back down on the couch but Clint stops me, "Hold up! Now I may have been mistaken, but I remember you saying something about being rusty?" Oh no. Is he offering to spar?

"I would like to see how rusty, the mats are set up down stairs." He continues. I must have had an absolutely horrified look on my face, cause his grin just widens. "No thank you, Clint." I respond slowly backing away. "Aw, don't be like that. It's been forever since we have met in the rink. Let's go a few rounds." I sigh, I'm not getting out of this, am I? "Fine."

Clint gives this little sound of glee. Oh, I already planned on pranking all of the Avengers when we are all living together, I'm not going to hold back against you now, mister. You know it's probably for the best I wasn't using my telepathy right then.

We walk down to the gym. I'm glad Tony and Bruce didn't decide to follow, I don't need any spectators seeing me get my but kicked. If Natasha was my SO, Clint is my SSO (substitute Supervising Officer). He knows every move I might make, he taught most of them to me after all.

I clear my head. Focus, girl. We stand facing each other, I remember the first time we spared. I was young and wanted to do that stupid walk in a circle I had seen people do on TV. Turns out, that is the fastest way to getting punched in the face.

Clint is right handed but that doesn't help me because he is used to people attacking him from the left. The human's blind spots are above them, below them and behind them. Clint keeps his head on a swivel so behind him isn't going to work, and how can I get above or below him without him seeing me move there and moving accordingly?

I'm so caught up in my analyzations I almost don't duck when he punches at my face. I drop down and kick his legs out from under him. He hits the ground and rolls away before I can pin him. "Good to see I have your attention. You were out in lala-land for a minute there." Clint comments, back on his feet.

Why didn't he counter? I accidentally left an opening, he could have taken it and won. He jumps forward and we exchange a couple more blows. I've left a couple more openings, Melinda would have taken them. Sure they are small openings a rookie wouldn't have seen, but this is Clint. They don't call him 'hawkeye' for no reason.

We connect again, exchanging several more blows. I purposefully give him a very obvious opening. I hit the ground almost instantly, Clint pinning me down, "Okay, that one I just had to take." He said helping me back up. "Then why didn't you take the others?" I ask, getting back into a stance.

"Because, taking advantage of those opening would require a technique that would hurt you quite a lot, And if you were to counter it would hurt me quite a lot. This isn't a mission, test, or training exercise. It's just me sparring with my little sister." Clint says with a smile.

The smile is kind of ruined when he lands a blow on my side, "What happened to not wanting to hurt me?!" I huff, landing a blow on him as well. "It's not a broken bone or dislocation." He says with another grin. Oh, it's on.

We spend the next hour or so punching and kicking each other. Would you think me crazy if I told you I missed him? Hell Yes? Heavens no? Purgatory maybe? I pinned him a couple of times, he pinned me a lot of times. "You really are a bit rusty." He comments helping me off of the mat once more.

"Well, I'm going to be living in the same building as you, Natasha, and Steve Rogers. I'm sure I'll be back on my game within a week or two." I reply, taking large gulps of the water bottle he handed me. "So, you and Bruce. How long has that been official?" Clint asks.

"Are you trying to gossip like some teenage girl?" I retort trying to change the subject. "I have a daughter, best be ready for her teenage years. So answer the question." I roll my eyes. "I'm not able to identify the exact day we started dating, if I were to guess it would be Christmas Eve. I only realized we were dating when Skye spelled it out for me on the bus." I answer.

"Happy?!" I ask, "Very." I once again roll my eyes. Even Thor would be able to tell I didn't actually want an answer to that question. "Since you want to be prepared to interact with your teenage daughter. Why don't you come with us the next time Natasha and I go shopping?" I ask with a Cheshire cat grin on my face.

Clint is upstairs and away from me within the next two seconds. People hate it when Natasha tries to set them up on a date. Well, people _abhor_ going shopping with her. She second she gets you into the store you have become her personal dress up doll. I pity the man she ends up marrying.

* * *

The next week or so goes by quite quickly. Every single day seems almost the same. Wake up cuddled next to Bruce, make everyone breakfast, spar with either Natasha or Clint, train with my own powers for a couple hours, help out in the lab, then remind Bruce that sleep is important and pull him out of the lab.

I'm fairly certain the rest of the gang is betting on when we will just move onto the same floor. I caught Tony already planning the design for it. I am currently laying down on the couch, rereading the Hunger Games, after another match with Clint.

I'm no longer rusty. I pinned him just as many times as he did me. Clint, Natasha and I have always been relatively equal in ability, who wins in our matches just depends on the circumstance.

Clint is laying on the other couch disinfecting a scratch. We decided the other day that I should practice with my powers as well, I got him pretty good on the arm. Bruce and Tony are at the table cleaning up from lunch. Natasha is on a mission from Fury. Something about keeping Steve safe while they went after the Winter Soldier. I wanted to help but this is Steve's mission, I'll let him handle it.

Then the TV screen turns on to show Agent Maria Hill. "Good Afternoon, Maria." I acknowledge. "Ciara, This is going to be a quick call, I only have about a minute before it becomes monitored." Maria says. I nod and she continues.

"Director Fury is going to fake his death. I was ordered to inform you of this because you tend to fly off the reservation when big secrets are kept from you. Thank You." The video feed flips off. Clint and I shrug and go back to what we were doing.

"That's it?! Eye patch is faking his death and you don't ask any questions!" Tony exclaims. "It's not the first time he has done this." Clint says, finishing stitching up the scratch. "That not supposed to be enough! Why aren't you upset and searching for answers." Tony asks.

"Because he told me beforehand, unlike someone I know." I bite back. Everyone in the room visibly flinches back. Okay, so maybe I'm not completely over Tony letting me believe he was dead for a week. Tony's voice is suddenly a lot lower and calmer. "And I can't change that, but what I can do, is wonder why Director Fury is faking his death."

I roll my eyes. "J.A.R.V.I.S. pull up the file I was examining earlier today." Holographically over the coffee table appears the file. "Yesterday, Nick was attacked by who we believe is the 'Winter Soldier.' He recruited Steve and Natasha after the attack. I assume that he is faking his death because you can't try to kill someone who is already dead." I explain.

Tony looks taken back by all of the information I've given him. "So why aren't we helping Captain Sparkles?" He asks, I quickly hack into some files, buried deeply under several encryptions. This file is hidden under Russian encryptions, Hydra, S.H.I.E.L.D. you name it, they have tried to hide the file.

"Because I hacked several servers to find out more about the Winter Soldier, or known to Steve as James Buchanan Barnes Junior. Steve's best friend from the 40's." I reveal, pulling up the file for them to examine. "His best friend has been experimented on, tortured and brain washed to the point of slavery. Somehow I don't see our help being accepted. This is something Steve has to do on his own." I finish.

Tony relents. At the end of the day, after watching Steve get arrested on the news, watching the triskelion fall out of the sky. We don't know whether to be happy it's over, or upset that S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed and all of our secrets are now on the internet for people to browse through at will.

I'm sure Skye is happy though. The Rising Tides goal is finally complete. Every secret in the world has been leaked online. We spend the next week helping Steve move into the tower. "You know, for someone that was stuck in a block of ice for seventy years, you sure have a lot of personal items." I say, setting down yet another box of collectibles in his room. Even Phil would be jealous of all of this stuff.

"Oh, sorry about that. Most of it is from the other Agents. Well, former Agents I guess. An ongoing gag, give the guy from the 40's all your stuff from the 40's." Steve says. He is trying to sound chipper, like he isn't affected by what happened. He isn't doing the best job.

I hand him the file. "This is everything I was able to dig up. It isn't going to tell you where he is but...I figured you would want to know what happened to him." I say. I'm about to leave when Steve stops me. "Thank you. Not just for the file, for letting me deal with Bucky on my own." Steve says.

I give him a smile. "What are friends for?" I ask rhetorically. He nods and for the first time since he has gotten here he has smiled. "Well, still. Thank You. I think I am going to try and relax around here for a couple days." Steve responds.

"I wouldn't get too relaxed. This team is the farthest down the Rabbit hole you can get. I bet we will be off on our next adventure within the next two weeks!" I say starting to walk down to the elevator, Clint and I agreed to spar in an hour. I decide to yell one more thing before the elevator doors close, "It's your job to cook tomorrow!"

* * *

 **There we go. A peek at your average day** **at the tower and I'm officially past WS.**

 **Any comments or suggestions will be replied to and taken into account. Thank you for reading.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello Everybody!**

 **Do you guys remember 'Sam' from chapter one? Well I need to give him a real name. Find something to fit in the blank. "My real name is _, but I've always hated that name. So when you called me 'Sam' I decided to keep the name."**

 **I need a truly horrible name. Something 'Sam' would truly hate. The same way 'Ajax' hated that he was named Francis in Deadpool.**

 **I do not own Stan Lee's MARVELous creation. (Sorry, not Sorry.)**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

I was right. Two weeks later, to the day, Thor appears and our next adventure begins. And by appears I mean burns the bifrost symbol into the Helicopter pad but...same thing. "Hello Thor, What brings you back to Midgard?" I ask once he comes inside the penthouse lounge.

"Was is not you that demanded all of us live within this tower whenever possible, Lady Ciara?" Thor questions. I let out a sigh, again with the formalities. The rest of the Scooby-Doo gang has already gathered. "But your assumption that I am not here to say hello is not incorrect."

We all gather around the dining room table and nod for Thor to continue. Why do we assume it is something terrible? Probably because everytime he comes to earth there is some sort of alien that follows. "My friends, there are two reasons I have come to Midgard. Recently I have relinquished all rights to the throne of Asgard and sources have determined the scepter my brother wielded has become active once again." Thor says gravely.

"So basically, we need to locate an Asgardian object before someone bad uses it to destroy the world. Deja vu anyone?"

* * *

I get to work through the computers. After the battle of New York Loki's scepter was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D., and within the time it was in S.H.I.E.L.D. it was moved over a dozen times. I'm guessing the last time the scepter was moved was only a few days before S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse. I wouldn't be surprised if it was moved there by Hydra.

"J.A.R.V.I.S., call the team to the living room, and move all of these files there as well." I say before getting out of my little office and going there myself. Thor and Clintasha were already there when I arrived. Steve, Tony and Bruce show up within a couple minutes.

I pull of the files and start debriefing the team. "This is the last recorded location of the scepter. A containment and storage facility in Russia." I press a couple buttons and a person's face pops up. "This is Baron Von Strucker. He was placed as head security of the facility before S.H.I.E.L.D.'s collapse. He is also a high ranking operative of Hydra. It is unlikely that the scepter is still there but it's a good place to start looking." I finish.

"Plus, S.H.I.E.L.D. keeps security camera over the loading docks 24/7, if it has been moved then we will know by whom." Natasha reminds. "But I was the one to set up those security cameras. I made sure they weren't connected to any wireless server. I need to be on sight to access them." I add glumly.

Steve then stands up, "Well, it looks like we got our first mission." I pull up the blueprints of the building and the surrounding area. I designed most S.H.I.E.L.D. security systems, now I have to get past it...Typical.

"I designed this building, to keep all of the files and records safe I decided to put the main access point underground and at the furthest point away from the doors. The vents are lined with laser grids, motioned and heat detectors on all hallways underground and there are several dozen guards stationed. And we can most likely assume all of them are Hydra." I start listing.

"Why does a storage facility need this much security?" Steve asks looking at me. I duck down, "This happens to be the same facility we decided to keep the last vial of Erskine's formula. No one could figure out how to replicate it so we hid it here. It's in an unmarked vault that will only open with...wait for it...Captain America's fingerprint and Retina scan." Steve gives me another strange look before turning back to the screen.

"If the scepter is still here, what level of security would it be in?" Steve asks. "It is Radioactive, known around the world, and Asgardian." I deadpan. "So it has a better security than the president." Tony sums up. "So how do we get in?"

I rub the back of my neck, "There is a way in, right? The trash chute if necessary!" Tony says. "No the trash chutes won't work either. I added thermal sensors, mostly because I didn't want people throwing away living organisms." I respond.

"There is no way in without tripping an alarm." Natasha concludes. "So why don't we trip all of them?" Steve asks. We all look at Steve oddly. "How far in can you get without tripping an alarm?" "The staircase but-" "Then get there. Once you're there, Tony, Thor and I will attack the front door, draw their attention on us. While we distract them you get to the record room, no one will look twice at an alarm going off when they are already going off." Steve continues.

"Natasha and Clint will escort you to the records room, Banner will stay here and keep looking for the Scepter in case it's not there." Steve concludes. "The moment they realize they are being attacked, they will try to move the Tesseract if it's there." Bruce speaks up.

"Then we keep them from moving. Avengers are the only ones to go in or out." Steve suggest. We all nod, sounds like a good plan. While there are a million things that could go wrong, it sounds like a decent plan. I'm going to regret saying that, aren't I?

* * *

You know that bag trick Grant and Fitz did? Where they end up attached to the bottom of a truck? Yeah, that's what Clintasha and I did to get into the building. Let me tell you, it's a lot less comfortable with three people.

We slip out from under the truck and stand tall. We are all wearing standard S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms like everyone else. _Why are they still wearing our uniform if they are Hydra?_ I ask everyone through the telepathic link I set up earlier.

 _I don't know, Maybe it's because wearing a Hydra uniform would be super obvious and while bad guys are normally dumb, they aren't that dumb!_ Tony sasses back. _Their uniforms were stupid anyway._ Steve tells us. They just got insulted by a man with no fashion sense whatsoever.

It's amazing how easily people will overlook you if you just act like you belong. _Curious this Telepathy is. It is quite similar to what Loki would do to trick people in our youth._ Thor comments out of the blue. So Loki used Telepathy to pull pranks?! I wonder how.

 _Don't encourage her._ Tony groans. Too late, I'm encouraged. _I was already planning on pranking everyone anyway._ I tell them. Can you imagine five people all groaning inside your head at the same time? It causes a slight headache. We reach the staircase. It only opens with a passcode and an attempt at hacking it sets off the alarms.

 _Okay, it's time for our distraction._ The moment Clint says that, the ground seems to shake and the alarms go off. Thor. I don't even bother hacking the lock, Clint uses one of those hand held bombs to open the door. We head down the stairs quickly and start towards the vault where the scepter was being held.

I open the small window to look inside...Nothing. _The Scepter isn't here,_ The ground above us shakes and dust falls from the ceiling, _And can you try not to cause a cave in? Getting trapped in here would ruin my day._ I say and start jogging again.

We kick down the door to the records room and I immediately start downloading files. I put all the video feeds since the scepter got here on a flash drive. It's only two weeks worth of video, shouldn't take to long to sift through.

I finish transferring the data when I hear, "Freeze!" I look up to see a lone guard pointing a gun at me from outside the door. Natasha takes him out quickly enough but not before he makes a single shot. The pain in my chest and sudden difficulty breathing tells me exactly where he hit.

"Okay, that's all of the video feeds let's go." I say willing my voice to stay steady and not give away my injury. If they realize I got injured on the first mission together since New York they will start treating me like I'm a fragile piece of glass.

Luck is not on my side apparently. Clint sees the blood. "Are you okay?" I nod my head and start walking to the door. Natasha and Clint each take a side one of my arms and help me through. _Mission complete, but Ciara's been shot._ Natasha tells the rest of the team. _I'm fine, get me out of here I will heal in a week or so._ I try to patch things up.

 _Ciara, Damage assessment._ Steve demands. I let out a sigh, making sure everyone can hear it through the mental link, _The bullet went through a rib and punctured a lung. Confirmed exit wound, no apparent signs of a busted artery._ I respond, giving everything I can tell at the moment. Tony is the one to actually say what we are all thinking. _Isn't this just great? Absolutely Fantastic!_

 _I do not understand. Why is it a good thing that our comrade is injured?_ Well, almost all of us.

* * *

"What is it with you and getting shot?" Tony bellows, pacing back and forth in the living room. Steve and Thor are standing off to the side looking at me worriedly. Natasha and Clint went down stairs to comb through the video files.

I'm currently sitting on the couch while Bruce stitches up my side. Bruce hasn't said a single word since we got back, I assuming he is upset about something. "Why does it seem that every time you are sent on a mission, you come back after being shot? Tennessee, New Mexico, Columbia, and now this!" Tony continues ranting.

"I was tazed in New Mexico, not shot, and in Tennessee I was stabbed." I correct sarcastically. "Doesn't matter! You still needed medical attention! Every time you are on a mission you get injured." Tony argues. "Actually, I didn't get injured at all in the past two months, I couple bumps and bruises yes, maybe a few burns, but nothing that required medical attention. The most severe thing that happened was when Fitz accidentally fired the Night-Night gun, but even then, I only took a nap." I continue to sass.

"Ciara, you're really not helping." Steve says, running a hand over his face in exasperation. "How long until she is healed?" Tony asks, a bit calmer. "A little over a week." Bruce says, speaking up for the first time since we got back. While the others can't tell, he is trying very hard to keep his voice steady.

 _You're angry. Why?_ I ask him telepathically so no one else can hear me. _Later._ He responds, not even hiding the fact that he is annoyed with something. Natasha and Clint walk into the room and pull up the video feeds.

"Okay, so what did that get us?" I ask. Natasha rolls her eyes and begins debriefing. "From the video feed it can be determined that the scepter was moved ten days ago. The transfer was overseen by.." She pushes a couple buttons and on the screen appears, "Von Strucker." We all groan in unison.

Bruce finishes up the last stitch and starts putting away his tools so I get my tablet and start searching. "Strucker disappeared like a ghost." I say skimming through files. "I can tell you where he ate for dinner a year ago today, but I can't tell you where he has been for the past week. He hasn't passed any camera's within the past week. He even encrypted his phone." I say after I've checked everything I could.

"So, to find the Scepter we need to find Strucker. How do we find him?" Tony asks. I pull up some more faces on the screen. "These are his most well known contacts, all of them nearly impossible to get to." I say.

"It's five guys, all of them are going to be gathering in Germany in a few days. We could get them then?" Natasha proposes. Everyone else nods. "Okay! Looks like we have a plan." I say starting to stand up. The moment I get to my feet Tony gently pushes me back onto the couch.

"You, missy, are staying here." Tony says. "What? Why?" I ask confused. "I don't know, maybe because you have a collapsed lung!" Bruce says sarcastically. I roll my eyes, "That will be healed in two days!" I argue.

"And your rib?" Steve asks, my silence speaks volumes, "Exactly. We will be back in five days." Steve then turns to Bruce, "Make sure she doesn't push herself." You know that feeling you get when the people around you start treating you like a child? I feel kind of like that, just a bit worse.

I roll my eyes at them, "Well, you guys go have fun! I'll just be here!" I shout after them as they make their way to the Quinjet. Bruce stays beside me and silently fumes. "You going to tell me why you are so upset?" I ask calmly.

"You got hurt." He says simply, "Yeah, and?" "And I was miles away not able to do anything to help." He continues. "Steve hasn't been assigning you roles in missions because you have shown your hesitance at letting the Hulk out." I remind.

"Hesitant! That's an understatement, try terrified. Just because he has promised not to hurt you doesn't mean he won't hurt others." Bruce says, getting slightly riled up. "He promised not to hurt me?" I ask shocked.

Bruce lets out a sigh, calming down. "Yeah, right after we made that promise in Canada. You promised not to leave so the other guy promised to protect you." Bruce says a lot calmer. "But that still doesn't mean he won't hurt people." He sighs again.

"Then don't try to stop him." He looked at me like I was crazy. "Guide him, don't tell him not to smash there, tell him to smash here. Guide him towards the enemy." I conclude. The look in his eye tells me he is considering it.

"How do I convince him to let me back out?" He asks. I smile and enter his head. I make sure to stay away from memories. I dig until I come across the corner of his mind he keeps the Hulk. _Hello Hulk._ I say cheerfully. _Pretty Kitty?!_ He asks.

I don't know if consciousnesses can smile but somehow I managed. _Yes, my name is Ciara though._ I tell him. _Ciara...Hulk like Pretty Kitty better._ I guess that's that. He wants to call me Pretty Kitty, I will let him call me Pretty Kitty.

 _Why is Pretty Kitty here?_ He asks. _I'm here to make a deal with you. Bruce wants to let you out sometimes but he is afraid he won't be able to come back, or that you will hurt somebody._ I tell him. _Hulk only smash bad guy, not good guy!_ He exclaimed excitedly.

 _I believe you, but at the end of the day, when the sun gets real low, Will you let Bruce back out?_ I ask. _Hulk promise to let puny Banner back out when sun gets real low!_ He agrees, _Thank You._ And with that I pull out of Bruce's mind.

When I open my eyes again Bruce is staring at me in shock. "You got him to promise to let me back out." He says, mouth gaping. So, I guess he heard it all then. I nod, "Now you can let him out mostly without worry."

He pulls me into a kiss, "Thank you." He says once we both need to come up for air. "You deserve a little peace." I respond. "I still wish that you wouldn't get injured." He says not letting me go from the hug. "Sorry, occupational hazard." I laugh.

"And there is no way to convince you to pick a different occupation, is there?" He asks, hoping I will prove him wrong. "Not really, but I am willing to consider it, after we get the scepter back on Asgard." I promise.

"And then after you consider it you will decide to stay." Bruce concludes. "Jumping out of a plane doesn't give me as much of a rush when I'm not under heavy fire." I agree. So what? I'm an energy junkie. The best rush in the world is trying to stay alive.

Bruce just shakes his head. "Now I am going to ask you a question, I would consider your options carefully." I tell him, looking at him straight in the eye. He gulps wondering what in the world I am going to ask of him.

"The others have just left for five days. I am going to get revenge for them making me stay here. Are you with me, or are you going to be pranked alongside them?" I ask, giving him two choices. "I don't want to die, so I'm with you." Bruce says with a grin on his face. He had a lot of fun when we were pranking Tony. This is going to be fun.

* * *

 **Does this sound okay? I figured the team would turn into a overprotective family when one of their own get's injured. (Plus half of them raised Ciara.)**

 **Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions will be taken into account.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello Everybody!**

 **I just realized how long this story is going to be. I can see at least another ten chapters being written. This is probably going to be the shortest story I write, The Hulk doesn't have any stand alone movies that I included in the plot.**

 **MARVEL is not mine**

 **Pranks were suggested by Just another Avenger.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

Bruce and I are currently sitting down in the living room, glancing at all of the stuff we just bought. "What are we going to do with all of this stuff?" Bruce asks in shock. I guess the things I bought are kind of odd.

"There are five people we need to prank. We have five days, I figured we would start with Tony." I say. "Since I can't think of anything original we are just going to paint all of his suits again. This time, they're gonna be green and blue." I answer.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. do you know the rules?" I ask the air, "I am not allowed to breathe one word about your pranks or you will mess with my systems." The AI answers. Is it wrong to threaten the AI? Yes. Is it necessary? Absolutely.

Despite the fact that Tony destroyed all of his suits around Christmas, there are still a couple dozen. "How does he build so many in such a short time?" I ask, finishing off the seventh suit. "The guy's obsessed." Bruce responds, he is working on the eighth.

It takes us a couple hours to finish painting all of the suits. We sit down in the living room, "Okay, I need you to read a book on the couch." I tell Bruce pushing him over to the sofa. He has learned not to question me while we are in the middle of a prank.

I sit on my own couch and start hacking into the com system the team is using. After I'm done having my fun I put down the tablet and pick up my own book. I give it ten minutes before the team calls.

Tony's POV:

Getting an invite to this stupid party turns out to be a lot harder than we expected it to be. You can't just request one online you have to be mailed a written invitation, and only Hydra officials are on the guest list.

Natasha and Clint tracked down an invited member and is going to steal their invitation so that we can alter it to say our names. A couple minutes later Natasha checks in, "We got the invitation." Only it doesn't sound like Natasha, it sounds like, Betty Boop?

"What happened?" Steve asks, only his voice sounds like that of an old man's. "Something odd is going on with the com system!" Clint adds, every other word comes out like a Hawk's caw. "Someone hacked our system." I say, my voice going through robotic.

"The Metal man sounds like a Metal man!" Thor says, only his voice sound like Loki. What is going on?! Who has the ability to hack into _my_ server?...CIARA! "Oh no. Ciara is pulling a prank." I tell the team. I get a collective groan back.

* * *

Seven minutes later we are all gathered around the TV on the Quinjet. I press a few buttons and the screen shows Ciara and Bruce, both of them sitting on the couch reading a book. "Ciara! What did you do to our comms?" I ask, barely keeping my voice calm.

She looks up with an innocent look on her face that I know means trouble. "Whatever do you mean? I've been reading my book… Did something happen?" She asks innocently. I'm not buying it. "J.A.R.V.I.S.?" I ask, "Both Doctor Banner and Ciara have been sitting here for quite some time." The AI replies.

I narrow my eyes but concede, J. has been programmed to always tell the truth to me. He can't lie. I nod and turn off the video feed, "She is up to something." I conclude. "Well, we can't just drop the mission. We will find out what once we get back." I just hope she doesn't mess with the suits again.

Normal POV:

The video feed turns off and I jump back up. "Why do you want them to be suspicious?" Bruce asks. "Because if I know Tony like I think I do, the thought of a prank waiting for him when he gets back will drive him crazy." I respond.

We spend the next few days preparing everything. In Thor's floor everything has been made poptart themed. The bedspreads, the pillows on the couches, the coasters on the coffee table. We put poptart posters on every wall. Changed the rugs into poptart rugs. The TV's on his floor will only play poptart commercials. I stocked his pantry full of every single type of poptart there is, but every single box is empty. I went through each floor and gathered all of the poptarts. They are all now hidden in a safe in my room.

For Steve, we did something similar to Thor, only with the American flag instead of poptarts. I then hacked into all of his TV's and Stereos. They will now only play presidential speeches. I also added one extra feature, I told J.A.R.V.I.S. to play the national anthem every time he entered a room.

I focused for a couple minutes and created two Bald Eagles, one male, one female. I created a small nest for them in the corner of this room. _The next person to come in here will be a tall blond male. He is a friend._ I tell them. I just gave Steve two pet eagles didn't I? Just for kicks, I placed a life alert, walker, cane, hearing aid and pair of reading glasses all on Steve's bed. He does technically qualify as a senior.

Natasha's room was harder. She's actually more likely to love it then hate it. I don't need an angry assassin after me anyway. I closed my eyes and focused on the energy around me, I turned it into a Black Widow, making sure it doesn't have to poison of one however. I only made about a dozen of them but by the time they get back they will have reproduced into a couple hundred. _Stay in this room, ok?_

Clint's room is my personal favorite. I walked into the middle of his room and started focusing on creating trees, wrapping around me. When I opened my eyes once again, his entire room is covered in tree branches, vines and leaves. His room looks like one giant birds nest in the middle of the forest.

Closing my eyes once more I create five hawks, exhausting me for the day. Two parents and three little baby Hawks. _The next man to come in here, a man with a bow and arrow, is a friend._ I tell them, making sure they don't attack on sight. This is their nest, I don't need them attacking Clint because they are territorial.

Bruce and I gather back in the living room. "Look's like we are done." Bruce comments. I nod and collapse on the sofa. "All that is left is to wait for them to come home and attack us." I say nearly falling asleep. Creating Clint's room took a lot more out of me than I was expecting.

Bruce sits down on the couch as well and puts my head in his lab. "Did you really just exhaust your powers for a prank?" He asks, running his fingers through my hair. "It was worth it." I say through a yawn, he is putting me to sleep. It doesn't take but a few more minutes for me to fall asleep. I really hope the rest of the gang will at least wake me up before they kill me.

Steve's POV:

All of us arrive in the Quinjet on the Helicopter pad, we didn't get much information from these men. Just a couple of locations that Strucker frequents. At least it's something. We all walk into the penthouse. The second we enter the room the National Anthem starts playing through the speakers.

"What did she do?!" Tony nearly shouts and stomps off. We all follow him, the anthem starting over every time we walk into a different room. We barge into the living room to see that Tony stopped in his tracks. On the couch, sleeping peacefully, is Ciara, all wrapped up in Bruce's arms, who had also fallen asleep.

"Do they always fall asleep like this?" Natasha questions. "Every single time we have gone to wake them up for breakfast they are wrapped in each other's arms like this." Clint answers, slowly backing out of the room.

We all retreat to the elevator, the National Anthem following us. "So what are we going to do about the Anthem?" I ask once the doors close behind us. I don't know how he did it, but Tony managed to build an elevator big enough for the entire team. "I'll mess with the speakers and get it to stop." Tony replies, already pushing buttons on an iPad.

The elevator stops at my room and I get out, the anthem following me. The first thing I notice is that everything on my floor is now _Very_ patriotic. Rugs, pillows, blankets, even the coasters on the coffee table are American themed.

I shrug it off and move to my bedroom. My bedroom is decorated similarly to the rest of the floor of course, but on my bed is a walker, a cane, a hearing aid and what appears to be that life alert thing I have seen on TV.

I would have just chopped this all off to a very well done prank, but then I feel two weights landing on my shoulders. I turn to see, sitting proudly, two beautiful golden Bald Eagles. I don't care if she is sleeping, She used an endangered species for a prank!

Natasha's POV:

After Steve get's off of the elevator the National Anthem stops playing. "So she set it up to only follow him?" Clint comments. "Apparently." Tony says, no longer messing with the iPad, he is going to let Steve suffer through that for awhile isn't he?

My floor comes up next. I take a good look around me, It actually looks kind of cool. There are spider webs everywhere. They look so real, I wonder where she found such realistic spider webs. I maneuver around the webs to get to my bedroom.

It's when I see a live spider I understand. Ciara used her powers to create actual Black Widows. I know she is smart enough to create them without any venom but this is just one too many steps over the line.

Clint's POV:

I'm the next one to get off after Natasha. There is no difference to my room. No bizarre furniture, no creepy decorations. Everything in my lounge room seems to be exactly as I left it. I walk into my bedroom. Oh, this is what she did.

The entire room is covered in oak trees. They all wrap around the center of the room to make it look like on giant birds nest. "Chirp, Chirp, Chirp." What in the world is that? I follow the sound to find three baby Hawks laying down in the corner of the room, chirping for their parents. I nearly lose it when the parents land on my shoulders. "Ciara!"

Thor's POV:

Poptarts! Everything in my chambers is Poptarts. From the walls to the pillows. The Midgardian box that displays pictures is even playing what the man of Iron called a Poptart Commercial. Staring at all of these decorations causes my stomach to growl.

I wonder if there are any Poptarts in the cupboard? I walk over to the pantry and open it to find, Poptarts! Cherry flavor, Blueberry flavor, Cinnamon, Strawberry, Fudge and even S'mores flavor! Why were the others so upset about being pranked? This is marvelous! I reach in and open a box of Poptarts...It's empty.

I open another, empty, another, empty, empty, empty, empty and empty. Oh that does it! One does not simply mess with my poptarts and get away with it!

Tony's POV:

I go through every single room of my floor trying to figure out how she pranked me. There is nothing! She didn't so much as replace the sugar with salt or my shampoo with hair dye. There is simply nothing!

I guess pranking me before Christmas was enough for her. I shrug my shoulders and head down to the lab. The little kid from Tennessee told me I should make a Iron Man suit that can turn invisible, I think it's about time I listened to the kid.

I go to the lab and I immediately notice what it is she did to prank me. Every single one of my suits, save the one I took on the mission, has been painted Green and Blue! I thought we had an agreement to leave the suits alone!

Back to Ciara's POV:

I am woken up to an persistent poking on my forehead. I try to roll over and snuggle further into Bruce's side but the annoyance grabs my wrist and pulls me straight off the couch. I groan and open my eyes to see five very angry looking Avengers.

"I told you to leave the suits alone!"

"You don't mess with the poptarts!"

"There are baby animals in my room!"

"You don't mess with endangered species!"

"It was cool until I found the _live_ spiders!"

They all yell in unison. I'm surprised I even caught it all. "No, you never actually told me to stay away from the suits. The poptarts are all in my room in the safe, passcode 6841, The baby animals have parents to take care of them, And all of the animals were created through my powers." I respond rubbing my eyes. How is Bruce sleeping through this?

I look back up to see that the hawks are still sitting on Clint's shoulders and the Eagles are still on Steve's. "Eitha (Leave.)" I tell the birds. The eagles fly out the window and go wherever it is they want to go, the Hawk's however fly out the window and into the window I left open in Clint's room.

"Okay, I'll bite. Why did you prank us?" Tony asks. I nudge Bruce awake, "I had help." I remind. "Way to throw me under the bus." Bruce grumbles, waking up. "You know you love me." "Unfortunately."

"Why did you two prank us?" Steve amends. "Boredom, with a hint of revenge. It's not like there was a mission we could have been on!" I say sarcastically. Steve opens his mouth to retort but someone else beats him to it.

"Seems like you're still quite the prankster." I know that voice. "Just like when we were kids, but we both know I'm the superior trickster."

? POV:

I walk into the Avengers building. Ciara has really made a name for herself hasn't she? The lobby of this place alone is spectacular. Fancy Velvet couches, marble floors, I would be more impressed if I didn't grow up in this type of setting.

The ceiling is a giant mirror. I have looked so odd walking through New York. I have pure white hair, the people around me must have assumed it's just really, really blonde. I'm slightly tanner than Ciara, but I still look very pale.

My eyes don't change color like her's do, but when she's calm her eyes will rest on the same shade of piercing blue as mine. I've let my hair grow out a little bit recently, but if I don't cut it soon it will go over my eyes. I'm wearing a fancy suit with a blue handkerchief in the pocket.

I slip into the elevator, "Excuse me Sir, who are you?" A voice comes through the speakers. Oh, I read about the AI, J.A.R.V.I.S. I let my white ears and tail slip out as prof, "I'm a friend of Ciara from the clan, I wish to speak to her, but also keep my arrival a surprise." I tell the AI.

The AI goes silent for a couple minutes, evaluating my request no doubt. "What is Ciara's middle name?" The AI asks, trying to prove I truly know Ciara. "Stephanie Lenore never gave her one, said she wasn't worth the trouble of coming up with it." I respond sadly.

The elevator starts moving upward, I guess I passed the little test. When the doors open there are a couple things I notice. This is the Penthouse, The American National Anthem is playing, The Avengers seem to be mad at whoever is on the couch, and two of the Avengers have birds on their shoulders.

"Eitha." I understood the command as 'Leave'. That voice, it's definitely her. The four birds fly out the window and the Avengers shift so I can see who is on the couch. When they all move I can see Ciara clearly. Her slick black hair is a bit of a mess, It's obvious she just woke up. She was sleeping beside the man still asleep on the sofa.

Her outfit is simple, black with runes from the clan. Warrior, Assassin, Fear, Bravery, Peace and War. Even though she has been kicked out of the clan she never let go of the scriptures, always the sentimentalist.

Her shirt has been pulled slightly to one side so I can see a mark on her collarbone. To anyone else it would look like a tattoo but I know what it is. It's the rune that depicts what her shift is. The symbol is a cat sitting on a crescent moon.

I glance down at the rune on my hand, A cat inside the sun. Aren't we just the Yin-Yang of the clan? "Okay, I'll bite, Why did you prank us?" The man I remember seeing on the news asks, Tony Stark, if I remember correctly.

She's pranking again? I remember our prank wars when we were younger, we never determined a victor. She nudges the man asleep on the couch, "I had help." "Way to throw me under the bus." "You know you love me!" "Unfortunately."

They're dating aren't they? If they aren't I will make it happen. They seem like an adorable couple. "Why did you two prank us?" The patriotic one asks. "Boredom, with a hint of revenge. It's not like there was a mission we could have been on!" Ciara says sassily.

Same old sarcasm, same old sass, the only thing different about Ciara is that now she has a smile on her face. Seeing my opportunity I take it. "Seems like you're still quite the prankster. Just like when we were kids, but we both know I'm the superior trickster."

I come out of the shadows and give them all a huge grin, the exact same one Ciara likes to give when she is up to no good. "Don't we, sis?"

* * *

 **There we go!**

 **I feel like that was the perfect way to end this chapter.**

 **If you have comments or suggestions do not hesitate to speak up, they will be taken into account.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello Everybody!**

 **I don't own Marvel**

 **Beta'd by Nightmarehunter676**

* * *

Ciara's POV:

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asks taking a step forward trying to block me from his view. "Aww, you didn't tell them about me?" He says. Same voice, same smirk, same ridiculously bright hair color. Everyone in the is trying to keep him away from me, trying to keep me safe from the unidentified man who knows my name.

"What is the sun and moon's favorite time of day?" I ask stepping out from behind the other Avengers. They all look at me like I am crazy, it is an odd question, but then man gets a little smile, "Dawn and Dusk, when they get to see each other again." He responds.

The question is something my little brother and I created years ago. 'Big sis? Why do you think the sky shines so many different colors at Dawn and Dusk?' 'I don't know, probably because it's when the sun and moon are happiest.' 'Why would the sun and moon be happy?' 'Because at Dawn and Dusk they get to see each other again after hours of being separated.' 'That's really sad.'

What neither of us mentioned was that we could relate to the sun and moon. The only time my little brother and I got to see each other was before our mother woke up and after she had gone to sleep. We didn't mention how I would be the moon and he would be the sun.

I rush up and literally tackle him in a hug. "I missed you." I whisper. He's gotten so much taller! When I was kicked out of the clan he was a foot shorter than me, now he is a couple inches taller. "Okay, hate to interrupt this reunion but, uh, who is this reunion with?" Tony asks.

"~This is my/I'm her Brother.~" We both say in unison. Well that didn't take long, I really hoped we would go longer than two seconds without starting to speaking in unison. "And his name is?" Steve drawls out. "~Zohar.~" We chorus again. I drag him over to the couch and force him to sit down next to me. I can see Bruce pouting I'm not sitting with him out of the corner of my eye.

"~So what have you been up to?~" We ask in unison again. "Are you sure you're not twins?" Clint asks. "If it wasn't for the height and hair I would think you were the same person." Natasha adds. "~Nope we're not twins, no matter how much we act like it ~stop it~ the main difference between the two of us is I'm the cute one. ~I said stop it!~." We say in unison again.

Tony rubs his head, "Please stop with the synchronization please!" He begs. "~We're not trying, it just happens. ~Stop it!~." We both say. The grin on Zohars face tells me he isn't trying to stop at all, he is enjoying watching me become annoyed.

I roll my eyes at his grin, "No seriously what have you been up to?" I ask, this time without Zohar saying the same thing. "Well, the most important detail, I guess is that, on my eighteenth birthday, Mother stepped down as queen. I have ascended to the throne." Zohar answers proudly, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Mother must be so proud! Not only are you a White Lion youre king as well. You really are," I distort my voice to make it sound British and extremely stuck up. "The perfect child." I smile at my impression of her. "Hilarious." Zohar comments with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh come on! That was a spot on impression of her!" I say slapping his arm. "It was." Zohar agrees, "And I would have laughed if it wasn't for the circumstance." I immediately sober up. Something happened. "Why are you here? They don't let anyone in the royal family leave the palace, to much exposure." I ask suddenly very serious.

"Yeah, that was the first law I did away with. Mother's dead." Zohar responds. I know when most people lose their mother they cry for days. Me? I have to hold back a smile. "Okay, So why are you here? You hate her as much as I do if not more, you know I wouldn't care if I knew she was dead or alive." "True, but-."

"Wait, wait! I understand why Ciara hates your mother but why do you?" Bruce interrupts.

"You want to explain for your boyfriend or shall I?"

"Are we that obvious?"

"A Neon sign would be less so."

I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Bruce, "Our mother...doesn't have the most approachable personality." I tread carefully. "Understatement of the century."

"Well how would you put it?!"

"She's a female dog."

"Understatement of the century."

"Sometimes I honestly don't know which one of us got it worse."

"I was treated like dirt but was set free."

"I was trapped but treated like royalty."

"You are royalty, king in fact."

"Not for long." I'm taken back. "What?" I ask. "That's why I'm here, according to law _all_ living heirs must be present at the queen's funeral. But also according to the law, the highest ranking member of the clan is King or Queen. You are a Panther."

I just spend a minute gaping like a fish. "So you're saying, that- I- I'm." I try to stutter out. The rest of the Avengers aren't faring any better. "It is required that you come to our mother's funeral, but once you enter the village..." Zohar trails off.

"You become queen." Bruce finishes. Oh, great. "Sorry, but I really don't want to be queen." I apologize. A similar face of confusion passes over everyone's faces. "What's with you? I thought you would have jumped at the chance of owning the country you were kicked out of." Zohar asks confused.

"You're not wrong, A year ago if I found out I was a Panther I would have marched right up to the front gate of the castle and told mother to suck it." I get several nods at that, it does sound like me. "But then an Alien tried to rule earth and I realized having a bad ruler, is a lot worse than no ruler. I would make a terrible queen." I finish.

"The fact that this thought went through your head is what would make you a great queen." Zohar argues. "I will come in but the first chance I get I'm passing the throne back to you." I warn. "Law says that the throne can only be passed to another of equal ranking. Your not only a Panther but the first Neko with magic in centuries." Zohar reminds.

"I will find a way to pass the throne back to you." I promise. "Why do you think I would make a better King than you would Queen?" Zohar asks. "You were groomed to be King, I was not." I remind. "Groomed by our mother." "Touche"

"Wait, so that's it?! A ten minute conversation with your brother and you're off to be Queen for a day?! What about your other brothers?" Clint asks in mock betrayal. I turn back to Zohar "Can they come?" I ask excitedly.

"Outsiders are strictly prohibited." He replies with a frown, "I'm Queen, They going to do? Tell me no?!" I ask rhetorically. Instantly Zohars frown is replaced with a smile, "Now you sound like you." And with that we all move in separate directions to go pack.

* * *

Bruce's POV:

Who does this Zohar kid think he is?! After ten minutes of talking with him the team is ready to fly across the ocean to the Amazon! I'm currently sitting in the back of Tony's jet, observing. Zohar is currently telling some sort of story to everyone.

Ciara hasn't stopped blushing and laughing since he opened his dumb mouth. Wait...Am I jealous of her _brother_? Oh come on! I'm dating her, so why do I feel threatened? By her _brother_ no less. Sure, he can make her smile, but she hasn't seen him in over a decade, of course she would be happy!

I so caught up in my thoughts I don't even realize that Zohar has sat down next to me until he speaks up. "I can see the gears turning in that head of yours. What is bothering you?" Zohar asks. I decide to be honest, "I just wish I could make her smile as easily as you can." I say slightly bitterly.

He gives me this mischievous smile, the glint in his eye is the exact one that Ciara gets whenever she knows something that I don't. This is the first time I've gotten a good look at Zohar's face. He looks like the guy that would play the 'prince charming' in the latest TV show.

Even this guy's smile is overly charming and charismatic. When Ciara called him the 'perfect child' I can see why, but he looks and acts almost the exact same as Ciara. So why can't she see that she is perfect as well?

"You've fallen for her hard, haven't you?" Zohar asks, despite looking like he already knew the answer. I nod anyway, "I can't tell if that is a good or bad thing." I respond. Zohar's grin widens even more, "It's a good thing. She has as well."

I'm taken back, I knew she liked me. We wouldn't have made it this far if she didn't but, falling in love? "Wow, you two are both some of the most oblivious people on the planet. You guys are practically one confession and one question away from walking down the aisle! She's been blushing and giggling like some sort of schoolgirl because I've been asking about your relationship!" Zohar practically spells out.

Have we really gotten that close? So close that her brother, that only found out an hour ago, is asking when the wedding is?! "If I didn't know any better I would have assumed you were already married. Ciara Lenore-Banner! Has a nice ring to it, and she finally gets that middle name Mother didn't give her." Zohar continues happily.

"I've been trying oh-so-very-hard to hate you, but then you go and give me a charming smile and tell me the woman I've fallen in love with, loves me back." I say, really wishing I had some alcohol with me right now. "Okay, take that last sentence, change a couple of the pronouns and say it to her, then we will be golden!" Zohar says chipperly. I roll my eyes, he elicits more eye rolls from me than his sister does.

His expression then changes on the dime to something very serious and slightly scary. Yup, this is Ciara's brother all right. "You listen very carefully, because I am only going to say this once! You hurt her, in _any_ way, I will gather every single scientist at my country's disposal and find a way to get rid of the Hulk, then I will kill you, slowly and painfully. I may no longer be king but I'm still the prince!" Zohar says very slowly, in a very low voice that sound like a growl.

I've already had this talk with practically everyone. Clint, Tony, Maria Hill, Natasha, Steve. Even Director Fury tracked me down to threaten me, but this one, this is so much worse. I'm not dealing with a protective friend, I'm dealing with her _biological_ brother. Who just so happens to be royalty. I'm terrified!

"I promise to _never_ hurt her." I say, ignoring how dry my mouth suddenly got. The intense 'you are going to die' atmosphere immediately dissipates and Zohar does back to being super happy. "Then we have nothing to worry about." He says with a smile. "I may not have been around my sister for a long time, but I can tell you this much. All you need to say are those three little words and she is yours forever." Zohar continues, giving me more advice.

"I have." I say confused, I did right before he showed up. "In a sarcastic and joking setting, She needs to hear it in a way that makes it obvious you mean it." He says looking at me straight in the eyes, making sure his words are understood.

"Why are you helping me? I thought you would be more towards hating me _because_ I am close to Ciara, not pushing us closer." I say still quite confused. Zohar lets out a sigh, the same sigh Ciara lets out when she is refraining from calling someone an idiot.

"Because, when we were talking about you...That was the most I have ever seen her smile. You're a good person and you make her happy. What more can I hope for in a Brother-in-law?" Zohar answers. He then gets up and moves back over to the group, he sure gave me a lot to think about.

* * *

Ciara's POV:

The plane lands in a small town outside of the Amazon, you can't fly directly to the village, too many trees. "You guys up for a several-hour-long hike into the Amazon rainforest?!" Zohar asks with a smile on his face. He then shifts into his lion form, still grinning.

Tony's face turns to that of dread, "Wait, hiking? Why can't we just fly directly there?" He asks, physical exercise isn't his forte is it? "The clan may be isolated but our technology is decades ahead of the rest of the world. There is a force field that prevents anyone from entering any way except for the front gate." Zohar explains.

"And there are too many trees to land anywhere closer." I add. Looking ahead all I see is trees, flowers and wildlife for miles, this is going to be a long walk. Tony grumbles and puts moves to put on one of his suits. He looks so weird in a green and blue suit. "Don't do that, you could use the exercise!...For once." Steve says, grumbling the last part.

"Well, sorry! I'm not mister fitness! The last time I even walked half of this distance is when I was trying to get away from a terrorist group in Afghanistan!" Tony shoots right back. Those two start another one of their childish arguments. We were all thankful when Natasha interrupted, "Why don't you two save that energy for the hike?" She asks rhetorically.

The two of them turn away from each other and start walking into the harsh wilderness. "Quite the fun team you have here." Zohar comments from him cat form beside me. "They sure are interesting." I agree, walking after Steve and Tony, the rest of the gang following behind.

"So are you going to tell me what you were talking about with Bruce?" I ask Zohar walking next to him. He leaps over a fallen branch and I climb over to follow him. "Nope!" Zohar replies in a sing-songy voice, I roll my eyes and continue to follow him.

After his lion form, again, navigates through the jungle in half the time it takes me I decide to shift into my Panther form as well. "I was wondering when you would shift." He comments. I roll my eyes and continue to move through the foliage, It's much easier now as a cat.

I jump over another large tree root when I feel something swipe at my tail. I whip around quickly to see Zohar standing there with an innocent look on his face. "What? I didn't do anything." He says with a smile. I narrow my eyes at him and turn back to the direction of the clan.

The second time he swipes at my tail I just ignore it, the third and fourth too. After the fifth time it starts to get a bit annoying. "Stop." I tell him, not even looking back at him. He does it again. "I swear if you do that one more time I'll-" He did it again. "That's it!"

And with that I pounce, dragging him with me to the ground. We end up chasing each other around, every time I prepare to stop Zohar does something to get me riled up again. We dash in between the trees, him trying to get away, me making chase. We make sure not to travel to far away from the group. He dashes in between Bruce and Thor, nearly knocking over Bruce in the process.

"You know what, I'm tired of this!" I grumble, I then spread my wings and use them to increase my speed. Within two seconds I have him pinned to the ground. The first thing I notice is that with my extra abilities I'm several times faster than all other Nekos. Then I notice how easy it was to pin him, he's putting up a fight all right but It doesn't make a lick of difference.

I let him up, very confused. "That was too easy." I state. "You're a freaking Panther with wings! Your strength and speed is supposed to be leaps and bounds ahead of everyone else's." Zohar explains getting up. I narrow my eyes at him, "You provoked me so that I would realize this, didn't you?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, and it took shoving your fiance to rile you up enough." He huffs. You can tell from under all of the fur, but my face turns red and my heart starts beating faster, "He's not- I'm not- We're not-" I try to stumble out. Zohar just starts laughing, "No you're not. Not yet." He says then bounds after the group you has passed us.

Yet? What does he mean by yet? Sure, I've fallen in love with Bruce recently but that doesn't mean he feels the same! Yes, Bruce has told me that he loves me before but it has always been under a sarcastic or joking setting! He was just playing along!

I shake my head to clear it and start running to catch up with the group. Once I'm in the middle of the group I start at a walk again. "Watching you two chase each other looked kind of like a yin-yang. White and black." Tony comments out of the blue.

Zohar and I start chuckling. "~If I'm/He's the sun then She's/I'm the moon.~" We say in unison. "Please don't start with that again!" Clint groans. "~He/She started it!~" We say once again. "You two sounded so childish right then." Natasha points out.

We both shrug, if Panthers and Lions can shrug, and continue on our way. We don't try to act childish around each other, It's just, being close to Zohar reminds me of when we were young. Back when nothing really mattered, before stress and expectations landed on our shoulders.

After about another hour of Tony complaining, Steve and Tony arguing, Natasha stopping the arguments, Thor stopping to marvel at butterflies (It was only adorable the first time), Clint keeping Natasha from killing Steve and Tony, Bruce and Zohar talking about something the obviously didn't want me to hear and me losing my mind, we finally got to the front gate of the clan.

Zohar and I stand tall in our Feline form. "You ready? The moment you pass these doors..." "I'm queen." I interrupt, "No, I'm not ready, but I don't think I will ever be." I say, taking a few steps forward. The gates are probably about 50 feet tall, connected to a wall that completely surrounds the clan.

When the guard see Zohar they immediately open the gates. "King Zohar, we are pleased to see you return safely." One of the guards say, bowing, as we all walk through the gates. The guards are in their human form, opposable thumbs are a huge help when opening gates.

"I am no longer King." Zohar says. The guards look up shocked, "Let me introduce you to my sister, Queen Ciara." He continues looking over at me. Well, that's for throwing me under the bus! The guards look over to me and see that I am a Panther with wings.

They were raised to completely ignore all neko's with black fur, It's no surprise they never bothered to check what type of feline I was. They immediately bow to me once they realize their mistake, "Our apologies, my queen." Okay, so I know I said I don't want to be queen, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy this scenario right? I understand why Loki wanted people to kneel to him.

I give a shallow nod of acknowledgement and start walking towards the castle. When the Avengers try to follow they are stopped by the guards. "Halt! No outsiders are allowed inside these walls unless invited by the throne." The guards say turning to me and Zohar. Even though Zohar isn't King at the moment he is still technically the next in line.

"They are hereby invited." I say, rolling my eyes. Was that very queen-like? No. Is anyone going to scold me for it? Nope. The guards let the rest of the Avengers pass and go back to their stations. When the guards aren't paying attention Zohar slaps me on the back of the head with his paw.

"That wasn't very queen-like." He scolds. I stand corrected. Rolling my eyes just earns me another slap. I turn away from him and towards the kingdom. This is the first time I get a good look at the country I used to call home.

On one side there is farmland, growing an abundance of crops. On another side there are meadows, where I can see herds of cows, deer, and other equestrians grazing. "The animals we have inside the gates are mostly for milk and cheese. The deer are for the young to learn to hunt. Hunting parties leave at dawn every five days to get fresh meat. To keep the surrounding areas from dying out only the upper classes get food from the hunt, the lower classes have to raise the animals themselves." Zohar explains.

On the other side, away from the meadows and farms, is the village. There is no such thing as a poorly built home, all of them are beautiful, but the upper class homes are just more so. Each house has solar panels on their roofs, disguised to look like plants. "Everything is made to look like a part of nature, that way if anyone were to fly over they wouldn't see the kingdom at all. Solar panels were added so that we could get rid of the water mill. People were complaining about the noise." Zohar continues to explain.

And in the exact center of the exquisite houses and beautiful meadows is the castle. Since I now know that Neko's originated from Alfheim I realize how alien the castle looks. "If I didn't know any better I would say I was on Alfheim." Thor comments, also realizing how otherworldly the style of building is. "That is where our ancestors originated from." I point out.

Zohar freezes mid step, "Wait, what?" I guess he didn't know that. I shift into my human form and get the books out of my bag. The same bag that has been trying to kill me the entire walk here. I haven't gotten these books out since the first day Loki gave them to me.

"These are from the Asgardian library. It has a somewhat complete history of the clan." I say handing Zohar the books, who has also shifted into his human form. He takes the books, puts them in his bag, then shifts back into his Feline form. "I would recommend walking through the village in your Panther form, wings extended." Zohar says, I comply.

Walking through the village is a bit odd. There are many people here and there. Some in their human form some walking around as a feline. I see Tigers, cheetahs, leopards, lynxes, cougars, and even some actual Wildcats. Nekos of almost every single color, and they all bow their head to me as I pass.

I was never let outside of the castle when I was young, but this is not how they would have reacted back then. A couple children try to pet my wings as I pass but their mothers pull them back. People glance oddly at the Avengers but nod in acknowledgement all the same.

We reach the castle gates and the guards immediately open the doors for us. Only when the doors close are we away from the prying eyes of the villagers. The inside of the castle is just as grand as the outside. If you were to imagine a mix between Camelot and Asgard you might get something close.

The walls are all a beautiful stone but I can't identify which. Everything is an earth tone but nothing feels dark and confining like I remember it. It's amazing how the palace can change from my worst nightmare to my wildest dream.

I remember the times when I would get Zohar out of his daily lessons by slipping into the secret passages in the walls. "Are the secret corridors still in use?" I ask twirling around the room, absorbing everything that was my home for the first seven years of my life.

Zohar laughs, "They are still there, but I haven't been in there since you left." Zohar admits. My confusion must have been apparent. "You were the one that memorized them all, if I were to go in there I would get completely and hopelessly lost." We both start laughing, It's true, I knew the castle like the back of my hand, still do actually.

"It's nice to see you reminiscing about your past and all...but we just walked miles through the wilderness. Is there someplace we can rest? Take a shower maybe?" Tony asks, interrupting us. "Yes! The east wing has plenty of guest bedrooms." Zohar proposes. I immediately decline, "However, the north wing is closest to the kitchen, has a garden view and has enough bedrooms." I remind.

"See! I said you know the castle better than me."

* * *

 **The seems like an okay place to stop it.**

 **In a chapter or two there is going to be her mother's funeral...Should I have Ciara give a speech? And if so what would she say?**

 **Thank you for reading, any comments or suggestions will be taken into account.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello Everybody!**

 **My cat keeps on trying to lay down on my keyboard...It might take me a bit longer to write this chapter than all of the others.**

 **I do not own Marvel**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

I'm currently lying down, staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. It's not that the bed isn't comfortable or anything- I just can't get my brain to shut up. I am currently queen of an entire kingdom, I am finally reunited with my brother and that same brother is counting down the days to when Bruce pops The Question.

After Zohar showed us to the north wing we all showered, then went down to the banquet hall and had dinner. It felt like all of the cooks were trying to impress the new queen. After that we all retired to our chambers.

I decide to get up and explore the castle, maybe steal some of the chef's marvelous cakes from the kitchens. I slip out of my bed and out the door. I take two steps down the hallway when someone else's door opens. Did I wake someone up? The door opens to reveal Bruce.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I ask, "I couldn't sleep, you?" He replies, "Same, I was planning on exploring. It's been forever since I've been here, I doubt I remember all of it." I continue. Bruce nods and follows behind me. It's not like either of us are breaking any rules, it's my castle.

My castle. My castle. I'm queen. This is my castle. We are in my country. I don't think that little fact has sunk in yet. Bruce and I explore almost every inch of the castle. We decide that it would be best to avoid the dungeons.

After a couple minutes of ancient artifacts here and more artifacts there, it gets kind of boring. I remember my favorite place to visit when I was a child. Tonight it a full moon too, perfect. "I want to show you something!" I say grabbing Bruce's arm.

I drag him over to one of the bookcases and open the hidden door. Yes, I know, It's incredibly cliche, but this palace is old enough to be where the cliche originated from. I pull him into the secret passageway. That's odd, if no one has been in here in over a decade, then where are all of the spider webs?

The secret tunnels are just as clean as all the other hallways. Perhaps the maid knows about the tunnels and cleans them? I shrug off the thought and continue pulling Bruce along. Eventually we reach a crossroad. At the ground there are several different symbols, I still have no idea what they mean.

"Zohar is wrong, I never memorized the twist and turns of these corridors." I start crouching down to look at the symbols, "I memorized the symbols. There are several dozen different ones down here." I point at a symbol, it almost looks like a flower, "If you follow this one you end up at the gardens."

I continue to point out each one, "Kitchen, dungeon, Queens bedroom, Kings bedroom, The Prince's bedroom, Princess's bedroom, study, banquet hall and this last rune leads you outside the castle. Every room in the castle is connected to these corridors, they only marked certain ones, over the years I added my own symbols for the unmarked rooms." I say pointing at the childish scrawls on the floor. "There are even some rooms that can only be reached by the secret chambers." I go on.

I must have spent hours of each and every day in here. It was my private little world, my kingdom, my sanctuary, my escape from reality. I could get through these passageways faster than the Butler could get through the normal ones. And let me tell you, there has never been one incident in which the Butler wasn't there within two seconds of you calling him.

"If you knew how to get out of the castle...Why didn't you just leave?" Bruce asks, most likely trying to be gentle. "I tell myself it was because I couldn't leave Zohar behind, but I'm lying to myself, I could have easily brought him with me. I was afraid...If my own mother thought I was a freak, how would people who didn't even know me react?" I admit.

Bruce pulls me into a hug, "Well now you have people all over the world who look up to you." He declares. "Don't forget a charming boyfriend." I add. The look on his face elicits a giggle from me. I peck him on the cheek and continue to pull him through the corridors.

I weave us through a couple more turns, If it wasn't for the symbols I would have gotten lost, left, right, right, down some stairs, once there were five different hallways to chose from, we went through the one second to the left. One more right and then straight.

We reach the end of the hallway and I open the doors. They open to reveal the gardens. Hundreds of flowers, lilies, daisies, roses, daffodils, sunflowers, poppies, tulips, you name it, it is in this garden. The sun went down awhile ago, the only lights come from the full moon and the fireflies.

I grab his arm once more and pull him towards my favorite spot in the garden. I pull him into the hedge maze. "Wait! You do realize we are walking into an actual maze right now?" Bruce says stopping. My grin widens, "This one I actually did memorize." I say dragging him further into the maze.

After a couple minutes of me yanking him different directions we reach where I wanted to be, the exact center of the maze. Once we reach there Bruce realizes why I wanted to be here. In the center of this giant hedge maze is a lake, and in the center of the lake is a small island where a single tree grows. On that tree, is where the fireflies go to find a mate.

The lake is always super smooth so it perfectly reflects the sky and the surrounding area. The full moon and the oak with hundreds of blinking fireflies are reflected beautifully in the lake. "Wow! How did you find this place?" Bruce asks, absorbing the scenery. "When I was younger I got lost in the maze, it was probably only an hour or so but in my child-mind I thought it was days. I explored until I found this place. Entranced by it's beauty I tried to return, I got lost again the first few times but eventually navigating through this maze became second nature." I respond.

I sit down on the wet grass and enjoy the view. The air is so fresh compared to New York, and the entire place smells kind of like maple sap. I flick a rock into the water, managing a couple skips before it sinks into the crystal clear water. "What is on that island? Besides the willow tree of course." Bruce asks, looking out at the lake.

"I don't know, I didn't know how to swim back then." I say shrugging my shoulders. Bruce looks at me with a little grin, "Oh, no, no, no! We are not swimming out there!" I nearly shout. Bruce's smirk widens. He grabs my arm and pulls me to my feet. "You got to drag me all over the castle. Now it's my turn." He says still smiling.

He takes a few steps into the water, still holding my hand, slightly pulling me towards the edge. I roll my eyes, "You're lucky I love you." I give in, stepping into the water. It's not cold like I expected, it's actually quite warm, almost like warm bath water.

Bruce continues to pull me along until the water reaches our waists. He suddenly lets go of my hand. "Race you." And with that he dives into the water, swimming towards the island. He did not just do that! I grumble and swim as fast as I can after him. I may know how to swim, but I am no Olympic swimmer.

By the time I reach the island Bruce is already sitting on top of one of the rocks with a stupid smile on his face. "Oh shut up, you had a head start." I tell him, getting onto the island myself, wringing out my hair.

I stand up, "You happy? We swam over to an island that only has a single tree." I say, faking annoyance. "A single tree and a trap door." Bruce says, pointing towards the trunk of the willow tree. "What?" I turn around and sure enough, at the base of the tree, is a trap door.

It's gold and really fancy, like the rest of the castle. There is a small poem written in the language of the Nekos. "Do you know what it says?" Bruce asks, lightly tracing the scriptures. "There are no exact translations and I am a bit rusty on the language, but the gist of it is; Beyond this door treasure awaits, but only the king or queen can give or take- except it's written a lot fancier and in riddle format." I respond.

"So it's basically the 'royal vault'?" Bruce asks. "I would assume so." Bruce whistles, "Whoever built this didn't want someone getting into it, you have to first get into the village, which is impossible without being invited by the king or queen. Then you have to get into the castle, which is impossible without being invited by the royal family. Then you have to navigate your way through a maze only the royal family knows how to get through. Cross a lake, but then after all that, the door only opens for whomever is sitting on the throne." Bruce practically spells out.

"And this corner of the garden can only be accessed through the secret passageways." I add, continuing to try and get water out of my clothes. Bruce looks at the door in shock, with a bit of curiosity. "What do you think is in there?" He asks.

"I've always known about the existence of the royal vault, inside there is supposedly enough wealth to release all other countries from debt and still have some to spare. Also inside there are rumors of magic artifacts. I never knew of where the vault was until now." I respond, giving up on drying off.

"And all of the security makes sense." Bruce comments. I roll my eyes at him. I sit back down, my toes in the water and relax. This is really the most peaceful spot. "There is one thing that's been bugging me, Why do you think that you would be a bad queen?" Bruce asks, sitting down beside me.

How come he always asks the difficult questions? I let out a sigh, "When we were walking through town, what did you see?" I ask catching him off guard. "Uh, I don't know, people going about their day with a smile, little kids trying to pet your wings. Why? What was I supposed to see?" I ignore his question and continue on with the point I'm trying to make.

"When my mother was queen, I wasn't allowed outside the castle gates, but I still knew what the village was like. My mother was more a tyrant than a queen, if one of the maids or Butlers made a simple mistake they would immediately be replaced. People were scared of her, and that is when my father was there to hold her back. With my father dead, people would have been ever more terrified." I continue

"But people weren't scared at all, everyone was happy." Bruce realizes. "Because of my brother. He has been king since his eighteenth birthday, that's only three years. In three years my brother erased decades of fear. He would make the better king." I conclude, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"You know, most people wouldn't think like that. The moment you were told you were to be Queen you started thinking about what would be best for this country. Upon arrival you immediately noticed how happy the people were. Your caring attitude, quick thinking and your ability to put others before yourself, are just a couple of the many reasons I love you." Bruce starts listing.

Bruce was probably planning on continuing, listing everything he loves about me, but something about my expression made him stop. "I've never said that before, Have I?" He asks. I shake my head, "You have. Just, this is the first time you've said it in a way I can believe it." I respond, allowing some cheesy grin to spread across my face.

"Then let me say it properly. I love you, Ciara." He says, running his fingers through my still damp hair. I'm surprised it's not some tangled up mess. "I love you too." I whisper, closing the distance between us.

After a couple more minutes of sitting in each others arms, staring out over the lake like we in some cliché romance novel, I start laughing. After a couple of moments of non stop giggling Bruce interrupts. "Okay, I give. What's so funny?" After I calm down, "We haven't even been on our first date yet here we are, professing our love for each other under the stars."

My explanation elicits a smile from Bruce, "Well, there is that ski resort in Canada, That entire experience was basically one big date." I roll my eyes at him, "That entire thing was Natasha, Pepper and Tony setting us up." I'm not going to mention the fact that it worked.

"Yeah, I realized that too. What about right now? Sneaking around the castle, swimming across lakes and discovering hidden treasure vaults? That sounds like a date to me." Bruce continues. It kind of sounds like an Indiana Jones movie.

"Saying 'I love you' on the first date, that's not jumping the gun at all." I drawl sarcastically. Bruce rolls his eyes and brings me into a hug, "Oh, just shut up and enjoy the moment." He grumbles into my ear. I shrug and shut up.

After barely a few seconds of sitting there, "Forget it, moment's gone. And it's cold!"

* * *

 **I think that was a decent little fluff piece.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello Everybody!**

 **I've been having a lot of trouble focusing lately. One moment I'll be writing. Then my phone notifies me of new post on Tumblr, and I am lost to the wormhole that is the internet and Infinite scrolling.**

 **In no universe or alternate reality do I own Marvel, why would I in this one?**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

After our midnight explorations, Bruce and I headed back to our rooms. I'm not getting much sleep, just enough to function like a normal human being. Well, if either of us were 'normal' or if I was human.

I gave up on sleeping when the sun rose above the horizon. I slipped out of bed and changed into some new clothes. After being satisfied with my appearance, I slipped on the S.U.B. Okay, so maybe I don't need it anymore, but it makes a good utility belt. Also, Fitz and I designed it to be quite stylish. I make sure to turn the S.U.B. off and slip my daggers and guns into their pockets. I don't care if this is my own kingdom (for the time being). You can never be too careful.

I slip out of my room and head down to the breakfast hall. On my arrival I see that almost everybody is already up. The only people missing from the table are Tony and Zohar. "Okay, so either everyone else also couldn't sleep, or dawn isn't as early as I thought it was." I comment, sitting down at the table beside Bruce.

I see Clint passing Natasha some money, I'm not going to question it. "You are Bruce here are normally the last ones up, so how could you know that the rest of us, save Tony, are early birds?" Clint comments, digging into the food the Butler set down on the table. "Thanks, Jeremy." I say once he sets my food in front of me.

The Butler looks at me with shock, "What?" I ask. "You remembered my name. The last time I saw you was when you were seven." He explains. "You remembered my favorite breakfast." I point out gesturing to my plate of blueberry pancakes with strawberry syrup. Jeremy nods respectfully and continues bringing out food.

"It's his job," Zohar says entering the room. I see he woke up. "The queen however, has no reason whatsoever to remember the name of the Butler after a decade." He continues, receiving his breakfast of banana pancakes.

"Still obsessed with Banana pancakes I see."

"Still obsessed with Blueberry pancakes with strawberry syrup I see."

"What's wrong with my breakfast choice?"

"Blueberry and Strawberry? Just pick a flavor!"

"Not like you're any better! I know that under the first layer of Banana there are peaches!"

"What is it with you two?" Tony comments from the other side of the table, I didn't even notice him come in. "One second you're getting along perfectly, the next your bickering like cats and dogs. Sorry, cats and cats." I roll my eyes at the stupid comparison.

"~We're not arguing.~" We say in unison, "~Just conversing about our different opinions.~" We continue. "The way you two interact is not unlike Loki and I in our youth." Thor says, joining the conversation. For such a big guy, he sure is quiet sometimes.

"Which one of us would be Loki?" I ask.

"I _am_ the superior prankster."

"Yeah, right. I taught you how to prank!"

"And the student has become the master."

"Who was it that tricked Jeremy into cross dressing?"

"Who was it that convinced Mother humans got passed the gate and were holding me for ransom?"

"That is hardly a feat. Mother liked to invite humans to be her concubinus! It was simple to convince her one of them kidnapped you."

"I still managed, didn't I?"

"They guy you framed almost got decapitated and she nearly went to war with humanity! There comes a point when a prank goes too far!"

"Wait, Wait! Hold up! Your mother had _concubinus?_ Like male concubines?" Tony asks, slightly terrified. "It is not uncommon in royal families." Thor points out, not going to question that. "Two questions."

"Only two? That has to be a new record for you, Tony." Natasha comments, taking another piece of toast. I always forget that Nat is the most sarcastic one here, she just hides it. "Yeah, yeah, I'm awesome like that. One, how did you know? You were seven. Two, your father was alive at the time wasn't he?"

"It was an arranged marriage, They only reason they slept together in the first place is they needed to see if they could keep the Lenore line on the throne." Zohar answers for me, "And when I turned out to be a huge disappointment they tried again and got this idiot. As for your other question, I have eyes and an IQ that matches yours." I continue.

I was fine with changing the subject until Zohar brings up a horrific point, "And all of them are going to be at the funeral later today." I let out a groan, "How many are left?" I ask, wondering how many people I will need to avoid at the funeral.

"Close to a dozen." He answers. "It's amazing you two don't have more siblings." Clint comments. "And can we stop talking about this at breakfast?" Tony adds. Zohar and I shrug, we were just continuing the conversation _he_ started.

Mentally I respond to Clint's comment. The reasons we don't have more siblings is because Humans and Nekos are almost completely incompatible. There is a less than one percent chance of a successful pregnancy, then there is a very likely chance of miscarriage. I don't bring up the fact because Tony will somehow turn it into something pertaining to Bruce and I. We aren't even close to discussing kids anyway...Are we?

* * *

After another hour sitting at the breakfast table, making fun of everybody. It is now time to get ready for the funeral. Zohar and all of the maids are trying to convince me into dress,  
Oh come on! It's first time you will make an official appearance as queen, you need to dress like a queen!" Zohar exclaims loudly.

The maids, I believe their names are Mindy, Joana and Clare, have brought out a beautiful looking dress. It's a ball gown style, lacy black dress. It's not that I am against dresses, quite the opposite. I only have two issues; This dress is going to be very uncomfortable. It requires a corset, which in itself would make it torture. I also would have to conceal my tail, which also feels like torture. Plus, there is the added fact, it's black with long sleeves and it's the middle of spring in the Amazon.

The more important issue; There is no place for me to hide my gun or daggers. Even if there was, there is no way I could move around freely to properly use them. "And how am I supposed to defend myself in this?" I ask sassily.

Zohar huffs and rolls his eyes at my stubbornness, "You won't need to. All of the royal guard will be keeping an eye on you. Plus, your team is here. You will be fine." He responds gently, still trying to convince me to wear the stupid dress.

At first it was just the maids helping me prepare. Mindy on makeup, Joana styled my hair and Clare was in charge of painting my nails. All of this I was okay with. Then they brought out the dress. I noticed the problems and instantly refused. When they weren't able to convince me to wear the dress, they got Zohar.

Zohar is already dressed and ready. When you picture a King's or Prince's outfit you probably think something like Cinderella's Prince charming or Prince/King Arthur Pendragon. Arthur isn't too far off from what Zohar is wearing, just with some Asgardian influence prominent.

I grumble and start changing behind the curtain, "You are, or were, the supreme ruler to this country for three years, Why didn't you change the dress code to something _not_ from the middle ages?" I ask, the maids helping me tighten the dumb corset. My voice became strained about halfway through my sentence as my air supply began to be cut off.

"Old habits die hard, same goes for customs and traditions." He answers, I can see him but I can practically hear the shrug. I roll my eyes despite the fact he can't see me and the maids start putting the dress over my head.

"For the same reason is why the funeral consists of burning the body?" I say hitching my voice at the end to make it sound like a question. "That, and if we stick to tradition neither of us have to say some sort of speech about how much Mother will be missed." He replies as I step out from behind the curtain completely dressed now.

"It's probably for the best, I may be a good actor but I'm not _that_ good." I say as Mindy touches up my makeup and Clare puts some jewelry on me. After another couple of minutes the maids are done and I am free to stand up.

I stand in the mirror and look in awe at the sight before me. My Black hair is done up in a beautiful bun with two curls coming down, one on each side, framing my face. The black dress is complemented by the purple amethyst necklace and earrings. My lavender eyeshadow and red lipstick completes the look. Mindy was able to apply the makeup to look so that my lip and cheek color look natural.

"You look beautiful, sis," Zohar starts, he then comes in real close and whispers in my ear, "How do you think your fiance will like it?" My eyes change to a green color then back to blue, "He is not my fiance." I correct duly. "Not yet." Zohar shrugs his shoulders and leads me out the door by my hand, princess style.

We head through the hallways and towards the main entrance of the castle, walking down the last flight of stairs I see everyone else. They have all been dressed similarly. Thor of course, looks no different in the outfit his assigned Butler put him in. The guys look nice, perfectly fine with wearing the armor of a knight. Natasha, however, looks like she is going to kill someone. They put her in a dress similar to mine, just with red accents instead of purple.

Steve notices Zohar and I descending down the stairs first. Followed by Natasha. Now I know why they move so slowly in movies- they can't see their feet to make sure they are stepping on the right step. The outfit does wonders for your posture, though.

Tony whistles, "So you can look nice if you try." He teases, I roll my eyes at him. Bruce is openly gawking. "Y-You look amazing." He manages after stuttering a bit. I nod in return, "Thank You, but I certainly don't _feel_ amazing." I return.

Natasha immediately understands what I am saying, "I feel like breathing is against some sort of law." She comments, "Yeah, the one that says women aren't allowed to be comfortable! I couldn't figure out how to conceal a single weapon in this outfit." I continue to complain.

"Poisonous Bobby pins, It doesn't matter anyway, we can't move freely enough to actually do anything." She adds, handing me a Bobby pin, better safe than sorry. "I'm not even going to mention the shoes." I finish.

All of the guys are shaking their heads at us in disbelief. Tony however, just looks confused, "What is wrong with the shoes?" He asks. "~They're deathtraps.~" Natasha and I say in unison. Tony rolls his eyes, "They can't be _that_ bad." He exclaims. This gives me an idea, "Well, you wouldn't last a day in heels." I push.

"Totally could." "Don't think so." I respond in a sing along voice, pushing even further. "Then let's make a bet..." That got my attention, "One day, when we don't have any plans and it's just me in the lab, I will wear heels. If I give up and take them off before the 24 hours is up, you win. If I last the whole time you win." Tony suggest.

"And what do I get when I win?" I ask. "We will figure that out when _I_ win." Tony replies. I hold out my hand and he eagerly shakes it. After the deal is made Zohar lets out a whistle, "Dude, she played you like a fiddle." He remarks.

"What?" Tony asks turning around to face my brother. "From the moment this conversation started she was trying to manipulate you into heels. And it worked." Zohar explains. I nod my head, "I wasn't planning the bet though." I agree.

"You," Tony points at me, looking appalled, "Sneaky little, I want to say bitch but that doesn't fit." He insults. "Thank You, but it's not some big accomplishment to trick you into something. You're like my brother, I know you just as well as I knew him..." I say pointing at Zohar, not even flinching under Tony's half hearted glare. "It's not hard when you know which buttons to push."

"While it is always hilarious to watch you show up Tony, Don't we have a funeral to get to?" Clint interrupts. We are in an oddly chipper mood for a group of people heading to a funeral, just goes to show how much we didn't like 'Birth-giver'.

[Page Break]

After another few minutes of pointless conversation we all end up in our seats in the castle courtyard. Zohar and I have to sit in the throne like chairs, the others are sitting beside us. In front of us is a massive pile of firewood and timber, all arranged in a way so that Birth-giver's body can be laid on top of it.

The soldiers lay her down and arrange her hands so that she is holding a single white rose. It's this moment I realize how much I resemble her, The only difference in our appearance is her long, flowing and beautiful, pure white hair.

I've tried, I tried so hard to hate her. Despise every molecule of her being with every fiber of my soul, but I just can't, not completely. I can act like I don't care, I can act like this moment brings me joy, but it will still be just that, an act.

No matter what, Stephanie Lenore will always be my mother. When I was young, everything I did, every step I took, all of it was me trying to get her approval. But it never worked, I was never acknowledged, never spoken to, never even looked at. The bug crawling on the floor got more of her attention.

I watch as the guards light her body on fire. Watching her body burn isn't suddenly making me love my mother, but I know I don't hate her- can't hate her. Like all children I wanted some sort of praise from her, even now I subconsciously wonder, Now that I am queen, would she accept me? Would she be proud of me? Or am I still less than dirt to her?

Who am I kidding? She would hate the fact I have ascended to the throne, stole away her perfect son's future. I know that accepting me, was impossible for her and that is never going to change. I know that I am lucky she chose to ignore me instead of releasing the anger she held for me. I know that I am lucky my father and brother never shared her view.

Bruce, who is sitting beside me, lays a gentle hand over mine. He may not be able to read minds like I can, but he knows me well enough to know, this moment hurts. He may not know why, but that doesn't mean he can't tell.

"How did she die?" I ask Zohar in a soft voice, shaking of the pain and memories this moment is bringing up. "The same way as Dad. Weakened immune system allowed her to catch malaria. We can't catch diseases so we don't exactly have a fully stocked medical unit, we don't even have proficient doctors here." Zohar answers, shaking his head at his own idiocy.

Bruce reverts back into his Doctor persona, "How was their immune system initially weakened? Nekos are immune to all diseases that target the immune system." He ask, thinking of any more possibilities, "We are still uncertain, like I said, our medical staff is...lacking." Zohar answers.

I shake my head and survey the area, again. The sun has almost set and the stars are beginning to peek out from the infinite veil of darkness. The embers of the fire fly off into the sky, looking like little fire fairies. The thousands of nekos gathered in the courtyard all have their heads slightly bowed towards the flames.

They stand in order of rank, aristocats in the front, closest to the Queen, Prince and former Queen. Commoners are standing in the very back, furthest away. Beside me, are the maids and Butlers of the castle. And beside them, looking way too comfortable, keeping their head high, not showing an ounce of respect for anyone here, are my mother's former, human, Concubinus.

I don't recognize most of them, it's no surprise, she would replace most of them monthly. There are two faces however, I do find familiar. I actually remember one of them from the times I saw him walking around the halls as a child, Zorn. He is attractive, I will give him that, but I never liked him, even back then. I can't name the other man I find familiar, I just know I've seen him somewhere before.

I look back at the flames, letting their movements hypnosis me, letting the image of my mother's corpse burning burn into my mind, I'm not happy in this moment, neither am I sad. I just am.

* * *

Eventually, the funeral ends and we all head back to our rooms. Bruce sent me more than one worried glance before the day was done. The maids help me out of the torture device called a dress and into some Hulk PJs Tony got me as a gag gift. I slip into my bed.

It only takes me two seconds to realize there is no way I am going to fall asleep. I get back up and open the hidden door in this room, perhaps visiting the gardens again will help. I make sure to remember which childish scrawl on the floor will lead me back to my room and start navigating my way through the corridors.

Only it doesn't work out that way. Once I reach the first crossroads, I literally run into someone. Turning to apologize something hits me on the back of the head, and everything goes black.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry about the wait, this chapter just refused to be written.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello Everybody!**

 **We have 34 more days until School starts again. This is going to be my first year of highschool...Am I terrified or excited? Do Freshmen have to worry about summer assignments?**

 **Don't own Marvel, Etc.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

I wake up slowly at first, but when I remember what happened, all drowsiness leaves me. I try to move only to find I can't. I am laying down on a metal table, every single limb immobile due to leather straps. The back of my head throbs with pain from where that person must have hit me.

The room is cold, damp and dark, and I recognise the structure of the walls. I am in the palace dungeon. It's been awhile since the last time I was knocked out and woke up somewhere different tied down. The last time was when I was going after Pablo Escobar.

After so many times the whole 'Oh my god, where am I?!' Feeling goes away. Now I am just kind of bored. I listen closely for any signs of movement...Nothing. Either whoever kidnapped me doesn't need to breathe or I am alone in this room. I'm betting on the second option.

I struggle slightly against the restraints, I am not getting out of these. Even if I dislocated my wrist they would still be on too tight to slip off. I can't manipulate my claws to cut through the leather either.

I can't shift to get out because of how I am strapped down I would pull, perhaps break several bones and muscles. Since I can't get out myself I guess I will just have to suck up my pride and call for help.

I start reaching out towards Bruce with my telepathy, I am still in the castle, I should be able to reach him. Before I can accomplish my goal of finding Bruce's mind an electric current runs through the metal shackle around my neck. The pain breaks my concentration breaking my control over the telepathy.

I don't even notice the door opening and closing beyond my field of vision. "I see you discovered what happens when you try to use your powers...Won't be making that mistake again, Will we?" A man's voice asks. He has a very prominent accent that I can't quite place. Despite his accent his words are clear and easy to understand.

The man slaps me across the face, "Will we?" He asks again, so apparently he actually wants an answer. I roll my eyes, "Well not unless I want to get shocked again! No thanks, once was enough for me." I sass. I really should have expected the next slap.

"You really should show some respect, I am the one who has you all tied up." He continues, stepping into my range of view, Zorn. "Would you mind telling me why that is exactly? I don't know what you did with my mother, but I am not into this kind of thing." I continue to sass, making fun of his former occupation. Again, I really should have expected the slap.

"I need you to do something for me...Open a little something..." He starts to explain, well at least I know he won't kill me, he needs me for whatever plan he has cooked up in his tiny brain. "The royal vault." He says dramatically like it is some big reveal.

I move to open my mouth but he stops me, "Let me finish! You see, before I was invited here by your mother I had nothing! No job, no family, no money, nothing. When your mother gave me that offer, a nice place to live and only entertainment in return, who wouldn't accept! One night, Stephanie let it slip that the vault was in the middle of the hedge maze. So, naturally I saw an opportunity!" He starts to explain. I roll my eyes. Why do villains always explain their evil plan?

"So I gathered men, others whom would be happy to help as long as they got a small part of the treasure. We poisoned your father, easy to do once we were already in the castle, and snuck into the maze during the funeral. We got lost at first, but we got to the center eventually. Once we got to the vault door though we realized...we couldn't figure out how to open it!"

He killed my father...He killed my father...The man in front of me, killed my father. The one who taught me how to read and write, the one who taught me how to dance, taught me proper edicate and manners, not that I use them much. He killed my dad! The anger swells up in one huge wave, I don't know how I would do it but I know I want to hurt him, make Zorn suffer.

My abilities react to my emotions and vines start popping out of the walls, all trying to attack him. Unfortunately, the electric collar activates as well, stopping my magic and making all of the plants disappear. I know from my struggling that already my wrist and ankles have been rubbed raw and there is bruising around my neck.

"It took me years to figure out how to open the door..." Zorn continues like I didn't just try to kill him, "I finally figured it out- well most of it. I don't know why, but I do know that the door will only open for the highest ranking neko. I've theorized that is has something to do with the door being able to 'sense' the energy each neko gives off and sift through them. But honestly, I have no idea- I'm no scientist."

"So I needed the highest ranking neko, well that would be your mother, until you shifted for the first time and the door decided to only open for you..." He says angrily, "My men and I looked and looked, but you disappeared off the face of the earth, we gave up after seven months of searching. According to law, all heirs must be present at a neko's funeral, so we killed your mother." Sure this doesn't elicit as much rage from me as him killing my father did, but it still adds to my already overwhelming desire to punish him.

"Zohar found you in a day." Zorn says bitterly, "You Nekos, it's like you can sniff each other out! But either way he brought you back here. It threw a wrench in my plans when you brought the other Avengers, but it doesn't matter, I still got you here." He finishes gently, running his fingers through my hair. "Your even more beautiful than your mother. Perhaps once we are done here I will indulge myself." I nearly gag at the thought.

"So this is about the money?" I ask rolling my eyes, his calm and gentle demeanor stays in place, just with a bit of maliciousness behind his eyes, "Oh sweetie, everything's about money. Greed is one of the most powerful sins after all. It's right next to lust." He says.

"And then there is gluttony..." He continues, "At first I thought I would only take a small piece of the fortune, enough to set me up. But why take only what you need when you can take all that you want? Instead of me envying people like Tony Stark, they will envy my wealth." He continues. That is four of the sins right there! He is definitely not going to heaven...Or Valhalla...Or Elysium...Or- You know what I mean!

"If you want this to work shouldn't you have, I don't know, _not_ give away your plan?" I ask still sassily. "But I am not giving away anything of importance, I am boasting about my past accomplishments and my overwhelming success!" And there's Pride. All he has left is Anger and Sloth.

"Yeah, that is _if_ I open the doors. But I am not going to do that." I remind. A creepy grin spreads across Zorn's face. "We will see about that...You can come in now!" He calls out to the door. The door opens and that familiar man steps through, letting the door slam behind him.

I still can't recognize him, who is he?! "We picked him up a couple months ago. I don't know what you did but the _anger_ he holds for you is overwhelming. He doesn't want a portion of the treasure, he just wants revenge against you." Zorn explains.

The man starts laughing at my confused expression, "You don't remember me do you? That's okay, let me jog your memory! You broke my arm and dislocated both of my legs, I had to drag myself with one arm away from the scene to avoid the cops." The man says mockingly.

I'm still pulling a blank, "You got my former boss arrested." He continues, "That's practically every single person I've ever taken down." I point out. I really should see these slaps coming. "Then let me try this, you gave me a nickname- called me Sam." He says, getting real close to my face.

Now I remember, Pablo Escobar's grunt. My surprise must have shown because 'Sam' laughs. "Well, I'm the one in charge of convincing you to open the door." He says with a grin, pulling out countless tools meant to hash, slash, skin and carve. This is just not my day, is it?

"Well, I see everything is good here! I leave Sam to it, I don't like getting my hands dirty." Zorn says moving to leave, "Sloth is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work!" I shout just as the door closes behind him. Within ten minutes this guy has committed six of the seven sins, Sam's vendetta against me makes seven.

"So, Sammy. I understand the whole 'Avenge your former boss' thing, but why turn it into a life goal? You know there are more important things in life, why don't you settle down with a nice girl, or guy. I'm not one to judge! Maybe get yourself a couple of kids and nice house complete with a white picket fence? The apple pie life." I ask mockingly.

I was expecting another slap, what I got was a knife embedded into my leg. I barely managed to stop the scream that tore from my lungs, I definitely whimpered though. "Shut up!" He growls, twisting the knife in a circle, tearing through muscles, tissue and other painful things. He hasn't hit anything important though, so I won't even be affected after that heals- it just hurts!

"I had a white picket fence life, but then my wife died of cystic fibrosis." He growls, jamming another knife under my kneecap. I don't even bother trying to stifle the scream, perhaps someone will hear me and get help. I can't open the safe for them, the magic items in there are around the same caliber as Loki's scepter. No one should have that sort of power.

"Turns out the disease was genetic and my daughter, Isabella had gotten it from her mother. There is no cure, but there are plenty of ways to keep the symptoms away. I was using all of the money I got from Pablo to pay for the medications, to keep my little angel alive! Then you disabled me for six months! Six months without work, Six months I couldn't get her any medicine! She died in my arms!" Each sentence is punctuated by another stab, another slice and more pain.

Sam walks over to get something else. My previously green Hulk pajamas are now red with blood. The blood loss and cold table leave me freezing. Spots dance across my vision, I am extremely dizzy. Sam walks back over and shows me a large syringe filled with a bizarre looking substance. "You may be immune to the disease itself but there are ways for me to replicate the symptoms. You will feel just like she did before she died." He takes off the electric collar for just a second to jab the needle into my neck, but that is enough time to get a single word message to the team.

* * *

Bruce's POV:

Where is she?! After Ciara didn't show up for breakfast I went to her room, only she wasn't there. The other Avengers and I have searched everywhere! The gardens, the maze, Nothing! There is not a sign of her anywhere!

Is she okay? It is not like her to disappear on us, She promised she would never do that! I pace back and forth in the lounge where all of the others are discussing our options. _Pretty Kitty gone?_ The Hulk asks me, sounding very concerned. _Missing. I can't find her!_

"Hey Bruce! Calm down! Panicking is just going to let the Hulk out." Tony calls out to me, I can hardly hear him. "He is just as worried as I am." I mutter continuing to pace. _Is Pretty Kitty in trouble?_ He asks, confirming my statement.

Everyone is worried, It really isn't like Ciara to disappear without telling _someone_ where she is going. Zohar can't sit still, Natasha keeps unloading and loading her gun, Clint is sharpening his arrows, Tony is making adjustments to the Ironman suit he brought with him and Steve keeps on going over possible place she could be despite the fact we already looked. Thor left a couple minutes ago, something about asking Heimdal for assistance.

We all jerk up when we feel a familiar buzzing in our heads, the same buzzing that comes from Ciara's telepathy. _Zorn._ That is the only word said before excruciating pain bleeds through the link and she cuts it off.

We all flinch back from the level of pain that we felt. "Zorn? What in the world does that mean!" Tony growls. "Does it matter? She gave us a clue!" Steve argues. "GUYS!" Natasha shouts, cutting off all arguments before it starts, "I'm genuinely surprised she was able to tell us anything at all." She continues much calmer but still very on edge.

"The pain that slipped over the link tells us plenty, Because the type of pain is something I, as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent am very experienced in." Natasha continues...Is she saying that..Ciara is being, "Torture. This Zorn person, it torturing her for something." Clint sums up, livid. _HULK SMASH ZORN!_

Everyone in the room tenses with both fear and anger. Zohar however looks worse than everyone else in the room. "I know who Zorn is..." He actually growls, reminding us he is far from human. "He was one of our mothers Concubinus. Several years ago, he was caught trying to open the royal vault, mother defended him. He is most likely trying to get her to open the vault for him." He continues to growl, voice becoming more and more menacing.

"Then why does he have to torture her? Surely she wouldn't be so stubborn over something as simple as money?" Tony says appalled. I finish shutting the Hulk back up and answer this question, "She wouldn't care if it was just money..." I agree, "That vault contains all of the riches this clan has ever owned, including the magical items brought here from Alfheim. Things similar to Thor's hammer." I finish.

It would seem that they understand now. Just as I finish my sentence Thor appears in the room in a show of dazzling rainbow light. "My friends, Heimdal found Lady Ciara but she is in need of help." Thor immediately announces gravely.

Everyone immediately stands up, ready to go. "Yeah, we know. Now where is she?!" Zohar demands. "The castle dungeons, He said through the secret passageways you would need to follow the demon." Thor replies.

"Demon? What stinking demon?" Tony groans. I roll my eyes and open the hidden door in the lounge wall, I saw that there from the moment we entered the room. "She taught you how to use the secret corridors?" Clint asks, looking slightly envious. I roll my eyes and keep walking, they will follow.

Upon reaching the first cross road I immediately start looking for a demon on the floor, finding it quickly. It is one of the symbols that Ciara drew herself. I follow the symbol, the rest of the group right on my heels.

Down a flight of stairs, a left, right, third door to the right, second to the left, another flight of stairs and a left. Following the last symbol leads us to a door, one that has a large gargoyle sitting on top of it. I now understand why she chose a demon for this room, to a child this statue would look almost horrifying.

"Now do you understand why I could never memorize all of the twist and turns down here?" Zohar whispers extending his claws, ready to attack whomever is beyond that door. "She didn't either, there are symbols on the ground that tell you where each hallway leads." I respond letting everyone else in front. There is not enough room in here to let out the Hulk, I'll let the others go first.

Natasha bust through the door seconds later, guns ready to shoot anyone in there. Only I hear no gunshot. Eventually we all end up in the room, there is no one here. The only thing in this room is a metal table obviously used for strapping people down.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I shout, really wanting to punch something. "Bruce! Calm down! They can't have gotten far, my guess is that she gave in and they are taking her to go open the vault. So...Where is the vault?" Natasha appeases.

I turn back around and dive through the passageways, this time following the flower. Stall them, Ciara-I am on my way!

* * *

 **Does that sound okay?**

 **Thank you for reading, comments are appreciated!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello Everybody!**

 **I do not own Marvel.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

Ciara's POV: (Fifteen minutes earlier)

Everything hurts. My ankles and wrists have been rubbed raw from the shackles. The odd substance Sam pumped into my system clogged up my lungs. I can breathe enough to keep my conscious, but I feel like I am suffocating and I'm getting light headed.

My arm is throbbing from where Sam broke it, I can see how deformed it looks out of the corner of my eye. Sam is currently putting away the hot iron rod he used to burn streaks into my stomach. Everything hurts, I feel like I've been thrown through a blender then tossed into a fire.

"All you have to do is agree to open the door..." Sam says, breaking one of my fingers for emphasis, "...And the pain will stop." He finishes. "Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but you will never move me." I chant in a sing song like voice.

He starts hammering nails through my neko ears. I keep singing through the tears in my eyes and whimper in my voice, "Sticks and Stones break only skin, while defeat's ghost will haunt me!" It started as a way to annoy him, now it is my way from detracting myself from the pain.

"Pain from failure leaves its scar, on mind and heart that's tender. Cuts and bruises will heal, It's failure that I'll remember!" I finish my twist on the song, starting all over again. "Sticks and stones may break my bones..."

I keep changing it over and over again, using the words as an anchor. Keep me rooted to my cause. This pain will eventually go away, these wounds will heal. If I open that vault and they find all of those weapons...We will basically have another Loki on our hands, and that will be on me. My failure to endure pain, if I let them into that vault, the blame will haunt me. If anyone gets hurt it will be my fault.

I continue chanting, Over and over again. "Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but you will never move me. Sticks and Stones break only skin, while defeat's ghost will haunt me. Pain from failure will leave its scar, on mind and heart that's tender. Cuts and bruises will heal. It's failure I'll remember!"

I let the song take over, drive my thought, fortify my will to remain strong. I don't even notice that Zorn has come back into the room. "That is quite the song, I think you changed a couple of the lyrics." He comments, staying out of my line of sight.

"Now, why is it that you refuse to open the door? It is only money." Zorn asks, sassily. I stop chanting for a moment, "Oh, drop the act! You and I both know this isn't truly about the money! If it was you would just rob a couple banks, Not kill the queen and king of a country!" I nearly shout.

"Okay, you've got me! I want to go into the safe to gather everything! Both money and weapons. I will be the most powerful man in the world, financially and physically!" Zorn says, with a dreamy sigh. "Only if you can get me to open the door. But as you can tell, that is not going to happen. Sticks and Stones may break my bones, but you will never move me!" I remind, chanting the first line of my little song for emphasis.

"If you don't we could always go after one of your friends..." Zorn suggest, sounding quite bored. "...I'm sure you would be more cooperative after watching us torture one of them." He finishes, I probably would give if they did that but he is forgetting one simple thing. "Ha! You moron! They are the Avengers! You were lucky to catch me off guard." I remind, laughing at him openly.

"True..." Zorn says, not at all bothered that I called his bluff. He walks over to where I can see him, dragging a little kid to the table across from me. "What about him?" He asks. The kid looks terrified! Eyes wide, knees trembling, even his little ears are twitching every which way. He can be older than eight, green eyes and orange hair.

"You're asking me, to give you the power to take over the world, or watch you torture a kid?" I ask slowly, horrified. Sam ties the kid down to the table, he is dreadfully underweight, he doesn't look like he has had a proper meal in months.

Zorn and Sam walk out of my line of sight, "You have five minutes to decide." And with that the door slams shut. We are alone. "Hey, what's your name?" I ask the kid. "Alvar." He responds hesitantly. "Alvar? That's a good name. To our ancestors the name meant Elven warrior." I say.

The kid looks at me with surprise, "Most people make fun of me because it is such an old name." Alvar says ducking down, trying to hide his blush the best the shackles will allow him. "My name is Ciara Lenore, it means the Darkness within the light. My name was a method of hurting me when I was little." I try to appease.

"Ciara Lenore?! As in Queen Ciara?" The kid asks with awe and confusion. I nod, "Why are they hurting the queen?!" He asks horrified and repulsed. I wave it off, the best I can. "This is nothing, I was a warrior long before I became queen. Now, kid, Where are your parents?" I ask, Alvar sinks down, looking slightly depressed, "I don't know, I'm an orphan."

I hurt for the kid, not only has he never known his parents, he has been kidnapped. "Do you know what is going on here?" I ask him softly. He regretfully nods, "If you don't do what they want, they are going to hurt me." The kid says, terrified.

The door then slams open, "Time's up! So, your majesty, what is your decision?" Zorn asks, mockingly. What should I do?! If he gets ahold of these weapons thousands- if not million- could die, but is that really worth torturing a kid? When I first met Nick, when I first started with S.H.I.E.L.D. I had a goal in mind, I set rules. Help everyone I can. Never give in. Always find a way to win.

How do I win in a lose-lose situation? I can't let them torture Alvar, that just isn't an option. But I can't let them get their hands on the weapons either. I analyze every option, every possibility and come up with a somewhat decent plan. I look at the terrified expression on Alvar's face, sealing the deal. "I'll do it." I say somberly, lowering my head in defeat. "I'll open the vault."

"Excellent!"

* * *

We walk through the corridors. Along the way another dozen or so men join us. Alvar is being dragged along by some random man. A couple others are carrying me. Sam did his job well, I could stand up myself if I tried.

I focus extremely hard on keeping perfectly still, there is no visual change between when the collar is shocking me and when it is not. The only way they can tell is if I show signs of pain, so just don't do that. Sticks and Stones break only skin, but failure's Ghost will haunt me.

I ignore the agonizing pain that comes from trying and reach out once more to the team. I was only able to send a single word message the last time, That's not good enough. They are all racing through the secret passageways to the garden.

 _Not...much time...Maze...Left, second right, straight...Right, third left and another left...across lake...get there first._ I tell the team, trying to block out the pain from the collar. _We are on our way! What are they doing to you?!_ Zohar replies.

 _Nothing, right now...Electric collar...can't use powers...Dozen men...Civilian child hostage...heading into maze...Hurry!_ That is all I can send through before the pain becomes too much and I pass out.

Tony's POV:

They have her in an electric collar?! Is that why she passed out?! We charge straight into the gardens. I, in my suit, don't even bother with the directions she gave us and immediately start flying to the middle of the Labyrinth. I carry Legolas, Thor grabs Spangles and Bruce, as the Hulk, grabs mommy long legs.

We all get to the center of the labyrinth within seconds. I take a quick second to see exactly what this area is. It's a giant lake, with a single island in the middle, in the middle of a maze. This would be one of the easiest vaults to get into if you know what you are doing, Impossible if you don't.

A minute later a group of men come out of the maze. Two of them are carrying a passed-out Ciara. One goon is also dragging a little kid. We each take out two, Natasha with her guns, Clint his bow, Steve his shield, Me with repulsors and Thor electrocuted his two. Hulk smashed, and most likely killed, the two men that were carrying Ciara.

I look over to see Zohar has tied one man's legs and arms together. Natasha and Clint Work on calming down the little kid, "Look, it's going to be okay, you're safe now. You can trust us." Natasha says calmly.

The kid shakes his head, "I don't know you! Where is Queen Ciara?!" He asks terrified. I look over to Ciara. The Hulk is currently holding her in his arms, glaring angrily at all of the knocked out and most likely dead men. I would find it absolutely adorable if I couldn't see the countless burns and cuts on her arms.

"We are Ciara's friends." I tell the kid. He just continues to shake his head, "Those men said that I could trust them too." The kid looks around and spots Ciara in the Hulk's arms. Within seconds he is right next to her, not even caring about the Hulk. "Queen Ciara?" He asks worriedly.

The Hulk had started to move away and growl but decided to let the strange orange haired, red eyed neko kid stay instead. We watch as the kid lays one hand on Ciara's forehead and closes his eyes. Slowly, the burns start to fade, her black eyes yellow. That arm that was previously hanging limp with the bone hanging out returns to it's natural shape, the cuff marks on her hands and feet disappear. After a couple more moments Ciara looks good as new and the little kid drops down to the ground.

* * *

Ciara's POV:

I wake up to find myself wrapped in giant arms, completely healed. I bolt straight up, confused and wide awake! "Calm down, Pretty Kitty!" The Hulk says. Okay, I am in the Hulk's arms, all of my wounds from the past day are gone and the Hulk of all people just told me to calm down.

I take a few breaths, the Hulk still has me wrapped in his arms, almost like he doesn't want to let go. "Okay, I'm calm..." I say taking a few more breaths, "Can you explain what happened while I was asleep?" I say much calmer than I was a few seconds ago.

I look around at the scenery. We are in the middle of the maze, okay so I can't have been out for more than a half hour or I would be in a hospital bed. All of the men laying around tells me that the team took them all out. Zohar is currently standing in front of a tied up and very awake Zorn.

"Never mind, I can pretty much piece together everything, Just one question, How am I healed?" I ask, looking down at my arms and legs. I should be covered in bruises, burns and cuts, there isn't even a scar. "Ask the kid, he won't talk to us." Tony says bitterly, pointing at Alvar who is sitting right beside me.

"Hulk, big guy, can you let me down?" I ask, hoping to get out of his arms. The Hulk hesitates so I give him a little push, "I'm not going to disappear, I'm not even going to leave your line of sight." I say, subtly reminding him of the promise I made, way back when.

He lets me down and I sink down to where Alvar is sitting. He refuses to look me in the eye. "Alvar? Talk to me?" I say gently. "Are you going to leave me because I'm a freak?" He asks on the brink of tears, "Why would I do that?" I ask shocked and confused. "It's why my parents left me at the orphanage." He says curling up into a ball, poor kid.

"Natasha, do you have a lock pick on you?" I ask, despite already knowing the answer. "When do I don't?" She responds sassily. "You really should learn to keep one with you." She says handing me hers. "Yeah, because I obviously knew I would need a lock pick, in my own castle, in my own country, while in my pajamas." I sass back.

I use the lockpick to take off the collar they put on me, a little difficult when you can't see what you are doing. "You're getting slow, twenty seconds." Clint comments. "Shut up!" I say turning back to Alvar. "Look at me..." I say calmly. He slowly looks up at me, his blue eyes showing his fear of betrayal. Weren't his eyes green when I met him? He is like me.

I give him a little smile and purposefully make my eyes change from blue to green to purple. "Again, Why would I do that? You're not any more of a freak than I am." I say. A look of wonder crosses his face and his eyes change color to match, "You're like me?!" He says happily.

I nod, "There aren't many like us are there? Well, let me tell you, we are special. We can fly, talk to plants and animals, use telepathy, control the earth and heal people. I see you already mastered that last one. I could teach you how to use the others." I offer.

Joy spreads all across his face, "I already know how to move the earth as well!" He says excited. Making a few pebbles around for emphasis. "This works out then. I haven't learned how to move the earth or heal people yet. We could teach each other." I suggest.

"Ugg, can you stop with the cute fest?!" I hear a very annoying a accented voice call out. I turn to see Zorn all tied up, Zohar stuffing a gag in his mouth. I walk over to the annoyance, Alvar following. "Brother, There are a couple things Zorn here confessed to while I was with him..." I start, gathering everyone's attention.

"Promise me you will let me finish before you kill him?" I ask, sarcastically. "I'm never going to guarantee the safety of this monster. He tortured my sister." Zohar growls out, kicking Zorn in the face. "Why does my younger brother act like my overprotective older one?" I ask rhetorically.

"Anyway..." I say getting back on track, "Zorn here, confessed several things to me. One- He killed our mother...Two- He has been trying to get into the vault since before I left..." I start, purposefully keeping away from the biggest secret for the time being. I see the fear creeping into his eyes, he knows once I say certain things everyone around this lake will want to kill him. Well, more than they already do.

"He threatened to hurt me if Queen Ciara wouldn't open the door." Alvar pitches in. Natasha and Clint tense at that, they have always had a soft spot for kids. They have also always loved it when their mission involves destroying a pedofile or anyone who has harmed a kid.

"…..He killed Dad." I finish. Zohar rips the gag out of his mouth. "Did you?" He growls, Alvar stands slightly behind me. Zorn's previously cocky attitude has vanished, "Well, I- Uh-" " **Did You?** " My brother growls again, Zorn nods once. The very second he nods, the sound of his neck snapping fills the air.

"I'm sorry...I lost my temper." Zohar says looking down at his hands. I just shrug it off, "If you didn't, I probably would have, just kind of wish he didn't get off so easy. But if Thor is real then who is to say the afterlife isn't? I'm sure that he is not getting into heaven, or Valhalla, or Elysium." Start listing.

* * *

We are back inside the castle within the next hour. We got Bruce some pants for when he shifted back and got all of the men in league with Zorn behind bars. Through this entire thing, neither Bruce nor Alvar would leave my side.

We are all sitting in the lounge, well more like I'm being forced by everyone else to take it easy and sit in the lounge. I don't argue, I was just kidnapped and tortured, I would do the same thing to them. I have actually, after one of Natasha's cases I didn't let her leave on another mission for a week. Would have been longer if Nick didn't tell me to calm down.

"I figured out what to do about this whole 'Queen' debacle." I bring up out of the blue. Alvar looks confused, "Debacle? You don't want to be queen?" He asks. I shake my head, "Not in the slightest, but according to the law I can't give up the throne. I can, however, give up the power." I say.

"What makes you think I want the throne back?" Zohar asks. "Because you're you! You love helping people and you could do it a lot easier on top of a throne." I sass. "What is your idea?" Natasha asks, stopping an argument before it begins.

"Kings and Queens are allowed advisors right? I simply make you an advisor with full authority to act on my behalf. I'm still stuck with the Throne itself, but you can make decisions to help the people. Plus, this leaves me free to return to the tower." I say, pointing out everything of importance.

Zohar thinks about it for a moment. "There are certain circumstances where I would need your authority to do something. How would I get that with you half way around the world?" Zohar asks. "Email! This place needs to come out of the stone age anyway." I respond.

"Sounds like it will work." Zohar agrees. I then turn to Alvar. "So, what's it going to be kid? You want to come with me to learn how to use your powers? You can always stay here." I ask, making sure he knows this decision is up to him.

Alvar doesn't even hesitate with his answer, "You're asking if I, an eight year old boy, wants to live with superheros and learn magic?" He responds with just as much sass as I would. All of us just chuckle, "Oh! I think you're rubbing off on him. So, kid. You trust us now?" Tony says.

Alvar nods, looks like everything has been tied up here. All we need to do know is pack to go home. A quick recap of the past two days, I reunited with my brother, went on a date with Bruce, went to my mother's funeral, got kidnapped by the people that killed my mother, got away and adopted a eight year old boy that I am going to teach magic to.

Can I have just one normal week? Just one?

* * *

 **There is chapter thirty-one!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello Everybody!**

 **What does everyone else do at 1:50 A.M.? Because apparently, my Beta and I write.**

 **I do not own Marvel.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

I take it back! I will take the craziest week ever over a normal one! The next week after we arrive at the tower is so normal it is driving me insane. Sure, things happened, but nothing a normal group of roommates wouldn't go through.

Alvar is fitting in perfectly. Tony gave him his own floor, fully equipped with arcade games and playstations. He even set up the best 'nanny' in the world, J.A.R.V.I.S. Tony also enrolled Alvar in an online school. It all feels like something a normal household would do, it doesn't feel right coming from the Avengers. This was supposed to be the deepest into the rabbit hole you could get!

The most Avenger-like thing to happen this week is for Natasha and Clint to start trying to train Alvar. The three of us still have our sparring matches every morning. The first few mornings we sparred before Alvar even woke up, but after he learned that we sparred in the mornings he started wanting to watch.

After the third day of watching Clint, Natasha and I leave each other bruised he made this comment that made my blood run cold, "Could you teach me how to do that?" I outright refused the first time, without a decent answer as for why. I responded with why would you need to learn.

I should have realized that wouldn't keep him down for long, he asked again everyday, each time with a different reason why he should be taught to fight. Each time I pull a excuse out of thin air. I'm not against him learning how to defend himself, but if he learns eventually he will want to go out on missions.

He breaks me when he counters with this, "Why shouldn't I learn how to defend myself?" I give in and add combat training to the list of things I have to teach him. Clint definitely doesn't help, "Careful, you are almost starting to act like his mother-" "Shut up."

* * *

Steve, Natasha and I alternate cooking days. It is mostly a game of who's here, who's awake and rock-paper-scissors. Then Alvar wanted to help. It was one of those days where Steve and I decided to cook breakfast together to make it go faster.

We didn't see a problem with teaching the kid how to prepare something simple, we let him make the scrambled eggs. The entire team regrets that decision. He didn't leave any shells in fortunately, but he can't tell the difference between a dash of salt and the entire freakin bottle!

Everyone except for Thor hated the scrambled eggs, he just looked so proud of them that we couldn't tell him that they were absolutely awful. Alvar has insisted on helping out in the kitchen every single day since. Needless to say, we all keep a very close eye on him and most of the time we can point his mistake out to him before he makes it. We still find things wrong with breakfast every once in awhile.

* * *

Teaching Alvar how to create animals was probably the worst mistake I ever made. He will create countless of puppies, kittens, koalas, kangaroos, I even saw a donkey once. Alvar has not learned however, how to reverse the creation.

He is lucky that all it takes is the snap of my fingers and I can turn all of his creations back into energy. If I couldn't the tower would have more animals than the New York zoo. I may not get mad at him, but Tony certainly would.

* * *

Alvar learns quickly. I was able to teach him everything within a couple of months. He was also able to teach me how to heal and control the earth within that time. I gave Alvar the option to go back to the clan since he has control over his powers, but he said he would rather stay here.

"The people in this tower are the first family I have ever had. Why would I give that up?" If that wasn't enough to warm my heart, this melted it. "Queen Ciara?" He asked one day, "You know, you don't have to refer to me as queen." I told him. He ducks down and timidly asks, "Would it be okay if I referred to you as...Mom?" Yes, I cried. And I still will if I think about it too much.

* * *

Alvar also likes helping in the lab. Turns out, he is mentally gifted, must be something all of us magic neko have in common. Tony immediately started teaching him about technology, I would pitch in whenever Tony forget something. Bruce is teaching him the basics to doctoring, and Alvar soaked that up. He seems to really like healing people.

Now, I know this is the last thing I should have probably taught him, but I taught Alvar how to hack. I even invited Skye over for a week to help teach him. She, of course, brought over Hulk. That little kitten I created so long ago has grown into a full sized cat.

It drives the entire tower crazy when Hulk, Alvar and I have conversations. All of it in the form of meows. Skye gave me a general update about what happened lately. Grant betrayed them, Skye found out her real name is Daisy and she got powers.

I offered to help her gain control, but she denied and said she had to get back to the team. "Okay, but a little advice. Think of your powers sort of like a running river. Stopping it completely is just going to cause problems. Direct it, it's a part of you, don't try to control it, try to work _with_ it."

* * *

The months pass by swiftly. The team go on mission after mission, they wouldn't let me come along until recently. They are still on edge since the whole kidnapped and tortured thing. Not really a surprise.

The Hulk and I worked on that promise of his, I tell him that the sun is getting real low and he lets Bruce back out. It has worked pretty well so far. There are a few times that Hulk has decided to be stubborn. The rest of the gang named the trick a 'lullaby'. Stupid if you ask me.

Tony, Bruce and I have started working on a new project. The 'Iron Legion'. We have been hoping to find an AI that can run them, J. was built more for home security and being an office assistant than for military purpose.

Alvar, against my judgment, decided to go against tradition and shift into his feline form now instead of when he is eighteen. He is a cheetah, after about a week of training, he is became a winged cheetah. Now he is even more insistent to be brought on missions.

We finally got a lock on the Scepter's location, and it took an hour to convince Alvar to stay behind. We are all currently riding into heavy fire. This is the first 'Code Green' in awhile, Hulk smashes through enemies, I barrel in my Panther form through dozens of men, knocking each one out.

Clintasha is using the jeep to take people out, Steve a motorcycle, Thor and Tony are just being themselves. "Shit!" Tony shouts as I deflate the tires of a vehicle as I pass, effectively causing it to flip. "Language! J.A.R.V.I.S., What's the view from upstairs?" Steve returns.

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield. Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken." J.A.R.V.I.S. responds. No duh! These goons are flying around with alien powered jetpacks! "The scepter is definitely here. The energy I'm absorbing from the air feels exactly like during the battle of New York." I respond, making a tree grow right under several of the tanks.

"At long last!" Thor exclaims. "At long last is lasting a little long, boys." "Hello?" "And girl." Natasha says, correcting herself. "Yeah, I think we lost the element of surprise!" Clint comments. Tony has never done ANYTHING covert, why would he now?

"Wait, no one is going to deal with the fact Captain just said 'Language?'" Tony asks, confused. "I know..." A huge explosion comes through the feed, "...It just slipped out." I decide to have a bit of fun and create a couple of lions and a wolf, "Verrunsmal du fjandí. (Fight the enemy)" I tell them before turning my attention to the conversation. "You know Steve, you cuss just as much as the rest of us." I point out.

"Shut up...Point taken.." Steve responds, after a couple more minutes of fighting, "Ciara, want to explain why a Lion just attacked a group of goons?" Clint asks through the earpiece. "What in the world are you accusing me of?! You really think I would create two lions and a Wolf just to help us fight?!" I ask sarcastically.

"No, we think you would exhaust your store of energy too quickly by using more advanced techniques right out of the gate." Natasha replies with just as much sass. "Why does everyone keep forgetting? Every single one of these goons is equipped with weapons that discharge energy, I am getting all of my energy back as soon as I use it. I'm also healing faster than Wade Wilson at the moment." I respond, making a tiger just to annoy them.

"Who is this son of Will?" Thor asks. "Classified." "A superpowered mercenary." "A friend." Natasha, Clint and I say in unison, I'll let you guess who said what. I see Clint get hit with one of the guns at the same time as Natasha, "Clint!"

I rush over and get to work on healing him. I send a silent thanks to Alvar for teaching me how to do this. I force the cells inside to duplicate and regenerate faster, being in the open like this and almost getting hit myself is not helping. "Someone want to take care of that bunker?" I ask trying to keep my voice calm.

The Hulk smashes right through it. "Thank You." I mutter, trying to heal Clint again. I am most likely going to make a mistake like this, I can't concentrate. I look up at Natasha, who is standing there worriedly. "I need evac!" I tell everyone through the com, within seconds Thor is by our side. He picks up Natasha and Clint. "Stark has the scepter, you handle Banner." He says before flying off.

So that is exactly what I do. I head over to the clearing where the Hulk is taking out a couple more men. I shift into my human form then get his attention. "Hey big guy! The sun is getting real low." I say soothingly, bringing up the promise he made.

The Hulk starts to let Bruce back out. He crawls away, most likely to put on some clothes before he comes back to the ship.

* * *

We are currently in the jet on the way home. I finished healing up Clint and I snapped away all of the animals I created a little while ago. I get Bruce's attention, getting him to take off his headset. "Hey, the lullaby worked better than ever." I say, sliding into his side.

"Just wasn't expecting the Code Green." Bruce admits. It was kind of sudden. "If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties. My 'brother' would've been a treasured memory." I point out, trying to make him realize the Hulk is helping. "You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear." Isn't that just life?

"How long before you trust him? He's promised not to hurt anyone you tell him not to." I ask, pointing out why he should trust the Hulk. "He hasn't kept his promises so far."

"The last promise he made was to protect me. He has kept that one."

"But you got kidnapped by Zorn."

"He couldn't have stopped that. Plus, I'm fine."

"You still got hurt. He still didn't keep his word."

"Don't people get second chances?"

"Can you two stop flirting! All of our girlfriends are halfway around the world!" Tony complains, breaking up our little debate. "I don't have a girlfriend." Steve and Clint chorus. Natasha just rolls her eyes. "I can't help you there Steve." I say standing up, walking over to Clint.

"And you! What about Laura?" I ask, the glare on his face is anything but intimidating. It's actually kind of funny. "She is not my girlfriend." He growls. I nod half heartedly. "I'll be sure to tell _her_ that the next time I see her." I say with a smirk.

His face pales dramatically. "Please don't, I don't want to die." He begs. "So you admit she is your girlfriend?" I tease, pushing him even further. "Yes, now shut up!" Oh, I love this team. "You have a lady?" Thor asks, "When were you planning on telling the team?" Tony asks, continuing Thor's point.

He sends one more glare my way, "I wasn't until this one started talking." I give a giant innocent grin and start walking to the door of the plan as we touch down on the tower. "I wouldn't be too mad at her..." Tony starts walking into the lounge. "….If she didn't heal you, we would have had to call in Helen Cho."

"Because that would be so terrible." Maria Hill interrupts, coming out of nowhere. Maria also started working at the tower within the past few months. It is obvious Nick sent her to keep an eye on us. Well, mostly Tony.

"Yes it would be terrible! She believes her fake tissue is going to surpass my suits!" Tony complaints. I roll my eyes at him, "Where is Alvar?" I ask Maria. "Waiting for you in the lab with Hulkitty." She responds, using the stupid name Tony made up for the cat.

I nod and head up to the lab, Tony and Bruce on my heels with the Scepter. "Look alive, JARVIS. It's playtime. We've only got a couple days with this joystick so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis." Tony calls out to the lab upon our arrival.

Alvar immediately stops playing with Hulkitty and gives me a hug once he sees me. "Are you okay?!" He asks frantically. "Calm down! Okay. I'm fine, not even a scratch." I point over to the scepter. "The energy from that made sure of it." I told Alvar about how we absorb energy. I even made him a S.U.B. for whenever Bruce isn't around to syphon energy off of.

Tony does some calculations before calling us over. "You see, we were wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem inside...You may recognize..." He pulls up a holographic projection of J.A.R.V.I.S.'s consciousness. "Hello J.A.R.V.I.S." Alvar calls out. "Alvar."

"Started out, JARVIS was just a natural language AI. Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper...Top of the line." Tony brags, "I suspect not for long sir." The AI comments. Tony then brings up a holographic projection of the scepter's consciousness. "Meet the competition."

Tony turns to Alvar, "Hey kid, If you had to guess, What does it look like it's doing?" He asks, trying to both teach Alvar and make a point at the same time. "It looks like it's thinking." Alvar responds. Walking up to the hologram in awe. I point out a part of the hologram, "It's not a human mind or even Neko one. But this..." "It looks like neurons firing" Bruce finishes.

"You two need to work on not finishing each other's sentences. Anyway. Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work. They deep-sixed the data, but...I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door." Tony comments.

"Artificial..." "...Intelligence." Bruce and I say just to get on Tony's nerves, the laugh that comes from Alvar is definitely not discouraging. "You guys aren't funny, but this could be it, guys. This could be the key to creating Ultron." Tony continues.

"I thought Ultron was a fantasy." Bruce points out. "Yesterday it was. If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol." Tony tries to convince. "That is a mad-sized if." I interrupt. "Our whole life is 'if.'" What if you two were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach? You not worried about the country you have to help run and Bruce turning brown instead of green? Not looking over his shoulder for V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A." Tony reminds. That doesn't sound so bad.

"Don't hate, I helped design V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A." Bruce reminds. Tony Rolls his eyes, "As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?" He asks. And _that_ is another massive-sized if.

"The only people threatening the world, will be people?" Alvar asks, reminding us of his presence. I sigh, "Tony...There is a reason Thor wants to take the scepter away from us. A reason the Tesseract is locked away. A reason I haven't opened the vault full of alien weapons that I have full access to." I remind, hoping he will see what a disastrous idea this is.

"I don't have time for a 'man was not meant to meddle' medley. I see a suit of armor around the world." Tony argues. "Sounds like a cold world." Alvar comments. "I've seen colder. This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that." I let out a sigh. No matter how stupid his ideas are, he always has a decent reason behind them.

"I retain the right to say I told you so when this blows up in our faces." I say before starting to help, because messing with alien objects has _never_ ended well.

* * *

 **There we go, Chapter Thirty-Two.**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Marvel**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

I spend the next three days helping Bruce and Tony with their Ultron project. About two hours before the party starts I decide to stop, "Well, I'm going to go get ready." I say walking out. We haven't made any headway whatsoever.

I brush it off and head to Natasha's floor, I promised her that she could help my get ready. I am going to regret this. "You're only giving me two hours to get you ready?! You better shower quickly." She says literally shoving me into the bathroom.

Don't ask me how- I have no idea myself- but I manage to wash my hair and shave under ten minutes. I get back out and wrap up in a towel knowing that Nat will have a dress already picked out for me.

The dress is beautiful. It is a knee length, V-neck dark purple dress. The top of the dress is form fitted while the skirt flows freely. Natasha curls and dries my hair, enough to make my hair wavy but not enough to make the curls look like a giant slinky.

She then does my make-up; just the basics, lipstick, mascara, blush, and a little eyeshadow. Natasha also accents the outfit with Emerald jewelry. It is surprising how well green and purple go together. Yes, I realize that Natasha dressed me in the Hulk's colors.

"It looks like you're ready." Natasha says backing up. She is already dressed in a black dress. I look in the mirror, I will always be astounded at Nat's ability to completely change the way someone looks. After you agree to be her barbie doll though.

"Let's party." I say, nervously. Nat takes my arm and drags me out the door and down to the party that is well on its way. I mostly stay in the background for the first few minutes, observing. Tony and Thor are bragging about which girlfriend is better, Rhodey is trying to tell them a story that isn't quite as impressive when we have done things much more fantastic. Alvar has been sent down stairs to the arcade. He understands that this is a very adult party.

Let me remind you of something...This is one of Tony's parties. This entire place is filled with slutty girls and bachelors trying to catch one, after the fifth cat related pick up line and them refusing to believe I have a boyfriend, I decide I'm not nearly drunk enough for this.

I go to the bar and start preparing a Chocolate martini, it's not exactly the fastest way to get drunk but I can't get drunk easily anyway. Might as well get something that taste good. Halfway through making my drink Bruce comes up to me. "How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?" He asks.

So he wants to play this game? Sure, I'm in. I have a couple things I need to say to him anyway. "Fella did me wrong." I say, playing along. "You got lousy taste in men, kid." Bruce replies sitting down at the bar. "He's not so bad..." I say, He raises his eyebrow in disbelief. Okay, if you want me to say something bad about you, then fine, but I am going to defend you too.

"Well, he has a temper. Deep down he is all fluff." I say, mixing my drink, It's surprisingly easy to describe him when I pretend I'm not talking about him. "Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known, much less dated. All my friends are fighters, including me. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win." I say.

"Sounds amazing." Bruce says softly, is he trying to talk himself up? I decide to rain on his parade a little, "He's also a the most oblivious dork on the planet." Yes, it was slightly mean, but his embarrassed face is totally worth it. "But then again I am a close second." I appease.

"So what do you think, Stranger? All I am waiting for at this point is for him to pop that special question, how many hints do I leave before I go ahead ask him?" I ask, getting closer to him. "I- I- uh... I think he gets the hint." He stumbles out, very flustered.

I pick up my drink and start walking away, "It's about time." I say, leaving a stuttering and flustered Bruce at the bar. I've been trying to get the idiot to propose ever since we went to the Amazon. We have confessed under that stars and promised to never leave each other, we might as well already be married.

Ciara Lenore Banner, It has a nice ring to it, and I finally get that middle name mother never gave me. The rest of the party goes in a similar fashion. Random guy tries to flirt, I turn him down, then I get another drink.

Eventually the party ends and only the Avengers our and our close friends are here. Alvar came up from downstairs to hang out now that most of the crazy's are gone. The guys are arguing about Thor's hammer. "But, it's a trick!" Clint complains.

"Oh, no. It's much more than that." Thor argues. "Uh, 'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!' Whatever man! It's a trick." Clint mocks. They are all idiots. "Well please, be my guest." Thor invites… Did he just? The guys start egging Clint on- like I said, they are all idiots.

"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony mocks, the double meaning to that makes everyone laugh. Clint tries to pick up the hammer, only to give up within seconds, "I still don't know how you do it." He complains.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Tony asks, still mocking. "Please, Stark, by all means." Tony rises to the challenge. "And it starts." I comment, Natasha and Maria saying similar things. "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge..." You wouldn't shrink back from a dishonest challenge.

"It's physics." Tony goes on. "~Physics?!~" Bruce and I exclaim in unison. "Right, so, if I lift it, I...I then rule Asgard?" Tony asks, just because of that statement I can safely say, he will not be worthy. "I will be re-instituting Prima Noctae." Yeah, definitely not worthy, and Mjolnir seems to agree. "I'll be right back."

We then go on to watch Tony come back with the hand to his iron man suit, idiot. It's not about strength, it's what you would do if you had strength! Even when both Rhodey and Tony are pulling nothing happens.

Bruce tries, ending up roaring like the Hulk to try and lift it. The others reach for their guns just in case, I find it absolutely adorable. Steve and Alvar manage to make it budge, but not actually lift it. Maira fails as well. All attention then turns to Natasha and I.

"Widow?" "Oh, no no. That's not a question I need answered" She says leaning back taking another sip of her beer. "Ciara?" They ask me. I laugh right at their faces, "Ruling Asgard is the last thing I want to do! I have enough paperwork as it is ruling my own country thank you very much!"

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad!" Tony pushes. "J.A.R.V.I.S. How many emails do I have from Zohar?" I ask the air. "57 and counting." He responds, his voice becoming very shaky and static at the end. Did he glitch? Tony shakes of the topic with another theory. "All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged."

"You bet your ass!" Clint exclaims, "Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria points out. "You tell everyone about that?" Tony just shrugs it off. "The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?" He offers as a theory. If that were true then why does it fly back to Thor when he isn't touching it? The hammer can't read his fingerprints from far away... can it?

"Tony, you're just a sore loser." Alvar yawns, curled up in my side. It's kind of late isn't it? "Shut up, kid." Tony says pointing at Alvar. Alvar just waves it off and curls deeper into my side, is this how I look next to Bruce each morning? "Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory. I have a simpler one." Thor gets up and easily lifts the hammer, "You're all not worthy." Two of us didn't even try, man, don't say all of us.

Right as he finishes his sentence a loud high pitched noise comes through the speakers of the room. If it caused the others to cover their ears, imagine what it was like for Alvar and I. The sound eventually fades away. I see blood lightly dripping from Alvars ears, I quickly heal that.

Alvar does the same for me, making my ears function properly again. "Worthy... No... How could you be worthy? You're all killers." A voice says from by the elevator. I turn to see a Iron Legion suit up and running, acting very weird and deformed.

"Stark?" Steve asks cautiously. "I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a-dream? There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings. I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy." The suit rambles. "You killed someone?" Steve asks stoically. Yeah, because that's the problem here.

"Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices." The robot continues. "Who sent you?" Tony asks, confused. "I see a suit of armor around the world." An audio recording says. "Ultron!" I realize.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission." Ultron says, referring to the deformed body he has taken. "What mission?" Natasha demands. "Peace in our time." And with that all of the Iron Legion bodies attack, flinging Bruce and I towards the bar, Alvar in another direction.

I drag Bruce behind the bar for cover, "Don't turn green." I plead, that would just make things worse at the moment. "I won't." He promises. I grab the gun we hid under the bar and peak over the counter top. Alvar is trying to slash through one of the suits with his claws. Tony jumped on one of them and is trying to shut it down with the kill switch in its neck. Always, makes things so difficult.

Steve and Sam tag team with their Iron Legion bot. This is ridiculous! One of the bots bust through the window, the Scepter in it's arms. The bot Alvar was trying to subdue flings him across the room. I've had enough!

I stand up and start activating my powers, growing trees to tie down all of the bots. "Override comand: C3Z58!" I shout, instantly all of the bots except Ultron short circuit. "That was dramatic." Ultron comments. It's too bad I never got the time to upload that kill code into his protocols.

Everyone starts standing up and surrounding Ultron. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to… evolve?" Ultron questions, Because evolutionary events normally consist of killing more than half the population.

Ultron picks up one of the Iron Legion and smashes its head, "With these? These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction." Well, aren't you all puppies and sunshine? Thor throws Mjolnir through Ultron's body. "I had strings, but now I'm free..." Yeah, singing children's songs after confessing to murder, that's not creepy at all.

* * *

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch." Bruce complains after searching through all of our systems. We all moved to the lab to try and figure out what went wrong.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other." Natasha points out, bringing to light a couple of problems. "He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey asks.

"Nuclear codes." Maria realizes. "Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can." Rhodes tries to suggest. There is one problem with that, "Nuclear codes, he said he wanted _us_ dead." Natasha again points out.

"He didn't say dead, he said extinct." Steve points out. "He also said he killed somebody." Alvar says, joining the conversation. "There was no one else in the building." Maria mentions. Tony lets out a sigh, turning around pulling up a holographic projection of J.A.R.V.I.S. "Yes, there was." The AI is completely destroyed.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense." Steve comments. "No, Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is… rage." Bruce says, and he would know. Thor launches forward grabbing Tony by the neck.

"Well, it's going around." Clint says. "Thor! The legionnaire?" I ask, trying to calm the god. "Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again." Thor complaints.

"That genie's out of the bottle, clear and present is Ultron." Natasha comments. "I don't understand. You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?" Maria asks. Tony then does the worst possible thing, he starts laughing. "You think this is funny?"

"No. It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible." Tony says, unsure of his words. "This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Thor says. Oh, that was a wrong move.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." "Tony, I don't think this is the time to-" Bruce tries to stop him but Tony interrupts. "Really?! That's it? You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."

"Only when I've created a murder bot." Bruce responds sassily. "We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" I open my mouth but Tony abruptly cuts me off, "You can say 'I told you so.' Later" I nod a shrink back to my corner with Alvar.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve says. "Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" "Nope, never came up." "Saved New York?" "Nope, never heard that."

"Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but, that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" Tony says, giving his little speech.

"Together." Steve answers. "We'll lose." "Then we will do that together too." Oh, so that is why there are so many Stony fangirls. "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller." He starts to order before turning to me.

"How did you shut down the Legionnaires?" He asks. "If you remember, the president was kidnapped by the Iron Patriot suit. And before that it was hacked into, to destroy Tony. I ingrained a kill code into all of stark techs protocols to help prevent future events." I respond, bringing up the code I used on the computer.

"Not going to get mad at you for messing with my stuff...Why didn't it work on Ultron?" Tony asks. "I never got the time to add the protocol." I respond, "And now that Ultron knows the protocol exists he is going to make sure to delete it." Natasha sums up.

I nod. I wait until the lab only has Tony, Bruce, Alvar and I, then turn to Alvar, "You get some sleep, it's one in the morning anyway." I tell him then turn back to the computer to start trying to find Ultron. "You need sleep too." Alvar says trying to pull me out of the lab.

"Later, after I clean up this mess I played a part in making." I say, resisting his attempts to drag me to my bed. Hulkitty brushes up against my legs, letting out a meow, "Don't overwork yourself," is what the little meow meant. Alvar grabs the cat and starts heading out the door, "What he said."

I nod and get to work, Tony, Bruce and I search deep into the night. Getting no sleep what so ever, "Oh, and I told you so."

* * *

 **There we go!**

 **That was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Marvel**

 **Beta'd by NighmareHunter676**

* * *

I don't get any sleep, it doesn't mean much. This won't be the first all nighter I've pulled for the sake of cleaning up one of Tony's messes. It certainly won't be the last either. Ultron must be the easiest thing I have ever tracked. He is everywhere!  
It's like looking for a red object in a white room- he sticks out.

Alvar gave me a mean look when he found out I didn't sleep like I promised, but he let it slide. After a little while longer Steve comes into the lab with some information. "Ultron killed Strucker." He says, handing each of us a photo.

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony comments, looking through the files. "This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech?" Natasha asks. "Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve  
infers.

I to a quick search on the computer, "Everything we had on Strucker has been erased." I say after finding absolutely nothing. "Not everything..." Tony trails off. We are going to spend the next couple hours browsing through paperwork aren't we?

size="1" noshade=""

Yup. Three hours worth of paperwork down, a million to go. "Well, Strucker had a lot of friends." Steve comments, just as fed up with the paperwork as we are. "Well, these people are all horrible." Bruce comments. It's true, all of these people are  
somehow involved in criminal activity.

"It brings me great joy to know I put a great portion of these men behind bars." I say, throwing the Pablo Escobar file on the 'not important' pile. "Wait. I know that guy." Tony says, referring to the file Bruce has. "From back in the day. He operates  
off the African coast, black market arms." Tony says...Who does that remind me of, "Are you talking about Klaue?" I ask, standing up to look at the file.

"I remember him, Convention, Three, four years ago. He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very 'Ahab.'" I comment. Yes, Tony would sometimes bring me along to the weapons conventions. Thor points to a brand on his  
neck, "This?"

I let out a groan, "Trouble, that brand means a lot of trouble for us." I say. Why? It's times like this I sort of miss Loki. "You mind telling us what is means? You're the one that apparently learned how to speak brand!" Tony says.

"It means Thief in Wakandan. My guess, Klaue stole some of their prized treasure." I say rubbing my head. Steve and Tony now understand why I am so distressed. "It's never easy is it?" Steve sighs. "I don't understand, what comes out of Wakanda?"  
Bruce asks.

"Vibranium, the strongest metal on earth. The only thing that is known to even match it's power,would be adamantine, the same metal asThor's hammer." I respond, giving my own little science lesson. "I'm going to ignore the fact you know in which  
order all of the metals on earth rank and instead ask, Where is Klaue now?" Tony says.

"Where ever he is, he is still going to hate you. What was it you used to say to him? 'Keep your friends rich and enemies rich and wait to find out which is which.'" I say. Tony rolls his eyes, "That was a long time ago." "Long enough ago that Klaue  
isn't going to attack you on sight?" I ask, Tony goes silent for a moment, "That's what I thought."

* * *

We all piled into the Quinjet and started making our way to the African coast. About half-way there Steve starts giving orders. "Thor, Tony, Ciara and I will go in as a distraction, Barton and Romanoff, you two will go in recon. Find the Vibranium  
and make sure Ultron doesn't get his hands on it." He says giving everyone their positions.

"Banner, you're out here. We will call you in if we need backup." "Where should I be?!" An excited little voice asks, making my blood run cold. We all look towards where the voice came from to see a Cheetah the size of a kitten crawl out from under  
the seat.

"Alvar?! What are you doing here?! I told you to stay with Maria!" I nearly shriek. He is an eight year old boy riding with us into conflict. "I want to help!" Alvar exclaims, it sounding absolutely adorable coming from his small little Cheetah form.

Steve lets out a sigh, "He is already here, might as well let him help." Steve sighs, "He is eight!" I nearly shout. "You were only nine, when you got your first field mission." Clint reminds. Did he just? "Besides, how is he supposed to prove himself  
in the field to you if you never give him a chance to?" Natasha says with a smug little grin.

I point a single finger at her, furiously. "Don't you go twisting my own words against me!" I tell her angrily. Clint gets his own little grin, "This is almost exactly how your conversation went with Fury all those years ago, isn't it? You demanded  
to come with us on a mission, Nat and I defended you and Fury refused to let you go." Clint comments.

Alvar's smirk keeps growing and growing, knowing that I am not going to win this argument. I turn back around to face Alvar, "You listen to me, if I so much as think, get back to the jet, you will hightail it outta there like whether or not you ever  
get to eat another skittle depends on it!" I warn.

Alvar furiously nods his head. "You're threatening the kid's favorite candy?! Not cool." Tony says, his voice being distorted by the suit. I roll my eyes and sit back down. Hulkitty climbs out from under the same chair Alvar was under. "You brought  
Hulk with you?" I ask with a groan.

Hulkitty meows, ' _He didn't bring me along, I followed to try and keep him out of trouble!'_ I give a meow back, ' _Well you fantastically failed!'_ Hulkitty backs up, tears filling his little eyes. ' _I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!'_ Great,  
I made a cat cry.

I let out a sigh, ' _It's not your fault, I'm just stressed.'_ I tell Hulkitty. ' _Sorry I am stressing you out mom.'_ Alvar says, using the cat language to keep out conversation somewhat private. I let out another sigh, ' _I'm mostly just worried that you are going to get hurt.'_

"Can you stop with the cat language?!" Clint exclaims. ' _Why should I? I can insult you in this language and you can't get mad at me, since you don't know what I'm saying!'_ I continue, causing Alvar and Hulkitty to crack up.

"We don't have to know the language to know what you are saying. Your very predictable and we've known you since you were nine." Natasha says, showing off. I stick my tongue out at her.

"Anyway, Alvar, your on recon with Clintasha." Steve interrupts. It's a good fit, the kid is good at sneaking up on people. "Hulk stays here with Hulk." I say, glaring at Hulkitty playfully. The disappointed meow is understood by everyone.

size="1" noshade=""

"Stark is, he's a sickness!" Ultron exclaimed, I see Ultron also inherited daddy issues from his 'father'. "Ahh, Junior. You're gonna break your old man's heart." Tony says, landing in front of Thor, Steve and I.

"If I have to..." Ultron trails off. "No one has to break anything!" Thor cries. "Clearly you've never made an Omelet." I interrupt. "~She beat me by one second.~" Ultron and Tony chorus. "Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable?  
Like old times?" Pietro Maximoff asks, pointing at all of the missiles.

Why do the twins hate Tony so much? I understand he is a jerk but that's not enough to team up with a psychotic robot bent on extinction. I ignore their conversation for a moment to look inside Pietro's head. I sift through all of the rage and  
find the reason why. Stark Industries designed the missile that killed their parents.

After I get that info I am psychically attacked by Wanda. She holds me in some sort of metal death grip. "Stay out of my brothers head!" She cries, putting me in intense pain. Okay, I'll admit it, she is the better telepath. "Tony didn't kill  
your parents." I strangle out.

"He never sent a missile to Sokovia!" I say, she releases her hold slightly, "Talk, and if you are wasting our time..." Wanda trails off. Steve, Tony and Thor are giving me worried looks. They can't exactly help me in a telepathic battle now can  
they?

"Stark Industries only dealt with the American military, under normal circumstance, none of Tony's missiles would end up anywhere near Sokovia. The company had a traitor, selling weapons to the Black Market and terrorist groups, I can only assume  
that is why Sokovia was attacked." I finish.

"And that is supposed to convince us that Stark is a good man?" Pietro asks with a scoff. "No, But the very second he found out the weapons weren't protecting people like he wanted them to, he shut down the weapons branch of his company. That  
should." I respond.

"Ug, Ciara, stop pretending to be better." Ultron groans, "You helped Tony make those weapons, helped him make me...Stop pretending that you don't have just as much blood on your hands, if not more."

"Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Tony interrupts our little conversation. "I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron retorts, should I be happy that for once, the enemy isn't _that_ stupid,  
or find it a pity he is not that stupid?

Legionnaires burst out from the walls, attacking everyone. Klaue sends his men to attack us as well. All the while, Wanda never let me out of her Mental death grip. Her telepathic control keeps me rooted to my spot. It's pure luck that I wasn't  
hit by any of the bullets or Thor's hammer when it flies by.

Wanda just keeps me rooted there, judging me. Every time I try to use my own telepathy to get free she would increase the strength of her hold, making me cry out in pain. "Is what you say true?" She asks eventually, deflecting a couple bullets  
that came her way.

"Did Stark really have nothing to do with the attack?" Wanda demands, "He- no, We built the weapons, Yes. But we did not call the attack on Sokovia, We didn't even know about it until now." I respond, squirming slightly in her hold.

"Then who did?! Who attacked us?! Who killed our parents?!" She demands, her anger and distress causing her to tighten her hold, giving me a migraine. "A man by the name of Obadiah!" I exclaim, panting slightly, "Obadiah betrayed Tony, nearly  
got him killed..." I trail off. I wasn't there to help at the time. My selfish desire to see Zohar back then, nearly killed my other 'Brother'.

The look on Wanda's face tells me that she was listening to my train to thoughts. I would tell her where to find Obadiah, how to get her own revenge. To bad he is already dead. Wanda was about to let me go, her vendetta against Tony all but gone.  
I could see it in her eyes. Then one of Ultron's Legionnaires has to ruin it, "It's time for some mind games."

Almost immediately after that my vision starts going dark. I fight whatever vision she is going to try and show me, Try to keep her at bay, but I eventually succumb to the darkness that is my worst fear. I am no longer standing in a war boat off  
the coast of Africa, I am standing back in the tower, surrounded by the team, Alvar, Nick and Zohar.

One by one they turn their backs on me. "What kind of person lets a kid into battle?!" Natasha and Clint scream, pulling Alvar away from me. Alvar is covered, head to toe in wounds. His head is bruised and bloodied, an obvious bullet wound on  
his stomach. "I- I'm s-so s-sorry." I stutter out, reaching forward to try and help him, to heal him.

Alvar turns away, "Yeah, well so I am! Sorry I thought you I could trust you. Ciara!" His words drive through me like a dagger, he called me Ciara. Not mom, not queen, just Ciara. My eyes start to water as the three of them vanish into a puff  
of smoke.

Thor and Steve and next to yell at me, "I thought we were supposed to be different. But then you go and use a _Child_ to get what you want." Steve says, pointing a single finger at me. The same way you would scold a child. "The ends, don't  
justify the means. If you're going to sacrifice a kid, then you don't deserve to be here."

"There is no honor in _this..._ " Thor says, before the both of them disappear as well. The tears fall freely now, I don't even try to stop them. "I raised you to be better than this..." Nick trails off, leaving as well. I turn to Tony, Bruce  
and Zohar's disappointed faces.

"I can't believe mom was right..." Zohar says, "You should have been killed the moment you were brought into this world. That way there would be one less freak in this world. One less disgusting monster." I try to tell myself it's all just a dream.  
It just feels so real.

I can feel the breeze from the open window, I can feel Zohar bumping into my shoulder as he passes by. I can hear the elevator beep as he leaves. I can smell the air freshener Pepper has placed everywhere. I tell myself this is all just a dream,  
but I don't believe it.

Tony just shakes his head at me, "I finally realized it, your just bad luck. My parents died right after you showed up. Obadiah, Ivan, Killian, even Ultron, none of it would have happened if you weren't around!" Tony exclaims before pointing at  
the door. "Get out, if you're gone then disaster will stop surrounding us!"

The penthouse of the tower vanishes and is replaced with the entrance to the tower, I am literally flung onto the ground, the door closing behind me. I look back to see Bruce staring at me, expressionless. "I don't know what I even saw in you,  
what I ever saw in a monster." He says throwing something at me.

Then he vanishes, taking the rest of my hope with him. The item he threw, cuts deeper than any knife, speaks louder than any words could. He threw a simple yet elegant, emerald ring at me. I silently hang the ring onto my charm bracelet, right  
beside the bell. The world vanishes around me, replaced with the inside of the Quinjet.

I guess my nightmare is over. I look down at my charm bracelet. The ring is gone, but the weight of it is still there. The gentle chiming of the bell no longer puts me at ease, it drives a simple point home. No matter what they say, no matter  
what promises they make, in the end people will always leave me, always abandon the freak.

No matter what, I will _always_ end up alone. It's probably for the best, I can't hurt anyone that way, the disaster that follows me around can't attack my friends. "Mom? Are you okay?" I hear a voice ask, the word 'mom' no longer warms  
my heart, I drives another knife right through it.

I withdrawal from the tiny hands trying to comfort me, I don't deserve it. I risk a small glance around the room, everyone except Clint, Tony and Alvar are huddled up, consumed by their thoughts. Alvar is fine, not a single scratch. Clint and  
Natasha don't even look annoyed at me. Steve and Thor aren't disappointed, Tony doesn't hate me...It was all just a dream. No- not a dream, a vision. Showing me the possibility, Showing me the inevitable.

Somehow, eventually, I don't know when, they will all leave me. I _will_ end up alone, I will end up abandoned and it will be for the best. "Mom..." Alvar's shaky voice breaks my train of thought. "What did she show you?" He asks scared.

My voice has no emotion, I have gone completely numb. I have accepted this unavoidable outcome. "I saw my future...or one of them. She showed me the inevitable outcome that will never change no matter what path I take." I can tell my response  
has gathered the attention of the other passengers. "No matter which road I take, no matter how many changes I try to make, it won't change...Every story ends the same, after all. The hero's will always triumph and the villain will always  
fall. Either dead or lock away, alone in their small little cell..." I go on, my analogy making no sense.

"You're a hero aren't you? So she showed you that you ended up happy?" Alvar asks. I simply shake my head, I'm not a hero, hero's don't let children fight alongside them, Heroes aren't hated by their own family. A hero...isn't a monster.

size="1" noshade=""

 **I feel like Ciara is torturing herself much more than the dream ever could. Her own imagination and intelligence is making connections and analogies that have almost nothing to do with the vision. It just goes on to prove, nothing can torture you more than your own mind.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I do not own Marvel.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

The rest of the trip goes by in silence. Well, mostly. Alvar hasn't stopped trying to get me to talk about what I saw, I'm just not in a sharing and caring mood. More of a 'wallow in self-pity' kind of mood. I keep one ear on the conversations going on around me. Apparently Clint took got Alvar out before Wanda could mess with his head. Good, at least he didn't get hurt.

The Quinjet lands in the field of a small farm. I immediately notice where we are at, Clint's house. I take the time it takes to walk up to the house to put up a mental barrier. I'm not fine, I know that, but Laura doesn't have to know that. I hide all of the emptiness and hopelessness that dream gave me behind a smile.

When someone fakes a smile it won't reach their eyes. It's so much easier to lie when you know what body language you need to hide. We all walk into the house, the team looking very confused. "What is this place?" Thor questions. "A safe house?" Tony answers, sounding more like a question than an answer.

"Let's hope. Honey? I'm home!" Clint calls out into the house. Around the corner comes Laura, who is heavily pregnant. "Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead." Clint apologizes. "This is an agent of some kind." Tony whispers behind me. I roll my eyes at him.

I put on a huge smile, purposefully squinting my eyes ever so slightly to make it more believable. I spread my arms wide and move over to Laura, "Laura! It's been forever!" I say gently pulling her into a hug. "Yeah, the last time I saw you was about a month after Lila came around." She says, with a chuckle. Only Clint, Natasha and I know that she is actually scolding me for not coming around more often.

Just as she says it Copper and Lila come barging in, "Speak of the devil." Clint mutters. "These are...smaller agents." Tony says again. "Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Lila asks with excitement. "Why don't you hug her and find out?" Natasha says, breaking out of her own depression.

Copper however, comes over to cling to my legs. "Aunt Ciara! I saw it on the News! You can turn into a Panther! Can you teach me? Huh, huh? Please!" Copper starts to beg. I glance over to Alvar, who is glaring murderously at Copper, eyes turning green. I know that shade, it's most commonly linked to jealousy. Alvar is jealous of Copper?

With a little smirk I crouch down to Copper's level. "Sorry bud, I already have a protégé." I say waving over to Alvar, "Alvar, come over here and introduce yourself." He starts walking over when Laura almost starts screaming. "Explain this! It's one thing to be busy and not visit for a while, It is something else entirely to not tell me you adopted a child!"

I roll my eyes at her, standing back up and fighting a grin. "I could be hers." Alvar comments. "Not possible! You told me that Humans and Neko's were completely incompatible! Plus, you aren't allowed back to the clan!" She continues to shriek. I kind of wished that she hadn't mentioned that. I shrug it off, "Actually, I am currently queen." I comment conversationally, like I am talking about the weather.

Bruce steps forward, stopping me from making anymore retorts, "I don't think arguing is the first thing we should be doing, especially since we are here as guests." Laying his hand on my shoulder. _I don't know what I ever saw in you- in a monster._

The words start repeating in my head like a broken record. I need to get out of here. I shake off his hand from my shoulder as Steve starts speaking up. "Sorry for barging in on you." "Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea that you existed." Tony continues.

 _I thought we were supposed to be different._

 _None of it would have happened if you weren't around...If you're gone then disaster will stop surrounding us!_

Clint's voice breaks through the ones in my head. "Yeah, well Fury helped me set this up when I joined. He kept it off S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files, I'd like to keep it that way. I figure it's a good place to lay low." I shake my head to rid the memory.

"You do realize you just dashed the entire team's Clintasha dream right?" I ask, leaning against the wall. Clint then turns towards Laura, "You do realize you just dashed the entire team's dream of seeing an actual Hulkitty." He says, directing it at both of us. I roll my eyes, "Less than 1% chance, It was always just a dream." I say sassily.

I start walking up the stairs before calling behind me, "I call the guest bedroom!"

* * *

I get out of the shower when the water starts to run cold. I probably should have been more considerate about that...Clint's water heater is decent, it will only take about a half hour for it to heat back up. I step out into the guest bedroom, wrapped up in a towel, to see Bruce waiting on the bed.

"Sorry, I didn't know that you were waiting." I say, apologetically. I point towards the shower. "I used all of the hot water, you might want to wait thirty minutes." I say, heading over to the closet where Natasha and I keep some emergency clothes.

Bruce just shrugs it off, "I was actually here waiting for you." He says as I pull out a spare uniform I have. "I'm guessing by your tone that I'm not going to enjoy this conversation..." I mutter. I quickly get dressed and turn back to him, "What do you need?" I ask with a smile.

He points at my face, "For you to stop doing that right there!" Bruce replies, his voice slightly raised. "What do you mean?" I ask, faking a look of confusion. Bruce lets out a sigh, before stepping closer to me, blocking all of my escape roots. He pulls me into a hug that I didn't know I needed. "Stop hiding behind a fake smile for the sake of others." He whispers softly, his breath tickling my ear.

Bruce pulls me over to the bed and sits down, me ending up on his lap, trapped in his embrace. "We all just saw our worst fears..." I sigh, glancing out the window to where Tony and Steve are chopping wood. Steve's pile is significantly larger than Tony's. "….They have their own problems to deal with, I don't need to burden them with mine." I say softly, almost too quiet for Bruce to hear.

Bruce tightens his hold slightly, "What did she show you?" He asks gently. I remember back to our Christmas vacation, "You already know, Don't you? Well, part of it at least." I say. "I'm no therapist, but I do know that it becomes easier after you say it." Bruce pushes.

I prepare myself for the story, figure out how to say it. "I have more than one fear...Somehow, she was able to combine all of them into one messed up dream." I say, starting out slow getting a bit more confident as I speak. "If I were to just tell you what I saw then you most likely wouldn't be able to piece together what it is I fear..." I trail off.

"Try me." Bruce pushes even further. I give another sigh before continuing. "In the dream, Alvar gets hurt because of me. He is my responsibility… and I couldn't protect him. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Thor all turn their backs on me, saying something along the lines of, 'Only a monster would let a child into battle.'" I start, paraphrasing quite a bit.

"Alvar then calls me Ciara. Not mom, not queen. Just, Ciara, like he lost all respect he ever had for me." My voice cracks and I have to pause for a few minutes. I burrow my head into Bruce's neck, trying to hide the tears that are forming in my eyes.

"Everyone I care about betrays me one way or another. Zohar says that mother was right, I should have been killed at birth. Fury says that he raised me better than this. Tony blames me for everything that has ever happened to the team, My bad luck caused all of this… Tony kicks me out of the tower." I say, briefly describing each encounter.

"Ciara...I need to know, What did I do during the dream?" He asks softly, almost scared of the answer himself. I think about telling him a lie, in the dream he just looked at me with disapproval or something like that. I just can't bring myself to lie to him.

"While I am laying on the ground, literally thrown out of the tower, You stand there with a blank expression. Then throw a wedding ring at me, accompanied by the words, 'I don't know what I ever saw in you, in a monster.'" I say, doing my best to numb the pain once again.

I don't look at Bruce's face, afraid that he will agree with what I just said. "Wow...you weren't kidding when you said she combined all of your fears into one dream. You're afraid of your actions hurting people, I already knew you were afraid of being alone...I just didn't know that, you're afraid of being hated...by me." Bruce summarizes, trying to keep his voice light.

I shake my head, trying to forcibly remove the memories from my head. I withdraw from Bruce's hold and turn, not wanting for him to see my face nor I see his. Bruce grasps my hand, trying to keep me from moving any further away from him. "Ciara...It was just a dream. The team doesn't hate you and I...I am still in love with you." He says softly.

But will it stay like that? I sigh and look him in the eyes. His emotions are splayed on his sleeve- Worry, fear and promise. I detect no hate at all coming from him, it almost puts me at ease. "You saw that now, but will you be able to say the same next week? Next month? How about a year from now? It won't stay like that forever." I ask, not realizing how committal my word sound.

"Well, Forever is a very long time..." Bruce says, I deflate like a balloon, all the peacefulness his previous confessions brought disappearing. "...But, I can say that I will love you until the day I die." He finishes. I thought he couldn't die? Well, not of sickness or injury.

Seeing that I still don't believe him Bruce lets out a sigh, "I'm not going to leave you...ever. What will it take for you to believe me?" He asks. I trace the little bell on my bracelet, remembering the promise we shared. "I believe that you believe it...I don't believe that life is going to just play along." I respond.

Bruce lets out half of a chuckle, almost a snort. "It's already throwing wrenches at us isn't it?" He says softly. "I told you what was in my dream...What was in yours?" I ask, realizing how one sided this conversation has been. He stays silent for a minute, gathering his thoughts no doubt.

"I saw myself losing control of the Hulk...Tony having to resort to using V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A...Only when I woke up..." He says softly. "It wasn't a dream." I finish. When did our life become this constant back and forth? I get upset, Bruce lets me cry it out on his shoulder. The Hulk makes a mistake, I have to convince Bruce he isn't a monster. Repeat. We have been repeating this same vicious cycle ever since the Avengers officially formed.

"Do you remember the first day that we met?" I ask suddenly. "You mean when I had to pull a bullet out of your gut?" He asks, humorously. "Second day then, I got onto you for eating a protein bar, we spied on my friends." I chuckle. "Twice." He reminds.

I nod, "Do you remember all of those domestic moments? When there was no war, or enemy to fight. We just had fun and enjoyed each others company." I ask, Leaning back into his embrace. We probably look like every couple ever.

"The snowball fight in Canada?"

"Pranking Tony?"

"The water fight, cleaning up from pranking Tony?"

"The time we made Mango pancake?"

"More Mango ending up in your hair than in the pancakes?"

"When I won a Hulk and Wildcat plushie?"

"All the times we shoved cake into each others faces?"

"It's not fair! Not once around you have I gotten to eat a full slice of cake!" I exclaim. He looks at me in disbelief. "I'm sure there is _one_ time." Bruce objects. "Not that I remember." I argue. We both allow ourselves to drift off into our memories.

"Now I understand why everyone assumed we were dating in Canada." I comment. All of these instances we just mentioned happened before we made it official. "And why Tony, Natasha and Pepper were pushing us together." He adds.

"Don't forget J.A.R.V.I.S. and Clint." I remind. Bruce lets out a chuckle. "Do you think we can go back to that way of life? A house complete with a white picket fence?" I ask out of nowhere. Bruce's mood seems to drop. "I can never give you kids..." He reminds solemnly.

I shrug my shoulders, "Eh, I've never wanted kids anyway. Besides, we couldn't have kids either way." I respond, not really caring. It's amazing how we went from angst to talking about our future. Bruce just seems shocked at my attitude.

"You know I have to leave...Not let the Hulk hurt anyone else...And you're fine with it? Just pick up and go?" Bruce asks. I raise a solitary eyebrow at him, "I would want to bring Alvar and Hulkitty along of course. I would be upset to leave the team I'll admit, but It would hurt even more to not be with you..." I respond honestly.

Bruce shakes his head, "So we disappear? Where would we go?" He asks. I allow a small little grin to stretch across my face. "Leave that to me..." I say, this wouldn't be the first time I've disappeared.

* * *

A couple hours past and we're all sitting in the kitchen, the day winding down and coming to an end. Laura and Clint made dinner, Copper, Lila, and Alvar are setting the table. Nick is pacing back and forth debriefing us on everything he has found so far.

"Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time. My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of Vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." He starts. "And Ultron himself?" Steve asks.

I let out a chuckle. "He is the easiest thing in the world to track. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack- not very hard." I say, using a terrible simile. "Terrible analogies aside… He still going after launch codes?" Tony asks, making fun of me. I openly stick my tongue out at him.

"Yes, he is, but he's not making any headway." Nick says, ignoring my childishness. "I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare." Tony says in a roundabout way of asking what is taking Ultron so long. "Freshman year." I gloat. "Sophomore..." Tony grumbles.

I send him a victorious smirk, which he replies to by sticking his tongue out at me. "Yeah, well, I contacted our friends at the N.E.X.U.S. about that." Nick says, before turning to me, "Now come on! I know I didn't raise you very well, but I at least raised you to not act like this..." He says,. I know he is referring to Tony and I's childishness, but I can't help violently flinching back.

Steve, not paying attention to my reaction, continues with the conversation. "N.E.X.U.S.?" He asks, not knowing what it is. "It's the world internet hub in Oslo, every byte of data flows through there, The fastest access on earth." Bruce says, laying a hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. Nick just looks confused and worried about my reaction.

"He's fixated on the missiles, but the codes are constantly being changed." Nick says, moving on. "By whom?" "Parties unknown." Tony and Nick continue. "Do we have an ally?" Natasha asks. "Ultron has an enemy...That is not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is." Nick returns. At least someone finally realized 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' line is incredibly stupid.

"Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kind of hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that." Natasha says. Wow, is that the world famous assassin complaining? "I do, I have you. Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere, ears everywhere else. Here we all are, back on earth, with nothing but our wit, and our will to save the world. So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard." Nick says back. I swear he practices these speeches.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk..." Natasha says softly. "You know what, Romanoff-" Steve starts before Nick cuts him off. "So, what does he want?" We all take a moment to think. "To become better. Better than us. He keeps building bodies." Steve realizes.

"Person bodies. The human form is inefficient, biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it." Tony adds. Humans are flawed. They can't run as fast as most animals, jump as high. The only thing that has ever been going for humans is their mind, their ability to adapt...to evolve.

"When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed." Natasha comments dryly. "You don't need to be protected..." I speak up, bringing up my train of thought. "You need to evolve..." Alvar comments, understanding my train of thought. "So, that is what Ultron is going to do.." I finish.

But how? How does a Robot get better? And add Vibranium...Can Vibranium mend with the right type of tissue? Bruce catches on to my thoughts, "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"

* * *

 **Sorry It took so long to get this chapter out. My Beta/ Co author are working on the first chapter to my next story.**

 **As always thanks for reading...Any comments, or questions are happily accepted.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I unfortunately do not own Marvel.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

Steve, Clint, Natasha and I are all in the Quinjet five minutes out from Helen Cho's laboratory. Tony has gone to the N.E.X.U.S. headquarters to find Ultron's enemy and Bruce is back at the tower preparing for when we bring him Ultron's new body. I sent Alvar to a remote location to keep him out of the fight.

We drop Steve off on the roof of the building. "Two minutes. Stay close." He orders. No, we were going to go get Chinese while you handle it. All of Steve's conversation with Dr. Cho can be heard from the earpieces.

"The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, its power is uncontainable. You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark." Dr. Cho says, very out of breath and exhausted. If I was in there I could heal her! Why am I always in the wrong place at the wrong time?!

"Did you guys copy that?" Steve asks, leaving the building. Dr. Cho is a doctor, I'm sure she will be fine. "We did." Clint confirms, I quickly scour the Internet for any means for Ultron the escape. Family going on Vacation, no. Fishing boat, no. No, no, no. Bingo was his name-o.

 **"** I got a private jet taking off, across town, no manifest. That could be him." I inform into my earpiece. "There. It's the truck from the lab. Right above you, Captain, On the loop by the bridge. It's them. I got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver." Clint continues.

"Negative! If that truck crashes, the gem could level the city. We need to draw out Ultron." Steve says before jumping onto the roof of the Truck. Steve tries to enter the truck via the doors, but Ultron blast the doors and he crawls up onto the roof instead. "Well, he's definitely unhappy! I'm gonna try and keep him that way."

I can barely see what is going on...The sounds coming from my ear piece can either be good or bad. "You're not a match for him, Cap." "Thanks Barton." I feel like there is a lot of witty banter in our fights, why don't we just stay focused on the mission? Everything would go a lot smoother that way.

"We need to get down there." I tell Clint after Steve starts to lose. Natasha hops onto her bike while I shift into my Panther form. "We got a window. Four, three...give 'em hell." Clint tells us, opening the hatch, dropping us on the street. I bound after Natasha, keeping up quite easily. Sure I could have flown ahead and helped Steve with Ultron, but if I take to the skies it is very likely that Ultron would try and shoot my wings. Just because the gem is active inside that cradle doesn't mean it's releasing enough energy for me to heal instantly from a bullet through a wing.

Running along the road we come across Steve's Shield. Seriously? He dropped a one in a million item? During a fight no less? Natasha bends over on the bike to pick it up. "We're always cleaning up after you boys." Again, I think we all forget Natasha is the sassiest one out of all of us. When she is in the mood, of course.

Clint gives us directions on how to reach the truck and Nat throws Steve back his Shield. I would have jumped directly into the truck at that point, but the guards are still there, I'm not going to be able to do anything with them in there. Natasha takes a quick detour up and down a flight of stairs. "Move it. Coming through." I swear I even heard her say, "Beep. Beep." I will laugh at that later.

Natasha comes back beside the truck while Steve and Ultron end up taking their fight to the train right next to us. Let me guess. Ultron is going to destroy the brakes on the train making it run off the tracks almost killing people. Why can't villains be more creative? I've seen the exact same thing happen five times now. (Yes, one of them was when I watched the Incredibles.)

"Clint, can you draw out the guards?" I ask, still running alongside Natasha. Clint manages to draw out the guards. Natasha and I waste no time in jumping into the trailer. "Now how are we supposed to get this thing to Tony?" I ask. She pulls a similar blank. "I have no clue."

Our brainstorming moment is cut short when the trailer starts lifting off of the ground. I sink my claws into the metal, cutting it like putty. Natasha grabs onto the first thing she can, which so happens to be my tail. Yes, a sound ripped from my lungs, am I proud of it? Not at all.

"The package is airborne. I have a clean shot." Clint announces. Yeah, we didn't notice. "Negative, Ciara and I are still in the trailer." Nat says, suddenly having an idea. She starts scurrying around, attaching a bomb here, undoing ropes there. I catch on to what she is planning and help out the best I can in this form.

"Just be ready, I'm sending the package to you." She tells him. "How do you want me to take it?" Clint replies after a moments silence. "Uhh, You might wish you hadn't asked that..." She responds. He is not going to like this plan.

After a couple moments of maneuvering, Clint has the Quinjet ready to receive the cradle. Natasha cuts the line and activates the bomb, propelling us forward and the Cradle into the Quinjet. During those two seconds of freefall in between the airborne trailer and the Quinjet I subconsciously spread my wings, as if I was trying to fly.

But, unfortunately, when I fly I use my tail as, well, a tail. It steers where I am going while in the air. By extending my tail as well, I give Ultron something to grab onto. I am pulled off of the cradle and away from the Quinjet. I go into freefall for a moment, my wings slowing me down slightly, before Ultron yanks me out of the air.

"Ciara! Cap, you see-" I hear Clint and Natasha chorus in my ear. The rest of the conversation is cut off my Ultron hitting the back of my head, and I am out.

* * *

I wake up slowly, a soft pounding in my head and cold concrete beneath me. My wings are tucked lightly around me, like a protective cocoon. "I wasn't sure you'd wake up." A smooth voice says, It almost sounds gentle, apologetic. I look up and all piece leaves me, Ultron. I was kidnapped by Ultron.

He pulled me by the tail out of the Quinjet then knocked me out. I shift back to my human form and reach for my daggers that never leave my utility belt, Aéras and Gi. Ultron keeps talking, not even noticing that I am moving. Why aren't I dead? Normally the bad guy would kill the hero's ally then rub it in their faces.

"I hoped you would, I wanted to show you something. I don't have anyone else." That's why. Tony, Bruce and I modeled his baise consciousness after the human brain. Tony's actually. Technically, Tony is his father. Along with thinking a lot like Tony, Ultron retained the human desire to not be alone.

"I think a lot about meteors, the purity of them. Boom! The end, start again. The world made clean for the new man to rebuild." Ultron continues. So his plan is to drop a meteor on us? I know that Tony can create some pretty powerful things, but a robot that can create meteor? That seems far fetched.

"I was meant to be new. I was meant to be beautiful. The world would've looked to the sky and seen hope, seen mercy." I feel kind of bad that Ultron inherited his 'father's' ego. Ultron suddenly stands up and starts stomping towards me. I grip my daggers harder, ready for when he gets close enough.

"Instead they'll look up in horror because of you. You've wounded me. I give you full marks for that. But, like the man said, 'What doesn't kill me…" A much larger body of Ultron's rips apart the one standing over me, which was already terrifying. "….Just makes me stronger.'"

My half a plan of attacking him with a couple of daggers is immediately thrown out the window. This single Ultron body looks almost impossible to defeat by myself, backed into this little corner. How many more does he have here? Dozens? Hundreds? It doesn't matter, I have no chance of getting out.

I will shamelessly admit to backing away in fear. There is a difference between brave and just plain stupid. I try to back away even more but I hit a wall. Ultron closes a gate in front of me. Well, grate. I just backed up into a cell. That is awesome. Absolutely awesome.

I glance around and notice all of the old radios laying around. I was taught robotics, engineering, and technology by Howard **and** Tony Stark. Repairing this should only take about an hour. I was taught how to contact people and send messages discreetly by Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. I'll be fine.

I quickly repair one of the old radios. Using parts and pieces from the other broken radios lying around. After that is done I access a radio wave that only Clint, Natasha and I ever use. It was originally proposed as a secret wavelength for S.H.I.E.L.D. But then our enemy's found out about it and S.H.I.E.L.D. stopped using that wave.

Why would anyone check a stream that they know isn't going to have anything important on it? Hiding in plain sight basically. The three of us also set up our own version of Morse Code. It still uses dots and dashes. We just mixed up all of the letters and changed a few entirely.

I send a quick message to Clint and Natasha over our Wavelength. _I'm alive. Ultron's hideout. Not sure where._ Most people would try and translate it into Morse Code. They would get, _Y'a mpyzw. Lpkhds'j tyqwdlk. Sdk jlhw xtwhw._ Did I need to use our secret text at the moment? No. Did I want to? Yes. I wonder how long it will take for them to trace the signal and find me.

* * *

Too long. It takes them too long. After about a couple hours and there is still no sign of them getting anywhere close. My stomach lets out a pitiful sound, I'm starving. Would some food be too much to ask for? Perhaps Chinese? I'm craving Chinese.

I look out of the cage, no sign of Ultron anywhere...Any of them. Maybe I can pick the lock? I let my claws lengthen and start twisting around to try and reach the lock. Just a little closer, closer...just a little closer. I can't reach it!

What if I were to shift into a small Cat and try to get through the bars? ….Nope, my head almost got stuck. I shift back into my human form and sit down in the middle of the room. Guess I have no choice but to wait and hope Ultron doesn't come back.

After another fifteen minutes I hear a very familiar voice calling, "Ciara?! Ciara?!" Is that who I think it is?! "Bruce?" I say as he comes into view. I don't think there are many time's I've been happier to see him. "You okay?" He asks checking me over for injuries. "Not a scratch." I assure.

"The team's in the city, it's about to light up." Bruce says. "Okay, I'm going to be honest and tell you that I have no idea what country I'm in at the moment...Let's just work on getting me out of this cell for now. Did you find a key anywhere?" I ask, getting to the point.

Bruce reveals a hydra weapon, "Yeah, I did." I quickly back away from the door as he shoots the lock. Well, that's one way to do it. "So what's our play?" I ask, figuring that Captain planned this entire thing out. "I'm here to get you to safety." He says.

"We're running?" I ask raising an eyebrow. Bruce sighs, "You know I can't be in a fight near civilians and you've done enough. It's time for us to disappear." Bruce says. I step forward, getting barely a couple inches away from his face.

"And we will. We'll find our white picket fence, escape the rabbit hole, get away from the madness, but I need you to go green one last time." I say before charging telepathically through his life, forcing the Hulk to come to the surface.

"Hello old friend...Now let's finish the job." I tell the Hulk before shifting into my winged Panther form and flying upwards and out of this cave, the Hulk right behind me. Once we get out of the save I immediately recognize the surrounding area as Sokovia. I then see the flying chunk of city. I guess that's where all the fun is happening.

The Hulk jumps from piece of falling debris to falling debris, while I fly right beside him. It kinda looks like some sorta video game. We land on the outskirts of the city in some sort of forest. "Hulk!" I call, getting his attention.

"Can you tell him I'm sorry for doing that?" I ask. The Hulk grunts, I'm going to assume that means yes. "Thanks, we'll get started the moment the threat is gone." I say, "Now go be a hero." The Hulk then jumps off to join the battle, I fly after him.

Here we go again, in another freaking war. Just this time we are against robots instead of aliens and there isn't an infinity stone increasing my healing factor to Wade Wilson speed. Not to mention the longer we fight the higher the city is going to get the thinner that air is going to be. Absolutely fantastic.

I quickly fly to the city taking out any legionnaire I come across. Making trees and vines appear and wrap around the bots. I quickly create some animals to help out. A dire wolf, A lion, and a Rhino because why not? _'Vergarí fjandí, vardi fricai. (Kill enemy, protect friend)'_

I claw my way through dozens if not hundreds of robots, half of them have trees sticking out of them. The animals I created destroying Dozens more. I stop briefly with Cap. To help him out and pick up an earpiece. "I'm back online everybody!" I announce happily.

I get a series of groans in response. Clint however has an actual response, "I take it you're the reason a Rhino just took out some of the Robots around me?" I was hoping for something a bit more, 'glad you're back'.

"There is also a Dire wolf and a Lion around here somewhere." I comment. Beside me a strange person like thing asks in J.A.R.V.I.S.' voice, "Isn't that slavery?" I blink, "Umm...Whoever is around Tony, can you slap him for me?" I ask, destroying more Ultron bots with the help of whatever this is.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Tony's voice comes through, the only ones capable of flying is Thor, Tony, me and J.A.R.V.I.S.' new body. So I'm guessing that Thor slapped him. "So after we accidentally create Ultron you go ahead and take Ultrons old body and upload J.A.R.V.I.S. into it! Of all the idiotic things!" I start to rant taking my new found anger out on Ultron.

"Is there anything else that happened while I was gone that I should know about?" I ask. The silence that comes from the other side of the Com is deafening, I'm not that intimidating am I? "Uh… My brother and I are working with you." A heavily accented voice says through the coms.

"How did Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch end up joining the team! You know what, save it. I'll just dig it out of your heads later." I say, clawing through some more Ultron bots. "Thanks for the Hero names." Pietro says, "I quite like them, and it fits you well sister." "Not over my cold dead body." Aw...It sounds like when me and Zohar would argue. "Please?" "No."

I ignore the rest of their conversation fighting through more enemies. I make my way over to where Steve and Natasha are finish fighting off a wave of the robots. "The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What have you got, Stark?" Steve asks.

"Well, nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear." Tony says, solemnly. "I've been around you for years and that is one of the worst ideas you have ever had. Right next to Ultron." I say matter a factly.

"Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're going to have to make a choice." If this is what you call good news you need a new dictionary. "Cap, these people are going nowhere. If Stark finds a way to blow this rock... " Natasha, not you too. "Not till everyone's safe."

"Everyone up here versus everyone down there? There's no math there." And it's official, my least favorite quote in the world is now, 'the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'. To bad I really liked that movie though. "I'm not leaving this rock with one civilian on it." Steve says stubbornly.

"I didn't say we should leave." Natasha points out. I look at her in shock, "There is worse ways to go...Besides, where am I going to get a view like this?" She asks. "I don't know...A helicopter, a quinjet, go hiking, why don't use just ask to borrow one of Tony's suits?" I start listing before a voice cuts me off, "You could always get on the Helicarrier." Nick's voice comes through the earpiece and a Helicarrier comes into our view.

"Nice, right? I pulled her out of mothballs with a couple of old friends. She's dusty, but she'll do." Nick says. Lifeboats deploying and touching down on the side of the mountain. I help people into the lifeboats. I pretty much let all of the witty banter around me and focus on keeping Ultron bot's away from the people.

I tune back in when I hear this phrase, "Avengers, Time to work for a living." I note of sorrow fills me for just a second. If everything goes to plan, this is the last time I will ever Assemble with the team. Yes, this is a bittersweet moment.

I fly to the church at the exact center of the city, where everyone else is somehow already there. "This is the drill. If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose." Tony announces pointing at a metal contraption in the middle of the church. I quickly go to each person here, save Wanda and Vision and download their memories for while I was gone.

"Okay, first things first. Someone needs to Slap Tony, Thor and Bruce for building Vision. No offence. Thank you Clintasha for working so hard to find me. As for the motives for the twins and Vision, They don't want to kill any of us and do want to get rid of Ultron." I say addressing each problem I can find in their memories.

I then turn to Pietro, "You will stop doing through so many pairs of shoes if they are made out of a combination of Leather and other Textiles." I say also solving one of his problems. Clint starts chuckling, "I love how within 30 seconds you find a solution to almost every single problem we have had since you left."

Any further light hearted discussion we could have has is cut off when Ultron shows up. "Is this the best you can do?!" Thor asks, and thus starting what feeling like the longest and most confusing battle ever. I kinda forgot who was attacking which bot at several points. When we leave this church is going to be covered in Trees, arrows, scorch marks, skid marks and bullet holes.

Eventually there are only about three dozen robots left and Thor, Tony and Ultron are teaming up to attack Ultron. When they finally relent their attacks Ultron is mostly melted and destroyed, "You know, in the benefit of hindsight-" Ultron is cut off by Hulk punching him in the face.

I guess that's it then. Now we just need to get off of this rock so Tony can blow it up. I follow Hulk to a clearing, where he continues to rip apart any Bot that gets too close. I shift human, before stepping closer. "Hey big guy, The sun is getting real low… It's time for us to disappear." I say reaching forward.

Before I can make contact bullets start raining down from the Quinjet. Ultron hijacked the QuinJet! Hulk uses his body to shield me, but a few get by and hit my arms and legs, nothing that won't heal with time. When the bullets stop raining down The Hulk looks at me with worry. I give him a smirk, "You know better than anyone a couple bullets isn't going to kill me. I'll be fine within a couple weeks." I say, forcing myself to shift into a Panther.

"Now Let's get that QuinJet." I say, taking off and landing inside the QuinJet, The Hulk showing up seconds later. We throw Ultron out the back of the jet mere seconds before his aim would end up hitting Clint and a little kid. I painfully shift back into a human and close the hangar door.

I turn on the cloaking technology and start heading in a random direction. Caught up in getting the QuinJet on autopilot I don't notice Bruce turned back into Bruce and get some pants. "So it's time for us to disappear?" He asks.

"Time to find our white picket fence, time to climb out of the rabbit hole and escape the madness." I respond, making sure to turn off all communications in the jet and to ditch my com. "Do you know where you want to build this white picket fence of yours?"

"Nope, I guess we'll just have to travel the world until we find the perfect spot."

The End.


	37. Epilouge

**Hello Everybody.**

 **This is officially the last chapter of Wildcat. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. As this was my first Fanfiction I would appreciate it if you would tell me how I did.**

 **I do not own Marvel.**

 **Beta'd by NightmareHunter676**

* * *

3rd Person POV:

In a small little town in the middle of nowhere, there is a Two story house. It has Three Bedrooms, A master bedroom decorated with mostly green furnishings. A guest bedroom the looks like it is never entered except to be cleaned. And a final bedroom that looks like it was recently moved out of.

There are two bathrooms upstairs, one of them in the master bedroom, and another half bath downstairs. The living room is nicely organized, but also looking like no one ever spends any time in there. The dining room and kitchen are almost the same way, you would doubt anyone lived there if it wasn't for the countless pictures pinned to the fridge.

A young orange haired kid playing with a black and white spotted cat. The same kid growing up, having parties, even him standing there in a cap and gown graduating from High school. Also hanging on the fridge is a College acceptance letter to 'Alvar Banner' from Stark University.

Outside the house, Standing on the porch, wrapped up in each other's arms is a couple, both starting to show the early signs of ageing. The black haired woman anxiously twists the emerald ring on her finger and tries not to cry as she watches her orange haired kid walk away from the house.

Only he isn't a kid anymore, it isn't a little kid walking past a makeshift gravestone marking the burial of a pet named Hulkitty. It's not a teenager walking through the white picket fence and into his car packed with practically everything he owns. It is an Adult going to find his place in the world that drives away from the Banner residence.

After staring for what seems like hours after the car that just left, Ciara Lenore Banner walks into their garage. Their garage is a mess, filled with experiments and robotics projects. On one their garage walls is a collection of postcards, from almost everywhere. This is where Ciara will go wherever she needs to smile. She will gaze for hours at the memories each and every card holds.

Paris, The Egyptian pyramids, Las Vegas, where they got married, The Stonehenge, Each of the seven summits, the tiki heads, the great wall of China and many many more. Normally, these memories would make her smile, but all of them have Alvar Banner. Now they are just bittersweet.

Ciara, lost in the past, doesn't even notice her husband behind her until he wraps his arms around her, "It has been nearly ten years, perhaps it is time to break the silence." He whispers softly into her ear. Ciara doesn't move or make any sign that she heard him, but he knows she is thinking about what he just suggested.

Miles and miles away, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton are all staring at a similar wall of postcards. When Tony received an application from Alvar Banner for his recently formed university they were all filled with hope.

Perhaps he knows, perhaps Alvar Banner knows where to find the other Banners. Perhaps after almost ten long years, of nothing except the occasional postcard to document the Banners travels, they would see their 'Little Sister' and best friend once again.

They searched endlessly for years, but there was no trace of them. It's like they vanished into thin air. Alvar and Hulkitty were picked up from a safe house and never heard from again. The Quinjet they used to leave still hasn't been found. Eventually, they stopped looking.

Never accuse the team of giving up. If a single lead were to ever pop up it would jump to priority number one. It's just that no leads wherever found and they accepted that none ever would. After all, how do you find someone, who you taught how to disappear?

Every single member of the original Avengers are thinking different variations of the same thing. Perhaps, it is time to break the silence. Perhaps, we should leave the white picket fence for a week to see the 'family'. Perhaps, I could start up another prank war. Perhaps, if they do show up, I could slip tracking microbes into their drinks. Perhaps, Lady Ciara and Banner would share a poptart with me. Perhaps, I could thank them for saving my life. Perhaps, I could thank her for saving my brothers life. Perhaps, I could thank her for giving those cards to Phil Coulson.

Perhaps.


End file.
